SENTIRSE VIVA (Shadow) *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Para Sasuke, sexo significa dolor y odio. Para Sakura, esclavitud y humillación. Dos almas solitarias que nunca han conocido una caricia de amor se encuentran solos en una cabaña en la zona salvaje. Cada caricia y cada descubrimiento les acerca a una vida que nunca creyeron posible ... ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes.
1. SUMMARY

.

.

.

**Sakura** no desea ser etiquetada como una "Mujer Regalo". Todo el mundo es demasiado sobreprotector, los hombres ni siquiera pueden hablar con ella y por el momento, no conoce lo que es la verdadera libertad. Pero una noche decide sentirse viva y un atractivo oficial de las especies se abalanza sobre ella al confundirla con el enemigo.

**Sasuke** se queda estupefacto al darse cuenta de que ha inmovilizado bajo su cuerpo a una mujer regalo, pero Sakura se siente fascinada por él y quiere conocerle mejor. Ella acaba de descubrir lo que es la pasión y le necesita para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Para Sasuke, sexo significa dolor y odio.

Para Sakura, esclavitud y humillación.

Dos almas solitarias que nunca han conocido una caricia de amor se encuentran solos en una cabaña en la zona salvaje.

**_Cada caricia y cada descubrimiento les acerca a una vida que nunca creyeron posible ... ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes._**

.

.

.

#Aviso al Lector: Esta historia tiene lenguaje sexual gráfico y escenas... ¡aquí no hay puertas cerradas de dormitorios (ni otras habitaciones)!

.

.

.

#Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es de Laurann Dohner

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. C1 * Libertad

...

Nunca más volvería a llamarse Basura o otros nombres horribles parecidos. Sakura. Silenciosamente repitió el nuevo nombre que la mujer que le había dado, recordándose que debía responder al nombre de Sakura en vez de a los otros. Esa distracción le ayudó en su batalla contra la confusión y el shock profundo que había sufrido después de que la mujer llamada Izumi la sacara de su jaula. Las cadenas habían desaparecido y había oído decir a sus salvadores que sus guardias habían muerto durante la lucha para liberarla.

Sakura habría tropezado, si el brazo firmemente alrededor de su cintura no la hubiera ayudado a caminar por la casa bien iluminada. Izumi juró que la estaba llevando a un lugar seguro, junto a otras que como ella habían sido encerradas. El concepto de tal cosa parecía completamente irreal. Tenía que ser mentira o una especie de juego cruel. Sakura miró a su alrededor y aunque no vio la sangre en el suelo, podía olerla. La evidencia de que sus guardias estaban realmente muertos.

La esperanza la inundó ante el hecho de que la mujer peli castaña podía estar diciendo la verdad. Ella sería libre del Maestro. La promesa de poder ver la luz del sol de nuevo parecía imposible. Ella sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de las pocas veces que le habían permitido salir al exterior.

Las estrellas salpicaban el cielo y la luna llena colgaba a su derecha. El aire fresco, maravilloso, llenó sus pulmones y la alegría la inundó. ¡Estoy fuera! Estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies, su cuerpo se sentía débil por la falta de alimentos, pero la mujer la abrazó con más fuerza contra su costado. Un gran hombre llamado Deidara, caminaba en silencio a su lado, pero ella se negó a mirarlo a la cara. Podía sentir su mirada, pero trató de ocultar su miedo. Él no había intentado tocarla.

Una cosa grande, negra y con ruedas esperaba cerca de la puerta. Ella se resistió un poco, pero Izumi la instó a seguir.

-" Vamos a sentarnos dentro de esta cosa y luego vamos a hacer algo realmente emocionante. Vamos a volar por el cielo en una cosa más grande para llevarte a un medico y después te llevare con tu familia. Ellos están deseando verte "

-"¿Vas a dejarme?" a Sakura le aterrorizaba que la mujer la abandonara con el grupo de hombres.

-"No, Sakura, no voy a ninguna parte. Sujetare tu mano todo el tiempo. "Izumi sonrió y le apretó la mano suavemente -"No voy a dejar que nada pase y me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que tu quieras "

El asiento de atrás de la cosa grande era suave y cómodo. Sakura no sabia que era la correa que Izumi pasó alrededor de su cuerpo, pero no se resistió. Supuso que era para su seguridad y era más que feliz de no estar encerrada en la jaula,a oscuras y dentro de esa gran caja. Así fue como ellos la habían trasladado a esta casa.

-"Me sentaré a tu lado y Deidara conducirá. Él es una buena persona. "Izumi comprobó el cinturón, se inclinó para meter un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja y volvió a sonreír. -"Él es un buen amigo mío y puedes confiar en él."

Ella miró a Izumi, su pelo castaño brillaba bajo las luces de la casa grande. Sus rasgos eran bonitos, suaves y agradables. Una sensación de paz la llenó. Confiaba en esta mujer. No estaba segura de por qué, pero lo hacia.

-"Todo va a estar bien, Sakura. Y Yo-"Izumi se sacudió violentamente una vez que se puso de pie y abrió la boca. El gran dolor reflejando en su rostro envió oleadas de terror a través de su cuerpo. Ella gritó, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Los ojos negros de Izumi se abrieron como platos, antes de arrojar su cuerpo sobre ella. Sakura se quedó en shock.

-"!Francotirador¡" gritó Deidara.

-"Te tengo", le prometió Izumi mientras la abrazaba firmemente. La mujer se sacudió otra vez y su cuerpo se tensó.

Sakura chilló, tenia demasiado miedo como para hacer otra cosa. Izumi no se movía. El olor a sangre atravesó su pánico, pero sabía que no era suya.

La caja cuadrada en la cual estaban tembló, se tambaleó y la puerta se cerró. Otra se abrió por encima de su cabeza y unas manos cavaron entre su cuerpo y el de Izumi. El peso disminuyó ligeramente y sus gritos se detuvieron. Abrió los ojos y vio que otro hombre arrastraba a Izumi lejos de su cuerpo. Desaparecieron en el suelo, pero otro gran hombre de repente se lanzó a través de la abertura. Cerró la puerta y trepó hasta el asiento de delante, encorvándose hacia abajo.

-"El vidrio nos protegerá", dijo jadeando, sin aliento.- "Vas a estar bien, Sakura." Sacó un arma.- "Soy Shisui. Nada te va a hacer daño. Quédate abajo. "

La puerta del frente se abrió de repente y otro hombre se inclinó en el interior.-"El francotirador está en el este y no puede disparar a este lado. Dámela. "El que hablaba era mayor que el resto, pero no tan arrugado como el maestro. Él era el que había arrastrado a Izumi de su cuerpo.

-"Está más segura aquí", sostuvo Shisui.- "La tengo, Fugaku. Cuida de Izumi. ¿Qué tan mal está? "

-"Mal. Deidara la está evaluando. "La puerta se cerró cuando el hombre mayor desapareció.

Sakura se quedó a solas con Shisui. Su mirada se encontró con la suya aterrorizada cuando él se agachó en el asiento delantero.

-"Quédate abajo", ordenó de nuevo suavemente.

Golpes suaves sonaron y el hombre maldijo, de repente escaló sobre el asiento y pasó a la parte de atrás con ella. Ella gritó cuando él se agarró al respaldar del asiento, detrás de ella y bajo su torso sobre el suyo. Sólo unos centímetros los separaban y se sentía atrapada. Ella cogió aire para gritar de nuevo, pero él soltó el asiento y le tapo la boca con su mano, silenciandola. Su corazón se sentía como si fuera a explotar en su pecho cuando su rostro se acercó un poco más.

-"Maldita sea", dijo con voz ronca. -"No me mires de esa manera." Él pasó una pierna por encima del asiento para acercarse más. -"No te estoy atacando. Estoy tratando de protegerte. Quiero poner mi cuerpo entre tú y una bala. Tienes que dejar de gritar, ¿de acuerdo? Temo que el francotirador pueda oírte y no deje de disparar hasta que estés muerta. ¿Puedes callarte? "

Ella luchó contra el pánico y asintió con la cabeza. La mano se apartó de su boca. Ella observó con miedo como se acomodaba en el asiento con ella y metía un muslo entre su pierna y el asiento. Pasó un brazo por debajo de ella y apoyó su peso en el para no aplastarla.

-"Estoy usando mi cuerpo para cubrir el tuyo", le aseguró. -"Eso es todo. No estoy seguro de las armas que tiene el francotirador, pero es mejor prevenir que curar. Hasta ahora solo ha logrado darle a los espejos laterales y las llantas. Seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que las balas no atraviesan el SUV y podría estar recargando su arma con las perforantes. Prefiero ser yo quien reciba la bala."

La sorpresa hizo que estudiara sus ojos. No vio crueldad dentro de ellos, eran muy amables. Su miedo se redujo ligeramente, lo que le permitió respirar con normalidad y su olor llenó su nariz con cada respiración. Olía a limpio y agradable. El calor de su cuerpo grande se filtraba a través de su ropa y poco a poco dejó de sentir esa frialdad que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-"Encontraran al francotirador y lo detendrán. Todo va a estar bien. "Él apartó la mirada de ella para mirar por encima de su cabeza, a través del cristal. -"¿Fugaku? ¿Respira Izumi? ¿Está viva? "

Ella se dio cuenta de que el hombre hablaba con alguien, a través de uno de esos pequeños dispositivos que Izumi le había mostrado. Él cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, hasta que sus labios casi rozaron los suyos. Sakura se puso tensa y él maldijo en voz baja.

-"Entendido. Gracias a Dios que respira, pero está mal. Mierda. ¿Cómo sucedió esto? La víctima está segura, aunque, traumatizada como el infierno. Estoy sobre ella para mantenerla abajo, pero no me está golpeado ".

Él abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente a los suyos. Ajustó el peso de su pecho en los codos y su gran mano le rozó la mejilla. Ella se permitió volver la cabeza para que su pulgar le acariciara la mejilla con suavidad.

-"Está bien, cariño. Tranquila. Te ves tan aterrorizada, pero estás a salvo conmigo. ¿Te duele la cara? Tienes un pequeño corte. Creo que Izumi te clavó la uña cuando aterrizó sobre ti ".

Ella no tenía conocimiento de la lesión, pero no le sorprendía. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y sabía que estaba demasiado aturdida para registrarlo todo. Su pulgar se detuvo y ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Él la miró con una expresión que nunca había visto antes y que era bastante agradable.

-"Yo nunca te haría daño. No soy como esos idiotas que te mantenían en cautiverio. ¿Sabes cuál es mi trabajo? Encontrar a las que están como tú y llevarlas a casa. A partir de ahora serás feliz. No más cadenas, jaulas o dolor. "su voz se profundizo. -"Yo moriría por ti."

La calidez de esas palabras se extendió más allá de su piel, se extendió dentro de su pecho. Él quería decirlas y por alguna increíble razón, le creyó. Todo el miedo se desvaneció y ella se agarró con ambas manos a su camisa de extraña textura.

-"Suave, Sakura," dijo con voz áspera.- "No me arañes. Soy tu amigo ".

-"Yo-" Ella cerró la boca, preocupada porque se enojara si hablaba sin permiso.

-"¿Qué? Hablame ".

Ninguna rabia oscureció sus rasgos o brilló en su atractiva mirada. Se animó a hablar de nuevo.- "¿Tú quieres que sea buena contigo?"

-"Sí." Él sonrió. -"Somos amigos." Él se puso serio. -"Mataré a cualquiera que venga a por ti. Yo estoy aquí y estás totalmente a salvo conmigo. El equipo ha asegurado el área, pronto encontrara a los francotiradores y los detendrá. Nadie se acercara a nosotros. "

Quiere protegerme. Matará a los demás si tratan de hacerme daño. El asombro que la inundó hizo que le fuera difícil pensar. Su aroma a limpio era maravilloso y era muy atractivo, su gran y voluminoso cuerpo daba miedo, pero ella no le temía. Él tenia cuidado de no aplastarla bajo él y ella podía sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la suya.

Él sería un buen amo.

Él levantó la cabeza, la miró de nuevo y cambió parte de su peso antes de mirar hacia abajo. -"Voy a quitarme el chaleco y a ponerlo entre tu cabeza y la puerta. El francotirador podría cambiar de lugar para evitar su detención durante más tiempo. "

Ella no dijo nada mientras él desgarró con una de sus manos la cosa que cubría su cuerpo, después se encogió de hombros y se la quitó. La colocó junto a la puerta, por encima de su cabeza. Su mirada se fijó en la camisa y en los botones que mantenía juntas ambas partes de la misma. Ahora que se había quitado esa cosa, podía ver que su pecho era ancho y sus brazos se veían muy gruesos.

Se tocó la oreja. -"¿Cómo está Izumi?" Hizo una pausa.- "Bien. ¿A qué distancia está el otro equipo? "Hizo otra pausa. -"Aquí estamos bien. Sólo tienes que encontrar a ese hijo de puta. "Se tocó la oreja otra vez y su brazo cayó a lo largo del borde del asiento para apoyar el peso de su torso en ambos antebrazos. Él encontró su mirada.

-"No han encontrado al francotirador todavía, pero los equipos están entrando y el helicóptero de apoyo aéreo se está acercando. No tardara demasiado. ¿Cómo estás, Sakura? Somos amigos, ¿no? Sabes que no voy a hacerte daño, ¿verdad? Sólo permanece tranquila ".

Se tragó su miedo y volvió a preguntar.- "¿Quieres que sea agradable contigo?"

-"Eso sería genial." Él le sonrió.

Tenía un rostro atractivo y ninguna "rugosidad" estropeaba su piel bronceada. No quería volver con el Maestro. Era insensible y la castigaba por cualquier cosa. Shisui había prometido no hacerle daño y le creía. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que cualquier otra cosa seria mejor que volver a su antigua vida. Al menos Shisui le daba esperanzas de un futuro sin miseria. Ni siquiera le importaba cuando ella hablaba sin permiso. No le había abofeteado y eso era suficiente para convencerla de que era mucho mejor hombre.

-"Voy a ser buena contigo."

-"Bien. Somos amigos, Sakura. Sólo relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Estás totalmente segura conmigo. "

Sus manos temblaban mientras le tocaba el pecho. Este material era muy suave y podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sus dedos sintieron la firmeza de los músculos debajo de la camisa delgada. Quería quedarse con él. No podía ser peor que lo que había vivido en su pasado. Nada podría serlo.

Ella esperó a ver cómo reaccionaba, pero él no hizo nada. Eso la confundía. Ella dijo que seria buena con él, pero él sólo la observaba en silencio, con esos ojos hipnotizantes. Realmente lo eran y le gustaba la forma en que la miraba. Era casi como si estuviera esperando a que ella hiciera algo.

Yo puedo hacer esto. Él debe querer que empiece. Tragó saliva, deseó estar limpia y esperaba no verse tan mal como temía. Sus manos se movieron, se deslizaron por su camisa y una agarró la curva gruesa de su hombro, mientras que su otra mano corría por su estómago. Él jadeó y levantó un poco su torso del de ella para darle espacio. Ella utilizó el espacio para frotar la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

-"¡Mierda!" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la miró boquiabierto.- "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se quedó helada.- "Eso es mi polla." Su voz tembló.- "Pensé que estábamos jugando agradable. Esto va a doler pero no voy a pelear contigo, maldita sea. Eres una mujer. Por favor, no hagas lo que creo que estas haciendo. Yo soy tu amigo ".

La confusión se apoderó de ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él pensaba que iba a atacarle. Él pensaba que le estaba tocando, amenazadoramente, para causarle dolor, así que le acaricio más suave para mostrarle que estaba siendo amable. Le había dicho que iba a serlo.

Él la miró fijamente, su mirada todavía amplia y se quedó sin aliento de nuevo. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando su parte-de-hombre creció notablemente contra su mano.

-"Detente," dijo con voz áspera.

Su mano se detuvo. -"¿Quieres que use mi sexo en vez de mi mano? Dije que sería agradable contigo ".

Giró las caderas para alejarse de su palma. -"¡No! ¡Mierda! No quise decir 'agradable' de esa manera. Oh infiernos. " Se movió por su cuerpo hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones estaban fuera de su alcance. -"Yo ... maldición. No quise decir que quería sexo contigo. Sólo quería decir ... ¡mierda! "

Ella le había disgustado, seguro que había hecho algo mal para que no la quisiera. La idea de que no siguiera protegiendola del Maestro le aterrorizo instantáneamente y se agarró a su camisa con ambas manos.

-"Por favor, dame otra oportunidad. Puedo hacerlo mejor. Voy a hacer lo que quieras. Sólo dime qué hacer. Y lo haré. "

Él la miró con algo parecido al horror y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, ahora le había enojado. Ella volvió la cabeza, apartó las manos de su cuerpo, se acurrucó contra su pecho y esperó los golpes. Él era mucho más fuerte que el Maestro y probablemente le causaría más dolor.

-"Lo siento", susurró.- "Haré lo que sea. Tú pareces bueno y me verás mejor cuando esté limpia. "Ella se atrevió a mirarlo, sólo para ver que seguía mirándola horrorizado. -"Por favor, decide llevarme. Quiero ser amable contigo. No me dejes aquí. "

-"Oh, demonios, nena. Puedo ver que eres hermosa, a pesar de la suciedad, pero no es por eso. "Su voz se suavizó y lo mismo hizo su expresión.- "No tienes que ofrecerme sexo para que siga protegiéndote. Matare a todo el que venga a por ti, pero no quiero nada a cambio. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Soy tu amigo ".

Ella olfateó, conteniendo las lágrimas.- "¿Tú serás ahora mi amo?"

-"No." Más terror llenó sus ojos.- "Eres libre y nadie es tú dueño ".

Ella cerró los ojos, volvió la cara y no volvió a hablar, pensando que había hecho algo que le había molestado. Esperaba que su silencio pudiera calmarlo y que tal vez, le diese otra oportunidad de demostrarle que era digna de guardar. No podía soportar la idea de volver con el Maestro.

Cuanto más pensaba en ese concepto, más pánico sentía. Su respiración se aceleró y no pudo parar. El hombre sobre ella maldijo suavemente y buscó algo dentro de uno de sus bolsillos.

-"Cálmate", le ordenó con voz un poco dura.- "Estás hiperventilando. No voy a hacerte daño ". Quería rogarle que no la devolviera al Maestro, pero no podía pronunciar las palabras.

Sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a su camisa, quería rogarle que la mantuviera con él, pero el terror se apoderó de ella ciegamente. Había estado tan cerca de la libertad y ahora iba a perderla. El sonido de un lamento llenó el vehículo, salia de ella, pero no podía detenerlo.

Él levantó algo a su boca y le arrancó una especie de tapón transparente. Era una jeringa. Le clavó la aguja en su brazo y ella grito de dolor. Él sacó la aguja de un tirón y la arrojó al suelo. Sus manos la sujetaron suavemente.

-"Tranquila, Sakura. Ahora estás a salvo."Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.-"Maldita sea, ¡ella se está volviendo loca!", Gritó. -"Acabo de sedar a nuestra chica regalo. ¡Encuentren a ese maldito francotirador! "

Una niebla nubló su visión antes de que todo se volviera negro.

...


	3. C2 * El presente: P1

...

Sakura se incorporó de golpe en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, para descubrir que la oscuridad la rodeaba. Por un momento pensó que todavía estaba encarcelada y el pánico le golpeó duro, pero después su nariz empezó a recoger olores que le resultaron muy familiares y que a su vez le aseguraban que sólo era un sueño.

No, eran recuerdos, se corrigió. Se dio la vuelta y extendió ciegamente la mano hacia la mesilla de noche. Sus dedos tanteó la madera hasta que encontró la base de la lámpara de metal. El resplandor brillante de la luz artificial llenó inmediatamente la habitación y le ayudó a salir del estado de sueño.

El pequeño apartamento que le habían asignado en el interior del edificio de mujeres en el Homeland, era su casa. Ahora era libre y nadie había vuelto a llamarla Basura. Ella empujó las mantas, bajó las piernas y se levantó de la cama. Sus pesadillas estaban empeorando y todos sus viejos temores habían regresado.

Ella paseó por la alfombra mientras luchaba contra la fuerte vergüenza. Nunca se había recuperado de la humillación que sentía por lo que le había hecho a ese desconocido que la había cubierto con su cuerpo para protegerla de ese francotirador que les había inmovilizado.

Shisui quería ser su amigo, pero ella había malinterpretado sus motivos. Ahora que había tenido tiempo de adaptarse a su nueva vida, se daba cuenta del por qué le había mirado tan horrorizado.

Su trabajo consistía en salvar a las nuevas especies. No le había ofrecido convertirse en su nuevo amo si aceptaba tener relaciones sexuales sin luchar. Él nunca quiso atacarle, obligarla o encadenarla. Ella gimió, imaginaba que debió pensar que era patética o una demente. Tal vez, ambas cosas.

Un leve sonido llegó a sus oídos y se acercó más a la pared de al lado de su vivienda. Presionó su oreja contra el yeso y escuchó a Karin teniendo sexo con un hombre. Los sonidos de sus respiraciones pesadas, gruñidos y cuerpos golpeándose entre si, penetraban las paredes. Ella siempre sabia cuando una de las mujeres llevaba a un macho a los apartamentos pegados al suyo.

Karin gritó, el hombre gruñó más fuerte y sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron.

-"Eso fue muy bueno", Karin se rió entre dientes. -"Gracias, Suigetsu."

-"Ha sido un placer," dijo con voz áspera. -"¿Quieres que me vaya o que me quede?"

-"Vete", respondió Karin.

-"¿Estás segura?" No parecía feliz.- "Me gustaría abrazarte."

-"De ninguna manera. No deseo apegarme a ningún macho. Es sólo sexo ".

-"Está bien." el tono de su voz se volvió más brusco.- "La próxima vez podemos usar la cama."

-"No" Karin había cambiado de ubicación. -"Entonces también tendría tú olor en mis sabanas, así sólo tengo que lavar tu aroma de mi cuerpo, lavar mi ropa y ventilar la habitación ".

-"Eres fría." la rabia cambió el tono de su voz, convirtiéndola más bien en un gruñido. -"Me voy de aquí. Buena suerte con el próximo hombre al que le preguntes si desea tener sexo contigo. Pobre bastardo ".Una puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe.

Sakura ladeó la cabeza, escuchó las pesadas pisadas por el pasillo y pasando su puerta. Escucho el sonido del agua corriendo en el apartamento de Karin y la tristeza se apoderó de ella. Si un hombre quisiera quedarse con ella, le permitiría dormir en su cama y gozaría de su olor en las sábanas. Ella no le daría una patada tan pronto como el sexo hubiera terminado, pero para eso, primero tenia que conseguir que un hombre entrara en su casa. El problema era que los hombres de las especies la evitaban, ni siquiera la miraban a los ojos y siempre se mantenían lo más lejos posible de ella.

Mujer regalo. Esas dos palabras habían definido su destino. Ella suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina, a sabiendas que no podría volver a dormir. Según la ley, los hombres tenían el deber de no asustar a una "Mujer Regalo". Sabían que habían sufrido maltratos, que probablemente temían al sexo y ellos lo solucionaban manteniéndose alejados de ellas.

Abrió la nevera para agarrar un refresco, pero una risa profunda masculina llamó su atención. Volvió la cabeza en esa dirección y se dio cuenta de que provenía de su otra vecina. El viento agitaba la cortina sobre el fregadero, porque había dejado la ventana entreabierta. Ella se acercó más a ella y miró fuera.

Una mujer del edificio y un hombre estaban de pie en el balcón de al lado. Estaban muy cerca, ya que podía escuchar sus palabras cuando hablaban. Sakura retrocedió rápidamente, tenia miedo de que la descubrieran espiando. Parecía que casi todas las mujeres en el edificio tenían a un hombre visitándolas, pero ella siempre estaba sola. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta, desesperada por escapar. No era justo y le dolía.

Las mujeres de las especies que vivían a ambos lados, no tenían ni idea de la suerte que tenían y no conocían el profundo anhelo que ella padecía. Karin había echado a un hombre después de tener sexo con él. Y la mujer balcon probablemente haría lo mismo con el macho con el que ahora se estaba riendo.

Sakura paso de largo el ascensor para bajar por las escaleras y uso el pasillo que daba a las puertas laterales del edificio, para evitar las principales zonas de la residencia. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con alguien. Salio al exterior y se detuvo mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes y no se venían las estrellas o la luna. Podía sentir que una tormenta estaba a punto de estallar.

Una parte de ella sabía que tenía que volver a su apartamento. El aire se sentía pesado y el viento un poco frío en los brazos y piernas desnudas. Ella bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se había vestido. El camisón blanco suelto apenas le llegaba a las rodillas y sus pies descalzos descansaban en el pavimento fresco. Giró y trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada.

-"Maldita sea".

Tendría que ir a la parte delantera del edificio para poder entrar. Había huido sin sus llaves y otra persona tendría que dejarla pasar dentro. Eso significaba que tendría que explicarle el por qué estaba fuera, tan tarde y con tan poca ropa. Eso probablemente haría que las demás mujeres se preocuparan por su estado de ánimo. Ella vaciló.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su hombro desnudo y levantó la mano para ajustarse el fino tirante de su camisón. Otra gota mojó su nariz. Hubo un relámpago en el cielo, destacando el área con un violento rayo de luz. Contó hasta cuatro antes de que el ¡BOOM! del trueno sonara.

Había pensado que su vida sería mejor después de ser liberada, pero las cosas eran diferentes. Las cadenas que la habían esclavizado se habían ido, pero seguía estando sola. Algunas veces, cuando estaba encerrada en ese sótano, soñaba con poder ver el mundo exterior, pero no vivía en el mundo que había imaginado. Se abrazo a su pecho, mientras pensaba en una realidad que no podía negar. Era casi cruel ver lo que nunca podría tener. Por lo menos en el pasado no sabía que no podía ser posible.

Otro relámpago cruzó el cielo y empezó a correr por la acera hacia el parque. Necesitaba sentirse viva. La lluvia cayó más rápido, empapado su pelo rosa y camisón. Otro trueno retumbó fuerte. Su corazón se aceleró y casi se echó a reír. Corría libre y nadie podía quitarle eso. Esta noche podía ir a donde quisiera, cuando quisiera y eso tenía que ser suficiente.

Salió de la acera y sus pies se hundieron en la suave y empapada hierba. Esquivó árboles, su visión se había adaptado rápidamente a la oscuridad, interrumpida tan sólo por la luz de los rayos. Era peligroso estar fuera con una tormenta, pero le dio la bienvenida a la sensación de la lluvia en su rostro.

Sasuke estaciono el carrito de golf y suavemente gruñó con frustración cuando se deslizó hasta el centro del asiento para evitar mojarse con la lluvia. Había terminado su turno y había tenido la esperanza de llegar a su apartamento antes de la tormenta estallara, pero no había tenido éxito. Podía seguir conduciendo y llegar empapado a casa o podía esperar pacientemente a que el aguacero cesara.

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le hizo volver la cabeza. Un rayo de luz lo cegó, pero iluminó la zona. Había visto algo. El trueno retumbó. Él parpadeó mientras su mente trataba de dar sentido a lo que acababa de presenciar. No podía ser lo que parecía. O sus ojos estaban jugandole una mala pasada o acababa de ver a una mujer en camisón blanco corriendo hacia el estanque.

Un relámpago iluminó de nuevo la zona y la vio de nuevo. Sus piernas eran pálidas y su cabello largo rosa se agitaba detrás de ella mientras corría. Había una intrusa en tierras del Homeland. Se bajó de carrito y la lluvia lo empapó de inmediato.

Sus botas se hundieron en la hierba mojada cuando salió de la carretera y un gruñido emanó de él, instantáneamente sus instintos cobraron vida. Cazar. Buscar. Capturar. Sus largas zancadas se comían el suelo mientras la perseguía. Necesitaba encontrar a la humana rápidamente y obligarla a hablar. Seguro que había hecho algo muy malo o de lo contrario, no estaría corriendo. Si había colocado una bomba ¿Detonaría pronto? El concepto lo motivó a correr más rápido.

Él entrecerró los ojos y vio una veta blanca delante de él. Sin duda estaba huyendo hacia el parque. En la laguna había una zona lo suficientemente grande para que un helicóptero aterrizara y la recogiera. Levantó la mirada por un segundo para buscar en el cielo, pero la lluvia lo cegó. Se pasó el brazo por la cara mientras gruñía de nuevo.

No escaparía. La atraparía antes de que llegara al punto de extracción y conseguiría que le dijera lo que había hecho. Se desvió hacia la izquierda, atravesó los espesos bosques sin chocar contra los árboles y salió a campo abierto, donde normalmente hacían deporte. Cayó otro rayo y la vio salir a unos seis metros por delante. Estaba de espaldas a él y el trueno escondió sus sonidos de indignación mientras cerraba la distancia. Más detalles se hicieron evidentes.

Ella no era una gran mujer e iba con poca ropa, quizás para facilitar su huida bajo la lluvia.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y reacciono instantáneamente al sentir en sus manos su pequeña cintura. Giró en el aire antes de que su pequeño cuerpo se estrellara con fuerza contra el suelo y ella quedó encima de él, pero al segundo los giro de nuevo y la inmovilizo bajo su gran cuerpo.

Tuvo cuidado de no aplastarla. Sus codos se hundieron en la tierra empapada mientras elevaba su torso para asegurarse de que podía respirar, agarró sus muñecas y extendió sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho? "Su voz sonó más animal de lo que pretendía, pero no pudo evitarlo. El corazón le latía con fuerza por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas y las ganas de gruñir otra vez era muy fuerte. -"Dime, mujer."

No podía distinguir su rostro. No había luces en esa sección del parque. Ella jadeaba pesadamente, asegurándole que podía respirar y hablar, si lo deseaba.

-"Dime," le preguntó de nuevo, gruñendo ahora. Él estaba furioso. La vida de su gente podía estar en juego.

Otro rayo se desató sobre ellos e iluminó el suelo. Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos por el miedo mientras le miraba. La luz sólo se mantuvo durante unos latidos del corazón, pero pudo ver su cara. El asombro le hizo maldecir.

-"Mierda." El shock le paralizo por un momento antes de soltar sus muñecas. Eran pequeñas y frágiles en comparación con sus manos. La culpa lo llenó de inmediato, mientras trataba de levantar su peso de encima de ella. Ella no dijo nada, pero el oró porque no se hubiera lesionado. La tormenta se intensificó y la lluvia empezó a caer sobre su espalda más fuerte. Dudó sobre si apartarse de ella por completo, ya que la expondría a merced de la tormenta. Su único refugio en ese momento era él.

-"¿Estás herida?" se obligó a bajar el tono de su voz.- "Pensé que eras humana. Una intrusa ".

-"No estoy herida", respondió ella en voz baja.

-"Lo siento." Le horrorizó saber que acababa de atacar a una hembra regalo. Él no la conocía, pero sus características no se podían negar. Supuso que era primate por la forma redondeada de sus ojos y su delicada naricilla. Eso le hizo sentirse peor. Las hembras primates eran aún más frágiles que las caninas o felinas.- "Estás a salvo. No voy a hacerte daño. "

Volvió la cabeza para buscar desesperadamente ayuda. Necesitaba que una oficial femenina de las especies se encargara de manejar a la mujer regalo, pero el parque estaba vacío. Nadie estaría bajo esta tormenta. Estaban solos y el mismo tendría que arreglar este desastre. Él quiso maldecir otra vez, pero se abstuvo.

-"Soy Sasuke." Le susurró, esperando que ella le viera menos amenazador.-"Te juro que estás a salvo. Me movería, pero entonces estarías bajo la lluvia y realmente cae con fuerza. ¿Te estoy aplastando? "

-"No."

...


	4. C3 * El presente: P2

...

Ella no movió los brazos cuando él los liberó, así que ajustó su pecho un poco más sobre ella para asegurarse de que la protegía de la intemperie. Sólo necesitaba evitar que entrara en pánico, al menos hasta que la lluvia redujera y pudiera moverse. La radio estaba en su carrito y este no estaba demasiado lejos. Tendría que pedir ayuda.

Shikamaru y Itachi iban a patearle el culo. Diablos, todos los varones lo harían. Había cazado a una hembra regalo. No sólo eso, se había abalanzado sobre ella como si fuera un ciervo. Al menos se alegraba de haberse dado cuenta de que era una mujer pequeña, gracias a eso se había asegurado de llevarse la peor parte del impacto contra el suelo.

-"Yo soy Sakura."

La palabras susurradas de la hembra hizo que desviara su mirada hacia ella. Apenas podía distinguir la forma de su cara en la oscuridad.

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí, Sakura? ¿Te asustó algo? "Trató de averiguar el por qué estaba corriendo en la noche y casi sin ropa. Un horrible pensamiento le golpeó y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su alrededor.- "¿Alguien te persigue?" Su voz se profundizó ante la sola idea de que alguien tratara de hacerle daño. Sus instintos protectores entraron plenamente en juego.

-"No. Sólo quería sentirme viva ".

Su respuesta le dejó atónito y fijó toda su atención en ella. Ojalá pudiera ver su rostro. Otro trueno sacudió la tierra debajo de ellos. La tormenta parecía estar acercándose.

Supo entonces que sería más seguro trasladarla a pesar del aguacero. Estaban en un espacio abierto. Cayó un rayo y él levantó la cabeza para mirar la línea de luz. Era demasiado. El trueno le siguió casi de inmediato.

-"Voy a moverte, pero debes mantener la calma. Te doy mi palabra como oficial de las especies de que nunca te haría daño, Sakura. Sé que debes estar aterrorizada, pero no hay razón. Yo no soy un ser humano ".

Odiaba exponerla a la lluvia, pero no vio otra opción. Se levantó rápidamente sobre sus rodillas, sus manos se deslizaron entre el césped resbaladizo y su espalda y la levantó suavemente. Noto que ella pesaba muy poco cuando la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Encorvó un hombro y bajó la cabeza para protegerla de la lluvia tanto como le fue posible. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su carrito.

-"No tengo miedo."

Escuchó sus palabras y respiró un poco más fácil.- "Bien. Eres muy valiente. "Las mujeres regalos se asustaban de todos los machos, después de haber sufrido los abusos de un hombre.

Ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y un segundo después sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, eso le facilito llevarla y le mostró que confiaba en él lo suficiente como para aferrarse a su cuerpo. Cogió ritmo y llegó a los árboles frondosos. Apenas habían entrado cuando un fuerte ruido sonó, alertándole completamente. Hizo una pausa antes de girar en una nueva dirección y empezó a correr hacia un lugar más seguro que su carrito

-"Espera. Eso son granizos ".

Él esquivó los troncos de los árboles y los relámpagos le mostraron el camino cuando llegó al edificio de equipamiento deportivo. Apenas hizo una pausa antes de levantar la pierna y patear la puerta con sus botas. La cerradura cedió fácilmente. Entró en el instante en que los trozos de hielo cayeron sobre el techo. Le soltó la cintura con un brazo para buscar a tientas la puerta y la cerró de golpe.

Aun en el interior del pequeño edificio podía escuchar como los granizos golpeaban la estructura con fuerza. Su mano exploró la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. La única bombilla en el techo no era demasiado brillante, pero agradecía que por lo menos iluminara el pequeño espacio.

-"Aquí estaremos a salvo." Él se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para verle la cara, en busca de lesiones. Sus grandes ojos le miraron con más curiosidad que miedo. Eran de color verde brillante y tenía las pestañas oscuras y muy largas. Todos sus rasgos eran delicados y le aseguraron una vez más que era primate.

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Sí".

Echó un vistazo a la parte delantera de su delgado camisón y se olvidó de respirar. El material estaba mojado, pegado a sus pechos como si fuera una segunda piel y se transparentaba. Podía ver sus senos como si estuvieran desnudos. Sus pezones tensos eran claramente visibles. Eran tentadores y al instante quiso tocarlos, lamerlos y chuparlos en su boca.

Mal. Muy mal, se reprendió a sí mismo y apartó la mirada de ella. Odió la respuesta de cuerpo ante la visión de sus pechos. Su polla se había llenado inmediatamente de sangre y tuvo que tragar saliva para evitar babear ante la idea de saborearlos.

Había permitido que sus instintos asumieran el control mientras la perseguía y ahora estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie, dificultando el poder recuperar el control de sus respuestas. Él frenéticamente buscó un lugar seguro para dejarla en el suelo y su atención se quedó en el gran banco que usaba el equipo de béisbol. Dio un paso adelante y la bajó.

-"Siéntate."

Sus brazos y piernas lo soltaron y él la soltó al segundo que estuvo seguro de que ella no se caería. Sasuke giró, buscando una radio de emergencia, pero no encontró una. Se quedó mirando la puerta. El ruido de la tormenta se intensificó y el viento azotó las paredes.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Su voz era tan suave que casi no la oyó. No. Su pene estaba duro y no podía arriesgarse a que ella lo notara. Probablemente gritaría de miedo.

-"Todo está bien", mintió y se mantuvo de espaldas a ella. -"Voy a salir y pediré ayuda por radio."

-"No puedes." Su voz se hizo más fuerte, menos tímida. -"Suena peligroso."

Volvió la cabeza, tentado a explicarle el por qué tenía que irse y vio la inocencia en su mirada. -"Mi carrito no está lejos de aquí. Necesito contactar con Seguridad y hacerles saber lo que pasó. Necesitamos que venga una oficial ".

-"¿Por qué?"

Dudó. -"Eres un regalo."

Ella parpadeó y su boca hizo una mueca, como si no le entendiera.

-"Es el procedimiento. Tengo que llamar para que una mujer se ocupe de ti", explicó.

-"Estoy bien."

Ella cruzo los brazos sobre sus pechos y escondió sus pezones pero sus montículos todavía eran una visión tentadora. Sus muñecas eran demasiado pequeñas para cubrir gran parte. Sasuke experimentó culpabilidad al destacar este hecho y desvió la mirada a su cara. Ella era una mujer bonita, con rasgos pálidos. Algunos mechones de su pelo rosa se pegaban a su mejilla.

-"Estás mojada y no eres tan fuerte como las otras especies. Necesitas atención médica".

-"No puedo negar la parte de que estoy mojada." Ella agarró un puñado de su mojado pelo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y le echó un vistazo y luego miró a él. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. -"Es una buena cosa que no sea parte rata."

Sasuke la miró sorprendido porque estuviera tan tranquila. Casi parecía divertida por la situación.

-"¿Conoces eso de, 'Parezco una rata ahogada'? Es una broma, sin embargo escuche que los monos no pueden nadar. Me pregunto si eso es cierto. Nunca lo he comprobado. "

Esto no iba como él se había imaginado. Había pensado que gritaría, quizás que lloraría, pero en vez de eso, soltó su pelo para mirar alrededor de la estrecha habitación.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?"

-"Aquí almacenos los artículos deportivos."

-"Oh. ¿Es divertido jugar? No se me permite hacerlo, aunque lo he visto y parece agradable. "

-"Depende del deporte." Casi se dio la vuelta, pero entonces recordó el por qué se mantenía de espaldas a ella. Su pene se negaba a obedecer la orden mental de no interesarse sexualmente por la hembra regalo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su pequeño cuerpo y Sasuke soltó un suave gruñido. Su mirada se lanzó hacia él y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el miedo.

-"Lo siento", dijo con voz ronca. -"No estoy enojado ni nada. Odio que tengas frío. Tengo que conseguirte ayuda. "Llegó a la puerta.

-"¡Alto!"

Su mano agarro el pomo de la puerta, se detuvo y la miró. Ella se había puesto de pie y el blanco camisón resaltó cada curva de su cuerpo, haciéndole muy consciente de que no era similar a las otras hembras de las especies. Sus caderas estaban más llenas, su vientre suave y era pequeña. Supuso que no media más de un metro cincuenta y cinco, pero estaba seguro de una cosa. No llevaba ropa interior. Su mirada se detuvo en la fina tela pegada a sus caderas antes de mirar al suelo.

-"Por favor, no arriesgues tu vida saliendo a la tormenta. Sólo tienes que esperar a que pase. Esto es mi culpa. No debería haber dejado el edificio de mujeres, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando racionalmente. Nunca me lo perdonaría si algo te pasa".

-"Voy a estar bien." Su pecho se hincho un poco, su orgullo resultó herido.- "Soy más duro que un poco de granizo."

-"No lo dudo. Te ves fuerte bajo tu uniforme y eres muy grande ".

Echó un vistazo a su cara, preocupado porque tuviera miedo si se había dado cuenta de esas cosas. No mostró temor en su mirada mientras se examinaban mutuamente. No estaba seguro de qué hacer.

-"Por favor no te vayas." Ella se acercó más.-"¿Sería tan malo esperar a que pase la tormenta conmigo?"

Contuvo un gemido.- "Eres una Hembra Regalo y necesitas la ayuda de otra mujer."

Ella alzó la barbilla y la ira brilló en sus ojos.- "Conozco las reglas, pero no tengo miedo. Es una estupidez que salgas de aquí para obtener una ayuda que no necesito ".

-"Soy un hombre."

-"Ya lo veo."

Intentó una nueva línea de razonamiento. -"No deberías estar a solas con uno."

Sus brazos abrazaron su pecho otra vez. -"¿Vas a hacerme daño?"

-"Nunca."

-" Entonces no hay porque temer" Miró a su alrededor. -"Primero tenemos que entrar en calor. Leo mucho y eso es lo que dicen los libros. Debemos quitarnos la ropa mojada y encontrar algo seco que ponernos ".

Su boca se abrió.- "¿Qué?"

Se quedó mirando algo por encima de su cabeza, a la izquierda y señaló.- "¿Qué es eso de ahí arriba?"

Él siguió la dirección de su dedo.- "Eso son banderas."

A Sakura le preocupaba que el gran hombre se fuera, parecía listo para salir cuando se enfrentó una vez más a la puerta. Sasuke era muy alto y tenía el pelo Azabache. Sus ojos negros eran muy bonitos y estaba segura de que era canino, por la forma en que gruñía y gruñía.

-"¿Banderas?"

Él suspiró y se volvió parcialmente en su dirección para mirarla con calma. -"Banderas. Tenemos un equipo y alguien pensó que sería bueno ponerla en los bancos cuando jugamos ".

-"¿Puedes darme una?"

Poco a poco estiró un brazo hasta el material plegado y tiró. Ella se acercó más. Era unos treinta y cinco centímetros más alto que ella. Su cabeza ni siquiera llegaba a sus anchos hombros. Sasuke tuvo cuidado de no tocarla cuando se la pasó. La tela era suave, sedosa, estaba seca y era más grueso de lo que se esperaba. Ella la desdobló para mirar la cabeza de un león naranja impresa en el centro de la misma.

-"Parece como si estuviera hecha de llamas. Es bonita. "

-"Lo es." Él cambió de postura. -"La otra tiene la cara de un lobo. O un perro. No estoy seguro de lo que pretendían dibujar. ".

-"¿Hay una tercera para los primates?"

-"No. Solo dos. No sé por qué, pero también deberían tener una. "Parecía incómodo.

-"Estas son grandes. ¿Cuanto crees que miden? ¿tal vez unos dos metros de largo por uno de ancho? "

-"No estoy seguro."

-"Deberíamos usar esto."

Su boca se apretó en una línea apretada. -"No."

-"Podrías envolver una alrededor de tu cintura como si fuera una toalla y yo puedo envolverla alrededor de mi cuerpo como si fuera un vestido."

-"No." su voz se profundizó. -"Iré hasta la radio y pediré que envíen a una oficial".

El viento seguía maltratando los lados del pequeño edificio, pero la lluvia había amainado un poco. -"La lluvia sigue cayendo muy fuerte. No deberías salir ahí ".

-"Debo hacerlo." Agarró el pomo de la puerta.

-"¡No lo hagas!" Odió la forma en que casi le suplicó, pero no quería que se fuera. Ella nunca había estado a solas con un hombre de las especies antes, pero no tenia miedo. Sentía curiosidad y quería simplemente pasar algún tiempo con él. -"¿Por favor?"

Su cabeza giró y sus ojos se estrecharon.- "¿Tienes miedo de estar sola?" Suavizó su expresión. -"Llamare por radio y volveré de inmediato."

Sakura mintió e instantáneamente se sintió culpable. Estaba mal hacer eso, pero no quería que se fuera.- "Estaré aterrorizada. Quédate conmigo ".

Soltó la puerta.- "Este edificio está bien construido y es seguro."

-"No me dejes".

Él cedió. -"Me quedaré."

-"Gracias." Se dio cuenta de que sobreviviría al sentimiento de culpabilidad por engañarle.-"Me pondré este y tú puedes agarrar ese otro. Nos secaremos y esperaremos a que pase la tormenta ".

-"Estoy bien." Él miró hacia otro lado.- "Cambiate. Tienes frío. "

Ella se alejó de él y dejó la bandera sobre el banco. Sacó el camisón pegado a su cuerpo por su cabeza y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el aire tocó su piel desnuda.

Hacía frío. Apartó el pelo, aún lado y agarró la bandera. No era mucha protección contra la temperatura fresca, pero al menos estaba seca mientras la envolvía alrededor de su cuerpo. Le cubría desde sus pechos hasta las rodillas.

-"Estoy decente." Su atención se centró en él. -"Ahora cerrare los ojos. Realmente necesitas quitarte esa ropa mojada. ¿Por favor?. Sé que eres duro, pero estoy preocupada ".

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla. -"No es una buena idea."

-"¿Por qué no?"

Su pecho se expandió al tomar unas cuantas respiraciones profundas. -"No importa".

Eso le resultó divertido. No era tonta.- "¿Crees que estaré aterrorizada si te desnudas conmigo? No lo estaré. Eres una especie ".

El brillo en sus ojos se volvió casi áspero. -"Soy un hombre."

Ella deslizo lentamente su mirada por todo su cuerpo. Su interés aceleró los latidos de su corazón. Él no necesitaba decir más. Había oído que los hombres siempre estaban dispuestos a compartir sexo con una mujer. La idea de que él la tocara no le asustaba. Los sonidos que sus vecinas de al lado hacían cuando tenían compañía prácticamente le aseguraban que el sexo consentido no era una mala cosa.

-"Por favor, ¿Puedes deshacerte de la ropa mojada y usar la bandera?" Ella deliberadamente le dio la espalda para darle privacidad.

Un suave gruñido fue su respuesta, pero luego su ropa crujió. Lo estaba haciendo. Sakura se abrazó a su cintura para mantener el material sedoso en su lugar y sonrió a la pared.

Él no se iba, estarían los dos juntos hasta que pasara la tormenta y finalmente sería capaz de conocer a un hombre.

...


	5. C4 * Mi historia

...

-"Estoy cubierto."

Sakura resistió la risa ante el tono brusco de Sasuke. Se volvió para encontrarse con su espalda, pero él se había quitado las botas, los pantalones, la camisa y el chaleco. Ellos estaban cuidadosamente doblados frente a la puerta. Se había puesto la bandera azul alrededor de su cintura, la cabeza de un lobo cubría parte de su muslo y se la había atado en el lado opuesto de la cadera.

-"Realmente me gusta más la de las llamas."

-"¿Estás más caliente?"

-"No." Eso no era mentira. -"Hace mucho frío."

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo bajo la tormenta?" Él miró a su alrededor, a todos lados menos a ella.- "Podías haberte lastimado."

-"Tuve una pesadilla y quería un poco de aire fresco."

Su mirada oscura se fijó en ella inmediatamente.- "¿En medio de una tormenta?"

-"Me pareció lo mejor en ese momento. No fue inteligente, ¿verdad? "

Sus labios se apretaron en una linea tensa y apartó la mirada para contemplar el banco sobre el que estaba sentada y dio un paso vacilante hacia ella, pero se detuvo. -"Estás temblando. No te alarmes. Podría sentarme y tú podrías acurrucarte contra mí. Probablemente tengo más calor corporal que tú ".

La idea de acercarse a él no le alarmaba, más bien le resultaba un poco emocionante.

-"Está bien."

Se movió lentamente, como si temiera asustarla, hasta que llegó a su lado y se sentó. La bandera cubría su regazo y la parte superior del muslo, el otro lado se abrió hasta el nudo en su cadera. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella.

"No hay ninguna razón para temerme."

-"Puedes usar mi nombre. Es Sakura ".

-"Lo recuerdo." Su cuerpo parecía duro, musculoso e inquebrantable mientras abría los brazos como si quisiera exponer todo el pecho a su vista. -"Permíteme calentarte. No haré nada más que sentarme aquí. Puedes acurrucarte a mí. No te voy a tocar ".

Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué hacer, pero se acercó vacilante. Era tan grande y su piel bronceada la hipnotizaba. Él juntó sus piernas y rompió el contacto visual.

-"Siéntate de lado en mi regazo e inclinate contra de mí."

Yo puedo hacer esto. Se sentó sobre él, como él quería y le miró a la cara. Él cerró los ojos para evitar mirarla de nuevo. Al segundo se filtró el calor a través de las banderas y ella arrastró el pelo mojado sobre su otro hombro para evitar mojarle el pecho cuando se apoyó contra él. Era sólido y firme. Abrió la mano y le tembló mientras la presionaba contra los fuertes abdominales de su vientre.

Él contuvo el aire, pero no abrió los ojos al sentir la palma de su mano sobre sus músculos.

-"Estás muy caliente."

-"Bien." la voz de Sasuke salió inusualmente profunda.- "¿Sobre qué era tu pesadilla? Deberíamos pasar el tiempo hablando. Tú estás a salvo en el Homeland. No hay nada que puedas temer ".

Sakura se envalentono y se movió un poco en su regazo. Estaba muy cómoda sentada en él y apoyó su fresca mejilla contra su pecho con más fuerza. Su olor le llenó la nariz mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Era un agradable aroma masculino mezclado con los toques de la tormenta.

-"En realidad era un recuerdo de algo real que me sucedió. Ojalá fuera sólo parte de mi imaginación ".

Ella pensó que él se puso tenso, pero el movimiento era tan leve que no estaba segura de si sólo se había movido un poco o si fue una reacción a sus palabras. Respiró y se frotó contra su pecho un poco. Le gustaba la sensación de él y se relajó contra su cuerpo.

-"¿Quieres hablar de ello? Todos tenemos cosas que nos han sucedido y que nos siguen en nuestros sueños ".

-"Hice algo malo cuando me rescataron."

-"¿No creías que estaban realmente allí para liberarte? Es un error común que muchos de nosotros ha cometido. Tú no tienes la culpa. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podíamos confiar en los seres humanos? "

-"Fue un hombre", admitió.- "Él me pidió que fuera amable con él, temía que le atacara y yo ... "Su voz se fue apagando. Estaba avergonzada de admitir lo que había hecho.

Una mano le acarició tentativamente dos veces antes de detenerse. El toque era tan suave que apenas lo sintió. -"Es comprensible que trataras de hacerle daño."

-"Hice algo mucho peor."

-"Los seres humanos nos hicieron daño. Nada es culpa tuya, Sakura ".

Escuchó la forma áspera en que él dijo su nombre y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Eran fuertes, relajantes y agradables.- "Creo que ..." Se mordió el labio.- "No quiero ni decirlo."

-"¿Que te haría daño? Eso era lo que los humanos nos hicieron ".

Ella se apartó un poco para mirar su cara. Él bajó la barbilla y la miró a su vez. La compasión y la aceptación suavizaba su rostro y eso le animaba a hablar. Quería confesarse con Sasuke por alguna razón.

-"Yo era propiedad de un hombre viejo que tenía el pelo blanco y la piel arrugada. Él me gritaba a veces, cuando era niña y yo no sabía por qué parecía tan enfadado. No fue hasta que me hice mayor que las cosas se pusieron mucho peor. Estaba esperando a que me volviera adulta para conseguir lo que quería de mí. "

Sasuke gruñó de pronto y su expresión facial cambió. Un destello de miedo la atravesó y su instinto le hizo querer salir corriendo. Él debió notarlo porque sus brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor .

-"Calmate", ordenó en voz baja. -"Nunca te haría daño. La rabia que siento no va dirigida a ti. He escuchado las historias de lo que hicieron a las mujeres regalos. No tienes necesidad de revivir el trauma que sufriste ".

-"Tengo que hablar de ello." Quería conocer a Sasuke y escuchar su historia. Esperaba que al compartir la suya él se abriría más fácilmente a ella.- "Nunca me lastimó físicamente cuando estaba creciendo. He escuchado algunas de las historias también. No abusó de mi cuando era niña ".

Parte de la ira en su rostro se desvaneció. -"Me alegro de oír eso."

-"Esperó a que madurase."

Su pecho vibró contra la palma su mano medio segundo antes de que cerrara los labios para ahogar un gruñido. Ella entendió que no estaba dirigido a ella. Su mirada bajó para centrarse en su pecho. Era más fácil hablar si no le miraba a los ojos.

-"Él no era físicamente muy abusivo, era más mental. No me gustaba que me tocara, pero he oído peores historias. Ni siquiera duró mucho tiempo ".

-"Detente," susurró Sasuke.- "¿Por favor?"

Ella le miró a la cara y le sorprendió ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le dolía por ella y le sorprendía que un extraño sintiera tanta emoción por algo que había ocurrido en su pasado.

-"Él tenia cáncer. Esa enfermedad le dejo débil y enfermo ".

-"Espero que muriera dolorosamente." Sasuke apretó la mandíbula.

-"Él sobrevivió, pero ya no me podía tocar. Termino en una silla de ruedas y no pudo hacerme más daño ".

-"Bien." Gruñó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se recostó contra él, cerrando los ojos. Su pulso se había incrementado, golpeando fuerte dentro de su pecho.- "Los guardias nunca se atrevieron a tocarme, pero me decían cosas. Yo sabía lo que querían de mí. Me ofrecieron más comida y tratarme mejor si hacia cosas con ellos y para ellos. "

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se sintiera segura en su abrazo.- "Hacemos lo que debemos hacer para sobrevivir."

-"Nunca lo hice." Ella se estremeció al recordar cómo se burlaban comiendo delante de ella y diciéndole cosas crudas.- "Nunca fui buena con ellos. Me asustaban, pero sabían que si se lo decía al Maestro él iba a despedirlos. Me dejó claro que ninguno de ellos tenían permitido poner sus manos sobre mí. Él me pregunta mucho sobre eso y me hizo prometer que le diría si alguien que él no hubiera mandado a buscarme entraba en el sótano".

-"Tú recordaste esto y tuviste una pesadilla."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Tenía miedo cuando me rescataron. Yo no sabía en ese momento que el Maestro había huido del país tras descubrir que habían descubierto su asociación con Industrias Mercile. Él debió temer que me encontraran con él y me dejó con esos hombres. Ellos siempre me decían que debía ser amable con ellos, me pedían que les hiciera cosas sexuales y me escondieron en otro lugar. Odiaba la forma en que me miraban en la ducha. "Ella se estremeció ante ese recuerdo y el terror que había sentido. -"A menudo hacia que se enojaran para que me castigaran con no dejar que me lavara."

Los brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella y Sasuke la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Le gustaba lo cálida y segura que le hacía sentir.- "Creo que el Maestro esperaba que nadie se enterase de que me tenía y había ordenado a sus hombres mantenerme con vida por si él podía volver. He pensado mucho en ello. Debió ordenarles que no me tocaran. Es la única cosa que evitó que simplemente tomaran lo que querían ".

-"No lo llames así. Nadie es tú dueño ".

-"Es el único nombre que tengo. Era una regla ".

-"No hay más reglas."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "No con él."

-"Ahora eres libre y nunca volverás con él. No hay necesidad de tener pesadillas ".

-"El hombre que ayudó en mi a rescate me pidió que fuera amable con él. Pensé que él quería que yo hiciera cosas con él ", admitió en voz baja.- "Con eso estaba soñando. Él fue muy amable y yo había tenido demasiado miedo durante mucho tiempo. Me mantenían encadenada en es oscuro sótano y apenas me alimentaban. Me decían lo que pensaban hacerme si el Maestro les ordenaba matarme. Ellos estaban pensando en hacerme daño. "Su voz se ahogó.- "El hombre que me rescató era tan agradable. Pensé que si yo me portaban bien con él me mantendría a salvo. Nunca había cedido a alguien antes, pero lo hice con él. Pensé que si le permitía tener mi cuerpo él me protegería de mi vida anterior ".

-"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Gruñó Sasuke. -"¿Un miembro del equipo humano tuvo sexo contigo? Lo voy a matar ".

Su cabeza se levantó y vio la rabia en su rostro.- "No. Me detuvo inmediatamente. Es por eso que siento vergüenza y sueño con eso. Estaba horrorizado. Yo no le entendí y le toque de forma equivocada. No pasó nada entre nosotros ".

Se inclinó más cerca, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- "¿Es la verdad? Puedes decírmelo. Le haré pagar si él se aprovechó de ti. "

-"No lo hizo. Esa es mi vergüenza ".

-"Estabas equivocada y tenías miedo." Uno de sus brazos se deslizó desde su cintura y su gran mano ahuecó suavemente su cara. -"Estabas tratando de sobrevivir. No hay vergüenza en eso. ¿Estás segura de que no se aprovechó de ti? ¿Te tocó de forma sexual? ¿Quizás te pidió que lo tocaras? "

-"Él me detuvo de inmediato. Nunca olvidaré la mirada de sus ojos. Estaba horrorizado".

-"¿Le hablaste de esto a las mujeres?"

-"No."

-"¿Por qué no?"

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.- "Él fue muy amable conmigo. Me miró como nunca antes alguien me había mirado. Yo importaba y era una persona con él. Habría tenido que admitir a las mujeres que le toque inapropiadamente. Juró que nunca nadie me haría daño otra vez y yo quería eso. Él estaba dispuesto a morir por protegerme. Un francotirador nos estaba disparando y él usó su cuerpo para protegerme ".

Los ojos de Sasuke se suavizaron. -"Todos los varones en el Homeland darían su vida por protegerte. Esa es la verdad. Tú nunca tendrás que tener sexo con un macho para estar a salvo. Eres importante y preciosa. ¿Sabes esto ahora? "

-"Lo sé".

-"Bien." Él miró hacia otro lado. -"Fue un error honesto, Sakura. No te atormentes más con las pesadillas. "Dejó caer la mano de su cara para deslizarla hasta la parte baja de su espalda y la acarició suavemente.

Se acurrucó contra él. Era tan cálido y fuerte que ella realmente se sentía segura con él. Sus latidos eran lentos. Tenía las manos grandes, pero eran increíblemente suaves mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-"Háblame de ti", le animó.

Su roce se detuvo.- "Me crié en Mercile. Nos mantenían encadenados en las celdas y experimentaban con nosotros. "

-"¿Cómo fuiste liberado?"

Su cuerpo se tensó. Todos sus músculos se endurecieron contra ella antes de que él dejara escapar un suspiro y se relajara de nuevo.- "Me trasladaron a un nuevo lugar donde nos hicieron otras cosas. No quiero hablar de ello. No es una buena historia ".

-"¿Alguno de nosotros tuvo algo bueno en nuestro pasado?"

Su risa la sorprendió.- "No."

-"Por favor, cuéntame"

...


	6. C5 * Una noche juntos

...

Sasuke ajustó a la pequeña hembra en sus brazos. Ella era delicada y tenía miedo de asustarla si se movía demasiado rápido. Su piel se sintió fría la primera vez que apoyó su mejilla contra él, pero se estaba calentando rápidamente. Se alegraba de eso, a pesar de que era una tortura mantener su dura polla atrapada entre sus muslos para ocultarle la reacción de su cuerpo.

-"Los empleados de Mercile se enteraron de que otras instalaciones habían sido asaltadas por la policía. Se enteraron de que estaban siendo perseguidos y a unos cuantos nos trasladaron a una nueva ubicación. Estaban desesperados por conseguir dinero y huir del país para evitar el procesamiento. "Hizo una pausa, porque no quería decirle el resto.

-"¿Que te hicieron? ¿Pidieron un rescate por ti a la oficina nacional de estadística? "

-"No." Se las arregló para contener la ira que aún sentía.- "Parece que hay un montón de seres humanos ricos que desean poseer un bebé de las especies." La idea le enfurecía y le enfermaba. Esos hijos de puta querían poseer a los bebés como si fueran mascotas.

-"No es una buena historia."

La mano de ella sobre su pecho le acarició con suavidad y odió la forma en que su polla empezó a palpitar. Ella no tenía las manos de las especies. Su palma y dedos eran más humanos, su textura suave. Sakura había pasado por muchas cosas y el hecho de que ella confiara en él lo suficiente como para sentarse en su regazo le fascinaba.

-"Por favor, cuéntame. Compartí mi historia contigo ".

Lo hizo. La idea de lo que le habían hecho a ella parecía disminuir su propio trauma. Era tan pequeña que no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad de defenderse. Al menos las mujeres mayores eran fuertes y habían arremetido contra sus captores cuando les fue posible. Se sintió aliviado de que no la hubieran molestado cuando era una niña, pero le cabreaba que la hubieran perjudicado después.

-"Me dieron drogas." No podía negarse a contarle su historia. -"Los medicamentos de la cría."

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Ella no provenía de Mercile. Ella había estado a salvo de las pruebas, pero la habían entregado a un inversor, a una experiencia infernal más personal en su mente. Las hembras regalos fueron separadas de todos los demás y la mayoría de ellas fueron asesinadas a manos de sus agresores.

-"Mercile inventó una droga que aumenta nuestros impulsos sexuales y nos llevan cerca de la lujuria." la pena le llenó por haber sido utilizado como tal. -"Ellos nos hicieron cosas a nosotros para robar nuestro semen y venderlo."

-"¿Por qué harían eso?"

-"Ellos querían congelar el semen y venderlo a otros seres humanos que creían que las hembras humanas podrían llevar a nuestros jóvenes dentro de sus vientres. Ellos planeaban vender los bebés ".

Sakura se acurrucó más contra él. -"Lo siento. ¿Fueron capaces de hacerlo? ¿Tienen a jóvenes ahí fuera? "

-"Los médicos no creen que tuvieran excito. Quiero desesperadamente creer que es verdad. Tengo pesadillas sobre niños indefensos en manos de esos monstruos. Mi descendencia ". Su voz se profundizó pero trató de dejar de gruñir.- "Los encontraría y salvaría, aún sabiendo que iba a morir."

Ella seguía acariciando su pecho y sabia que él apreciaba la comodidad que trataba de darle.- "Los médicos son inteligentes. Estoy seguro de que no dirían eso a menos que no lo creyeran. "

-"Lo sé. Nuestro esperma muere rápidamente y dijeron que no habría sobrevivido el proceso de congelación que utilizan para enviarlo a otro país. Ahí es donde se encuentran los compradores ".

-"Entonces, deberías dejar de preocuparte por eso."

Odiaba hacerlo, pero él se movió un poco. Su culo estaba empezando a dolerle por estar demasiado tiempo sobre la madera dura. A Sakura no pareció importarle o ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ya que ella no protestó en forma alguna.

-"La tormenta está pasando. Debo pedir ayuda por radio ".

-"Sigue lloviendo." Ella se alejó de él lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. Amaba los suyos. Eran de un verde jade y tan dulce que le sorprendía que pudiera confiar en un hombre después de lo que le habían hecho.- "Quédate conmigo. ¿Por favor? "

No quería dejarla tampoco.- "Me quedaré un poco más, pero luego tengo que llamar a una hembra. Necesitas volver al edificio de mujeres ".

Ella sonrió. -"¿No es gracioso?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que nos llamemos así. ¿Sabes lo que más me ha costado aprender desde que llegué aquí? "

-"¿Qué?" Tenía curiosidad y le gustaba cuando ella se ponía divertida.

-"Me crié alrededor de humanos y nunca usé los términos hembra o macho. He tenido que aprender a usar esas palabras. Y eso no es todo "Los humanos", simplemente eran personas para mí. ¿Por qué no se llama Residencia en lugar de Edificio de mujeres ? "

No podía dejar de sonreír. -"No estoy seguro. Creo que ya se llamaba así cuando nos trajeron aquí. ".

-"¿Por qué las especies se denominan como macho y hembra en vez de mujer y hombre?"

-"Mercile se refería de esa forma a nosotros. Ellos eran hombres y consideraban que nosotros eramos menos que hombres ".

Odió ver como el humor en su mirada se desvaneció para dar paso a la tristeza. -"Oh. Sé que es ser considerada menos " levantó su barbilla.- "Los guardias me llamaban por otros nombres."

Ni siquiera quería saber lo que le habían llamado. Eso le enojaba.- "Me gusta el nombre que tomaste."

-"El equipo de rescate eligió este nombre para mí y me quedé con él."

-"Es muy apropiado."

Ella sonrió de nuevo. -"¿Crees que soy atractiva?"

Sakura le dejo sin aliento hasta que obligó a sus pulmones a trabajar de nuevo- "Sí".

-"Bien. Yo también creo que eres atractivo. "Su mano se apartó de su pecho y la levantó tímidamente hacia su pelo, sus dedos rozaron los extremos del mismo.- "¿Por qué es tan corto?"

-"Trabajé con el equipo de humanos que trabaja para la oficina nacional de estadística. Hace pocos días que volví al Homeland. Yo vivía en el sótano de la sede de la unidad y me corté el cabello para adaptarme a los demás. "

-"Odio los sótanos." Su mano bajó a la curva superior de su hombro y él fue muy consciente de su ligero toque. -"¿Tenías ventanas?"

-"No."

-"Yo tampoco", admitió. -"Recuerdo las veces que se sacaban a la luz del sol." Sus ojos se cerraron, como si ella se aferrara al recuerdo para poder revivirlo en su mente. Su expresión validó su suposición al verla sonreír.- "Era muy cálido y brillante. Esos son algunos de mis mejores recuerdos ".

-"Me alegro de que tuvieras algunos buenos."

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió.- "Había un pequeño patio con césped y una fuente de agua. Una vez por semana se me permitía estar fuera durante una o dos horas. Al Maestro no le gustaba que mi piel se volviera pálida y me dijo que necesitaba un poco de color ".

Sasuke quería envolver los dedos alrededor de la garganta del hombre y ahogarlo por haber abusado de Sakura. Ella se sentía agradecida porque la dejara pasar algo de tiempo fuera de la celda. También explicaba el por qué corría al aire libre durante una tormenta. No tenía idea de lo peligroso que podía ser.

-"Prométeme algo, Sakura."

-"Está bien." que aceptara de inmediato le sorprendió un poco. Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que él quería, pero accedía a su petición. Reforzó su inocencia.

-"No salgas cuando hay tormenta. Podría haberte alcanzado un rayo o el viento y la lluvia podría haber tirado un árbol sobre ti. Es peligroso salir cuando hace este tiempo ".

-"Lo sé."

-"Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Él frunció el ceño, mostrando su desagrado.

-"Yo sólo quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa, para sentirme libre."

-"Eres libre."

Su mano se deslizó desde su hombro hasta el centro de su pecho, agachó la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla en su contra.- "Realmente no lo soy, Sasuke".

Sus palabras le alarmaron.- "¿Qué quieres decir? Eres libre. ¿Alguien está diciendo lo contrario? Mírame. Dímelo ".

Ella vaciló. ¿Había abusado alguien de ella en el Homeland? ¿Asustado? ¿Alguien la había intimidado y pedido que hiciera cosas que no quería hacer? Conseguiría que ella hablara e inmediatamente manejaría la situación. Lucharía contra todo aquel que la intimidara.

-"Soy una mujer regalo", susurró.

-"Sí. ¿Quién te ha asustado? ¿Quién te da órdenes? "

Ella finalmente encontró y sostuvo su mirada. -"A los hombres no se les permite acercarse o hablar conmigo. No estoy autorizada para trabajar con ellos como las demás mujeres. Nunca dejó el Homeland para visitar La Reserva. "Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos y tiró de su corazón al instante.

-"Es por tu protección."

-"¿Contra qué? ¿Contra ti ? ¿Vas a hacerme daño? "

-"¡Nunca!"

-"Exactamente. ¿Los demás hombres me harían daño? "

-"No. Ellos nunca se atreverían ".

-"Estoy ..." Su voz se apagó.

-"¿Estás que?"

-"Estoy sola".

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. No pudo resistirse a limpiarlas con el pulgar. Le dolía verlas. -"Estás rodeada de mujeres. Voy a hablar con ellas y pasaran más tiempo contigo. Sólo dime que necesitas para encargarme de que lo tengas. "

-"Tú eres el primer hombre que me ha sostenido, Sasuke".

Sus palabras se hundieron lentamente en su aturdida mente.

-"Macho. Lo siento. "Ella olfateó.- "Tú me estás sosteniendo y no quieres nada más que mantenerme caliente y consolarme. Nunca me he sentado en el regazo de un macho antes o he llegado a escuchar el latido de su corazón o incluso he tocado su pelo ".

Él se quedó mudo, estaba atónito.

-"Escucho a los hombres que visitan a mis amigas, pero eso nunca me pasara a mí. Nunca habría llegado a hablar contigo si no me hubieses encontrado en la tormenta y me hubieras traído aquí. Ser una mujer regalo es otro tipo de prisión. El Maestro tuvo relaciones sexuales conmigo durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca me habló. Él sólo lo hacia y ni siquiera se quitaba toda la ropa. Nunca me han besado. Las otras mujeres saben todo eso, pero yo nunca sabré lo que es. "Su atención se redujo a su pecho. -"¿Puedo decir lo que siempre he querido conocer?"

-"¿Qué?" Consiguió que una sola palabra pasara por el nudo en su garganta.

-"Me pregunto como sería dormir con alguien abrazándome y que estuviera allí si vuelvo a despertarme con una pesadilla."

Sasuke nunca había pensado en como era la vida de una mujer regalo. Ellos tenían a las hembras para consolarlos y no podía imaginar estar separado de la mitad de su propia especie, después de conocer la libertad. Había menos mujeres que hombres. Las funcionarias con las que trabajaba eran cálidas y siempre apreciaba sus toques cuando estaban dispuestas a abrazarlo o acariciarlo.

-"Te sostendré todo el tiempo que desees, Sakura."

Ella olfateó. -"¿Quieres dormir conmigo?"

Iba a estar en serios problemas por la mañana, cuando regresara al edificio de mujeres y tuviera que responder a las preguntas. Las hembras regalos estaban fuera de los límites. Pasar una noche a solas con una iba contra las leyes. Él sabía eso, pero no podía negarse cuando le miraba con esperanza y anhelo.

-"Sí".

-"Gracias."

Su pene se había ablandado, todo su interés en el sexo se había esfumado ante su confesión y estaba agradecido por eso. Él apartó la mirada. El suelo era más duro que el banco de madera en el cual estaba sentado. No iba a ser cómodo para él, pero ella era lo único que le importaba.

-"Vamos a dormir aquí hasta mañana y luego te llevare a casa." apartó el pensamiento de lo que tendría que enfrentar por la mañana. Shikamaru o Gaara querrían hablar con él. Peor aún, podrían llevarle ante Itachi. Él no perdería su libertad, siempre y cuando entendieran que sus motivos habían sido honorables. -"Puedes dormir sobre mí. Ahora estás a salvo. "

-"Lo sé. Gracias. "Ella sonrió.

Al diablo con las consecuencias, pensó, mirándola. -"Te mantendré en calor y podrás escuchar a mi corazón si lo deseas." Miró a la luz.- "¿Quieres que apague la luz?"

-"No me importa."

Él la puso de pie y se tendió de espaldas a lo largo del banco. Sus pies colgaron al final. Sakura se tumbó sobre él. Frente a él, sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros y apoyó la mejilla sobre su corazón. Lentamente envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

-"¿Estás cómoda?"

-"Sí. ¿Y tú? "

-"Sí", mintió.

-"Gracias, Sasuke"

-"No vuelvas darme las gracias por esto. Estaré aquí si tienes una pesadilla. Estás protegida ".

Cerró los ojos para bloquear la suave luz de arriba y obligó a su cuerpo a permanecer laxo. Su respiración se sentía caliente contra su piel, los latidos de su propio corazón eran más lentos. Supo en que momento se quedó dormida, pero dudaba que pudiera dormir. Le preocupaba demasiado tirarla o tocarla de forma sexual si se deslizaba en el sueño.

...


	7. C6 * No tiene la culpa

...

Sakura despertó lentamente, disfrutando de la calidez de su cama y del ruido extraño que de alguna manera parecía reconfortante. Ella abrió los ojos para mirar algo extraño que colgaba de una pared a unos metros de distancia. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que eran bolsas de malla llenas de pelotas.

Se quedó inmóvil, confundida, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el ruido que escuchaba era los latidos de un corazón. Sasuke. Se acordó al instante mientras sus dedos se hundían suavemente en la carne firme y caliente. Mientras dormía, sus manos habían bajado a los lados, quedando atrapadas entre sus bíceps y las costillas.

El hecho de dormir sobre un hombre era una sensación muy agradable, cálida y cómoda. Aspiró su aroma, disfrutándolo. La piel suave bajo sus dedos le tentaba a explorar. La idea de correr sus manos por todo su cuerpo era difícil de resistir. La única razón por la que no lo hacia era porque no sabia si le despertaría. Podría enojarse y no quería eso. Sería arruinar el momento de despertar con alguien por primera vez en su vida.

Había más claridad en la habitación que la noche anterior, levantó suavemente la cabeza y encontró la fuente. Una pequeña ventana en la parte trasera de la sala permitía entrar la luz solar. Su atención se centró en el hermoso rostro de Sasuke. Dormía tranquilamente y parecía mucho más joven.

Sus brazos descansaban sobre su espalda, un peso que le gustaba sentir. Tenía las piernas estiradas a lo largo del banco y se dio cuenta de algo más. Tenia un objeto firme entre las piernas ligeramente entreabiertas. El material sedoso de las banderas evitaba que más de su piel entrara en contacto con la suya, pero estaba segura de que había una cosa entre sus muslos.

Sakura torció ligeramente la cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro para encontrar la fuente. Sus labios se separaron cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que estaba empujando hacia arriba. El miedo se apoderó de ella durante unos segundos, pero se tranquilizó. Sasuke estaba excitado. Su pene sobresalía hacia arriba, entre sus muslos y aunque la tela cubría su grosor y su forma, ella sabía lo que era.

Sus piernas se tensaron para apretar su sexo con los muslos. Ella contuvo el aliento y volvió la cabeza. Se encontró con sus ojos negros. Ellos parpadearon confundidos al principio, pero sólo por un instante. Su nariz se dilató y un ruido suave salió de su garganta. Era casi un gruñido suave o tal vez un gemido. No estaba segura de qué, pero estaba fascinada con él.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura, pero luego se relajaron y sus manos le acariciaron suavemente, asegurándole que estaba a salvo. Ella siguió mirando sus ojos.

Eran muy atractivos y no quería apartar la mirada. La necesidad de explorar su cuerpo con sus manos le golpeó de nuevo. ¿Le importaría? ¿Se enojaría? ¿La detendría? Ella abrió la boca para pedir permiso, pero nunca consiguió pronunciar las palabras.

Un leve sonido desde fuera atrajo su atención hacia la puerta. El cuerpo bajo el suyo pareció endurecerse por todas partes y se quedó sin aliento cuando sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke se movió rápido para alguien que acababa de despertar. Él se enderezo rápidamente, la levantó para sentarla a un lado y ella le observo boquiabierta mientras se agachaba en el suelo junto a ella. Un profundo gruñido brotó de su garganta y sus manos se apoyaron contra el suelo, él estaba preparado para atacar. Pudo ver como separaba los labios y mostraba sus colmillos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Sakura gimió, aterrorizada ante la visión de los dos grandes hombres que llenaban el umbral. Casi se cayó del banco en su prisa por huir. Terminó acurrucándose en su lugar. Su atención se centró en Sasuke. Él era grande y la estaba defendiendo contra el peligro. Algunos de sus temores se aliviaron.

Los dos hombres que entraron llevaban uniforme. Sasuke se enderezo lentamente en toda su estatura. -"Hola. Te pido disculpas. Oí a alguien aproximarse y no me di cuenta que eras tú ".

Sakura miró a los dos oficiales, que a su vez la observaban. Se dio cuenta de que los dos habían palidecido. El de la izquierda gruñó y la rabia cambió sus características mientras miraba a Sasuke.

-"Ella es un regalo. ¿Qué haces con ella? "

-"Puedo explicarlo." Sasuke gruñó.

-"¿En serio?" El otro hombre miró la cintura de las Sasuke. -"Veo lo que estabas haciendo."

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban los hombres. Sasuke estaba definitivamente excitado y la bandera atada a su cintura no hacia nada para ocultar su pene erecto. Ella apartó la atención de él y lentamente desenroscó su cuerpo, para levantarse del banco.

-"No es así", protestó Sasuke.- "La encontré corriendo en la tormenta."

-"¿Y pensaste en aprovecharte de ella?" Uno de los hombres agarró la radio colgada a su cinturón y de forma rápida la utilizó para pedir ayuda. -"Soy Suigetsu. Necesito una oficial en el parque. Ahora. Tenemos una hembra regalo y un macho de las especies en el edificio de artículos deportivos. Código rojo ".

-"No." Sasuke retrocedió, con las manos en alto y las palmas hacia fuera. -"No es un código rojo."

-"Aléjate de la Mujer regalo", ordenó el hombre.

Sakura.- "¡Espera!" Se acercó más a Sasuke.

Los dos agentes le hicieron caso.- "Camina hacia fuera y no te resistas. Te llevaremos a seguridad ".

-"¡Dije espera!" Ella habló más alto.

-"J?go, tú me conoces," susurró Sasuke. -"Esto no es lo que parece. Inhala. Yo no tuve relaciones sexuales con ella ".

-"No importa. Estabas a solas con ella y no estan vestidos. Localizamos tu carrito abandonado y hemos estado buscándote. Tú, evidentemente, pasaste tiempo con ella y es necesario que expliques esto ".

-"¡Alto!" Gritó Sakura a la vez que daba un paso delante de Sasuke para interponerse entre él y los oficiales.- "Esto no es ... no hizo ... ¡sólo para!"

-"Estoy tratando de decirte lo que pasó," Sasuke habló al mismo tiempo.

Uno de los oficiales finalmente bajó la mirada acusadora y se suavizó cuando se encontró con la de ella.- "Estás a salvo. Una mujer está de camino. Mantén la calma y alejate del macho ".

-"No. No lo haré. "Ella abrió los brazos y se aseguró de que nadie pasara a su alrededor para llegar a Sasuke. -"Él no me hizo nada."

-"Sakura," Sasuke habló detrás de ella,- "Apartate. Voy a salir a la calle con ellos. "

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, le molestaba profundamente que él tuviera problemas por pasar la noche a solas con ella. -"No. No has hecho nada ".

Su expresión se volvió cerrada. -"Rompí las reglas cuando no informe por radio de la situación inmediatamente. No me estás ayudando. Por favor, ponte a un lado y espera a que llegue una mujer. Estarás bien ".

Ella lo observó de cerca, pero no podía decir si estaba siendo honesto o no. Sus brazos cayeron a los costados y lo enfrentó. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba excitado, ya que la bandera así lo reflejaba.

-"Vas a estar bien", le aseguró una segunda vez.- "Estás empeorando la situación al no permitir que me vaya."

-"Está bien."

Ella no sabía qué hacer cuando él se inclinó para recoger su ropa y botas. Los oficiales salieron fuera con él y la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándola sola en el interior del edificio. Sakura se acercó para agarrar su camisón, pero todavía estaba mojado. Ella lo soltó y se quedó junto a la puerta, tratando de recoger la conversación.

Todo estaba demasiado silencioso y quiso salir a la calle para asegurarse de que Sasuke no estaba en problemas, pero vaciló. Los otros hombres le habían parecido muy enojados y le asustaba un poco. Odiaba no tener el coraje de salir ahí y afirmar una vez más que él no le había hecho nada.

Los minutos pasaron antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo y el temor se apoderó de ella cuando entró Karin, la ira formaba arrugas alrededor de su boca y ojos. La alta mujer de las especies llevaba el uniforme de trabajo. Ella siempre la intimidaba un poco.

La felina olfateó ruidosamente antes de que su mirada recorriera la habitación y se detuviera en ella.- "¿Estás lastimada? ¿Ese hombre te hizo algo? "

-"No."

-"¿Cómo te sacó del edificio de mujeres?"

-"No lo hizo. Salí a correr bajo la tormenta y me descubrió".

-"Seguro que lo hizo."

-"Quería llamar a alguien de inmediato, pero le pedí que se quedara conmigo. Él no hizo nada malo ".

-"Siéntate."

Sakura al instante se sentó en el borde del banco, el tono tan duro de la otra especie debilitó sus rodillas.

-"Yo no huelo a sexo, pero hay cosas que un hombre puede hacer para ocultar el olor. ¿Te obligó a poner tu boca en su polla ? "Ella gruñó las palabras. "¿Te pidió que le tocaras?"

-"No."

-"¡No mientas por él!"

-"No lo hago." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos antes esas feas acusaciones. -"Él no ha hecho nada malo. Sólo se quedó conmigo porque se lo pedí. La tormenta era mala y dormimos aquí ".

Karin se acercó más y agarró el brazo de Sakura. -"Vamos."

Sakura se puso en pie y la otra mujer tiró de ella hacia la puerta. Había dejado de llover y lucia el sol cuando salieron. La hierba estaba fría y blanda bajo sus pies descalzos. Le sorprendió no ver a nadie más cuando miró a su alrededor. Sasuke y los dos oficiales se habían ido.

-"Hay que entrenarlas mejor", susurró Karin.- "Los regalos son niñas despistadas y no les gusta tener niñera. Le sigo diciendo a Temari y a Ino que es necesario endurecerlas y enseñarles a luchar, pero en vez de eso son mimadas. Un hombre nunca lanzaría esta mierda a una oficial." su mano se tensó mientras caminaba más rápido, tirando de Sakura a través del parque. -"¿Sabes lo que podría haberte hecho? Cualquier cosa. Eres débil y no habrías sido capaz de detenerlo. Incluso le permitiste pasar la noche contigo. Eso es estúpido. ¿Sabes algo acerca de nuestros hombres? Podría haberte seducido y no habrías podido soportarlo. "Ella gruñó una maldición en voz baja.- "No importa. Eso sí, no hables en absoluto. Estoy furiosa ".

-"Sasuke es-"

-"He dicho que no hables." Karin se detuvo abrupta-mente y gruñó, mostrando los colmillos.- "Iba de camino a desayunar cuando recibí el código de asistencia. Tengo hambre y quiero comer. En cambio te llevo a casa. Estás castigada durante una semana. No tendrás privilegios y no podrás salir de tu apartamento. "

Sakura se indignó y tiró con fuerza de su brazo para liberarse del agarre de la otra mujer.-"¡No soy un niña!"

La mirada felina se estrechó y Karin gruñó.- "Necesitas una paliza y puedo darte una si no te callas".

-"Sasuke no ha hecho nada malo y no soy débil o estúpida. Soy una adulta y probablemente casi tan vieja como tú. No puedes restringir mis privilegios y amenazar con pegarme. Deberían haberte mezclado con el canino porque eres una perra ".

-"¿Qué me dijiste?" Karin dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

Sakura se negó a dar marcha atrás.- "No sé cuál es tu problema, pero eres mala, Karin. Puede que no sea tan fuerte como tú o tan grande, pero tengo algo que tu nunca tendrás."

-"Me muero por escuchar esto. ¿Qué sería eso? "

-"Te han dado mucho, pero tú no lo agradeces. Eres cruel con tu propia especie aún cuando no son el enemigo ".

-"No lo soy."

-"Vivo a tu lado." Sakura se alejó, estaba decidida a alejarse de la especie enojada y a volver al edificio de mujeres por su cuenta. Dio cinco pasos antes de que una mano se cerrara sobre su hombro para que se detuviera. Se quedó mirando Karin.

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Crees que Sasuke me forzó en ese cobertizo. Tú eres la ingenua si crees que yo no quería pasar tiempo con él. Nunca le habría tratado como tú tratas a los hombres o los arrojaría contra la puerta al segundo que obtienes lo que quieres de ellos. Suéltame ".

El shock fue evidente en el rostro de la felina, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ninguna palabra salió de sus labios, pero la soltó. Sakura miró hacia delante y se dirigió a través de la hierba húmeda, evitando los charcos de barro.

-"Hey, ¿Sakura?"

Su espalda se puso rígida pero siguió su camino, negándose a pelear verbalmente con Karin. Ella se había mantenido en pie y había dicho lo que pensaba. Se había sentido bien a pesar de estar aterrorizada de la mujer. Ella sabía que en una lucha contra ella, no podría ganar.

-"Eres muy valiente para ser una primate. Lástima que tus colmillos no sean tan afilados como tu lengua. Las palabras no duelen tanto como el daño físico. Recuérdelo ".

Sakura se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro, Karin seguía mirándola y se preguntó si era una amenaza. -"No estoy de acuerdo y esa afirmación sólo demuestra quien es más inteligente de las dos." Ella abrió la boca y no dudó en mostrarle sus dientes afilados a la vez que siseó.-"No soy tan débil como crees."

Karin hizo algo inesperado, de repente sonrió. -"Lleva tu culo a casa. Creo que en realidad me gustas. Estás en condiciones de enfrentarte a Ino. Buena suerte con ella. Más te vale que Temari haya llegado al edificio, sera más fácil manejar este tema con ella ".

Sakura corrió por el parque hacia la acera. Carros y jeeps pasaron junto a ella, pero mantuvo la cabeza gacha, se negó a echarles un vistazo para ver si ellos la estaban observado. No era normal que una hembra regalo caminara sola y menos que lo hiciera con una bandera alrededor de su cuerpo. Normalmente siempre les asignaban un escolta cuando abandonaban el edificio.

El temor hizo que se le encogiera el estómago cuando llegó a la puerta principal y Ino la abrió. La alta especie llevaba una enorme camiseta y era obvio por su pelo rubio desordenado que acababa de levantarse de la cama.

-"¿Estás bien?" pudo ver su preocupación en su rostro. -"¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?"

-"Estoy bien." Sakura sólo quería huir a su apartamento, pero la canina tenia otra idea y le agarró la mano, aferrándose a ella. Eso le hizo mirar a Ino.

-"Seguridad no quiso decirme su nombre. O me lo dices o te oleré para averiguarlo."Su voz se profundizó en un gruñido.- "Yo me encargo de él. Él va a pagar por lo que te ha hecho ".

-"Él no ha hecho nada." Sakura odiaba la forma en que todo el mundo suponía que Sasuke le había hecho algo malo. Ella tiró de su mano y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. La preocupación por Sasuke hizo que se sintiera más valiente de lo normal. -"Déjalo en paz. Mejor aún, ocupate de tus propios asuntos ".

Ino la miró boquiabierta por el asombro. -"¿Qué?"

-"Te agradezco tu preocupación y el hecho de que desees castigar a un hombre por cualquier delito que asumes que cometió, pero dejalo en paz."

-"¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te sientes enferma? Tu sistema inmunológico no es tan duro como el nuestro. ¿Has cogido un resfriado? "

-"No. No hay nada mal en mí. Ese es el problema. Nadie parece ser capaz de darse cuenta de eso. No soy débil o estúpida. Pasé la noche con un hombre que me sostuvo mientras dormía. Eso es todo lo que hizo y le estoy agradecida. No es que me sienta agradecida porque me sostuviera y no intentara tener sexo conmigo, pero al menos estaba allí. Sasuke es maravilloso" Ella dio media vuelta y corrió hacia las escaleras, deseando llegar a su habitación para escapar de todo el mundo.

Abrió de golpe la puerta de su apartamento y entró. Estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta a la otra especie en la cara, pero la vio. La abrió del todo y su apartamento fue invadido por una cautelosa perra que le fruncía el ceño.

-"¿Sakura? ¿Qué diablos está pasando? "

-"Déjame en paz". Decidió retirarse a su habitación, ya que no había manera de que pudiera golpear físicamente a Ino.

La puerta se cerró y ella se sobresaltó. Volvió la cabeza en esa dirección, para ver que Ino no se había ido, sino que la observaba con su mirada oscura e intensa.- "Habla conmigo. ¿Qué bicho te ha picado? ¿Por qué saliste de noche? ¿Vino él aquí y te llevo? ¿Cómo te encontraste con Sasuke? Es uno de los hombres más nuevos. Fue asignado al equipo humano ".

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y ella las odió. -"¿Por qué molestarse en hablar? Soy una mujer regalo. Conozco las reglas. "

Ino la acechó, moviéndose con sus pies descalzos de una manera que le hizo sentir un poco de miedo. Ella era una mujer intimidante y tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. Se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

-"No puedo ayudarte si no me dices lo que está mal."

Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas. -"No lo entenderías. Nadie lo hace. "

-"Hazme entender. Habla. ¿Qué tiene que ver que seas una hembra regalo con esto y de qué reglas hablas? "

...


	8. C7 * Superar sus traumas

...

Sakura se debatió sobre si debía decir lo que pensaba. No vio enojo en el rostro de Ino, así que decidió ser honesta. -"Yo no soy Natsu o Ayame. Están aterrorizados de los hombres. Me encantan las dos, son mis amigas y necesitan esas normas para sentirse seguras, pero yo no. "

Los ojos oscuros de Ino se abrieron como platos y se acercó al sofá, se sentó y la enfrento de nuevo. -"Adelante."

-"Me siento sola. ¿Sabes lo que significa para mí? "

-"No." la voz de Ino bajó hasta convertirse en casi un susurro. -"Dime".

-"Yo sólo quiero lo que todo el mundo tiene."

-"Somos iguales aquí".

-"No. No lo somos. ¿Has pasado toda la noche con un hombre? "

-"Por supuesto."

-"¿Y los furiosos oficiales de seguridad se lo llevaron? ¿Te llamaron por otro nombre o insultaron? ¿te dijeron que él te había engañado de alguna manera para estar con él? ¿Te siguieron a tu apartamento y lo invadieron exigiéndote respuestas? "

-"¿Quién te ha llamado por otro nombre y te insultó?"

-"Karin. Ella cree que soy una niña estúpida porque quería saber lo que era estar en manos de un hombre. Él no trató de hacerme nada sexualmente pero ojalá lo hubiera hecho, aunque también sé que nunca lo hará. Soy una hembra regalo. Ni siquiera querrá hablar conmigo de nuevo y no es justo ".

-"Oh mierda," murmuró Ino, entendiéndola. -"¿Te fuiste en busca de un hombre?"

-"No. Quería sentirme libre y viva. Aquí no me siento así. Empece a correr bajo la lluvia para alejarme de este lugar y él me encontró. La lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza y Sasuke me llevó al pequeño edificio para protegerme de la tormenta. Intentó salir de inmediato para pedir ayuda, pero sólo quería pasar tiempo con él. "Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. -"Ahora él está en problemas porque le engañé para que se quedara conmigo y todo el mundo parece estar enojado con él. Él no hizo nada malo, excepto creerme cuando le dije que estaría aterrada si me dejaba sola. Sólo quería conocerle ".

Ino cerró los ojos. Sakura no sabía lo que estaba pensando la otra mujer pero supuso que ahora ella misma estaría en problemas tras admitir que había mentido a Sasuke.

Era un mal rasgo que las especies detestaban, aunque a veces era necesario. Ella había engañado a un hombre, pero no por el bien de nadie más que suyo propio. Sus ojos se abrieron para fijarse en su rostro.

-"Voy a hacer unas llamadas para asegurarme de que Sasuke no tiene ningún problema y después, tú y yo hablaremos. No te muevas. Ya vuelvo ".

-"Lo sé. Estoy limitada a estar en mi apartamento. Karin me castigó ".

-"¿Ella qué?" Ino se puso en pie con un gruñido.

-"Eso es lo que los regalos son para todos ustedes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te molestas en salvarnos? Esto es una prisión sin abusos, pero sigue siendo una prisión. La luz del sol, una mejor condición de vida y más comida, no es suficiente. "Sakura huyó a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke se paseó por la habitación, odiando que le hubieran negado la oportunidad de cambiarse de ropa. La bandera asegurada alrededor de sus caderas habían hecho que otros hombres se rieran cuando le habían visto, les había parecido divertido, hasta que se habían enterado del por qué le estaban llevando hasta Shikamaru.

El hombre entró en su despacho con una expresión sombría.- "Sasuke".

-"Shikamaru".

-"Eso es llevar el espíritu de equipo un poco lejos."

Sasuke reprimió un gruñido.- "Mi uniforme estaba empapado por la tormenta y esto era lo único que estaba disponible. Era mejor que estar desnudo. Suigetsu y Jūgo se negaron a permitir que me cambie ".

Las comisuras de la boca de Shikamaru temblaron. -"No todos los días se ve a un hombre llevando la cabeza de un lobo envuelta alrededor de su cintura."

-"Yo no le hice nada a la mujer regalo. Vi que corría bajo la lluvia. En un primer momento pensé que era una humana, pero determine rápidamente sus orígenes. Sólo la llevé a ese edificio para protegerla del granizo, pero ella estaba demasiado aterrorizada para dejarla sola. Por eso no pedí ayuda por radio. Sólo la abracé para mantenerla caliente. "

-"Estoy al tanto." Todo humor huyó del rostro de Shikamaru. -"Acabo de hablar con los hombres. No captaron el olor a sexo ".

-"Ella es una mujer regalo."

-"Conoces el protocolo."

-"Ella se negó a permitirme salir y mi radio estaba en el carrito".

El otro hombre se llevó la mano al pecho.- "¿Qué dices? ¿Esperas que me crea que te impidió hacer lo correcto? "bajó la palma de su mano.- "Inténtalo de nuevo".

Sasuke ajustó su posición y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Se sentía ridículo con la bandera.- "¿Puedo hablar libremente?"

-"Claro"

-"Algo le molestó lo suficiente como para abandonar la seguridad del edificio de mujeres. Estaba preocupado y ella se comportó bien hasta que le dije que iba a llamar a una oficial por radio. ¿Alguna vez has mirado a Sakura a los ojos ? No pude decir que no. Quería pasar la noche fuera de su casa y me pidió que me quedara con ella. Yo esperaba que me dijera lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero no lo hizo. "

Shikamaru se apoyó en el escritorio.- "¿Quieres decir que alguien está abusado de ella? ¿Que una de nuestras hembras la está perjudicando? ¿Tienes pruebas de eso? "La ira brilló en sus ojos.- "Quiero llegar de inmediato al fondo de esto."

Sasuke vaciló.- "No lo sé. No quería volver, Shikamaru. Ella casi se asustó cuando le dije que iba a pedir ayuda. "

La puerta se abrió y la boca de Sasuke se abrió con asombro cuando Ino irrumpió en la habitación vistiendo tan sólo una camiseta grande, que caía sobre sus muslos y con su pelo enmarañado.

Shikamaru se enderezó. -"Hola, Ino. Diría buenos días, pero no lo es. ¿Qué está pasando en el edificio de mujeres? "

Ino estudio a Sasuke desde sus pies descalzos hasta su cabeza y le miró a los ojos.- "Sasuke".

-"Yo no le hice nada a la mujer regalo."

Se volvió para mirar a Shikamaru. -"Tenemos un problema".

-"Estoy al tanto. Dejé a mi compañera y a mi hijo en casa para estar aquí en mi día libre. ¿Por qué Sakura dejo la seguridad de su apartamento para salir con esa tormenta ? ¿Lo sabes? Y antes de que desgarres al hombre, creo que él... que él no trató de tener sexo con ella. "

-"Yo no estoy aquí para castrarlo. Acabo de dejar a Sakura. "Su mirada se desvió a Sasuke.- "Ella defendió tus acciones." Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas mientras ella se centraba de nuevo en Shikamaru.- "Es difícil de decir, pero creo que quiere atornillarse al perro."

-"¿Qué?" las cejas de Shikamaru se alzaron.

-"Es un dicho humano" explicó Ino. Ella señaló con el pulgar a Sasuke.- "Eso significa que hemos cometido un gran error. Nuestra Sakura esta resentida por ser clasificada como una hembra regalo y siente curiosidad por él ".

-"No entiendo."

Sasuke estaba con Shikamaru en eso. Estaba confundido también.- "¿Curiosidad?"

-"No te metas en esto, chico toga," Ino murmuró e ignoró a Sasuke.- "¿Entiendes lo que estoy poniendo sobre la mesa, Shikamaru?"

-No.¿Podrías hablar con claridad? No todos amamos el argot humano y ni siquiera me he tomado el café o mis donas esta mañana. "

-"Está bien." Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Aquí va de forma contundente para ti. Sakura siente curiosidad por los hombres. Al igual que detesta la burbuja protectora que nosotros hemos formado a su alrededor para evitar que le ofrezcan sexo. Tenemos a una hembra regalo que podría estar lista para tener contacto físico con los hombres. "Ella señalo a Sasuke con el pulgar.- "¿Lo entiendes? Nunca hemos pensado que alguna de ellas desee ser tocada, pero la hay. "

Sasuke se sentía tan aturdido como Shikamaru se veía. Esperaba que su boca no estuviera abierta como la del otro hombre. Él apretó sus labios con fuerza para asegurarse. Su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y forzó el aire en sus pulmones.

-"Ella no trató de tener sexo conmigo."

Ino volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. -"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Me habría dado cuenta."

Ella se le acercó hasta unos centímetros los separaban.- "Ella no es la típica mujer, chico toga." aplanó las manos en su pecho y clavó los dedos lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle gruñir.- "Así es como yo me acercaría a ti. Después te agarraría el culo si me doy cuenta de que no entiendes a la primera lo que quiero de ti, pero ella no es como yo "lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Shikamaru. -"Que le pidiera que se quedara con ella podría ser su forma de intentarlo. Ellas nunca han tratado con nuestros hombres. Tal vez los humanos realizan sus sugerencias más tímidamente y esos son los únicos hombres que ella ha conocido. El chico toga aquí podría haberse perdido las pistas. "

-"Deja de llamarme así," exigió Sasuke. -"Ella me habló y no dijo nada que implicase que estaba interesada en el sexo."

Ino le miró por encima del hombro.- "¿De qué te habló?"

-"Sobre su cautiverio." Hizo una pausa.- "Ella compartió algunos detalles sobre el hombre que la tenía prisionera."

-"¿Lo ves?" La hembra canina alzó las manos. -"Eso es. Las mujeres humanas balbucean sobre su pasado cuando se encuentran junto a un chico caliente que les interesa, lo veo en sus películas y eso es un claro indicativo. "Ella frunció el ceño a Shikamaru.- "¿Qué debemos hacer?¿Se lo damos a ella? No le resultará muy difícil desenrollar el traje que lleva puesto ".

Sasuke se tambaleó un poco.- "¿Qué?¿Entregarme a ella? ¡No! "

Shikamaru tuvo la audacia de reírse. -"Es cierto. Tan sólo es un pequeño nudito en la cintura."Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo y su expresión cambió a una más seria mientras miraba a Ino. -"¿Es eso lo que tú sugieres? ¿Que se lo enviemos a ella para apaciguar su curiosidad? Creo que deberíamos encontrar a un hombre que tenga un montón de experiencia con hembras humanas. Ellas son muy diferentes de las especies y también lo son las hembras regalos. Él podría asustarla, infiernos, tal vez deberíamos considerar a uno de los miembros del equipo humano. Quizás sea lo mejor. Conozco bien a unos pocos y lo consultare primero con Gaara y Neji. Encontraremos a uno que sea suave y que pueda retroceder si ella cambia de opinión ".

La idea de que alguien del equipo humano tocara a Sakura le enfureció.- "¿Los seres humanos abusaron de ella y deseas meter uno en su cama? ¡No! "

-"Shikamaru, él tiene un buen punto" suspiró Ino.- "Nuestros hombres son agresivos y no es como si tuviéramos algún hombre regalo. Podríamos enviarle a Sasori. Es primate y muy suave. También es más pequeño que el chico toga y no la aplastaría. Los primates también tienen sexo cara a cara. Estoy segura de que no le gustaría ser montada por detrás. No puedo verla tomando la hinchazón y el bloqueo juntos. Ella es pequeña ".

-"Así es Temari y me maneja bien." Shikamaru la fulminó.

-"No estoy en contra de los machos caninos. ¡Hola! También soy canina. "Ino rodo los ojos.- "Sólo estoy diciendo que ella es un regalo y que podría no apreciar ser tomada por una especie con rasgos caninos. "Miró a Sasuke.- "El chico toga es canino. Me gustaría sugerir a un felino, pero también tienen características agresivas ".

-"Te dije, que dejes de llamarme así," Sasuke gruñó, perdiendo los estribos.- "¿Estás segura de que quiere tener sexo? Ella no me dio esa impresión y dormí con ella sobre mi pecho durante toda la noche ".

-"Tal vez tiene razón. Podríamos estar leyendo demasiado en esto. Habla con ella, Ino. Tal vez esté confundida o es una cosa pasajera. "Shikamaru sonaba esperanzado. -"Tenemos que indagar un poco más en esto, pero si ese es el caso, insisto en que sea un hombre de las especies. Sasuke tiene un punto. Los seres humanos abusaron de ella ".

-"Hazlo. Mi trabajo es proteger a mis mujeres y velar por sus necesidades. "Ino miró. -"Ella se siente esclavizada por nuestras reglas sobre las mujeres regalos. Ella dijo que quería saber lo que se sentía al estar con un hombre. Pasare por encima de tu cabeza si tengo que hacerlo y Itachi me debe una muy grande. Me niego a dar marcha atrás ".

Shikamaru la miró con recelo.- "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Ino volvió la cabeza para reducir su mirada en Sasuke. Casi podía ver su mente trabajando, planeando algo.

-"No." Él negó con la cabeza.- "Yo no soy el hombre que deseas utilizar como un experimento para ver si ella quiere tener sexo." La idea le hizo entrar en pánico.- "Sufrí demasiados abusos y hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una mujer. Lo evito. "

-"Incluso mejor." Sonrió Ino. -"No darás el primer paso y serías más sensible con su trauma." Miró a Shikamaru. "¿Estás pensando lo que yo?"

-"Mierda", gimió Shikamaru.- "Creo que sí."

-"¿Qué?" Sasuke miró a las dos especies que lo miraban con miradas calculadas. -"No. Sea lo que sea lo que estan pensando, ¡no! "

...


	9. C8 * Vacaciones

...

-"Me niego." Sasuke miró a Neji.

El hombre lo miró en silencio durante largos segundos. -"Está bien. La Mujer Regalo mostró interés en ti y tú eres el único hombre que ha tenido contacto con ella. No creo que pueda llegar a confiar en un desconocido. ¿Es esta la postura que vas a mantener? Piensa en ello largo y tendido ".

-"¿No abusaron ya de mi bastante ?"

-"Ella es un regalo. ¿No darías tu vida por protegerla? Ellas son nuestras mujeres más débiles e indefensas y no pueden defenderse ".

-"Por supuesto que moriría si eso es lo que hace falta para mantenerla a salvo."

-"¿Estás seguro de que otro hombre cuidara bien de ella? Estás poniendo su atención en las manos de otra persona al negarte a quedarte con ella en la Reserva. ¿Qué pasa si no toma en cuenta sus sentimientos como tú lo harías? ¿Y si la presiona para que haga más de lo que desea hacer cuando este realmente excitado? Tú no harías eso, ¿verdad? "

Sasuke miró a su amigo, adivino que había venido al Homeland sólo para hablar con él sobre el plan de Ino.- "Por supuesto que no. ¿estás usando tácticas de culpabilidad? "

Se encogió de hombros. -"Ella te conoce y conozco tu historia. Ella no es humana por lo que no deberías tener reacciones adversas al estar cerca de ella y ademas sabes lo que es que otra persona tenga el control de tu cuerpo. Compartes ese vínculo con ella. Confío en que seras extremadamente sensible a sus sentimientos y no la presionaras en nada. ¿Cuántos hombres tienen esos antecedentes? "

-"Todos nos hemos visto obligados por Mercile a tener sexo."

-"Te drogaban y te ataban con correas a una máquina para obligarte a entregarles tu semilla. Era una violación. La hembra regalo se vio obligada a soportar que un ser humano pusiera sus manos sobre ella. Ninguno de los dos tuvisteis a otras especies que los consolaran o hicieran esos eventos menos traumáticos. He leído el informe sobre lo que sucedió la noche que pasaste con ella. Te permitió que la abrazaras y admitió que nunca le habían tocado amablemente. Podrías haberla presionado con más contacto físico pero no lo hiciste. Eres perfecto para esta tarea. Puede que ella al final decida que no desea tener sexo y sé que contigo estará a salvo si toma esa decisión. Eres el hombre adecuado para ella. "

-"Yo no soy el hombre adecuado para nadie." Sasuke odiaba admitir esa debilidad. -"Estoy profundamente roto por dentro, Neji. Sufro pesadillas a menudo, tengo sudores fríos y no estoy dispuesto a tener sexo con nadie. He tenido ofertas de otras mujeres y siempre me he negado. Sigo teniendo flashbacks del tiempo que estuve dentro de ese almacén ".

-"Naruto lo ha superado."

-"Él es más fuerte que yo."

-"Eso es mentira". Gruñó Neji suavemente y mostró irritación en su mirada. -"Él es como un hermano para ti, porque sois muy cercanos y tenéis rasgos similares. ¿Tengo que llamarlo para que hable contigo? Él y Hinata están disfrutando de sus primeros días en el interior de su nuevo hogar en el Homeland. ¿Necesitas escuchar sus palabras en vez de las mías para convencerte de que debes ser el que atienda a la Mujer Regalo? ¿Qué diría él? "

-"Mierda." Sasuke sabía cuando era derrotado.- "Él me diría que fuera porque no podría vivir conmigo mismo si otra persona la presiona para hacer algo sin estar preparada, cuando podría haberlo evitado."

-"Exactamente. Tú estarás menos inclinado a confundir las señales que ella hace y te aseguraras de que es lo que realmente quiere antes de actuar. Ahora haz las maletas para unas cuantas semanas y preparate para volar en treinta minutos."

-"No he tenido tiempo de instalarme en mi apartamento. No he desempacado ".

-"Bien." Neji se acercó más. -"Tú eres el hombre adecuado para esto, Sasuke. Me preocuparía si otro hombre pasara tiempo con una mujer regalo. Esto es nuevo para todos. No tenemos idea de qué esperar, pero queremos que ella prospere con la misma libertad que todos los demás. Ella es frágil emocionalmente y físicamente. No lo olvides".

-"Eso es cierto." No podía discutir la lógica de Neji.

-"Sólo sé tú mismo y todo saldrá bien."

No estaba tan seguro de eso, pero la idea de Sakura aislada con otro hombre, para permitirle decidir si deseaba tener relaciones físicas con él, hacia que Sasuke quisiera gruñir. Ella era demasiado inocente y alguien podría tomar ventaja de eso.

-"¿Cómo es la Reserva?" El entusiasmo y la preocupación peleaban en su interior mientras observaba a Ino empacar su ropa en una bolsa de lona. -"He oído que tiene miles de árboles y un montón de espacio abierto."

-"Tiene ambas cosas." Ino sonrió, mirándola a los ojos. -"Te gustara. Vivirás en una cabaña cerca de un río. "La sonrisa se desvaneció. -"No puedes meterte en el agua. ¿Entiendes? La corriente es fuerte. Hay una pequeña zona donde estarás a salvo. Tu acompañante te la mostrará. Es una ensenada sin corrientes y el agua sólo te llega a la cintura ".

-"¿Tu cintura o la mía?"

Ino se rió entre dientes. -"La mía, pero no eres tan cortita, seguro que no te llega a las tetas ".

-"No sé nadar."

-"Lo supuse. Ninguno de nosotros sabía pero aprendimos ".

-"¿Mi acompañante me enseñara a nadar?"

-"No estoy segura de si él sabe. "La especie más alta cerro la bolsa- "Bien. Llevas ropa para un par de semanas. Alejarte será bueno para ti y conocerás la verdadera libertad. La Zona Salvaje es el lugar perfecto. Se les ha advertido a los demás habitantes que deben mantenerse alejados. No te ocurrirá nada.. "

-"¿Saben que soy un regalo?" Sakura odiaba la idea de que la mirasen con compasión. Le pasaba mucho cuando estaba en la población general y le llamó la atención que algunos hombres se atrevieran incluso a echarle un vistazo.

-"Cualquiera que te vea lo sabrá. Tu tamaño te delata a distancia, pero sí, ellos son conscientes y por eso se van a quedar fuera de tu territorio. "

-"Oh." sintió decepción.

-"¿Qué está mal?" la mirada oscura de Ino era demasiado aguda y no se perdía nada.

-"Nada."

-"Habla conmigo ahora mismo."

-"Yo esperaba que las cosas allí serian diferentes. Quería hablar con hombres y llegar a conocerlos ".

-"La zona salvaje está llena de especies antisociales, pero son conscientes de que pueden alarmarte si te encuentras con ellos."

-"Explicate". Sakura se sentó en su cama.

-"Algunos fueron considerados fracasos por Industrias Mercile. Sus diferencias faciales pueden ser más pronunciadas que las nuestras ".

-"No entiendo."

-"Sus rasgos animales son más pronunciados. Se ven más animal que humano. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte. "Ino alzó la mano y se tocó la nariz.- "Las nuestras son un poco más anchas que las de un ser humano, pero los hombres de la zona salvaje pueden tenerla más plana, sus bocas son más parecidas a la de su animal y la textura de su cabello no siempre es tan humano."

-"¿No están autorizados a vivir en el Homeland?"

-"Pueden vivir donde deseen, pero prefieren mantenerse lejos de los seres humanos. Ellos suelen mirarlos fijamente y se sienten incómodos. Ademas, Mercile los trató peor y ellos realmente detestan a los seres humanos. Nosotros lo hemos pasado mal, pero para ellos fue mucho peor. No son propensos a querer vivir con los demás y disfrutan de la soledad ".

-"¿Alguna vez conociste a alguno de ellos?"

-"Por supuesto." Ino sonrió de nuevo. -"He pasado mucho tiempo en la Reserva. Incluso he tenido sexo con uno de ellos ".

-"¿Cómo fue eso?"

Ino alzó la bolsa y se la colgó al hombro.- "Interesante. Permíteme decir que sus rasgos animales están muy cerca de su personalidad. No hay razón para temerles. He hablado con Madara y Obito. Estos dos hombres gobiernan la Zona Salvaje ".

-"¿Son como Itachi aquí en el Homeland?"

-"Los tres están mezclados con felinos pero yo no diría que son similares a Itachi. Itachi es social y se lleva bien con los demás. Madara y Obito son, bueno, diferentes. Digamos que cuando dicen algo, los demás hombres escuchan. Itachi se gana el respeto. Madara y Obito son muy alarmantes ".

-"¿Hay mujeres viviendo en la zona salvaje?"

-"Sólo Konan. Ella es la compañera humana de Madara ".

-"Me refiero a mujeres antisociales y con rasgos animales."

-"No sobrevivió ninguna." Ino parecía sombría.- "Si es que alguna vez existieron. No encontraron a ninguna cuando nos liberaron. Mercile dijo que mataron a todas las mujeres consideradas como errores. "Ino dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta del dormitorio.- "A veces me gustaría que enviaran a Karin allí. Es una espina en mi costado. Me encantaría que fuera el problema de otro. Vamos ".

Sakura se levantó de la cama para seguirla.- "¿Cuál es el problema de Karin?"

-"No tengo ni idea. Ella se niega a hablar conmigo acerca del por qué se está volviendo tan mala. "Ino se detuvo junto a la puerta y le sostuvo la mirada.- "¿Estás lista para una aventura? Te divertirás y esperamos que disfrutes de estas vacaciones ".

-"¿Quién es mi acompañante?"

-"Sasuke se ofreció voluntario."

Sakura se tenso.

...


	10. C9 * Un regalo evuelto

...

La diversión de Ino se mostró en su rostro.- "Tú lo conoces. ¿Está bien? "

Su corazón se aceleró.- "¿Él pidió ir conmigo? ¿En serio? "

-"¿Hay algún problema con eso? Pensamos que te sentirías más cómoda si compartías la cabaña con él. Tiene dos dormitorios ".

-"Eso está bien." Sakura trató de ocultar su entusiasmo por volver a verlo.- "¿Él no está enojado conmigo por meterlo en problemas? "

-"Él nunca estuvo en problemas. Los hombres estaban preocupados por tu seguridad. Todo el mundo es consciente de que no te hizo daño. Todo está bien. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "¿Quieres hablar primero?"

-"¿Sobre qué?"

Ino dejó la bolsa en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la puerta, mirando a Sakura.-"Sobre sexo."

-"No."

-"Vas a estar lejos con Sasuke. No te ofrecerá sexo pero sigue siendo un hombre. Te voy a dar unos consejos tanto si los pides como si no. ¿Estás lista? "

Sintió vergüenza ante el hecho de que la otra mujer pudiera leerla tan bien. Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que Ino quisiera decir.

-"Está bien. Supondré que tienes curiosidad y que nunca has tenido una experiencia sexual agradable ".

Sakura contuvo las lágrimas mientras los recuerdos afloraron.- "No," susurró.

La ira brilló en los ojos de Ino.- "Ojalá pudiera matar a ese hijo de puta que te tuvo bajo su pulgar, pero lo atraparemos cuando regreso. No es igual cuando tienes relaciones sexuales con alguien que se preocupa por ti y que desea que disfrutes de la experiencia. Nuestros hombres lo hacen. Son diferentes de los humanos, lo cual es una buena cosa. Un varón de las especies nunca te haría daño. Ellos gruñen y son agresivos pero si les dices que no ellos se detienen. Lo harán. ¿Soy clara? Si se dejan llevar por la pasión entonces simplemente golpea sus oídos. Abre las manos, golpea sus orejas a la vez y conseguirás toda su atención. Un hombre nunca te contraatacaría. Repite la palabra "no" y se retirara de inmediato ".

El pensamiento de golpear a un gran hombre le aturdió un poco Ellos eran feroces.

-"¿Estás segura de que golpear a un hombre en los oídos no lo enojara más?"

-"Oh, lo hará, pero que nunca haría daño a una mujer. Te lo prometo. Esa es otra gran diferencia entre nuestros machos y los humanos que conociste mientras estabas en cautiverio. Ellos nunca usarían su fuerza contra alguien más indefenso. Ellos se alejan para calmarse y sólo vuelven cuando están en de mejor ánimo. "Ella tomó una respiración profunda y exhalo lentamente. -"Sasuke no tomara la iniciativa en el sexo, pero puedes ir tras él. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo hacer eso? "

Sakura asintió.

-"Desnudate y dile que quieres tener sexo con él. Se contundente y no confundirá tus deseos con cualquier otra cosa. "

-"¿Y si él no me quiere?"

Ino se rió y toda la tensión desapareció de su rostro.- "Él es un hombre, cariño. Eres hermosa. Se te dio ese nombre por una razón. Sasuke no es idiota y no está ciego. Te querrá. Y recuerda esto. Es importante ".

-"Está bien."

-"Él tiene más miedo de ti que tú de él. Confía en mí en eso. "

La duda la asaltó.- "Creo que te equivocas."

-"En serio. A pesar de su mierda machista, no hay nada más aterrador para uno de nuestros hombres que el pensamiento de que pueden romperte. Tú no has visto como se comportan nuestros hombres cuando se enamoran de las humanas, pero yo si. Es una mierda divertida, pero no repitas lo que he dicho. "Ino se puso seria.- "Sasuke sufrió abusos durante su cautiverio. Sé que también tiene algunas obsesiones sexuales y que es sensible a lo que ha sobrevivido ".

A Sakura le dolía el ser para Sasuke un recordatorio de su pasado. -"¿Él sabe lo que se siente al estar inclinada e inmovilizada mientras alguien te lastima por detrás?"

Ino cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente durante largos segundos antes de centrarse en la mirada de Sakura. La rabia hervía a fuego lento. -"No. Las drogas y las maquinas estuvieron involucradas en su sufrimiento. Hazme un favor. Dile a Sasuke que te tome de frente si decides tener sexo con él. Dile que es importante para ti. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? "

-"Sí".

-"Bien." Ino se apartó de la puerta y levantó la bolsa. -"Vamos. El piloto del helicóptero debe estar preparado para volar a la Reserva. Si te asustas durante el vuelo, díselo a Sasuke. Estoy segura de que estará más que dispuesto a reconfortante. El viaje no es largo ".

-"La otra vez no estaba consciente durante el vuelo. Me drogaron cuando me trajeron aquí ".

-"Estarás bien. He volado muchas veces ".

El pasillo estaba vacío, pero Sakura no tuvo la suerte de evitar a las mujeres cuando salieron del ascensor en el primer piso. Al menos diez de ellas estaban esperándola en silencio, con expresiones preocupadas. Ayame habló primero.

-"Disfruta de tus vacaciones, Sakura. Que te diviertas. "Su mirada se lanzó a Ino. -"Ella estará a salvo, ¿no? Me lo prometiste ".

-"Lo estará. Un buen hombre la acompañará hasta allí y la mantendrá a salvo. "

Ayame se estremeció un poco y Natsu se acercó a su lado para tomarle la mano. Parecía nerviosa. -"Te vamos a echar de menos, pero sabemos que necesitas un poco de libertad."

Sakura se acercó y abrazó al dúo. No entendían por qué quería dejar la seguridad del edificio de mujeres, pero aceptaban que significaba mucho para ella.- "Estaré de vuelta antes de que noten que me he ido."

Ambas parecían dudar de eso, pero rápidamente escondieron sus emociones. -"Estoy segura de que eso es cierto", le susurró Ayame.- "Ten cuidado con el hombre."

-"No tenen que preocuparos por eso," Ino ordenó severamente.- "Él es un buen hombre y una especie." Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.- "Vamos, Sakura. Tienes que agarar un vuelo. "

Soltó a sus amigas y trato de no permitir que sus miradas preocupadas le hicieran dudar. El concepto de ver y pasar tiempo con Sasuke le entusiasmaba mucho. No estaba enfadado, ya que había aceptado ser su acompañante. Ella sería capaz de conocerlo mejor. Ningún miedo subió por su columna ante la idea de vivir en un espacio cerrado con él. Sasuke no había intentado abusar de ella cuando estuvieron solos en el edificio de deportes.

Ino arrojó su bolsa en la parte de atrás de un carrito de golf y se puso al volante.

-"Será genial, pero puse un teléfono móvil en tu bolso por si acaso quieres que llamarme a escondidas. "

-"¿A escondidas?"

-"Ya sabes, por si te encuentras pérdida en una situación. Mi número está programado en el marcado rápido. Recuerdas lo que te explique sobre el uso de un teléfono, ¿verdad?. Llamame si necesitas consejos, ¿de acuerdo? De día o de noche. "Arrancó el pequeño motor y se alejaron del edificio de mujeres. -"Mantendré mi teléfono cerca, incluso en la ducha. Ten cubro la espalda ".

Sakura sonrió.- "Me alegro de que seas mi amiga, pero !estaré bien mujer¡."

Ino giró el volante y las condujo hacia el helipuerto. -"¿Te estoy pegando mi locura por el argot humano?" Ella se echó a reír.

-"Lo aprendí de mis guardias. Todavía me resulta difícil adaptarme y decir algunas palabras ".

Ino desaceleró el carro hasta detenerse y la miró fijamente.- "¿Cómo qué?"

-"Hombre, mujer, humana y tengo la sensación de que el término "sexo compartido" es una que tengo que aprender. "

-"No te sientas presionada a hacer algo con Sasuke. Él no espera eso. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Probablemente espera que me equivoque sobre tu curiosidad por el sexo ".

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron.- "¿Le dijiste eso?"

-"Lo hice." No había arrepentimiento en la mirada directa de Ino.- "Tenía derecho a saberlo en el caso de que quieras experimentarlo. Eso evitará que él se sorprenda o que piense que no sabes expresarte bien. Suele pasar con nuestros hombres si intentas usar la sutileza. Por eso te sugerí que te desnudaras y le digas exactamente lo que quieres, así no le confundirás ".

Sakura asimiló que Sasuke era consciente de su confusión interna y que él se había convertido en el foco de la misma. Se sentía atraída por él y esperaba que pasara algo entre ellos. Deseaba conocer lo que sus vecinas experimentaban cuando tenían visitas.

Ella decidió ser directa.

-"Yo no soy como tú, Suigetsu o Karin".

-"Eso es obvio y no sólo en tamaño."

Ella meditó si eso era un insulto, pero no vio el desdén en la expresión de Ino.- "No quiero ir de hombre a hombre, si lo hago. Quiero llegar a conocerlo ".

-"Yo respeto eso. Los machos pueden ser dominantes. Sólo recuerda eso y no le permitas gobernarte. Son más grandes, pero hay un refrán que se les puede aplicar. 'cuanto más grandes son, más dura es la caída'."

Sakura consideró sus palabras en silencio y dudó en salir cuando aparcaron.- "¿Y si pasa algo y quiero mantenerlo?"

Levantó las cejas. -"Desnúdate y permanece de esa manera. Él no se irá. "Ella sonrió. -"Ya es difícil lanzarlos de la cama, así que si lo intentas, dudo que quiera irse a otra parte."

Sakura sonrió.- "Haces que parezca tan fácil."

-"Lo es." Ino alzó su bolso.- "Ahí está y te está mirando. Eso dice que está interesado en ti y que no tendrá oportunidad de rechazarte si te quitas la ropa. Sólo tienes que esperar hasta que estés segura ".

-"Lo haré," prometió ella en voz baja, volviendo la cabeza para mirar alrededor hasta que encontró al hombre alto y con el pelo azabache. Estaba de pie, con su uniforme, al lado del helicóptero y parecía tan nervioso como ella.

-"Un regalo envuelto", Ino se rió entre dientes.

-"¿Qué?" Sakura apartó la atención de Sasuke para echar un vistazo a su amiga.

-"Nada. Vamos. Las aspas están empezando a girar y los pilotos odian desperdiciar el combustible ".

...


	11. C10 * ¿Proteger o seducir?

...

Sakura admiró abiertamente las cabañas de madera y los árboles. Sus altas copas casi bloqueaban el cielo azul que rodea el pequeño claro, donde había construidas varias cabañas de dos plantas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios para humedecerlos cuando el jeep se detuvo.

"Esta es su cabaña." Kiba, el miembro del consejo, se negó a mirarla. Él sólo hablaba a Sasuke desde que los había recogido en el helipuerto, pero sabía que no estaba siendo grosero. Tenía la intención de evitar asustarla al dirigirse directamente a ella. "Ha sido equipada con todo lo que puedas necesitar y hay un juego de teléfonos por vía satélite en el interior. Dejamos dos por si algo le sucede a uno. "Hizo una pausa."Normalmente puedes conseguir cobertura desde cualquier móvil, pero a veces se pierde. Llama al Número de la Reserva si necesitas ayuda de emergencia."Bajó la voz. "Tenemos mujeres de guardia durante todo el día por si acaso."

"¿Por si acaso que?" Sakura habló por primera vez desde que Sasuke la había levantado para ayudarla a entrar en el interior del helicóptero. El viaje la había aterrorizado, pero él había sostenido su mano en silencio durante el vuelo.

Unos sorprendentes y brillantes ojos marrones la miraron durante unos instantes antes de que miraran de nuevo a Sasuke. "En caso de que necesites una mujer, Sakura."

Eso es lo mismo que "en caso de que te asustes", supuso. "Estaré bien. Sasuke no me hará daño y sé que estoy a salvo ".

Sasuke salió del jeep y la cogió. "Deja que te ayude a bajar."

Se levantó del asiento trasero, sus fuertes manos la agarro de las caderas, la levantó lentamente y la bajó hasta que quedó de pie en el camino de tierra. Él la soltó de inmediato para agarrar sus pertenencias.

"Gracias, Kiba. Estoy seguro de que estaremos bien, siempre y cuando haya comida. He aprendido a cocinar gracias al equipo humano. Fueron muy serviciales cuando estuve viviendo en su sede ".

El otro hombre se echó a reír. "Apuesto a que lo son. Los que conozco dicen que están casados con sus puestos de trabajo. No tienen acceso diario a las cafeterías por lo que han tenido que aprender a preparar sus propias comidas o de lo contrario, se morirían de hambre. "Su humor se desvaneció. "Llámame si surge algún problema. Todos estamos aquí para ayudar ".

Sakura se negó a estremecerse a pesar del fuerte impulso. Tenía la sospecha de que todos en la oficina nacional de estadística estaban informados de que estaba interesada en tener una relación física con Sasuke. Era incómodo y embarazoso, ya que debería ser privado. Ella bajó la barbilla para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas y se volvió hacia la cabaña.

El Jeep se fue y los sonidos del río se escucharon una vez que el ruido del motor se desvaneció. Los pájaros cantaban y los árboles susurraban al viento. Era un lugar tranquilo y deseó poder disfrutar las próximas dos semanas.

"Sígueme". Sasuke agarró las maletas y ando por el camino hasta la puerta principal.

Ella corrió tras él. "Abriré la puerta."

Él se detuvo y ella ignoró su ceño mientras la abría. Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que debía entrar primero. Curiosamente, ella hizo exactamente eso.

El interior tenía un estilo rústico, con paredes de madera y lo que parecía ser muebles hechos a mano, creados en su mayoría con productos naturales. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. "¡Qué bonito!"

"Neji dijo que los residentes de la zona salvajes hacen la mayor parte de esto." Se quedó mirando la mesa de café que alguien había lijado con esmero, el pie era la mitad de un tronco y el tablero estaba tallado en los bordes. "Han hecho un buen trabajo."

"El sofá es muy bonito." Ella se acercó más. "Más troncos con grandes cojines. ¡Qué inteligente! ".

"Las habitaciones deben estar arriba. Me dijeron que hay dos. Puedes escoger la que más te guste. "

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Los nervios hacían que su corazón latiera rápidamente en su pecho. Una parte de ella quería invitarlo a compartir su habitación, pero la otra parte no era lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar. "No me importa".

Se encogió de hombros. "Te daré lo que sea más agradable. Regresaré de inmediato ".

Huyó hacia la escalera, lo vio desaparecer y resistió el impulso de seguirlo. Lo malo de haber estado separada de los hombres era que ahora no sabía cómo hablar con ellos.

Ella se movió a través de la planta baja para explorar el espacio abierto. Consistía en un salón separado de la cocina por una barra con taburetes. Había un pequeño cuarto de baño con sólo un inodoro y un lavabo.

Sasuke volvió sin sus cosas. Evitó mirarla.

"Me voy fuera a estudiar la zona. Permanece dentro de la cabaña hasta que esté seguro de que es seguro ".

"Nadie nos hará daño aquí."

Eso llamó su atención. "Tú eres mujer y no estoy seguro de que algunos hombres no sientan curiosidad por verte. Neji me dijo que hiciera algunas cosas para asegurarme de que saben que no deben cruzar las fronteras ".

"¿Fronteras?"

"Tengo que marcar el área alrededor de la casa sólo para asegurarme de que son conscientes de que estoy aquí."

"¿Has traído señales?"

Bajó la mirada al suelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta rápidamente. "Quedate en casa."

Él salió antes de que pudiera hacerle otra pregunta y no llevaba nada. Se acercó a la ventana y lo vio desaparecer por la izquierda de la cabaña. Se giró y corrió hacia las escaleras, esperaba poder ver lo que estaba haciendo desde la segunda planta.

Las habitaciones eran pequeñas, pero que apenas notó los detalles mientras corría hacia la ventana que le mostraría a Sasuke. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y le vio caminando por los árboles. Se detuvo un momento ,de espaldas a ella y su mandíbula se abrió cuando él alcanzó la delantera de sus pantalones, no podía ver lo que hacia, pero supuso que estaba meando en el árbol.

Tengo que marcar el área. Sus palabras penetraron en ella y se apartó de la ventana antes de que la pillara mirándolo. Él había querido decir eso literalmente y estaba marcando la zona como lo haría un animal. Se sentó en el suelo.

Las especies no son como los seres humanos, se recordó. Su mirada se posó en la cama y vio la bolsa de Sasuke en el suelo, en el otro extremo de la misma. Estaba dentro de su habitación. La cama era muy grande, la cabecera y el pie de cama estaba hecha con ramas robustas.

Ella fue a la otra habitación, tenía una cama idéntica a la suya y comenzó a desempacar. Tuvo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a la ventana para que Sasuke no la viera, ya que no quería que supiera que le había espiado.

La cómoda evidentemente la habían comprado. Ella cuidadosamente metió su ropa en el interior. El baño era compartido, tenía una puerta a cada lado, sin cerraduras y conectaba ambas habitaciones. Él podría entrar cuando quisiera.

Se quedó mirando las puertas de cristal transparente de la ducha. No tendría ninguna privacidad si entraba en ella, ninguno la tendría. Uno podría entrar mientras el otro se bañaba si no se aseguraba antes de que el baño no estaba ocupado.

La puerta de abajo se abrió y se cerró. Sakura fue en busca de él inmediatamente. Cuando regresó a la planta baja, le encontró agachado delante de la chimenea, estudiándola. Ella sabía que él era consiente de que estaba allí, ya que los escalones crujieron levemente bajo sus pies.

"¿Terminaste de marcar el área?"

"Sí." Él no la miró. "Ahora tendrán en cuenta que estoy aquí y que me alojo en la cabaña."

Ellos le olerán, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. "No tengo miedo de ellos. Son especies ".

"No ven muchas mujeres a no ser que se aventuren en los sectores más poblados de la Reserva. Yo no quiero que tengan la tentación de venir a conocerte. Algunos de ellos no son estables ".

"¿Me atacarían?"

Se levantó en toda su estatura y se volvió hacia ella. La indecisión sobre darle una respuesta era clara en sus rasgos. Le irritó. Ella merecía saber la verdad.

"Por favor, se honesto. ¿Crees que estoy en peligro con ellos? Soy primate. ¿Eso marca alguna diferencia? He escuchado que la mayoría de ellos son caninos y felinos. Veo la televisión y he leído muchos libros desde que soy libre. ¿Son tan indomables que desearían cazarme? Tienen los instintos de los depredadores, ¿verdad? Soy consciente de la cadena alimentaria en el reino animal ".

"Tú eres mujer."

"¿Y? ¿Significa eso que no tendría una oportunidad de sobrevivir si uno de ellos viene a por mí? "No podía verse ganando esa pelea, ya que los hombres eran mucho más fuertes.

"Eso significa que no desearan cazarte." Él se fue a la cocina para lavarse las manos.

Ella miró su espalda y se permitió asimilar sus palabras."¿Sexo?"

Él se tensó visiblemente al cerrar la llave del agua "Sí." Se secó las manos con una toalla y abrió la nevera para inspeccionar el contenido. No podía ver su rostro. "No te preocupes. Estoy aquí y nadie se acercara a ti. Eso sí, no salgas fuera sin mí. Puedo protegerte en caso de que uno de ellos sea lo suficientemente descarado para cruzar las líneas divisorias que fijé ".

"Sasuke" Ella dijo que su nombre suavemente, deseando que dejara de evitarla.

Poco a poco, él cerró la puerta y volvió la cabeza hasta que su mirada negra la encontró.

"¿Sí?"

"Contestame a esto. ¿Crees que ellos tendrán miedo de venir a buscarme para ofrecerme sexo? "

"No. Me temo que uno de ellos podría tratar de agarrarte y llevarte a casa con él. Le advertí a Neji que no soy bueno en el seguimiento. Tengo un gran sentido del olfato, pero no estoy acostumbrado a los bosques. Puede ser que me lleve más tiempo encontrarte. No salgas sin mí. Quiero que me prometas que te encerraras en la cabaña si surgen problemas. Yo me encargare de él. "

"Te lo prometo." No quería ser secuestrada. "¿Me harían daño si eso llegara a suceder?"

"Ellos saben que eres una hembra regalo, pero algunos no piensan con claridad. No se dan cuenta del trauma emocional que te han causado y pueden intentar instarte encarecidamente a compartir sexo ".

"¿Seducirme?"

Sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa. "Sí".

"Te lo dije, he leído." Ella se abrazó a su pecho. "No era consciente de que los felinos o los caninos hacen eso cuando están interesados en una mujer. Por lo general, tratan de impresionar a una con otros medios en lugar de llevársela ".

"Ese es nuestro lado humano." Dio un paso más cerca, pero se detuvo. "La parte animal nos impulsa con fuerza a coger lo que queremos. Tú eres una tentación para un hombre que esté solo. "Bajó la mirada. "Eres atractiva. Pequeña. No te puedes defender y ellos estarían deseosos de protegerte ".

"¿Proteger o seducir?"

"Las dos cosas."

"¿Y tus instintos? ¿Qué piensas cuando me miras? "

Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió. "¿Tienes hambre? Podría preparar unos sándwiches ".

"¿Sasuke?"

Abrió la nevera. "Realmente nos han abastecido bien. Hay agua y comida para alimentar a un ejército. "Él la cerró y abrió la parte del congelador. "Está llena de carne. Voy a descongelar unos filetes para la cena. Soy un buen cocinero. ¿Te gusta la carne bien hecha o apenas dorada? "

"Totalmente cocinada. No vas a responder a mi pregunta, ¿verdad? "

"No. No lo haré. Estoy aquí para protegerte ".

"No, ¿no vas a responder a la pregunta sobre tus instintos o no te sientes tentado a seducirme?" Ella se sorprendió de haber expresado tan claramente sus pensamientos, pero no lo lamentaba. Ella quería saber que pensaba él sobre el tema.

...


	12. INFO

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**

Si te gusto. Deja tu **COMENTARIO**, agregame a tus **FAVORITOS** y **SÍGUEME**.

Seria un gesto lindo de tu parte.

* * *

Te invito a mi:

PAGINA: **Evelin1****8 - ****FanficSasuSaku**

GRUPO PRIVADO: #**evelin18FanficSasuSaku**

Wattpad

FanficEs

_(Links: en mi **INFO**. Los lugares son en Facebook y plataformas de lectura)_

* * *

**REGLAS**

Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

_Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario_

**Un beso grande.**

**MissEvelin18**

* * *


	13. C11 * Conejillo de indias

...

Todo va mal! Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de frustración ante la falta de éxito en conseguir que Sasuke la llevara a su cama. Ella deliberadamente había tropezado y caído contra su pecho mientras él estaba preparando la comida en la cocina.

Se había ofrecido ayudarlo sólo para tener la oportunidad de hacer ese movimiento. Él debería haberla mirado a los ojos, sus miradas deberían haberse fusionado y a continuación habría plantado un beso en sus labios. En lugar de eso, la había enderezado inmediatamente y se disculpó por estar en su camino.

Su cena romántica había resultado ser un fracaso. Él había evitado mirarla todo el tiempo que habían estado sentados uno junto al otro en la barra y había sacado una revista en la que había fijado toda su atención. La única conversación que habían compartido había sido sobre el nuevo equipo de vigilancia que la seguridad de la ONE había adquirido.

Cada vez que ella había tratado de conducir la conversación a un tema más romántico, Sasuke se había puesto nervioso. Sus mejillas se habían oscurecido y había sido muy lindo ver cómo balbuceaba sus palabras. Al parecer, no estaba cómodo hablando de cualquier tema personal.

Sakura se sintió torpe como mujer. Esa capacidad natural de coquetear con los hombres parecía totalmente ineficaz en su caso y la autocompasión no era su estilo, ya que tampoco es que hubiera tenido una vida normal desde que la habían liberado. Tan sólo tendría que esforzarse más para encontrar la manera de despertar su interés sexual.

Después de cenar, ella sabia que se relajarían juntos en la sala de estar y volvería a intentar atraer a Sasuke.

El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido, pero en lugar de sentarse a su lado en el sofá ,donde ella había dejado un montón de espacio, él se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la habitación.

"Puedes sentarte a mi lado", le dio a entender, mientras se imaginaba apoyada contra él y acurrucada a su lado.

"Aquí estoy bien." Él bostezó. "Estoy cansado y no quiero quedarme dormido. El sofá es demasiado acolchado para mí. "

Ella se quedó mirando las llamas, pero su atención siguió fija en el hombre a su izquierda. Por el rabillo del ojo le vio cruzar los tobillos. Las botas gruesas que llevaba parecían incómodas. Eso le dio una idea mientras cambiaba de posición para mirarlo.

"¿Quieres que te quite las botas? Podría hacer eso por ti. "Había visto una película donde la mujer le hacia eso a su marido cuando él llegaba a casa del trabajo. Él la había besado después, en agradecimiento. "No sería ningún problema."

"Soy capaz de quitarlas yo mismo. Lo haré antes de irme a la cama. "Él le frunció el ceño. "No soy un hombre débil."

"Yo no he dicho que lo seas, sólo quería ser amable ".

"Y lo eres." Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo.

Ella siguió su mirada y no vio nada nada interesante, sólo las vigas de madera, sin embargo, él parecía fascinado. El viento azotó la parte exterior de la cabaña y sacudió las ventanas. Sasuke respondió poniéndose en pie.

"No te muevas. Voy a salir de patrulla ".

"No es nada." No quería que se fuera.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta, finalmente, mirándola a los ojos. "Es tarde y deberíamos prepararnos para dormir cuando regrese. Adelantate y ve a tu habitación. Volveré pronto y apagare el fuego. "

Iba a decirle que era demasiado pronto, ya que eran poco más de las ocho, pero él se fue antes de que pudiera hablar. La puerta cerrada y un montón de decepción, fue lo único que le quedó. Habría recibido una gran "F", de fracaso total, si la hubieran clasificado en conseguirqueunhombretedeseeusandotushabilidadesfemeninas..

"Maldita sea", murmuró, sabiendo que estaba hablando como una humana, aunque seguía tratando de romper ese hábito. "Mierda. Joder. Al diablo con esto, "ella siguió adelante, caminando. Las especies eran difíciles de tratar. Los tipos humanos siempre le habían pedido que fuera amable con ellos. Los guardias siempre habían estado interesados en ella, pero Sasuke parecía inmune. Estaba confundida y avergonzada.

Ella subió las escaleras para coger el teléfono de su bolso. Llamó a Ino. La especie respondió al primer tono.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"No."

"¿Te hizo algo malo?" Un gruñido sonó al otro lado la línea. "Le daré una paliza."

"Me caí contra él pero él simplemente me puso de nuevo en pie. Lo invité a sentarse a mi lado, pero él eligió una silla al otro lado de la habitación. ¿Por qué no está funcionando? No creo que él me desee. Yo estaba segura de que esas tácticas podrían provocar una respuesta ".

La pausa fue larga. "¿Tú qué?"

"Me caí contra él, creyendo que se sentiría tentado a besarme, pero no lo hizo."

"Te dije lo que debes hacer. Quítate la ropa y dile que quieres tener sexo con él ".

"No soy tan valiente." Sakura ladeó la cabeza y escuchó para asegurarse de que no había vuelto. Ella no quería que él escuchara su conversación. "No creo que tenga interés en mi."

"Él es un hombre y respira." Ino se rio. "El problema es que no tiene ni idea de lo que quieres de él. ¡Tienes que ser más agresiva! ".

"Yo no soy tú." Odiaba como se sentía al admitirlo, era como si le faltara algo esencial, pero no podía negar que era un poco tímida. "Me congelo incluso al considerar hacerlo. ¿Y si me rechaza? Estaría avergonzada. No podría enfrentarlo de nuevo y estamos compartiendo un hogar ".

"¿Quieres que lo llame y se lo diga por ti? Puedo hacerlo. Tengo el número de su teléfono móvil ".

"¡No! Sólo quería un consejo ".

"Ya te lo di. Desnudate y dile que se quite la ropa. Eso es todo lo que necesitas hacer, Sakura. Él no te rechazará. Él no tiene una mujer en su vida ".

"¿No podrías decirme cómo conseguir que se interese por mí sin mostrarle mi cuerpo?"

"Puedes decirle que deseas tener sexo. Eso aclararía cualquier confusión ".

"Estoy buscando un acercamiento más suave."

"¿Es eso lo que has aprendido de los seres humanos? Es increíble que ellos tengan relaciones sexuales. "Ino guardó silencio por un momento. "No soy un experta en esto. Intenté iniciar el sexo con un hombre y él no respondió como me esperaba. ¿Qué tal si sacamos a Sasuke y lo reemplazamos por un miembro del equipo humano? Quizás un humano sería más adecuado para ti "

El concepto de que la tocara otro hombre que no fuera Sasuke mató el deseo que tenía que averiguar como era el sexo consentido entre dos personas.

"No. Yo le deseo ".

"¿Estás segura? Podría hacer un par de llamadas ".

"Quiero a Sasuke".

"Él es el único hombre con el que has pasado tiempo. Puedo enviar algunos machos a la Reserva, aunque tendrías que mudarte al hotel, ya que Madara no permite que haya residentes humanos en la zona salvaje. Estoy segura de que te gustara alguno de ellos. También podría"

"Olvida que he preguntado. Resolveré esto por mi cuenta y no envíes a nadie ".

"Está bien. Llámame en cualquier momento ".

"Gracias."

Sakura terminó la llamada y escondió el teléfono. Se esforzó por escuchar la puerta mientras se quitaba rápidamente la ropa y se ponía el camisón. Un ligero ruido en la planta debajo le aseguró que él había regresado, fijó su mirada en la puerta abierta cuando escuchó que subía las escaleras.

Él se detuvo junto a la puerta y bajó la mirada por su cuerpo. Ella sabía que su camiseta azul de dormir no era sexy. No poseía nada que pudiera ser considerado "caliente" o que tuviera un gran escote. La ONE pagó todo lo que tenía y se lo habían comprado todo por Internet. En este caso, la camiseta eres tres tallas más grande, le llegaba a las rodillas y las mangas le llegaban a los codos.

"Buenas noches. Estaré justo al lado. "Él miró hacia otro lado. "¿Quieres que te cierre la puerta?"

"Buenas noches. Estaré justo al lado. "Él miró hacia otro lado. "¿Quieres que te cierre la puerta?"

"No. Prefiero dejarla abierta ".

"Puedes dormir tranquila. Nada entrara sin que yo lo escuche. "Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse.

"¿Sasuke?"

Se detuvo, volvió la cabeza y la miró. "¿Sí?"

Los nervios le hacían sentir un poco de náuseas. Tenia en la punta de la lengua pedirle compartir su habitación. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y un nudo se formó en el centro de su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.

"Buenas noches, Sakura."

Se fue. No escucho que cerrara la puerta de su dormitorio y se preguntó si también la había dejado abierta. Sus hombros se hundieron ante el echo de haber perdido la oportunidad de invitarle a dormir en su cama. La luz entraba por debajo de la puerta del cuarto de baño que compartían, haciéndole saber que él estaba allí. Momentos después oyó el agua correr.

Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la pequeña grieta bajo la puerta del baño. La puerta de la ducha crujió. Recordó como se veía su cuerpo desnudo con esa bandera. Sasuke tenía un gran cuerpo, muy musculoso y fornido. No le llevaría mucho tiempo lavarse el corto pelo. Se lo imaginó bajo el chorro de agua y sintió la fuerte necesidad de reunirse con él.

Ino o Karin simplemente caminarían hasta allí, abrirían la puerta y entrarían en la ducha con él. Ellas tendrían el coraje de poner las manos sobre su piel y de decirle lo que querían hacer.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Vivía a solas con un hombre al que deseaba, pero no podía decírselo o ser atrevida. Se sentía como una gran cobarde. El agua dejó de correr, la puerta de la ducha volvió a crujir y se imaginó que ahora estaría secándose con una toalla. La luz se apagó y el silencio reinó dentro de la cabaña.

Sasuke se tendió en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo. Había decidido dormir con uno de los boxers que sus amigos del equipo humano le habían regalado en su ultima visita. Odiaba usar ropa cuando dormía, pero Sakura había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta y aún no había apagado la luz. Se pregunto qué estaría haciendo.

La cabaña estaba completamente en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento golpeando la estructura de vez en cuando. En el apartamento al que se había mudado recientemente siempre había un poco de ruido. Hombres en el pasillo hablando o puertas cerrándose en alguna parte. A uno de sus vecinos le gustaba jugar a los videojuegos con el volumen bastante alto. Le había dado la bienvenida a la tranquilidad que había encontrado en el sótano de la sede.

Extrañaba a Naruto y deseaba poder llamarlo. Su mejor amigo y su compañera acababan de mudarse a una casa en el Homeland. Ellos necesitaban tiempo para instalarse y no quería molestarlos. No era tarde como para que le preocupara perturbar su sueño, pero él sabía que necesitaban pasar un tiempo a solas. La privacidad no era algo que hubieran tenido en los últimos tres meses.

Él se puso de costado, mirando al pasillo. Debería estar en el Homeland familiarizándose con sus nuevas funciones. Era agradable vivir entre tantas especies.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos y había empezado hacer más amigos. Entonces Sakura había decidido correr bajo la lluvia.

No se arrepentía de haberla conocido, pero estaba molesto por la forma en que le habían manipulado para convertirse en un sujeto de prueba. Él había jurado no permitir que eso volviera a suceder. El hecho de que podría implicar cualquier cosa sexual realmente lo ponía de mal humor. Nadie había considerado sus sentimientos. No quería ser el conejillo de indias de nadie.

Eso es lo que soy, admitió en silencio. Había pasado muchas horas familiarizándose con las nuevas especies y casi medio año trabajando con el equipo humano. Ellos le habían dado acceso a toda la información que él había querido relacionada con su pueblo. Las hembras regalos fue uno de los informes que había leído. Se consideraba que cualquier contacto sexual con un hombre dañaría sus estados emocionales ya frágiles. Habían sido creadas débiles a propósito, para que fueran más fáciles de controlar y tuvieran menos probabilidades de defenderse.

...


	14. C12 * Peligro

...

Una fina capa de sudor se desató por todo su cuerpo a pesar de que acababa de ducharse con agua fría. La idea de tocar a Sakura le puso caliente. El conocimiento de que un centenar de cosas podrían salir mal si ella iniciaba el sexo no enfriaba su sangre en lo más mínimo, pero sí impulsaba sus temores sobre el intercambio sexual. Podría tomarla de forma muy agresiva porque se había negado a tocar a una mujer.

Su pene comenzó a endurecerse simplemente al pensar en ella debajo de él. El recuerdo de Sakura con ese camisón mojado pegado a su piel, mostrando su cuerpo, era la cosa más atractiva que había visto en toda su vida. Bajó la mano, la deslizo bajo sus calzoncillos y agarró su polla para ponerla en una posición más cómoda. Hizo una pausa antes de soltarla, tentado a atender sus ganas de correrse. Se había convertido en un experto en la masturbación para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

Hazlo, instó. Eso frenaría un poco su deseo de entrar en la habitación de al lado para buscar su compañía. Sus dedos acariciaron su polla y cerró los ojos. La sensación del algodón frotando la cabeza de su pene era un poco irritante, pero aún así era bueno. Se endureció aún más y sus pelotas comenzaron a doler.

Se imaginó a Sakura en su mente, sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban con confianza y se tragó un gruñido mientras soltaba su pene y agarraba la almohada en su lugar. Ella se asustaría si le veía desnudo. Peor aún, la paciencia no era su rasgo más fuerte. Podía follarla demasiado rápido o demasiado duro y aún así seguiría hambriento por ella. Su capacidad de enfrentarse a sus temores parecía algo fácil en comparación con el ardiente deseo quemando a través de su cuerpo.

Culpable, admitió. Deseaba ardientemente a la delicada mujer. Había dormido sobre su pecho y la había abrazado. Los instintos protectores eran parte de su genética, pero se había sentido algo mucho más personal cuando se había despertado al escuchar que alguien se acercaba al cobertizo. Habría matado a cualquiera que representara una amenaza para Sakura. El estado medio dormido de su mente podría haber influido en los sentimientos de posesividad que se habían apoderado con fuerza de él, pero no estaba dispuesto a mentirse a sí mismo. Esa no había sido la razón o la causa. Ella le había dado su confianza y él quería mantenerla a su lado.

Por eso terminaste aquí, él se reprendió. Neji le había recordado que otro hombre podría hacerle daño sin querer y él habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Incluso si eso significaba estar tumbado con la polla dura, sudando por la frustración y mirando la luz en el pasillo mientras se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo en su habitación .

La luz bajo la puerta del baño se encendió repentinamente y se esforzó por escuchar cada uno de sus movimientos. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando el grifo del lavabo se encendió y momentos después sonaba el inodoro. Era tímida hasta haciendo sus necesidades. Esa diversión se desvaneció. Ella había camuflado a propósito que estaba usando el baño, así que ¿qué haría si estuviera desnuda bajo un hombre que tenía la intención de familiarizarse mucho más personalmente con su cuerpo?

El agua del grifo dejó de correr y la luz se apagó cuando ella regresó a su habitación. El pasillo se oscureció, pero no cerró la puerta. Lo habría oído si lo hubiese hecho.

Respiró por la boca y trató de relajarse. Mañana sería un día largo, pero actuaria con moderación. No iba a ser fácil. Él ya estaba en el límite y sólo habían pasado juntos unas cuantas horas. He aceptado una nueva clase de tortura y deseo lo que no puedo tener.

Sakura perdió el sueño. Había pasado una buena hora y su inquietud sólo había empeorado. Apartó las sabanas y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó de puntillas hasta la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo. Su audiencia no era tan buena como la mayoría de las especies, pero era mejor que la de las personas normales. El ruido de una respiración lenta y constante le aseguró que no había despertado a Sasuke.

Las escaleras no crujieron cuando las bajó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de atrás. La zona estaba asegurada y sólo quería conseguir un poco de aire fresco. Quitó el cerrojo de la puerta y el viento cálido acaricio su rostro al segundo que consiguió abrirla. Salió al porche y cerró silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella.

El porche era pequeño y tenia techo, pero no se quedó allí. Tres pasos más la llevaron a la zona de césped que se sentía suave bajo sus pies. El ruido del río era débil, pero la llamaba.

No la fue difícil distinguir las oscuras formas de los árboles mientras seguía el sonido del agua en movimiento. La densidad de los árboles fue disminuyendo y de repente se encontró de pie mirando el rio iluminado por tan sólo unos pocos destellos de la luna reflejada en el agua.. Ella sonrió, orgullosa de haberlo encontrado por sí misma. Una mirada a su alrededor y encontró un tronco caído para sentarse.

Un aullido la sobresaltó. Su corazón se aceleró mientras se levantaba, al instante tuvo miedo. Había sonado muy cerca, se dio la vuelta y estudio con cuidado la oscuridad.

Algo se movió a su izquierda, una rama se rompió y un gruñido bajo retumbó.

"¿Sasuke?" Ella susurró su nombre, tenia miedo a hablar en voz muy alta. Realmente esperaba que fuera él. Las nuevas especies hacían eso cuando estaban enojados y se imaginó que estaría furioso si se había despertado y había descubierto que había desaparecido. "¿Eres tú?"

Algo más se movió a su derecha y volvió la cabeza en esa dirección. Una forma oscura se acercaba por detrás de un árbol. Era grande, pero estaba pegado al suelo. No era Sasuke, a menos que estuviera andando a cuatro patas. Retrocedió lentamente, aterrorizada. Otro gruñido vino de la izquierda y miró en esa dirección, otra cosa, también baja, se movió entre dos arbustos.

"¿Sasuke?" Su voz se elevó ligeramente. Quería gritar su nombre, pero el miedo limitaba sus pulmones.

El olor a sangre fresca llegó a su nariz cuando empezó a jadear. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Otro olor venía con él. Ella lo identificó gracias a las veces que había acariciado a los perros guardianes de los agentes de las especies que a veces entraban en el edificio de mujeres.

"Perritos buenos", canturreó, retrocediendo aún más. sabía que estaba cerca de la orilla del río. "¿Dónde están los oficiales que los llevan a pasear?"

Uno de ellos salió y consiguió una buena vista de él gracias a la luz de la luna. Ella gimió, no llevaba puesto un collar de la ONE y no se veía amistoso. El animal enseñó los colmillos y le gruñó.

"Mierda", susurró, sabia que era un lobo.

El otro empezó a acercarse desde el otro lado. Gruñó más fuerte y se agachó un poco, probablemente estaba preparándose para saltar sobre ella. Estaban acechándola y ella era su presa. Sus instintos gritaban "Peligro".

Nadie le había advertido sobre los lobos salvajes corriendo por el bosque. Ella retrocedió, se tambaleó, pero recuperó el equilibrio, miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin espacio. Podría saltar al agua y rezar para que los lobos no la siguieran, pero no sabía nadar. La orilla del rio no estaba muy lejos, quizás a menos de tres pasos, pero no tenía ni idea de cuan profundo era.

"Tranquilo", canturreó, volviéndose hacia ellos. Cogió una bocanada de aire y trató de calmar el temblor en su voz. "¡Quietos!" El tono era firme y sintió orgullo.

Ellos se acercaron un poco más, gruñendo bajo y profundo. Me van a atacar. Podía sentir el peligro, como si fuera un olor que pudiera inhalar. Ambos se tensaron, sus grandes cuerpos peludos se agazaparon ligeramente, pero otro aullido misterioso atravesó la noche.

Ambos volvieron la cabeza en la dirección del sonido. Sakura dejó que sus instintos tomaran el control y echó a correr a la derecha, junto a la orilla del río. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, ignorando el dolor en sus pies descalzos.

Ellos fueron en su persecución. Sus respiraciones forzadas y los sonidos del crujir de las hojas bajo el peso de sus cuerpos, le aseguró eso. No estaba segura de en qué dirección estaba la cabaña, pero siguió corriendo mientras esquivaba los árboles y arbustos. Cogió una buena bocanada de aire y gritó finalmente.

Los lobos le iban ganando terreno, ya que corrían más rápido que ella, a pesar de la ventaja de sus genes alterados y el río no era una opción. Vio una rama baja por delante, la desesperación le hizo tratar de saltar para alcanzarla, la áspera corteza rasgó sus palmas, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerse agarrada a ella y se estrelló contra el suelo. Enrosco su cuerpo como si fuera una bola, se cubrió el rostro con los brazos y esperó a que los lobos saltaran sobre ella. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Algo grande aterrizó a su lado y ella gimió.

"¡No!" dijo una dura y brutal voz masculina.

Algo pesado se presionó contra su culo y a Sakura le entró ganas de llorar cuando una mano cubrió su hombro para mantenerla en esa posición. Los lobos gruñeron, estaban cerca, pero Sasuke no se apartó de ella. Él estaba usando su cuerpo para proteger el suyo.

"Fuera" gruñó. "Busquen conejos."

Uno de los lobos gimoteó.

"¡Fuera!"

Ambos se adentraron en el bosque gimoteando en voz alta, la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y el peso apoyado en su culo se alejó de ella. Él respiraba pesadamente. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos ante el hecho de lo cerca que había estado de la muerte.

"Estás a salvo." esta vez su voz sonó menos animal y un nuevo miedo la atravesó. No era Sasuke.

Apartó lentamente los brazos de su cara y miró para arriba. Distinguió la silueta de un hombre en cuclillas a unos metros de distancia. Era grande.

"Se han ido", le informó, su tono ahora más suave. "No me tengas miedo." Se movió lentamente, ofreciéndole una mano. "Tómala. Deja que te ayude. No estás en peligro. "

"¡Sakura!" Sasuke gritó su nombre.

El hombre junto a ella giró la cabeza y gruñó.

Ella jadeó. "¡Sasuke! ¡Estoy aquí! "

Eso llevó al hombre a enfocar la mirada de nuevo en ella. "Debería vigilarte mejor. Toma mi mano. El suelo está frío y quiero asegurarme de que no estas herida, aunque no huelo a sangre. Estaba siguiéndolos porque empezaron a actuar de forma extraña. No sabía que querían cazarte ".

El hombre no le estaba atacando y eso alivió algo de su miedo. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Dejó caer la mano. "Sasori. Eres la mujer regalo. ¿Por qué estás aquí sola? Podrías haber sido la cena de los lobos ".

"Me escabullí", admitió. "Sasuke no lo sabía. Pensé que estaría a salvo si permanecía cerca de la cabaña ".

"¡Sakura!" Sasuke sonaba muy cerca y segundos más tarde le vio correr hacia ella. Él saltó, aterrizó en cuclillas a centímetros de ella y gruño al hombre. "¡Aléjate de ella!."

Sasori retrocedió lentamente. "La salvé de una manada de lobos." Parecía enojado. "Tienes que vigilarla de cerca. No son sólo necesita ser protegida de los demás residentes. Hay animales salvajes sueltos. ¿No te lo advirtieron? "

"No." La voz de Sasuke seguía siendo brusca.

"Tenemos tigres, leones, osos y lobos salvajes vagando por la zona. Les ofrecemos alojamiento aquí en la Reserva cuando los seres humanos los encuentran demasiado peligrosos. Preferimos encargarnos de esos animales a ver como los destruyen. "El otro hombre se agachó también. "Soy Sasori." Hizo una pausa. "Alguien debería haberte hablado sobre ellos, Sasuke." Miró a Sakura. "Ella admitió que salió a hurtadillas. Evita que vuelva hacerlo en el futuro. Fue una suerte que estuviera aquí esta noche. Acabo de llegar con un nuevo lobo y la manada salió corriendo después de oler algo. A ella. Yo los seguí mientras cazaban para asegurarme de que no eran uno de los otros animales rescatados ".

Sakura se sentó y se sacudió el polvo. Sasuke se levantó y le ofreció una mano. Ella la tomó y él tiró de ella suavemente para ponerla sobre sus pies. Mantuvo su mano agarrada.

"¿Trajiste a un nuevo lobo aquí?"

Sasori suspiró. "Los seres humanos a veces agarran animales salvajes, creyendo que pueden ser sus mascotas. Después los abandonan o los entregan a los refugios cuando se dan cuenta que no pueden ser domesticados. Nosotros aceptamos los que están destinados a morir y los residentes disfrutan cuidándolos. Yo soy el encargado de recogerlos y de soltarlos en la reserva. Es mi trabajo. Esta noche traje un cachorro de lobo, lo rescataron de un dueño abusivo. Sabía que una de las lobas lo tomaría a su cargo. Él es muy joven ".

"Gracias." Sasuke inclinó la cabeza cuando la otra especie se enderezo. "Sakura no saldrá sola de nuevo." Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "¿Estás herida?"

"Estoy bien."

Olfateó con fuerza. "Estabas aterrorizada".

"Me estaban persiguiendo. Pensé que tendría que saltar al río, pero no sé nadar ".

"Tienes que aprender." Sasori se aclaró la garganta. "Te dejo ahora. Iré a ver al cachorro y me asegurare de que la manada ha vuelto a su territorio. Le diré a nuestros hombres que los vigile más de cerca para que no vuelvan a esta zona, mientras estáis aquí. "Hizo una pausa. "Enséñale a nadar. Todos los animales de aquí están muy bien alimentados como para perder el tiempo vadeando en el río en busca de alimento. Ella habría estado a salvo en el agua ".

La mano de Sasuke apretó la de ella un poco más fuerte. "No sé nadar."

Sasori vaciló. "Volveré mañana después del almuerzo y les enseñaré a los dos. Es una habilidad necesaria. "Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la oscuridad. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos.

...


	15. C13 * Ya era un objeto

...

La pequeña mano en la suya le recordó que Sakura esperaba que se dirigiera a ella, pero estaba centrado en el hombre de las especies alejándose y las formas oscuras que lo seguían desde ambos lados. El olor de los lobos era lo suficientemente fuerte por lo que supuso que había al menos media docena o más.

Sasuke luchó por controlar su temperamento mientras forzaba el aire dentro y fuera de sus pulmones. La rabia era una emoción muy fuerte. Nadie le había advertido que había animales peligrosos que podrían hacerles daño.

La hembra había salido de la cabaña y otro hombre había tenido que salvarla. Todas las cosas que pudieron haberle sucedido casi lo enviaron a un ataque de ira.

"¿Sasuke?"

Que susurrara su nombre no mejoraba las cosas. Se había despertado con el sonido de un débil grito, sabía que era ella y que no estaba en la cabaña. Abrió la ventana, se deslizó por el techo y cayó sobre el duro suelo. La desesperación y el temor por su seguridad habían aumentado sus sentidos mientras se adentraba en el bosque y seguía su aroma.

Sus pies estaban sangrando pero ignoró el dolor. Se dio la vuelta y la miró, "Tienes suerte de que esos lobos y ese hombre no te hayan lastimado. ¿Entiendes? "

Sus ojos jade se ampliaron y ella palideció. "Sí. No sabía que los hubiera. Nadie me lo dijo. Sólo me habían advertido sobre los residentes y dijiste que marcaste la zona y que era segura. "

Miró su cuerpo y se quedó mirando sus piernas desnudas. La gran camiseta que llevaba casi brillaba en la oscuridad, también podría haberse puesto un gran cartel que dijera "ven a buscarme" para que pudiera verlo cualquier depredador a kilómetros de distancia.

"No hables y no te asustes", advirtió antes de soltar su mano y se dobló.

Ella jadeó cuando él la agarró por las caderas y la atrajo contra él, pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda, engancho su otro brazo en su cintura y se enderezo con ella. Se dirigió a la cabaña.

"¿Sasuke?"

"Silencio", gruñó. "Ya lo has oído. Aquí hay leones, tigres y osos. Tu ya has atraído a los lobos. " No tuvo ningún problema para encontrar la cabaña y la dejó en el porche. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave."Quedate aquí".

Él trepó hasta el techo, entró por la ventana abierta y bajó las escaleras corriendo para abrir la puerta. Sakura no se había movido ni un centímetro. Él sólo la tomó en sus brazos, giró y entró dentro. Pateó la puerta para cerrarla tras ellos y la soltó con una mano para girar las cerraduras. Se negó a mirarla a la cara mientras la llevaba hasta el baño y suavemente la colocó sobre el mostrador.

"No te muevas". Sabía que su tono era duro, pero él todavía estaba luchando con su rabia. Había abandonado la cabaña sin él y quería gritarle.

"¡Estás sangrando!"

Bajó la mirada al suelo de baldosas y vio las huellas de sangre. "Eso es correcto. Sucede cuando saltas desde la ventana de una segunda planta y empiezas a correr por el bosque sin zapatos. "Él abrió la ducha y simplemente entró con su boxers. "No me hables en este momento."

El agua fría ayudó a calmar el dolor en sus pies mientras eliminaba el olor a sudor y a miedo de su cuerpo. Mientras corría para encontrarla, sólo pudo pensar en que llegaba demasiado tarde. Que un hombre la había traumatizado o un animal la había destrozado.

Ahora se permitió un tiempo para calmar sus emociones y sólo cerró el agua de la ducha cuando lo había conseguido. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella. Las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y parecía más pálida de lo normal. Cogió una toalla y comenzó a secar su piel lo mejor que pudo. Se aclaró la garganta y trato de que sus emociones no se reflejaran en su voz.

"No saldrás de la cabaña sin mí." Hizo una pausa. "¿Entiendes?"

"Sí".

No quería aterrorizarla, pero el miedo era mucho mejor que la muerte o enfrentarse a un hombre excitado con la mentalidad de un animal. "¿Te das cuenta de lo pequeña que eres? ¿De lo débil que eres ? "

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y juntó sus pechos, dándole una buena vista de sus suaves montículos debajo de la tela. Eso le molestó más.

"Sí".

"Yo no creo que lo hagas."

Tiró la toalla y avanzó.

La forma en que ella se quedó sin aliento y se apartó fue casi suficiente para detenerlo, pero demasiada adrenalina corría por sus venas y sentía una fuerte necesidad de enseñarle algo que podría salvar su vida. Apoyó sus manos en el mostrador, a cada lado de sus caderas y se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su cabeza descansó contra la pared. No tenía a dónde ir, no podía evitarlo o impedir que invadiera su espacio. El miedo destelló en sus ojos y su respiración se aceleró.

"Podría hacerte algo, Sakura. No puedes detenerme. "bajó la cara hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

"Golpeame. Empujame. "su voz se profundizó. "¿Crees que puedes ganar?"

"No," susurró.

La miró fijamente a los ojos y se sintió como un bastardo. Ella estaba realmente asustada. Quería besarla y pasar sus manos por todo su cuerpo, pero se resistió y retrocedió unos centímetros.

"Tienes suerte de que ese hombre fuera manso. Podría haberte llevado con él y ahora estarías en su habitación, con él en vez de estar conmigo. Él no estaría así de cerca para mostrarte este punto. Podría no haberte encontrado. El seguimiento no es mi mejor habilidad aquí. ¿Tienes idea de qué tipo de imágenes horribles pasaron por mi cabeza mientras te buscaba? Escuché tu grito y pensé que estarías muerta o que no te encontraría. "

Respiró profundo varias veces, hasta que controlo su deseo de utilizar la lección como simplemente una excusa para tocarla. Él la deseaba. Su pene comenzó a endurecerse, pero no le hizo caso, a pesar de que el algodón húmedo era una incomodidad bastante notable.

"Lo siento."

"Tienes suerte de estar a salvo. Confié en que tu sensatez podría ayudarme a mantenerte alejada del peligro. He aprendido la lección. "Soltó el mostrador y se alejó. "Y espero que hayas aprendido la tuya. Desnudate y date una ducha. Te conseguiré ropa limpia y la dejare en tu cama. Llamame en cuanto estés decente. No hemos terminado ".

Se dio la vuelta, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta para darle privacidad. Hizo una pausa, escuchando. Surespiración entrecortada le hizo sentirse peor. Él supuso que estaba luchando contra el impulso de llorar, pero finalmente abrió el agua.

Su bolsa estaba llena de cosas femeninas y no se sentía cómodo buscando entre ellas, pero al final encontró un vestido similar al que llevaba el día que se conocieron. Tenía pequeñas tiras en los hombros y el suave algodón era muy delgado. Lo dejó en la cama y salió al pasillo para dirigirse a su habitación. Sólo le llevó unos segundos quitarse los boxers húmedos y ponerse unos secos. Él se miró los pies, los cortes no se veían mal, pero eran dolorosos y tardarían unos días en curarse.

No podía permitir que Sakura hiciera caso omiso de lo que había hecho. La próxima vez podría no llegar a tiempo o el varón podría no ser lo suficiente civil para ser tan amable. Necesitaba que entendiera que era muy peligroso. Las otras mujeres la habían mimado demasiado, pero no era su culpa. Así es como eran tratadas todas las mujeres regalos.

"Maldita sea," dijo con voz áspera.

Sakura secó y comprobó sus dos pies. Tenia una pequeña herida en un talón pero había tenido suerte. Sasuke no podía decir lo mismo. Ella usó la toalla húmeda para limpiar las huellas de sangre. Estaba llena de arrepentimiento y vergüenza. Él se había lastimado porque ella había hecho algo imprudente. Peor aún, él la había visto llorar. Lo último que quería era parecer más débil de lo que Sasuke ya creía que era.

Le había parecido algo inofensivo en ese momento. Ella sólo había querido salir al exterior, nunca pensó que sería realmente peligroso. Sasuke había marcado la zona y las especies no herían a otras especies. Todos los hombres la evitaban. Era una suerte que se equivocara en eso, considerando que Sasori le había salvado la vida.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se quedó en un shock cuando vio a Sasuke frente a ella. Lo había oído en su habitación y pensó que podría vestirse rápidamente antes de que regresara. Se cubrió los pechos desnudos con las manos y se retorció, tratando de ocultar su sexo.

"Mierda." Se dio la vuelta. "Lo siento. No pensé que ibas a salir desnuda ".

"Pensé que estabas en tu habitación."

"Tu ropa de dormir está en la cama."

Ella corrió hacia ella y se la paso por la cabeza, con las prisas, los tirantes se enredaron en su pelo y le resultó más difícil a la hora de meter los brazos, pero al final lo consiguió. Las cosas no podían empeorar mucho más. Estaba enojado y ahora la había visto desnuda. Ella se bajo el camisón y se quedó mirando su espalda. "Estoy decente." la vergüenza aún calentaba sus mejillas cuando él la miró de nuevo. "Lo siento." no creo que Ino se refiriese a esto cuando dijo que le mostrara mi cuerpo desnudo. De ninguna manera iba a preguntarle si quería tener relaciones sexuales con ella. No había desaparecido el destello de ira en su mirada cuando se atrevió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Lo siento mucho."

"He estado pensando."

El temor se apoderó de ella. "¿ Quieres regresar al Homeland? Lo estropeé todo, ¿no?"Ella abrazó a su cintura, un hábito que odiaba, pero no podía parar.

Echó un vistazo a su pecho y luego desvió la mirada. "No."

El malestar se agravó. "¿Vas a pedir que otra persona que se quede conmigo?" Ella lo deseaba a él y no quería que otro hombre viviera con ella.

Negó con la cabeza. "Voy a dormir en el suelo de tu cuarto. De esta forma no volverás a pasear sola, ya que tendrás que pasar por encima de mí para hacerlo. No te apartaras de mi vista, a menos que tengas que usar el baño".

Sus palabras penetraron en ella y se debatió entre dolor y el enojo. No le había ofrecido a compartir su cama y prefería dormir en el suelo. Ese rechazo le hirió profundamente. Y el hecho de que pensara que podría cometer el mismo error dos veces, era un insulto a su inteligencia. Ella no era idiota.

Se acercó a la ventana para mirar fuera, pero sólo vio su propio reflejo, ya la luz en la habitación hacía imposible ver nada más. El pelo húmedo le caía sobre ambos hombros. No le extrañaba que no quisiera acostarse con ella. Parecía una rata ahogada. Peor aún, se sentía como un asustado y tímido ratón.

"Esas son las nuevas reglas."

"¿En serio?" Su ira creció. Estaba cansada de que le dijeran qué hacer y qué no hacer. Era libre y quería tener el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera, como todas las otras especies. Ella lo miró. "¿De eso querías hablar? ¿Es definitivo? ¿No vamos a discutirlo entre los dos? "

Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Te dije que lo sentía. Ninguno de los dos sabia que hay animales peligrosos fuera. Salí a tomar el aire fresco, pero luego quise ver el río. Sé que hiciste pis en los árboles para marcar el área e impedir que otros hombres se acerquen a la cabaña. Soy un regalo por lo que ninguno de ellos se me acercaría de todos modos. Soy como una leprosa en nuestra sociedad ".

"¿Qué?"

"¿No lees? Yo si. Es una persona que tiene una enfermedad contagiosa en la piel. Se llama lepra. Así es como me tratan. Es como si la tuviera y pudierais contagiaros si se acercan demasiado a mí. "

"Los hombres deben evitarte por respeto y por tu bienestar."

Estaba harta de oír eso. Eran tan protectores que si pudieran la envolverían en una burbuja de plástico y la encerarían en su habitación. No era justo y no estaba bien. Ella no era como Ayame o Natsu y estaba cansada de que la agruparan con ellas.

"Eso es un montón de mierda."

Sus cejas se alzaron.

"Eso significa que son tonterías. Nadie me preguntó si quería ser etiquetada con ese título o si deseaba ser tratada así. Sólo quería una vida normal. Tengo derecho a las mismas cosas que cualquier especie ".

"Eres una víctima de abusos."

¿Está bromeando? Su rabia hirvió. "Tú también."

Él palideció ligeramente. "No es lo mismo. Las cosas que me hicieron no quebraron mi espíritu. "

"Yo tampoco estoy rota." él realmente no tenia ni idea de lo que ella quería. "¿Crees que no he escuchado las historias de los nuestros? Lo hice. Algunas mujeres fueron violadas por los guardias mientras estaban en Mercile. Su tamaño y fuerza las salvo a veces, pero no siempre. Sólo un hombre me hizo daño y sé que podría haber sido mucho peor ".

"No veo cómo."

"Puedo decirte que Natsu y Ayame no quieren que vuelvan a tocarlas, nunca más. Ellas están rotas por dentro y les aterroriza estar cerca de un hombre. Quieren ser protegidas y estar lejos de todo el que tenga un pene. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar algunas cosas horribles que han vivido. No es que para mi fuera como un día en el campo, pero el Maestro no era un monstruo sexual".

"No es tu amo." Sasuke gruñó. "No vuelvas llamarlo así."

"Es el único nombre que tengo. Podría llamarlo idiota o imbécil, pero conseguirías el punto. Él era un hombre viejo y probablemente podría haber luchado contra él, pero sabía que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas

Él frunció el ceño. "Explicate".

"Los guardias, Sasuke. Él era el único que impedía que me violaran. Él les pagaba por vigilarme y tenían orden de no tocarme. Pero me decían cosas. Nunca dude de lo que querían hacer conmigo, porque a menudo me lo hacían saber. Ellos trataron de sobornarme para que les permitiera hacerme cosas enfermas. Me prometían más comida y ser más suaves. Pase mucha hambre, pero no acepte. Yo también tenia un arma. Mis palabras ".

"¿Tus palabras?"

"Les decía que si me tocaban se lo diría a él."

"Él te tocó."

"Sí, lo hizo y no fue agradable. Yo era un objeto para él en lugar de una persona. Lo sabía. Lo sentía. Yo era algo que él tenía. Hacia que me vistiera con ropa bonita para admirarme cómo si fuera una de las mujeres en esos cuadros que tenia arriba. Tengo cicatrices emocionales, seguro, pero me sentí afortunada después de escuchar las horribles historias de las otras hembras regalos. Y además, yo crecí allí. No sabía que la gente vivía de otra manera. Fue traumático y tenia miedo, pero era normal para mí. No conocía otra cosa. "

...


	16. C14 * Ven a la cama conmigo

...

Sasuke la miró boquiabierto.

"¿Sabes lo que Natsu sufrió? El hombre que la poseía la mostraba a todos sus amigos y dejaba que la tocaran. "Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al pensar en la pesadilla infernal que su amiga había sufrido. "Se sentaba en una silla y miraba lo que ellos le hacían. Sólo había una regla. No podían hacerle moretones o cicatrices. Le gustaba su aspecto como estaba ".

Sasuke gruñó.

"Ayame fue entregada a un tipo que le hizo cosas que me revuelven el estómago. Ella nunca permitirá que un hombre la toque otra vez. Ella prefiere morir. Ni siquiera quiero repetir las cosas que me contó. Me hizo sentir culpable por sentir lástima de mí misma. El que me poseía sólo me obligó a aceptarlo en mi cuerpo. Me hacia daño y era brutal, pero no me golpeaba o me humillaba haciéndolo delante de los demás. Él no me hizo decir que me encantaba lo que hacia a mi cuerpo. Jamás me ató o me hizo tomarlo en mi boca o ... "Ella se quedó en silencio, tratando de controlar sus emociones furiosas.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el suelo, con las manos en puños a los costados. Ella se calmó.

"Me niego a permitir que mi pasado arruine mi futuro. No soy físicamente tan fuerte como las otras mujeres, pero no estoy rota por dentro. Me estoy curando. Me niego a ser menos. Cuanto más aprendo, más agradecida me siento. ¿Entiendes? "

Él levantó la vista. "Sí".

"Siento vergüenza a veces por no pelear." Era su turno de mirar al suelo. "Hice todo lo que me pidió, porque me aterraba que dejara de protegerme de los guardias. Me aterrorizaba que pudiera morir cuando enfermó porque entonces nada los habría parado".

El silencio se extendió entre ellos.

"Deberíamos dormir un poco." Sasuke se acercó a la puerta. "Voy a por mi almohada para dormir en el suelo del pasillo."

"Pensé que ibas a dormir en mi habitación."

Hizo una pausa, de espaldas a ella. "El pasillo es mejor. Estaré más lejos de ti. "

Ouch. "¿Harías eso si yo fuera Ino o Karin? ¿Dormir en el suelo? He aprendido que no volveré a salir de la cabaña sin ti. Ahora soy consciente de todos los peligros que hay fuera. No es necesario que me cuides como si fuera una niña. No lo soy ".

Bajó la mirada a sus pechos. "Soy más que consciente."

Su corazón se acelero. Ella no tuvo que preguntarle qué quería decir con eso. Su mirada en su pecho se lo dejaba claro. Él le dio la espalda, pero no se fue.

"Puedes dormir en tu habitación en vez de en el suelo. Te doy mi palabra de que no volveré hacer eso otra vez. La próxima vez te pediré que me lleves al río ".

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Miró hacia atrás.

"¿Ir al río? Salí a tomar aire y lo escuché. Tenía curiosidad. Pensé que estabas durmiendo y no creí que fuera un gran problema. Podía distinguir las formas lo suficientemente bien como para creer que podía llegar a él sin caer en un agujero o al agua. "

Se pasó los dedos por el pelo, rompiendo el contacto visual. "Está bien. Acepto tu promesa ".

"Gracias."

Dudó. "No, con las otras hembras no me habría ofrecido a dormir en el suelo, pero tú no eres como ellas. "

"Soy menos, ¿no? ¿Débil? ¿Tal vez inútil? "Karin le había dicho que así era como los hombres veían a las Mujeres Regalos. "Mírame".

Él se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué?"

"Sólo soy una mujer, Sasuke. Me estoy poniendo más fuerte cada día y me niego a ser encerrada en una caja mientras tú y los demás giran la llave. Puede que físicamente no sea como nuestras mujeres, pero eso no me hace menos. " levantó la barbilla. "Soy tímida y todavía me cuesta ser más contundente pero dame tiempo.

Quiero una vida normal y eso es algo que pienso conseguir. Quiero que me trates como a las demás. "

Un suave gruñido surgió de él. "¿Quieres que te trate como a las demás mujeres?"

"Sí".

Su mirada se desvió hacia abajo despacio, disfrutando de cada centímetro. "No deberías decirme eso en este momento. No sabes demasiado sobre los varones de las especies, ¿verdad? "

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Acabo de verte desnuda y estás exigiéndome que te vea como si fueras una de las otras mujeres." Él gruñó en voz baja. "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Sakura."

Su corazón se aceleró mientras se miraban el uno al otro. Ella miró su cuerpo y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que sus calzoncillos apenas ocultaba su pene semierecto. Le sorprendió ver que se había excitado mientras discutían. Esto no tenía sentido para ella.

"Buenas noches." Él se dio la vuelta de nuevo para volver a su habitación.

Sakura vaciló y luego hablo antes de acobardarse. "¿Sasuke?"

Se dio la vuelta y un gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. "¿Qué?"

"Cuéntame más sobre los hombres de las especies."

Abrió mucho los ojos y sus manos se alzaron para agarrar el marco de la puerta de su dormitorio. "Ahora no".

"Dijiste que no sé mucho sobre los hombres de las especies. Dime lo que crees que debería saber sobre ellos ".

Él la miró detenidamente antes de hablar. "No puedes ser tan inocente."

Su arrebato de cólera seguía alimentado su coraje. "¿Te sientes atraído por mí?"

"Sabes que si." se miró la polla. "Es obvio. Estos boxers no ocultan nada. "

Sakura siguió su mirada y se quedó boquiabierta al ver la polla de Sasuke luchando contra el material. El contorno de su pene era grueso, grande e intimidante. No estaba segura de cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Por otra parte, sus bellos ojos negros solían distraerla. También su pecho desnudo y sus anchos hombros. Tenia demasiadas cosas que ella encontraba fascinantes.

Sasuke no le haría ninguna de las cosas que le había echo el Maestro. Ella estaba dispuesta a confiar en él, incluso si él no estaba tan seguro de su fe. Aunque primero, necesitaba averiguar si iba a seguir resistiéndose a estar con ella porque era una mujer regalo o por sus traumas. Su boca decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo le mostraba que estaba interesado.

"¿Quieres dormir conmigo?" No podía creerse que acabara de hacerle esta pregunta pero se alegraba de haberla echo, ya que no deseaba pasar toda la noche mirando al techo mientras se reprendía a sí misma por ser una cobarde. "Pensé que estabas enojado. Estoy confundida. No entiendo cómo se puedes tener esa reacción cuando no te gusto ".

"Estoy furioso." apretó con fuera la madera. "Tengo un montón de sensaciones luchando dentro de mí."

"¿Qué tipo de sensaciones?"

Su pecho se elevó cuando cogió aire y lo exhalo muy despacio. "No me desagradas. Ese es el problema. Los lobos podrían haberte matado o el otro hombre podría haberte llevado. Eso despierta ciertos instintos dentro de mí ".

"¿De qué tipo?"

Cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para descansar la frente en la parte interna de su brazo, la frustración era bastante clara en su rostro.

"Estoy tratando de entender", explicó en voz baja. "No es mi culpa que me mantuvieran alejada de los hombres o de no saber nada sobre ti."

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos. "Soy un macho, no un hombre."

"Te lo dije, estoy trabajando en la cosa del lenguaje."

"Lo hiciste." Soltó el marco de la puerta , bajo las manos a sus costados y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia adelante.

Ella no retrocedió, aunque una parte de ella quería. Era grande y prácticamente estaba desnudo, pero era Sasuke. Le sorprendió cuando de pronto se dejó caer de rodillas ante ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras la agarraba suavemente de las caderas. Ella no dijo nada, a pesar de que quería saber lo que estaba haciendo.

"Te lo explicare" dijo con voz ronca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, se negó a apartar la mirada de él.

"Eres mía para proteger. En mi mente sé que no me perteneces, pero mis impulsos dicen lo contrario. Otro hombre se te acercó demasiado y sé lo que podría haberte hecho. Eso me está volviendo loco por dentro ".

"¿Qué crees que me habría hecho?"

Él arqueó una de sus rubias cejas. "¿Estás segura de que quieres saber la verdad?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.

"Él te habría desnudado y seducido. Te habría montado cuando estuvieras dispuesta a aceptarlo. "Su voz se hizo más profunda. "Te habría dado la vuelta y te habría tomado desde atrás. Eso significa tener sexo ".

"Ino dijo que le dijera al hombre que me tomase frente a él debido a mi pasado."

Él palideció ligeramente. "¿Por qué?"

"Eso es lo que ..." Hizo una pausa al recordar que él odiaba el término "Maestro". "Ese idiota me hizo. Siempre me tomaba desde atrás, así no tenia que mirarme y ver el dolor que me causaba".

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza hasta que su frente casi se apoyó en su camisón. Ella podía sentir su cálido aliento entre sus pechos a través de la fina tela. Ella sólo vaciló un segundo antes de alzar una mano para pasar los dedos por su pelo Azabache.

"¿Cómo te causaba dolor?" Su tono era brusco.

"No entiendo."

Mantuvo la cabeza gacha. "¿Fue porque eres pequeña y tenerlo en tu interior te resultaba doloroso o fue porque no lo querías y no estabas mojada?"

Fue lo suficientemente contundente para aturdirla, pero quería ser honesta con él. "No lo sé. No quería que él me hiciera eso y me dolía ".

Le soltó la cadera con una mano y deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola. "¿Alguna vez te sentiste bien?¿Ni una sola vez? "

"No." Tal vez había algo malo en ella. No había considerado eso, hasta este momento.

Finalmente, levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos. "¿Nunca?"

"No."

"¿Él te acarició? Dijiste que nunca te dio un beso. ¿Intento excitarte? "

"Él sólo me agarraba de las caderas y decía que me quedara quieta. Eso fue todo. "

La ira brilló en su mirada antes de que él mirase hacia otro lado. "¿Sólo te tomaba sobre tus manos y rodillas?"

"Más o menos. A veces me inclinaba sobre los pies de la estrecha cama.".

Un gruñido profundo salió de él. Uno peligroso que hizo que se sobresaltara.

"No te asustes," dijo con voz ronca y mirándola a los ojos de nuevo. "Yo no soy él."

"Lo sé."

"¿Tienes curiosidad sobre el sexo y quieres saber lo que se siente al ser tocada por un hombre?"

Sus mejillas ardían ahora y quería esconderse de su intensa mirada, pero respondió honestamente."Sí".

"¿Por qué?"

"No entiendo la pregunta."

"¿Por qué quieres que un hombre te toque después de lo que has sufrido?"

Ella trató de poner sus sentimientos en palabras. "Al principio no quería, pero luego empecé a escuchar a las mujeres que viven al lado de mi casa. No dejan de invitar a hombres sus apartamentos. Las envidiaba porque parecía muy diferente a lo que yo he conocido. Los sonidos eran de placer y no de dolor. Ellas disfrutaban. Sólo quiero saber lo que se siente al ser tocada de esa manera. No puedo explicarlo mejor. Me gustó que me sostuvieras la noche que pasamos juntos ".

"Yo no soy el hombre adecuado para esto."

"Tú no me deeas." eso picó."Está bien."

"Te deseo. Sólo te estoy diciendo la verdad. He evitado a las mujeres. "

"¿Es por lo que te hicieron? ¿Te hicieron odiar a las mujeres? "

"No es odio, no. Temo perder el control si tengo un flashback. Sufro pesadillas ".

"¿Qué te hicieron exactamente?"

Él no respondió y ella pensó que no lo haría hasta que suspiró. "Me dieron las drogas de la cría y ponían unas cosas sobre mis ojos para obligarme a ver vídeos de mujeres humanas masturbándose. Eso ponía mi polla dura porque soy un macho y las drogas me excitaban mucho. "El dolor brilló en sus ojos hermosos."Ellos conectaban mi polla a una máquina que me estimulaba hasta que liberaba mi semilla."

"Robaban tu semen para venderlo." Ella recordaba eso.

"Me dolía, pero esa cosa nunca se detenía. Ellos me drogaban lo suficiente como para hacer que perdiera el sentido. Me hacían sufrir una y otra vez. Empecé a asociar el dolor y la humillación con la visión del cuerpo femenino. He progresado un poco desde que fui liberado. Ahora me excito con una mujer, pero la idea de pasar a la acción me hace dudar ".

Sakura seguía acariciando su cabello con los dedos. "¿Te sentiste así cuando salí del baño sin la toalla?"

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó ligeramente. "No."

"¿Cómo te sentiste?"

Gruñó suavemente y bajó su enfoque a su pecho. "Asustado, pero te deseaba."

"¿Cómo puedo asustarte?" Le sorprendía que él dijera eso.

Levantó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada. "Eres más pequeña que yo y me preocupa ser demasiado duro si pongo mis manos sobre ti."

"Me estás tocando en este momento y estás siendo muy suave." Ella tragó saliva. "Tal vez podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente a superar nuestro pasado."

"¿Cómo?"

El corazón le martilleaba con miedo en el pecho, pero quería a Sasuke. "Ven a la cama conmigo."

...


	17. C15 * No soy para ella

...

Sasuke emprendió una batalla interna mientras miraba a Sakura. Estaba tentado a aceptar su oferta de compartir la cama, pero con el estado de su pene seria una mala idea. Él no sólo quería sostenerla en sus brazos. Quería tocarla, quizás lamerla e incluso morderla. Echó un vistazo a su cuerpo. Había una docena de lugares en los que encantaría arañar su piel con sus colmillos. ¿Se estremecería y pediría más o le infundiría terror?

Los recuerdos de ser encadenado mientras su cuerpo era obligado hasta la sumisión para liberar su semilla le había dañado profundamente. Esas imágenes de mujeres humanas desnudas le habían excitado y a su vez, había llegado a odiarlas. Sakura no era ellas. Su mente conocía la diferencia y su cuerpo también, a juzgar por sus respuestas. El deseo que siempre se había negado ahora calentaba su sangre, pero en vez de masturbarse simplemente para atender sus necesidades físicas, quería un contacto íntimo con la mujer regalo.

Volvió a pensar en las pocas ocasiones en que Mercile le había utilizado en las pruebas de cría. Las hembras no habían sido demasiado amables y habladoras. Nunca se habían apegado emocionalmente. La felina que había montado en tres ocasiones había entrado en su celda, se había sacado los pantalones y se había colocado sobre sus manos y rodillas en su catre. Cuando había intentado tocar y explorar su sexo, ella le había gruñido.

"Sólo hazlo. Sabía que me iban a llevar con un macho y preparé mi cuerpo"

Eso explicaba el rico olor que provenía de ella, que ponía su polla dura e instaba a su animal. Montarla había sido físicamente placentero, no ponía negar eso, pero el acto había sido frío. En cuanto terminaban, ella pedía a los técnicos que se la sacaran de su celda.

Karin no le había reconocido cuando la había visto de nuevo en el Homeland. Eso o ella había ignorado deliberadamente su pasada asociación. Verla con vida había sido un gran un alivio. Era gratificante saber que alguien que había conocido durante esos breves encuentros en Mercile también había sobrevivido, pero también era un vergonzoso recordatorio de lo que se habían visto obligados hacer. Había oído que las hembras habían sido llevadas a muchos machos, durante varios años. Era posible que él simplemente no hubiera sido memorable para ella.

La otra mujer era una que nunca había visto. Un técnico se la llevó dos veces durante las pruebas de cría. Era canina y agresiva. Ella miró abiertamente su cuerpo y después le mostró los colmillos.

"No me muerdas. El último macho lo intentó ".

"No voy a hacerte daño", le juró.

Ella asintió. "Empieza".

Él se quedó sin saber que hacer. La irritación brilló en la expresión de la hembra cuando se quedó esperando una indicación sobre qué era lo que ella esperaba que hiciera.

"¿Es la primera vez que crías?"

"No."

"Haz que me moje."

Él echo un vistazo a la toma de agua en su celda y ella volvió a gruñir, ganándose su completa atención.

"No sabes nada, ¿verdad?"

La vergüenza quemó a través de él. "Puedo montarte."

Ella agarró los velcros de su ropa, les dio un fuerte tirón y se desnudó. "Sígueme. Aprenderás ".

Él vio como ella se sentó en su lecho y abrió los muslos. Señaló el suelo junto a ella.

"Arrodíllate aquí. ¿Cuál es tu número? "

"358. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? "

"433. Esto es lo que vas a hacer, 358 ".

Ella siguió hablando, le explico detalladamente lo que quería y cómo hacer que se humedeciera. Él posó la boca en su sexo y aprendió rápidamente. Sus gemidos y gruñidos fueron una recompensa por sus esfuerzos.

Sakura se acercó más. "¿Sasuke?"

Apartó los recuerdos para volver al presente. La mayor parte de su ira se había apagado Nadie le había advertido que la zona salvaje de la Reserva albergaba animales peligrosos. Ella tampoco lo sabia. Había marcado la zona y le dijo que era para mantenerla a salvo.

"Estoy más tranquilo."

"¿Quieres dormir conmigo?"

El tono esperanzador de su voz tiró de su corazón y también de su polla. ¿Qué haría ella si él quería asegurarse de que su coño se humedeciera? El sabor de una mujer era adictivo, algo que nunca se olvida ... y una perdición. Bajó la mirada hacia sus caderas y se imaginó esos muslos abiertos para él. Un gruñido profundo se construyó dentro de su pecho, pero se las arregló para sofocarlo. La excitación se apoderó de él con toda su fuerza y las ganas de tumbarla en su cama, lamerla y luego montarla era tan fuerte que su cuerpo se tensó. A duras penas logró mantener el control. Iría a ella con agresividad y con demasiada hambre.

"No puedo."

"Oh."

Su rechazo la lastimo y él se sintió culpable.

"Ahora no es un buen momento."

"Todavía estás enojado conmigo por salir a la calle. ¡Increíble! Eres tan terco. "

Miró de nuevo su hinchada polla y luego le frunció el ceño. "Quiero más que sólo abrazarte."

Ella no huyó o jadeó. "Podríamos intentarlo."

Sakura no tenía idea de qué le estaba ofreciendo, pero lo hizo. Estaba demasiado excitado y probablemente haría algo estúpido, pero no quería compartir esa información con ella. Probablemente se correría en sus boxers cuando pusiera la boca sobre ella y dañaría su orgullo o peor, podría asustarla. Se puso de pie y puso distancia entre ellos.

"No estoy enfadado. Estoy cansado. Sólo tienes que irte a la cama. Hablaremos de esto mañana ".

Se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y bajó la mano para ajustar su miembro. Agarrar su eje le hizo gemir. Le dolía tanto que parecía a punto de romperse por la mitad. Él lo soltó y deslizó los dedos bajo la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos para acariciar su verga a lo largo.

Sasuke admitió que emocionalmente estaba echo un lio cuando agarró la cinturilla de los calzoncillos con la otra mano y la empujó hacia abajo lo suficiente para liberar su miembro. Tenia la polla hinchada y roja. Fue cojeando con el material alrededor de sus rodillas hasta la mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y agarró la botella de aceite que había puesto allí. El líquido frío ni siquiera le perturbó cuando vació un poco en la palma de la mano, agarró su polla y se bombeó furiosamente. Sólo necesitaba correrse para poder pensar con claridad.

Sus caderas se sacudieron mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y apretaba los labios para no emitir ningún sonido. El placer se apoderó de él mientras acariciaba su polla con furia. Casi estaba llegado, estaba cerca y la sola imagen de Sakura desnuda fue suficiente para enviarlo al orgasmo en tan poco tiempo. Sus bolas se apretaron y alcanzó rápidamente su liberación.

Un suave jadeo atravesó la bruma de su éxtasis y giró la cabeza a un lado. La puerta que comunicaba su habitación con el baño estaba lo suficientemente abierta como para poder ver sus grandes ojos asustados. Él siguió su mirada y vio como el ultimo chorro de su semen caía sobre la mesilla de noche. Su mano aún agarraba su hinchada polla.

Trató de hablar cuando su mente comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, necesitaba inventar algo, cualquier cosa que explicara por qué estaba masturbándose, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

Ella le miró a la cara y luego cerró la puerta de golpe. Él soltó su eje e hizo una mueca cuando otra puerta se cerró un segundo después, la que comunicaba su cuarto con el baño y segundos más tarde ella cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo. Sakura se había encerrado en su habitación.

"Mierda", gruñó. Probablemente estaba traumatizada y aterrorizada. Se sintió asqueado de si mismo cuando bajó la mirada a la prueba de su desesperado intento de no ir tras ella.

Se quitó los calzoncillos del todo, los usó para limpiar el semen derramado y se acercó a la puerta del baño. Escuchó, pero no había ningún sonido en la otra habitación. Entró para lavarse las manos. Ni siquiera encendió la luz porque no quería ver su propio reflejo en el espejo.

Deseaba llamar a su puerta para pedirle disculpas, pero estaba desnudo. Ella podría confundir sus razones de tratar de verla para asegurarse de que estaba bien con algo vil. Sasuke giró, volvió a su habitación y se puso unos pantalones de chándal. Se esforzó por escuchar algún ruido procedente de la habitación de Sakura. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Asustada? ¿Horrorizada?

"Por eso les dije que no soy el hombre adecuado para ella," murmuró. Su culo aterrizó en el borde de la cama, bajó la cabeza y la sacudió de lado a lado. "No tengo nada que hacer con una mujer."

Sakura se acurrucó en su cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación, con el corazón a punto de estallar dentro de su pecho. Había entrado al baño para cepillarse el pelo, pero esos extraños sonidos provenientes de la habitación de Sasuke habían despertado su curiosidad. Sólo quería ver cómo estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que su puerta no estaba cerrada completamente y se había llevado un infierno de sorpresa.

La visión lateral del cuerpo de Sasuke, de pie junto a su cama, era algo que nunca olvidaría. Sus boxers estaban enrollados en sus rodillas, sus muslos musculosos ligeramente separados y su culo apretado mientras mecía sus caderas. Eso fue sólo el comienzo. Su polla era grande, tan gruesa como se la había imaginado y se la estaba acariciando con la mano.

Lo que realmente le resulto muy excitante, fue ver como Sasuke echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, como los músculos de su brazo, su culo y su pecho se tensaban, definiendo cada uno de ellos. Su gemido le hizo contener el aliento, había visto su cuerpo temblar y sacudirse mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Verle, le había echo sentir cosas raras en el estómago. Sus pezones se habían endurecido hasta el punto del dolor y su clítoris palpitaba entre sus piernas. No era un misterio, sabia lo que estaba sintiendo. Su cuerpo había reaccionado igual que cuando leía las picantes escenas de sexo en esas novelas románticas.

Sasuke había girado bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección y ella se había obligado a apartar la mirada de su atractivo pene, él siguió acariciándose, pero con movimientos más lentos. Él la miró con expresión sombría. Sus instintos y el miedo se habían apoderado de ella cuando él abrió la boca y mostró sus colmillos. Él estaba muy disgustado, ella se había asustado y había cerrado de golpe todas las puertas. Sabia que había invadido su privacidad y que no se calmaría hasta que ella se encerrara en su propia habitación.

Sasuke no le haría daño. Los instintos eran una puta. A veces, reaccionaba sin pensar y después sufría las consecuencias. El incidente de hace un mes con la araña en la cocina común del el edificio de mujeres era el ejemplo perfecto. Ese día iba a hornear un pastel de carne, abrió el horno, metió las manos para sacar la bandeja y sus dedos rozaron algo raro, como unos hilos de seda, cual fue su sorpresa cuando sacó la bandeja y vio esa pequeña cosa en su mano, había chillado y se había subido de un salto en la encimera.

Las mujeres todavía se reían y burlaban de ella. Su parte lógica sabía que nunca había estado en peligro. Ni entonces con esa criatura de ocho patas, ni ahora con Sasuke. El problema era que ciertas cosas estaban integradas en su ADN. Cualquier cosa que no se esperase le hacia saltar lo más lejos posible y hacer ese sonido horrible. Casi deseaba ser canina o felina. Ellas gruñían o gruñían y actuaban de forma agresiva cuando se encontraban en esas mismas situaciones. Sus reacciones definitivamente no eran motivos de burlas o risas.

Después de que la vergüenza pasara llegó el dolor. Sasuke podría haber compartido su cama e iniciado las relaciones sexuales, pero se había ido a su cuarto. Se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos. Se había ofrecido pero él la había rechazado. Hasta la había visto desnuda, aunque no fuera intencionadamente. Ya no había nada más que pudiese hacer.

Se había insinuado, sutilmente, pero lo había echo y había sido honesta. Ahora la pelota estaba en el tejado de Sasuke, aunque no estaba segura de cual de los dos ganaría esta especie de juego y no es que ella estuviera jugando. Ella sólo quería que la deseara tanto como ella le deseaba a él. ¿Quién mejor que ella que también había sufrido abusos para ayudarle a sanar?

"Maldita sea," susurró. "¿Por qué tienes que ponérmelo tan difícil?"

...


	18. C16 * Mi mejor amiga

...

Sasuke casi no había dormido y se sentía fatal cuando por fin se levanto de la cama a la salida del sol. La cabaña estaba muy silenciosa y temía despertar a Sakura si abría la puerta para ir abajo en busca de alimentos.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar y contestó a la llamada.

"¿Hay tantos árboles fuera como me han dicho?"

"Naruto" una gran sensación de alivio le golpeo duro al escuchar la voz de su amigo."¿Cómo estan?"

"Estamos bien. A Hinata y a su gato les encanta la nueva casa. Estoy apreciando cada habitación con ella. "Él se rió entre dientes. "Esa es una referencia sexual. Salí a correr esta mañana e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que estabas asignado para escoltar a una mujer regalo en la Reserva ".

"Um, sí." Él se sentó de nuevo y se pasó los dedos por su pelo. Le molestaba la rapidez con la que crecía desde que había dejado de cortarlo al dejar el equipo humano. "Yo…"

"¿Tenéis sexo?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no? Me dijeron que ese era el fin de enviarlos a los dos juntos a la cabaña. Para darles privacidad ".

El resentimiento le quemó. "Mercile ya no me controla".

El silencio se prolongó durante medio minuto. "¿Te sientes empujado a hacer esto? ¿Estás comparando a la ONE con Mercile? Eso es lo que entiendo con tu declaración. ".

"Sí. Es un nuevo experimento de cría, pero sin técnicos que puedan manipularnos o cerraduras que nos encierren aquí. Todos esperan que nosotros tengamos sexo".

"¿Es así como se siente la mujer?"

"No lo creo. Ella, um ... "No estaba seguro de cómo decirlo.

"¿Ella qué?"

"Me dijeron que ella quería estar a solas conmigo."

"¿Ella está interesada en ti, pero no sientes lo mismo? ¿No sientes ninguna atracción sexual? "

"Lo hago. Ella es hermosa. "Su voz bajó. "Dulce. Inocente. Pero es una mujer regalo, Naruto. Es muy pequeña y es primate. Me siento monstruoso en tamaño al compararme con ella. "

"Te acostumbraras. Date tiempo. Yo también me sentí así con Hinata. Ellas se estiran ahí abajo para acomodar tu grosor. Simplemente no vayas demasiado profundo hasta que su cuerpo se acostumbre al tuyo ".

"Ese no es mi miedo. Bueno, supongo que lo es en parte ... pero sobre todo tengo miedo de perder el control ".

"Entiendo. Sufrí esas mismas ansiedades con Hinata. Tuve que confiar en que no arremetería contra ella si tenia un mal momento. Sólo tienes que recordar que ella es de carne y hueso, que no es una imagen de esos videos y que no estas enganchado a esa máquina. Ahora somos libres. Ahora nadie nos humilla, nadie provoca dolor a nuestros cuerpos y nadie roba nuestra semilla. No lo olvides mientras ella esté tocándote. Superaras ese miedo, confiá en mi. Yo sé lo que estoy hablando ".

"Ya lo sé. Sigo teniendo flashbacks de lo que nos hicieron. "

"¿No puedes conseguir una erección?" susurró Naruto, para que no le escuchara su compañera, quería proteger a su amigo de la humillación, si ese era su problema "Hay pastillas para eso. Debes hablar con un médico. Vemos anuncios publicitarios sobre eso, dicen que no siempre es por problemas físicos, sino que a veces también pasa por problemas emocionales ".

"Mi pene se pone duro todo el tiempo. Mi cuerpo reacciona a ella. Es el miedo a follarla lo que me bloquea ".

"Yo tenía el mismo problema."

"Sí." Él sabía que Naruto lo entendería.

"¿Por qué no me has llamado?"

"Tú y Hinata finalmente tienen su casa y esta es la primera vez que han tenido aislamiento real. Sé lo mucho que ambos deseabais salir del sótano del equipo humano. Dijiste muchas veces que querías que cocinara desnuda para ti y tener sexo sin miedo a que alguien los interrumpa. No quería hacerlo ".

"En otras palabras, estabas siendo cabezota y terco. Quería un horario laboral más estable una vez que terminara mi trabajo con el equipo humano en vez de alguien golpeando la puerta de nuestra habitación a las dos de la mañana porque había una emergencia. Eres mi mejor amigo y yo no te considero una interrupción

Sasuke se echó a reír. "Debería haberme puesto en contacto contigo."

"Debiste hacerlo." Naruto estaba de acuerdo. "Deja que suceda si se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro. Traté de negar mis sentimientos hacia Hinata. Imaginarte lo que podría pasar es mucho peor que la realidad ".

"Ella ha sufrido abusos."

"Como nosotros. Te prometo que no te convertirás en un animal o entraras en cólera por los recuerdos o perderás el control si las cosas van demasiado rápido. ¿Te preocupas por ella? "

"Sí. Haría cualquier cosa para no lastimar a Sakura ".

"Entonces concentrate en sus necesidades en vez de en las tuyas. Somos más fuertes de lo que creemos y tú necesitas descubrirlo ".

"Y confiar en ti."

Naruto volvió a reír. "Exactamente. Nunca te guiare por otro camino que no sea el correcto ".

Sasuke se ensombreció. "Anoche me pilló masturbándome, huyó a su habitación y cerró la puerta ".

"¿Estás seguro de que te vio?"

"Sí." Él hizo una mueca. "La luz de mi habitación estaba encendida y yo estaba a menos de cinco metros de ella."

"Es natural. Explicale que somos altamente sexuales y que si no atendemos nuestras necesidades nos ponemos irritables y mezquinos. Nada es más irritante que unas bolas hinchadas y dolorosas ".

"No me digas." Él miró hacia la puerta cerrada, pero no oía nada que indicase que Sakura se había despertado. "Así que ¿Tengo que confiar en mí?"

"Sí".

"Todavía me molesta que me ordenaran tener sexo con ella."

"Te conozco bien. No estarías allí si realmente no quisieras estar. Tal vez deberías llamar a Neji o Deidara para que soliciten tu vuelta al equipo lo más pronto posible. ¿Sigues pensando en regresar con ellos? "

"No lo sé. Las cosas han cambiado ".

"Sakura".

"Sí".

"¿Crees que la echarás de menos?"

Meditó la pregunta. Le inquietaba la idea de no estar si ella lo necesitaba. Los demás varones oirían de su interés en él y podrían ofrecerle sexo si ella seguía deseando no ser etiquetad como una mujer regalo. La ira quemó en su interior y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

"Entiendo eso como un si, ya que no lo has negado inmediatamente."

"Lo haría."

"Deberías notificar al equipo humano que ya no estás disponible."

"Todavía no. ¿Qué pasa si esto me explota en la cara? ¿Y si tenemos sexo y ella desea estar con otros machos como las demás mujeres hacen? "Tendría que matar a todos los machos que tocaran a Sakura, pero eso no venía al caso. "Voy a esperar y ver qué pasa."

Naruto volvió a reír. "Lo tienes mal."

Eso describía perfectamente las confusas emociones que estaba experimentado. "Me alegro de que llamaras y de que te vaya bien con tu compañera."

"Ayer tuvimos una noche muy divertida."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Tuvimos invitados cenar. Gaara y Shikamaru llegaron después de una reunión con Itachi.. El gato de Hinata siseo a Gaara y él hizo lo mismo. Entones ella les dijo a los dos que se comportaran y que ambos tenían algo en común. Luego reveló que compartían el mismo nombre. Casi me caí de la silla cuando vi su expresión ".

"¿La del gato o la de Gaara?"

Naruto se rió más fuerte. "La del que entiende. A Gaara no le hizo gracia, pero a los demás si. Shikamaru se cayó de la silla de tanto reírse. Temari estaba en el edificio de mujeres viendo unas películas, así que lo invitamos a comer pizza ".

"Me gustaría haber visto la cara de Gaara".

"Él hizo algo más."

"¿Qué?"

"Esta mañana Gaara vino a casa y dijo que alguien se había encontrado un cachorrito cerca de las puertas.

Dijo que venia de recogerlo de seguridad, donde habían estado cuidándolo y que era un regalo de inauguración que no podíamos rechazar. "

"Eso es lindo. ¿A tu pareja le gustan los perros? "

"Ella lo adora. Es lindo y ambos lo amamos. Me lame la cara y me sigue a todas partes. "Hizo una pausa."Gaara le dijo a Hinata que era costumbre de las especies poner el nombre a los regalos antes de entregarlos y que le había puesto el nombre de Shikamaru".

Sasuke sonrió."A Shikamaru no le parecerá tan divertido."

"Exactamente".

"¿El gato se lleva bien con el perro?"

"Ellos se están adaptando pero llevara algo de"

El sonido de cristales rotos se escucho a través del teléfono por lo que Sasuke se tenso.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"El gato acaba de subirse a la mesa y volcó un jarrón. Shikamaru sólo quiere jugar con Gaara." cubrió un poco el teléfono. "Yo limpiare eso."

Hinata se escuchó de fondo. "¡Muy mal Shikamaru! No puedes perseguir a Gaara como si fuera una pelota".

Naruto suspiró y habló de nuevo por teléfono. "El cachorro cree que el gato es un juguete y el gato piensa que le está atacando. Tengo la sensación de que esta va a ser una semana muy larga ".

"Ellos se harán amigos" Gritó Hinata. "Sólo tenemos que invitar a Shikamaru y a Gaara a cenar de nuevo para que puedan ver que los felinos y los caninos pueden llevarse bien."

"Hinata espera conseguir demasiado", susurró Naruto "Será mejor que vaya. No quiero que se corte los pies. Está desnuda y demasiado cerca de los cristales rotos. Llámame si necesitas consejo. No lo dudes ". "No lo haré."

Sasuke desconectó el teléfono y se levantó. Necesitaba una ducha y luego prepararía el desayuno. El olor de los alimentos conseguiría que Sakura saliera de su habitación. Al menos eso esperaba. Tenían que hablar antes de que fuera a reunirse con Sasori para la clase de natación. La idea de dejarla sola durante una hora no le gustaba, pero no la quería alrededor de otros machos.

...


	19. C17 * Te deseo

...

Sakura se estiró sobre su estómago y entreabrió los ojos. Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y el olor a tocino terminaron de despertarla. Estaba hambrienta y había comenzado un nuevo día. Al principio, pensaba que dos semanas serian suficientes para conseguir que Sasuke la llevara a su cama, pero había pasado una y no había avanzado mucho. Vivían juntos, pero parecían compañeros de cuarto. Al parecer, ese contacto sexual no iba a suceder.

Era su culpa, por mirar a escondidas a Sasuke en su habitación. Él había estado incómodo después de la noche que le pilló masturbándose. No la miraba a los ojos más de unos segundos y buscaba excusas para estar la mayor parte del tiempo fuera. No es que le culpara. Probablemente ella también le evitaría si la hubiera pillado en la misma situación.

La única vez que intento sacar el tema, él empezó a tartamudear que había escuchado un ruido fuera y salio de la cabaña a comprobarlo. Ella no había escuchado nada y sabia que sólo era una excusa para evitar la conversación. Cualquier posibilidad de que tuvieran un romance se volvía más débil conforme pasaban los días. A veces, tenia ganas de pedirle que la llevara de vuelta al Homeland, pero su corazón no se lo permitía.

Por las noches ya no sufría pesadillas con su pasado, ahora en sus sueños aparecía un alto y pelinegro macho que no dejaba de torturarla. Era quedarse dormida y él aparecía, la desnudaba y pasaba las manos por todo su cuerpo, pero siempre daba un paso atrás cuando ella intentaba tocarlo. Ver todos esos músculos, su piel morena y su gruesa polla la dejaba excitada y frustrada.

El suelo al otro lado de la puerta crujió antes de que llamara. -"¿Sakura? El desayuno está listo. "

-"Está bien. Estaré allí en unos minutos. " Se había convertido en una rutina que él le informara que la comida estaba lista, después comían en silencio y luego se iba para no volver hasta la próxima comida.

-"Tómate tu tiempo".

El suelo crujió de nuevo al marcharse. Ella apartó las sabanas y miró su camisón. Era difícil luchar contra la tentación de bajar así, porque era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Luchar contra Sasuke. Ella era una mujer adulta y él era un hombre. Estaban solos y quería experimentar todo lo que la vida tenia para ofrecerle, con él. Estaba cansada de que la evitase y de las conversaciones informales sobre temas neutrales.

Había indicios de que Sasuke se había duchado cuando entró en el cuarto de baño. Una toalla mojada colgada en el bastidor lo confirmaba. Sólo le llevó segundos desnudarse mientras esperaba a que el agua saliera caliente. Después de ducharse, se apresuro a prepararse, se puso una falda suelta y una camiseta suelta. La visión de las piernas de una mujer hacia que los hombres pensaran en sexo ¿no?, al menos pasaba en los libros.

Como la camiseta era suelta, decidió no usar sostén. Miró hacia abajo. Sus pechos no eran demasiado grandes, pero tampoco estaba plana. Dio varios pasos sin moverse del sitio, sip, por los movimientos de sus pechos era evidente que no llevaba sujetador.

Sakura asintió.

-"No juegas limpio. La vida no es justa, entonces ¿por qué debería hacerlo? "

Respiró profundo y fue en busca de Sasuke.

Estaba sentado en la cocina y en la mesa había dos platos con comida. Nunca comía hasta que ella llegaba. El ambiente era un poco tenso, pero lo esperaba. Ella se sentó frente a él y le miró a la cara.

Evitó el contacto visual, el plato parecía mucho más interesante.

-"Esto se ve delicioso. Gracias ". Él se encogió de hombros.

-"No esta mal"

-"Espero que hayas dormido bien."

Pequeñas líneas alrededor de sus ojos le dijeron que probablemente él no lo había hecho. -"En realidad no."

Sakura lo observó.- "Ya he tenido suficiente de esto."

Sus cejas se arquearon. -"¿Suficiente de qué? ¿Quieres comer otra cosa? "

-"Basta. No me gusta lo que está pasando entre nosotros. No puedo soportarlo más. Siento mucho haberte visto hacer eso. Durante los últimos días apenas me hablas y desapareces durante horas, me estoy volviendo loca. Deberíamos hablar de ello ".

Eso atrajo su atención.- "Quería disculparme." Sus mejillas se oscurecieron, mostrando su clara mortificación. -"No deberías haber visto eso."

Él fue contundente y le sorprendió que no intentara evitar hablar de lo que había sucedido.- "Fui yo la que abrió la puerta. Oí ruidos y me preguntaba que estabas haciendo ".

Sus cejas se alzaron.-"Y lo averiguaste."

Su boca se tensó en una línea de firma pero su expresión se suavizó.

-"No tienes que disculparte, pero me hubiera gustado ser más atractiva que tu mano."

Dije eso. ¡Mierda! No pretendía expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-"Tú lo eres." Su voz sonó más profunda.

Ella tuvo que apartar la mirada, el momento era demasiado intenso.- "Heriste mis sentimientos." ya que estaba admitiendo cosas, iría a por todas.- "Me ofrecí a dormir contigo."

-"No deseo simplemente dormir."

Ella se encontró con su mirada.-"Tampoco yo."

Él respiró hondo y la silla arañó ruidosamente el suelo mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Ella se sorprendió cuando le vio rodear la mesa. Sus manos se aferraron a sus brazos y la levanto sobre sus pies.

-"No tengas miedo".

-"Está bien." Su corazón se aceleró.

Sus pies dejaron el suelo, él giró con ella y la sentó en la encimera. Habían pasado de apenas hablar a estar cara a cara. Sasuke gruñó suavemente, un sonido atractivo y movió sus caderas. Ella separó sus rodillas para permitirle dar un paso más cerca y casi quedaron nariz contra nariz.

-"Te deseo."

Esa era la confesión que quería, pero todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que tuvo que esforzarse para poder pensar. -"¿Qué hacemos?" levantó las manos cuando él la soltó y se agarró a sus hombros.

Él observó su rostro, posiblemente buscando su miedo, pero eso no era lo que sentía. Sasuke la había depositado sobre la encimera y estaba lo bastante cerca para besarla. Ella levantó la barbilla y abrió los labios, una invitación a que hiciera precisamente eso.

Él se inclinó un poco, ella cerró los ojos y esperó. Su respiración abanicó su cara, él olía a café. Esperó, pero no pasó nada y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

La cara de Sasuke se había alejado unos escasos centímetros. -"No aquí".

-"Podríamos ir arriba."

-"Yo ..."

-"¿Tú qué?"

-"Tengo que reunirme con Sasori para una clase de natación. Después de que me haya enseñado, te llevaré al río y te enseñare a nadar ".

Sasori había llamado para retrasar la lección. Le habían llamado para que recogiera un cachorro de león ubicado en la casa de un ser humano y había tenido que abandonar la Reserva, llevaba fuera toda la semana, pero a lo mejor ya había regresado.

Sus grandes manos la agarró de las caderas, la levanto y la bajó a sus pies lentamente.-"Tienes que comer."

A ella le pareció que él estaba temblando. Sasuke la soltó, retrocedió y obviamente, trató de aclarar su mente. -"Sí. Come. Tengo que, um, comprobar el perímetro ".

Él siguió poniendo distancia entre ellos mientras se miraban. Ella miró hacia abajo y vio claramente el contorno de su polla dura contra el material de sus pantalones.

-"¿Sasuke?"

-"Yo, um, tengo que irme. Come ". Giró y huyó.

-"¡Maldición!" ¿Qué había hecho mal? Tal vez esperaba que ella lo besara y había tomado su falta de iniciativa como un rechazo.- "No sé cómo hacerlo", susurró, pero él ya no estaba allí para oírla.

...


	20. C18 * Nunca bese

...

A Sasuke no le importaba aprender cosas nuevas, pero nadar en un agua que se movía tan rápido, no sólo le parecía peligroso, tampoco le gustaba. No le gustaba que la cabaña estuviese tan cerca del río, ya que representaba un peligro para Sakura por lo que aprendería tan pronto como Sasori volviera.

Sasuke se sentó en un tronco caído mientras observaba el otro lado del rio y un movimiento le llamó la atención. Había un macho de las especies agachado, mirando algo en el agua. El hombre estaba muy lejos de la cabaña, pero verlo no le resultaba reconfortante. Se puso de pie y le hizo notar su presencia.

Se miraron el uno al otro a través del agua. Sasuke mantuvo una postura tensa, con los puños apretados a los costados, para asegurarse de que el hombre sabía que iba a defender todo el perímetro de su territorio. Una sonrisa curvó los labios de la otra especie y levantó una mano en una "Hola".

-"Me quedare a este lado", le gritó.- "Estoy siguiendo a uno de mis leones."

Sasuke no tuvo ningún problema en escucharlo, a pesar del sonido del agua corriendo.

-"Bien"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.- "Es una hembra. Le gusta bañarse, pero no creo que lo cruzara. "Se enderezó, caminó por la orilla y luego señaló.- "Ella salió del río por aquí. Todo está bien. "

Leones salvajes. Sasuke se estremeció un poco. No se oponía a que los animales estuvieran sueltos pero no tenia mucha experiencia con ellos. El gato de Hinata era el único animal con el que realmente había pasado algo de tiempo y era una pequeña mascota. Entrar en contacto con uno más grande, con afiladas garras y colmillos no era algo que le entusiasmara.

El hombre le hizo un gesto, se volvió y desapareció entre los árboles. La boca de Sasuke se abrió. No podía negar lo que había visto. El macho de la zona salvaje no sólo tenía las características de su animal más pronunciadas y unos ojos inusuales, también tenía cola. No era excesivamente larga, pero le llegaba a las pantorrillas.

Había un montón de cosas que odiaba de la vida que le habían dado, pero al menos se había salvado de ser lo que Mercile había considerado un fracaso. Los varones con sus funciones más alteradas lo tenían realmente más difícil. Había leído los informes sobre la forma en que habían sido tratados en las instalaciones de pruebas. La mayoría habían sido alojados en jaulas reales.

Algunos tenían muy poca capacidad de comunicación ya que los técnicos no les hablaban a menudo. Fueron alimentados y tratados como si fueran puramente animales y no habían obtenido el beneficio de obtener ningún tipo de educación. La mayoría de las especies podían leer, les habían enseñado a una edad temprana, aunque sólo fuese con el propósito de las pruebas. A ellos les resultaba difícil juzgar los resultados de sus drogas si el participante no era capaz de comunicarse verbalmente o leer para ver si su memoria o visión habían sido afectadas adversamente.

Su propio abuso parecía insignificante en comparación a los que ellos habían sufrido, se sentó de nuevo en el tronco, reflexionando en la vida de un residente de la zona salvaje. Ni siquiera se sentían cómodos viviendo entre su especie en la Seguridad del Homeland.

Sasuke había recibido la oportunidad de trabajar de cerca con los humanos en el equipo especial y le gustaba, aunque había algunas excepciones. No le hacían sentir infrahumano pero tampoco eran demasiado amables y preferían no apegarse emocionalmente a los demás miembros. No es que fuera algo personal. Ellos trataban a todos de esa manera, fueran especies o humanos.

Miró al cielo, llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera de la cabaña. Había salido corriendo para huir de Sakura. La tentación de tener sexo con ella había sido casi insoportable, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba apunto de follarla sobre la encimera. Ella se merecía algo mejor que ser jodida en la cocina. La culpa le golpeó duro y rápido.

Sakura se merecía una cama y un hombre que tuviese más experiencia en el sexo. Un hombre que supiese ser suave y que dijera palabras bonitas, no como él, que aún se sentía como si tuviera un zapato en la boca. Ella había querido que la besara. Había inclinando la cabeza, arqueada la espalda y entreabierto sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Sólo había un problema. Nunca había besado a una mujer.

-"Mierda".

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia la cabaña. De una forma u otra, tenía que encontrar la manera de dar a Sakura lo que necesitaba. Quería hacer lo correcto por ella y lo más importante, la deseaba. Naruto tenía razón. Nadie habría podido obligarle a escoltarla a la Reserva y en el fondo, quería hacerlo. No iba a negar esa verdad. Podría no ser el hombre adecuado para ella pero deseaba serlo.

La cabaña apareció ente su vista y una profunda sensación de alivio se instaló en él cuando vio el humo que salía de la chimenea. Cuando entró vio a Sakura sentada en el sofá con un pequeño libro de bolsillo. Sus ojos verdes se levantaron y su corazón tartamudeó dentro de su pecho. El impulso de ir hacia ella, arrodillarse y tocarla, le golpeó con fuerza. Ella se había cambiado de ropa durante su ausencia y ahora llevaba algo que mostraba menos piel. Se preguntó si lo había hecho en respuesta a su huida.

-"Hola." Cerró el libro después de colocar dentro un marcador.- "Estuviste fuera varias horas."

-"Necesitaba pensar."

-"¿Te vas? ¿Van a enviar a otro oficial para protegerme o regresaremos juntos a el Homeland? "

-"¿Quieres volver? ¿Quieres a otro macho aquí contigo? "Una protesta se congeló en su lengua. Se negó a obligarla a quedarse con él. Él haría lo que ella quisiera, incluso si eso le mataba.

-"No." Ella se inclinó hacia delante.

-"Bien." Entró en la cabaña, cerró la puerta a su espalda y giró la cerradura.- "Me gusta estar contigo."

Parte de la tensión en su rostro se desvaneció. -"¿En serio?"

-"Sí." Él odiaba sentirse como si estuviera fracasando como hombre. -"Me siento atraído por ti, Sakura. Lo que siento es un poco aterrador ".

Sus labios se entreabrieron. -"¿Tienes miedo de mí?"

-"No estoy seguro de cómo manejar las emociones que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti. Nunca las he experimentado antes. "

-"Yo tampoco." Ella palmeó el sofá junto a ella. -"¿Quieres sentarte?"

Cruzó la habitación y con cautela se sentó en el borde del cojín, a treinta centímetros de ella. Su maravilloso olor hizo que su polla diera un pequeño salto en respuesta. ¿Por qué cuando estaba cerca de ella se ponía nervioso, empezaba a sudar y se excitaba? Toda su confianza huyó.

-"¿Qué estás leyendo?"

-"Un libro romántico."

Miró con diversión la portada de un hombre y una mujer abrazándose.- "¿Está interesante?"

-"Sí. Creo que si. "

-"¿Es eso todo lo que lees?"

-No. También me encantan las novelas de terror. "

Eso le sorprendió. -"¿En serio?"

-"Sí. Especialmente las de crímenes. En realidad me gustan de todos los tipos. "Ella hizo una pausa. -"En aquél sótano encontré una caja detrás de un mueble, contenía unos catorce libros. Los leí tantas veces que me los aprendí de memoria. " Eso fue cuando todavía tenia libertad para vagar por el sótano. Más tarde, construyeron un cuarto y la encerraron dentro de la jaula.

-"Me alegro de que aprendieras a leer."

-"Yo también. Uno de los guardias fue amable conmigo cuando era pequeña. Creo que me compadecía. Tenía una hija ".

No iba admitir que el Maestro se enteró y disparó al hombre. La mención del Maestro siempre estropeaba el buen humor de Sasuke. Ese guardia fue la única persona que hizo algo por ella sin esperar algo a cambio.

-"¿Lees libros?"

-"A veces. Había largos períodos de inactividad cuando trabajaba para el equipo humano, aunque otras veces apenas cerraba los ojos y teníamos que salir de nuevo ".

-"¿Fue emocionante?"

-"A veces".

-"¿Alguna vez tuviste miedo?"

-"Nosotros asaltamos edificios y casas buscando a ex-empleados de Mercile y a veces devuelven los disparos. Otras veces se han marchado y no encontramos nada. "

-"Suena aterrador, pero me alegro de que el equipo exista. Me encontraron ".

-"Lo sé." Su mano suavemente tomó la suya.- "¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas con el miembro del equipo?"

-"No." Ella sonrió. -"No las tengo. No desde que te conocí ".

Reflexionó sobre lo que eso quería decir, pero eso no importaba, siempre y cuando ella durmiese mejor.- "¿Tienes hambre? Yo si ".

-"Sí." Ella se iluminó aún más.- "Haré la cena. Sé que es un poco temprano pero te saltaste el desayuno y no volviste a la hora del almuerzo ".

-"Te ayudare."

Sasuke la siguió a la cocina y disfruto mirando su trasero. Tenia un bonito culo redondo y se veía perfecto en esos jeans ajustados. La ajustada camiseta definía su estrecha cintura y su olor a champú y a jabón eran muy agradables.

Trabajaron bien juntos mientras preparaban perritos calientes y patatas fritas. Era una comida fácil de hacer, por lo que no pasaron mucho tiempo en la cocina. Sakura llevó su plato a la sala y palmeó el sofá junto a ella.

-"¿Quieres ver una película mientras comemos Sasuke?" Señaló la pared donde los DVDs estaban alineados.- "Hay películas de acción."

-"Por supuesto." Quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Una relajante y extraña emoción se elevó en su pecho ante la escena doméstica que estaban recreando. Miró alrededor de la cabaña y se preguntó como sería si de verdad compartieran una casa. Una en la que vivieran juntos. Miró a Sakura.

Ella le mostró dos películas para que eligiera. -"¿Cuál? Tengo muchas ganas de ver las dos ".

Sakura le dejaba sin aliento y tuvo que obligarse a coger aire para responder. -"Escoge tú. Podemos ver a ambas ".

La alegría iluminó su expresión.-"¡Eso es genial!"

Sí, lo es, él estuvo de acuerdo.

...


	21. C19 * Quiero que me abraces

...

Sakura se acurrucó un poco más fuerte contra el pecho de Sasuke y se agarró a su camisa mientras miraba la televisión. Su brazo alrededor de su cintura le hacia sentirse más segura. Los chicos malos de la película no eran reales y aún así le daban miedo.

-"¿Cree que ellos harán eso?"

Él asintió con la cabeza y su barbilla se rozó contra su cabeza.- "Los buenos siempre ganan." En las películas.

-"Espero que sí. No me gusta ese tipo mafioso. El segundo al mando debió haberle disparado antes".

Sasuke se echó a reír. -"Entonces, la película habría terminado a los diez minutos."

-"Es cierto." frotó la cara contra su suave camisa. Le encantaba estar tan cerca de él. Lo que los libros no daban a entender era que a los hombres no les importaba que las mujeres se aferrasen a ellos durante las escenas aterradoras de una película.- "Oh no. ¿No perciben a ese idiota arrastrándose detrás de ellos? "

-"Los seres humanos no tienen nuestro sentido del olfato."

-"Oh." Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Cierto. Quiero decir ¿No sienten el peligro a sus espaldas?. "

-"Es una película." Le ofreció el gran cuenco que sostenía.- "¿Más palomitas?"

-"No. Creo que estoy a punto de explotar."

-"Este es el cuarto Bowl." Se inclinó hacia delante y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

No iba a mencionar que él se había comido tres de los cuatro. Sasuke tenía un gran apetito pero era normal con ese gran cuerpo. Se apartó lo justo para permitirle colocar el cuenco en la mesa y se acurrucó de nuevo contra él cuando se enderezó.

La película de acción llegó a su final, pero ella ni se dio cuenta, ya que estaba más centrada en la mano de Sasuke frotando su pierna, se sentía agradable y la distraía de la pantalla, aunque no le importaba.

-"¿Ves? Él rescató a la mujer y los chicos malos están muertos ".

-"Estuvo bien."

Realmente odió el momento en que las letras "THE END" aparecieron en la televisión, ya que eso significaba que ahora se irían a la cama, porque esta era la segunda película.

Una mirada al reloj le confirmó que eran más de las nueve de la noche y como a Sasuke le gustaba levantarse temprano querría irse a dormir.

-"Yo la apago."

Sakura se sentó y asintió con la cabeza.- "Está bien. Limpiare la mesa y recogeré la cocina. "

Se despidieron y ella se tomó su tiempo enjuagando los platos. Estaba nerviosa. Quería preguntarle a Sasuke si quería dormir en su cama, pero no estaba segura de si debía hacerlo. Hasta ahora se había negado y no quería que volviera a pasar lo de la semana anterior.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Ella se sobresaltó y jadeó. Giró la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.- "No te oí entrar en la cocina."

-"Lo siento."

-"Está bien. Te mueves muy silenciosamente para ser tan grande ".

-"El agua esta corriendo."

Le gustó que él no mencionara que su audiencia no era tan buena como la suya. -"Ya terminé" Cerró los grifos del agua. -"Estoy lista para ir a la cama."

-"Me aseguré de que todo este bien cerrado." Él se mantuvo a unos metros de ella. -"¿Lista?"

-"Sí".

Él se quedó cerca mientras subían las escaleras y se detuvieron junto a la puerta. La tentación de pedirle que durmiera en su habitación era fuerte. Se volvió para mirarle a los ojos. Sasuke le devolvió la sexy mirada, en silencio.

Sé fuerte. Sólo tienes que preguntar. Sus labios se separaron.

-"Buenas noches." Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y entró en su habitación- "Que duermas bien, Sakura." desapareció en el interior.

-"Maldita sea," murmuró, mirando su puerta abierta y entró en la suya.

Sasuke no solamente había entrado en su habitación, ahora estaba en el baño. Se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada que conectaba las dos habitaciones y lamentó no haberla dejado abierta. La luz del baño se apagó, le escuchó regresar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta de su lado. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue realmente deprimente.

Ella usó el baño y se cepilló los dientes. No escuchó ningún sonido procedente de la habitación de Sasuke y ninguna luz entraba por debajo de la puerta, por lo que dedujo que se había acostado inmediatamente. Regresó a su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se puso un camisón.

Las sábanas estaban frías cuando se acostó después de apagar la luz. Se puso de lado y suspiró. Deseaba a Sasuke. No sólo para acurrucarse mientras dormía. Quería tocarlo y quería que él la tocara. Los recuerdos de sus vecinas y sus hombres seguían parpadeando en su mente.

Era frustrante querer algo que no podía tener. El consejo de Ino también vino a su mente, pero lo desechó. No quería que Sasuke sintiera que le estaba presionando a tener relaciones sexuales con ella y es lo que estaría haciendo si se desnudaba y entraba en su habitación. Incluso ¿Aceptaría si le exigía que tuviera sexo con ella?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Eso definitivamente no era lo que deseaba. La excitación constante de su propio cuerpo parecía interminable. Era culpa suya. Todos esos músculos y sonidos sexys hacían que sólo pensara en tener sexo con él. Nuca olvidaría el momento en que despertó en aquel cobertizo y vio que tenia la polla dura.

Algo le hizo cosquillas en el tobillo y movió su pierna. Se detuvo, probablemente era la sabana. Su mente regresó de nuevo a Sasuke y en como conseguir meterlo en su cama.

Los días seguían pasando y pronto regresarían al Homeland. La idea de meterse en el agua con él, llevando el pequeño traje de baño que Ino le había preparado y que seguramente le tentaría a tener sexo con ella, no era una opción todavía, ya que él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se acercara al río hasta que uno de los dos supiera nadar.

Abrió los ojos cuando algo le hizo cosquillas de nuevo en el pie. El corazón le dio un salto y su aliento se congeló. Fuera lo que fuera, se movía. Ella se sentó de golpe y buscó a tientas la lampara en la mesilla de noche, a la vez que pegaba las piernas a su pecho. Encendió la lámpara, agarró la sábana y la tiró hacia atrás.

Una araña negra fue lo único que vio antes de reaccionar. Un fuerte grito salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerlo y se movió rápidamente a un lado de la cama. La araña parecía seguirla.

Un fuerte golpe sonó en alguna parte de la cabaña y una puerta se estrelló contra la pared. Fuertes pisadas sonaron en el pasillo cuando se cayó de la cama en sus prisas por poner distancia entra ella y esa pequeña cosa. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Sasuke entró. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle. Sólo llevaba los boxers y una mirada feroz.

-"¿Qué es?" Sus dedos estaban flexionados en garras, su atención fija en la ventana. -"¿Hay alguien afuera?"

-"Um, es una araña." Levantó una mano y la señaló. Sasuke se quedó mirándola boquiabierto.-"Mírala. Es grande y estaba en mi pie ".

-"¿Esa pequeña cosa?" Se agachó y miró al intruso en su cama.- "¿Te caíste de la cama?"

-"Es una araña." ¿Por qué no puede entender qué me da miedo? Me tocó.

Él la miró y luego ella.- "Infiernos".

Se incorporó, se acercó a la cama y cogió la araña. Ella se encogió. Esa cosa podía morder. Puede que fuera pequeña, pero cualquier cosa con ocho patas tenía pequeños colmillos afilados. Era lógico. Sus pequeñas patitas eran sus garras. Ocho garras. Odio las arañas. Esas cosas son feas y espeluznantes.

Sasuke desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Escuchó el agua correr. Regresó, se inclinó y con las manos todavía húmedas la levantó del suelo. Trató de ponerla de nuevo en su cama, pero ella se aferró a él y negó con la cabeza.

-"Podría tener familia. Tal vez su nido esté mi cama ".

Él se detuvo, arqueó las cejas y luego se volvió para llevarla al pasillo. Utilizó su codo para encender la luz antes de dejarla suavemente sobre sus pies.- "¿Estás bien?"

-"Estaba en mi cama. En mi pie ".

-"Ahora está en el exterior. Abrí la ventana y la puse ahí. No volverá a entrar ".

-"¿Por qué tienes las manos mojadas?"

-"Me lavé las manos." Él le miró preocupado.- "¿Debo entender que te aterrorizan las arañas?"

-"Sí".

Sus labios temblaron. -"Era pequeña, Sakura. Ni siquiera era venenosa. Estoy bastante seguro de eso. Espera. Iré a mirar en tu cama y en tu habitación ".

Ella le siguió a su habitación y le observó sacudir las sábanas, la colcha e incluso levantó el colchón para mirar debajo de él. Miró por toda la habitación, por las aperturas de los cajones e incluso detrás los muebles de lugar, hasta que finalmente la miró.

-"No hay nido o familia." la diversión brilló en sus ojos. -"Era una araña ermitaña."

-"Eso no es gracioso." se calmó.- "Lo siento. Grité, ¿no? "

-"Sí".

-"Realmente las odio."

-"Me doy cuenta de eso."

Ella retrocedió hacia el pasillo y él la siguió.

-"¿Tienes miedo de regresar a tu habitación? ¿Quieres que la compruebe de nuevo? Podríamos cambiar de habitación. Todavía no encontré arañas en mi cama. "

Aquí estaba su oportunidad. Podía usar el miedo otra vez para que le permitiese dormir con él, pero todavía se sentía culpable por haberlo echo en el cobertizo. Seria honesta.

La honestidad era uno de los rasgos más importantes para las especies y Sasuke merecía eso de una mujer.

-"Estoy bien. Sé que has sido muy cuidadoso en tu búsqueda y que ya no hay más bichos de esos ".

-"Bien."

Era imposible no fijarse en su pecho. Tan amplio, tan desnudo y tan cerca. Sus planos pezones eran impresionantes, pero no más que esos músculos en su estómago que tantas ganas tenia de tocar, deseaba trazar con sus dedos cada uno ellos y seguir hacia abajo.

-"¿Sakura?"

Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando sus boxers. El calor calentó sus mejillas cuando levantó la barbilla. -"Duerme conmigo. No por la araña o porque me haya asustado. Quiero que me abraces porque me gusta cuando lo haces ".

No dijo nada, pero tragó lo suficientemente duro como para que viera moverse su nuez de Adán.

Dio un paso hacia él y quedaron a pulgadas el uno del otro.- "¿No es hora de que superemos nuestro pasado? Somos dos adultos. Me siento atraída por ti y creo que te sientes atraído por mí. "Miró hacia abajo y vio como sus boxers se habían rellenado. El contorno de su polla era demasiado notable.-"Sé que te sientes atraído por mí. ¿No te gustó abrazarme ? A mi me gustó dormir sobre ti ".

-"Tenemos que hablar", dijo por fin con voz áspera.

-"¿Sobre qué?"

-"Sobre esto".

...


	22. C20 * Confió en ti

...

Sasuke temblaba, deseaba tanto a Sakura que se obligó a permanecer inmóvil para no levantarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cama. Sólo quería arrancar ese camisón y explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, con las manos y con la boca.

-"Para", exigió.

-"No estoy haciendo nada."

La miró, sin humor. -"Estoy hablando solo, en voz alta."

-"No estás haciendo nada. ¿Por qué dices eso? "

-"Por lo que quiero hacer." Él miró sus ojos, buscando algún destello de miedo, pero no lo encontró. Ella era demasiado confiada y le hacía sentirse culpable, como si fuera el animal que Mercile creía que era.- "Deberías irte sola a la cama, Sakura."

-"Dormiste conmigo antes. Quiero que me abraces y seguiremos hablando ".

Apretó los dientes para evitar gruñir. O ella estaba tratando de provocarlo o era demasiado ingenua y no veía cuando un hombre estaba a punto de perder el control. Él estaba excitado y ella afirmaba que sentía curiosidad sobre el sexo. De ninguna manera podía simplemente tumbarse a su lado y dormir.

-"Ven a mi habitación."

Su voz sonaba demasiado suave, apenas en un susurro, como si tuviera miedo. No vio esa emoción mientras la observaba. Sus mejillas estaban un poco rosadas, dejando entrever que estaba avergonzada por su petición. Era tímida, lo había admitido y era un rasgo único entre las especies.

-"No sólo voy a dormir contigo." Quería advertirle.- "No puedo. Debemos esperar hasta mañana por la noche si sólo quieres que te abrace ".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Esta noche voy a tocarte y más."

Sus hermosos ojos se abrieron un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaron más.- "Ven a mi habitación."

Era una invitación y una aceptación a tener sexo. No podía negar la enorme presión que sentía sobre sus hombros en este momento, él debía demostrarle que el toque de los hombres podía ser una buena experiencia. Hombre, se corrigió. Uno. Yo. El concepto de otro poniendo sus manos sobre ella le ponía furioso.

-"Confío en ti, Sasuke".

La sinceridad en su voz le humilló. Él no se lo merecía. No tenía la menor idea de a los demonios a los que tenia que enfrentarse. Él haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluyendo tomarse las cosas poco a poco para asegurarse de que no le hacia daño. Ella no era humana aunque se parecía más que las otras hembras de las especies. Nunca se había imaginado que llevaría a su cama a una hembra regalo antes de conocer a Sakura.

Respiró hondo, se enderezo lentamente y la diferencia de tamaño fue demasiado notable. Ella le miró con nerviosismo y él no la culpo, sentía lo mismo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con una mujer. Las había evitado porque siempre le había preocupado fracasar en complacerlas o reaccionar negativamente al verlas desnudas. Perder su erección durante el sexo sería humillante y a veces le pasaba, cuando se acordaba de lo que le habían hecho.

-"Vamos a mi habitación." Él la quería en su cama.

-"¿Por qué la tuya y no la mía?"

Dudó.- "Es una cosa de hombres."

-"Las mujeres en el edificio siempre llevan a los hombres a sus apartamentos. Pensé que era una especie de ritual de apareamiento de las especies ".

No pudo evitar reírse. Ella era tan inocente y tan linda.- "Las mujeres insisten en utilizar sus apartamentos porque quieren sentir que tienen el control y los hombres tienden a ser territoriales cuando llevan a las mujeres a su hogares."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Las mujeres no quieren dar a los hombres la impresión de que podemos mantenerlas."

Su respiración se aceleró un poco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Quieres mantenerme?"

-"No tengas miedo".

-"No lo tengo. Te hice una pregunta. "

-"Yo nunca te obligaría a permanecer donde no quieras estar. Sólo te quiero que en mi cama ".

-"Yo no soy, ya sabes." Ella tragó. -"Yo no quiero tener distintas parejas sexuales. No me opongo a salir contigo. "Su mirada cayó a su pecho y se quedó allí, su vergüenza coloreó de nuevo sus mejillas. -"Es decir, si deseas probar a ser mi novio. Preferiría tener una relación monógama ".

Le soltó la cadera para ahuecar su cara. Se sentía tan delicada en sus manos. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-"Quiero decir," ella habló rápidamente, ansiosa. -"Yo no quiero a nadie más y espero que tú no, ya sabes, duermas..."

-"Tú realmente no sabes mucho sobre los machos de las especies." Quería cogerla en sus brazos y llevarla a su cama.

-"¿Está mal esperar que no tengas sexo con otras mujeres y que quizás podamos intentar tener una relación de verdad?"

Retrocedió, pero mantuvo las manos en su rostro, animándola a seguir. Ella lo hizo y su polla empezó a palpitar y a llenarse de sangre. La deseaba tanto que le dolía.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que puedo tenerte y mantenerte?." Se estremeció un poco ante lo profunda que sonó su voz, pero las hormonas rugían en su interior.- "Eso es un gran cambio", admitió, suavizando su tono.- "Me dan ganas de reclamarte."

El interés se reflejó en su mirada. -"¿Qué significa eso?"

Él gimió, deseaba mostrárselo en vez de explicarlo verbalmente. -"Esto significa que no deberías decirme eso si no lo dices en serio. Te mantendría en mi cama, Sakura. No tienes que preocuparte por las otras hembras. Ya las evito. Tú eres la única que me tienta a enfrentarme a cualquier cosa para poder tocarte. "

Se detuvieron junto a la cama y sus labios se separaron, su sorpresa era clara. -"¿En serio?"

Ella era tan pequeña, pero podía ponerlo de rodillas. Puede que no tuviera masa muscular o fuerza física, pero sólo tuvo que posar una mano en su vientre para que le entraran ganas de aullar. El placer de su ligero toque corrió desde su cerebro hasta su polla.

-"Podría ser realmente mala en esto, ya que estamos siendo tan honestos. He leído libros y vi porno en Internet. "Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, pero mantuvo el contacto visual. -"¿Debería, um, quitarte los boxers? Sé que a los chicos le gusta más el sexo oral. En realidad nunca lo he hecho, pero sé lo básico ".

Sería un milagro si él no moría antes de mañana. Se mataría el mismo con eso de ir despacio. El recuerdo de uno de los videos que le habían mostrado destelló en su mente, uno donde la cámara panorámica enfocaba desde un nuevo angulo a una mujer humana de rodillas tomando a un macho en su interior.

La visión era atractiva y le hizo soltar su semilla, pero él nunca podría hacerlo. Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente, le aterrorizaba su brutal reacción animal o perder el control si intentaba eso.

-"No." Su voz salió como un gruñido y se estremeció.- "Deja que me ocupe de ti." Sería todo para ella. Se juró.

-"¿Estás enojado?" Trató de quitar la mano, pero él la cubrió con la suya y la mantuvo contra su estómago.

-"No. Estoy excitado. Mucho. Mi voz se profundiza y puede ser que haga ruidos espantosos. No hagas caso de ellos. "

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "He escuchado esos ruidos a través de las paredes cuando la mujer de al lado está con un hombre. Lo esperaba, pero sé que todavía estás enojado conmigo ".

-"No lo estoy", juró, ya no importaba que le hubiese pillado masturbándose, ahora estaba centrado en meterla en su cama.- "Vas a tener que confiar en mí. ¿Puedes hacer eso? "

-"Ya lo hago."

Sí, moriré antes del amanecer. Sakura iba a matarlo. Ella era tan dulce que sólo quería comérsela. Él ahogó un gruñido ante la imagen mental de ella extendida sobre su cama y con su boca entre esos muslos pálidos, lamiendo su coño. Él la soltó por completo y dio un paso atrás.

-"Quítate el camisón y acuéstate boca arriba en medio de la cama. No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza. Eres hermosa ".

Sakura esperaba no desmayarse. Se sentía mareada y su corazón corría tan rápido que sentía como si fuera a explotarle en su pecho. No era miedo lo que sentía, pero estaba cerca. Sasuke iba a tocarla y por fin conseguiría entender por qué las demás mujeres invitaban a los hombres a sus apartamentos.

Sasuke era dos cosas, sexy y muy grande. Él era el tipo de hombre con el que había tenido fantasías desde que había ganado su libertad. Era fuerte, inteligente y sabía que en realidad se ocuparía de ella, como había dicho. Quería saber lo que eso implicaba. Aunque primero, tendría que encontrar el coraje para quitarse el camisón. Ya le había visto desnuda, pero fue un accidente.

Sus manos temblaban mientras agarraba el dobladillo del fino algodón y tiró de él lentamente. Su mirada fija en sus muslos y la expresión hambrienta en su rostro le animó a quitárselo del todo. Su lengua humedeciendo sus labios implicaba que le gustaba sus pechos.

Ella bajó la mirada y se preguntó el qué estaría pensando. Sus pechos no eran perfectos, más bien eran un poco pequeños y actualmente estaban demostrando que hacia un poco frío en su habitación, ya que la ventana estaba abierta para que entrase la brisa nocturna.

Esperaba que él no detestase que sus pezones estuviesen arrugados y duros. Le costó mucho el no bajar la mano y cubrir su montículo. Tenía un poco de pelo ahí, a diferencia de las otras mujeres especies. ¿Eso le importaba? ¿Apagaría su excitación?. Esperaba que no. Se avergonzó un poco cuando el miró su sexo.

-"Es sólo un poco", susurró.- "¿Debo afeitarlo?"

Negó con la cabeza. -"No." Su voz sonó extraña, un poco ronca.

-"¿Estás bien?" La preocupación por su bienestar hizo que se olvidara de su timidez. También tenía problemas y no estaba dispuesta a olvidar.

-"Sí", respondió con más fuerza, en un tono un poco más profundo.

Ella tragó saliva y se acercó a su cama. Las sábanas y las mantas estaban arrojadas a un lado, probablemente él las había lanzado al oír su grito. Le costó un poco subirse en ella, ya que las camas de las especies eran más altas que aquella en la que había dormido antes de mudarse al Homeland. Las especies eran altas y lo tenían en consideración cuando compraban o fabricaban muebles. Las especies regalos simplemente tenían que conformarse con dormir en estas altas camas.

Un profundo gruñido detrás de ella le hizo detenerse y mirar hacia atrás mientras se arrastraba hacia el centro de la cama. Sasuke tenia su mirada intensa centrada en su culo. Ella detestaba como sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que él podía verlo todo desde esa posición. No parecía enfadado, más bien, parecía obsesionado con su cuerpo.

Echó un vistazo a sus boxers y eso le motivó a rodar sobre su espalda. Parecía enorme ahí abajo. Su pene estaba duro, grueso y sus calzoncillos apenas lo contenían. La cinturilla en realidad no tocaba su estómago porque estaba muy excitado.

Sasuke estaba bien dotado, un dicho que había aprendido en las novelas románticas que había empezado a leer. Sintió un poco de ansiedad pero se figuro que todo iría bien. También había leído libros sobre el sexo y afirmaban que la vagina de una mujer se extendía para dar cabida a un pene, aunque le pareciera imposible.

Se acomodó sobre su espalda y esperó instrucciones, mirándolo para ver lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Él no se quitó los calzoncillos, sino que caminó hasta el extremo de la cama, puso una rodilla en el colchón y este se hundió bajo su peso.

-"Separa las piernas y dobla las rodillas."

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda por su forma de gruñir las palabras. Era sexy y un poco travieso, de la mejor forma, que él mostrara su lado animal. Los hombres de las especies se caracterizan por ser protectores con las mujeres y a ella le gusta ese lado de él más que su lado humano.

-"¿No me besas antes?" pensaba que los besos eran el inicio del sexo.

Su mirada se levantó a la de ella.- "Dijiste que confías en mí."

Sakura intentó relajarse, pero era difícil. -"Lo hago. No estoy excitada todavía y ... " Se estaba muriéndose de vergüenza.- "Yo, um, no estoy lista para que tomarte en mi interior. Eres grande. He leído que tengo que estar húmeda, para que sea más fácil."Sasuke le había admitido que había pasado mucho tiempo para él, así que tal vez se había olvidado. Quería colaborar con él con el fin de ayudarse mutuamente. -"Puedes quitarte los boxers. No me asustaras. "Miró su cuerpo.- "En realidad, no ocultan tu tamaño de todos modos y la he visto."

-"Todavía no te voy a montar de frente." Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó las manos al lado de sus rodillas.- "Quiero que te abras para mi boca Sakura."

...


	23. C21 * Es solo para mi, Mia

...

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron y se aferró a la sábana bajo ella.- "Oh." Sabía que hablaba del sexo oral. -"Um, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso?"

Arqueó una ceja.- "¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

Sakura miró uno de sus anchos hombros, era incapaz de seguir mirándole a los ojos.- "Nunca me hicieron eso o lo hice. Quiero decir, ¿y si ... "No podía decirlo, así que cerró la boca.

-"¿No lo disfrutas? Me aseguraré de que lo hagas. "

Echó un vistazo a su oscura y penetrante mirada.- "¿Qué pasa si no te gusta mi sabor?"

Ya está. Ya lo dje.

Su nariz se dilató mientras inhalaba y otro gruñido salió de él. -"Lo hará. Hueles increíble. Dulce. Soy una especie".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Quiero. Necesito probarte. Me encantas. "Él dio un pesado suspiro tembloroso. -"Abre para mí y deja de pensar. Sólo siente. Confía en mí, Sakura. "

Ella vaciló, no sabía si debía exponerse tan íntimamente porque se sentía muy vulnerable en este momento, pero confiaba en él y quería saber lo que se siente al ser tocada, cosa que no iba a suceder si no hacía lo que él decía.

Sasuke se acercó y con sus grandes manos acarició sus muslos. -"Sólo tienes que abrirte para mí. Es así de fácil. Dobla las rodillas y separa tus piernas. Por favor ".

La intensidad en su voz hizo que quisiera hacer todo lo que le pedía, fue lo que necesitaba para relajarse y dejar de lado sus inhibiciones. Ella dobló las rodillas, las acercó a su pecho, soltó la sabana para agarrar sus rodillas y separó las piernas. Ella cerró los ojos, tenia dudas y no quería ver su reacción. Tenia un fino mechón de pelo en su sexo, cuando las demás no lo tenían. Quizás, eso apagara la excitación de Sasuke.

Su gruñido hizo que abriera los ojos para mirar su cara. Él estaba mirando fijamente entre sus piernas. Él se humedeció los labios, acomodó su cuerpo en la cama y su cara quedó sobre su regazo. Levantó la vista y notó que el color de su iris parecía más oscuro, mucho más negros que antes negro. No era su imaginación.

-"Mantenlas abiertas para mí y no te detengas." sus dos grandes manos se aplanaron en el interior de sus muslos y empujó sus piernas para que separarlas más. "Quiero escuchar tus sonidos. Eso me ayudará a saber lo que más te gusta ".

Mis sonidos. Ella asintió con la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Inclinó la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos, se tensó a pesar de que intentó aflojar sus músculos. Su cálido aliento abanicó la costura de su coño y ella saltó cuando acarició con los labios su sexo.

-"Suave", susurró.- "Me gusta el pelo."

Es bueno que a él le guste, ¿verdad? Eso esperaba. Parecía como si a él no le importara, pero ella lamentó no haberse afeitado.

Sus pulgares, al menos eso pensaba que eran, separaron los labios de su sexo y jadeó cuando su cálida lengua lamió suavemente su clítoris. Era un shock sentir que alguien la tocaba allí, pero el hecho de que utilizara su boca realmente aceleraba su corazón. Él lo hizo de nuevo, lentamente y con un poco más de presión, lo hizo otra vez y un gemido salió de su labios entreabiertos.

Su respiración se incrementó y clavo las uñas en la cama. Casi dolía, pero en el buen sentido. Era como si él tocara su alma con tanta intensidad que no podía crear un escudo mental para bloquear las sensaciones que la inundaban con cada movimiento firme de su lengua. Ella se olvidó de su cuerpo desnudo, de su corazón y de su esencia, hasta que no quedó nada más que cada roce de su lengua.

Sasuke gruñó y sintió las vibraciones contra su clítoris que parecía convertirse en todo su ser. Sólo existía Sasuke y su boca. Se olvidó de dónde estaban, se olvidó de su incomodidad por estar tan indefensa debajo de él y sólo se centró en el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo. Se sentía mucho mejor que su propio dedo frotando esa misma zona para encontrar su liberación. No había comparación.

Se hizo demasiado intenso y trató de cerrar las rodillas. No podía aguantarlo más y él iba a matarla si seguía. Sus fuertes manos apretaron sus muslos y la mantuvo abierta. Sus labios se cerraron alrededor de su clítoris hinchado y lo chupó a la vez que frotaba la lengua adelante y atrás rápidamente. Sakura arqueó la espalda y gimió más fuerte. Él iba a matarla.

Algo dentro de ella se liberó, un insoportable placer lagrimeó a través de ella, haciendo que se arqueara y gritara el nombre de Sasuke. Él gruñó y apartó la boca de su sexo mientras ella jadeaba. Su cuerpo empezó a recuperarse lentamente de un clímax casi brutal. Sus ojos se abrieron y le observó mientras soltaba sus muslos.

Sasuke se arrastró hacia arriba y se cernió a centímetros de su cuerpo. Su respiración era pesada cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Ella soltó la sábana y se agarro a sus hombros, necesitaba tocarlo sólo para sentirse conectada a la vida en la tierra.

Él rompió el contacto visual para mirar entre sus cuerpos y ella siguió su mirada. Él se había bajado los boxers hasta los muslos y la vista de su polla la aturdió. Era tan grande y gruesa como recordaba, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que era un poco más roja, se preguntó de inmediato si le dolía.

-"Sakura", su voz sonaba ronca. -"Dime que sí."

Ella apartó la mirada de sus caderas. Él la miraba con una concentración que casi daba miedo. Ella asintió con la cabeza, era incapaz de hablar. Parte de la tensión dejó su hermoso rostro mientras bajaba sobre ella. Su polla chocó contra su coño y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de aceptar.

Sasuke utilizó sus brazos para sujetar su peso y no aplastarla. Sus caderas se acomodaron entre sus muslos. No usó sus manos para guiar la corona de su polla en su cuerpo. Estaba tan duro que sólo tuvo que ajustar sus caderas y empujar contra ella. Flashbacks dolorosos destellaron en su mente pero él no permitió que bloqueara su parte humana mientras se deslizaba suavemente en su interior. La sensación de sus paredes vaginales estirándose por el grosor de su pene no le causaba dolor. Sakura estaba tan mojada que era capaz de entrar en ella sin dificultad, a pesar de su gran tamaño. Su mirada se quedó fija en su rostro.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban cerrados y parecía que él sentía dolor. Sus labios se abrieron y sus colmillos mordieron su generoso labio inferior. El sudor perlaba su frente mientras cada músculo de su rostro parecía estar tenso. La preocupación le golpeó duro y rápido, borrando su aprensión.

-"¿Sasuke?"

Él dejó de moverse, con la respiración entrecortada y sus ojos se abrieron.

Sus manos le acariciaron, para tranquilizarlo con sus caricias- "Está bien."

-"No quiero hacerte daño", gruñó.

-"No lo haces." Podía decirlo con honestidad.

Se movió lentamente, se retiró casi totalmente de su cuerpo antes de aplicar el peso suficiente para empujar su polla dentro de ella un poco más. Era un ajuste bastante apretado, pero no le causaba dolor. Ella apartó la mirada de la suya para mirar hacia el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Todavía quedaba mucho de él por tomar.

Movió sus piernas y las envolvió alrededor de sus caderas. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. Él la hacia sentirse muy bien y quería que él sintiera lo mismo. Estaban unidos físicamente. Su vientre se estremecía mientras se hundía en su interior más profundo, era una sensación extraña, pero no desagradable. Sakura vio como él cerraba los ojos e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que gruñía.

Hizo una pausa, se retiró, empujó en su interior, esta vez un poco más rápido y ella jadeó. Era una buena sensación. Extraña, pero le gustaba. Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente a la cara.

-"Suéltame. Entraré en el cuarto de baño ".

Sakura sabía lo que iba hacer allí. Él se ocuparía de sus propias necesidades, pero quería ser ella quien lo hiciera. Apretó con más fuerza las piernas alrededor de él y movió las caderas. Su suave gemido les sorprendió a los dos cuando el movimiento le asentó un poco más profundo en su interior y tocó algo que se sentía muy bien. Permaneció envuelta en torno a él y repitió el movimiento. Realmente se sentía maravilloso y ella siguió haciéndolo, sólo para que él la tocara allí una y otra vez.

-"Sakura", gruñó su nombre, su voz llena de deseo.- "Estoy perdiendo el control. Te deseo tanto y estoy tan cerca ".

Sasuke comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, follandola a un ritmo lento, pero con cada penetración golpeaba ese lugar cada vez. Ella cerró los ojos, concentrándose en él. Su pecho se frotaba contra sus pezones sensibles y su pene estaba tan duro que aprecia estar hecho de piedra. Le penetró un poco más profundo, sus caderas se mecieron más rápido y los dos tenían dificultades para respirar.

-"No puedo contenerme," gruñó, mientras se introducía en ella más profundo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sobre el de ella, sus músculos se tensaron y él se sacudió bruscamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió en su interior la primera ráfaga de calor llenándola. Su pene parecía volverse cada vez más grande y más grueso mientras sus empujes desaceleraron, manteniéndose profundamente enterrado dentro de ella. Sintió otra ráfaga de calor en su interior y él bajó la cara hasta su garganta.

Ella jadeó cuando el placer de repente la golpeó, sus fuertes y bruscos movimientos la envío de nuevo al clímax. Ella clavó las uñas en sus hombros y gritó su nombre.

Se las arregló para mantener la mayor parte su peso y no aplastarla cuando terminó. Los dos jadeaban y el sudor corría entre sus cuerpos. Sakura dejó que su mejilla descansara contra su cara, aún enterrada en su cuello. Deslizó las manos de sus hombros para abrazarlo con fuerza, no quería dejarlo ir. Ella sonrió, ahora comprendía el por qué las otras mujeres de las especies invitaban a los hombres a sus apartamentos.

Sasuke trató de recuperar el aliento, estaba preocupado por Sakura. Ella se aferraba a él como si estuviera aterrorizada. Reprimió un gruñido de odio destinado a sí mismo. Había perdido totalmente el control una vez que su pene estaba enfundado en su pequeño y caliente interior. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había tenido relaciones sexuales, pero no podía recordar si alguna de las anteriores habían sido tan apasionadas.

Los sonidos que había hecho le habían asegurado que a ella le gustaba, por lo que siguió tocando ese punto. Estaba tan mojada, el aroma de su deseo era superior a cualquier medicamento que Mercile le había dado. La forma en que su cuerpo le había recibido, la estrechez de su coño, le había vuelto loco. Cada embestida de su polla casi le había hecho correrse rápido y duro. Después de una docena de empujes dentro de ella, él se había roto.

Había perdido su parte humana mientras estaba en ella y su lado animal se había manifestado, queriendo reclamarla. La había marcado con su semen y casi con los dientes. Él inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, para estar seguro de que no olía su sangre. No la había mordido como había deseado hacer. Su pene estaba encerrado dentro de ella o él se movería y la dejaría en libertad. Sus músculos vaginales se estremecieron y se tragó un gemido de placer.

Probablemente estaba tratando de empujarlo fuera de ella, pero no podía. La base de su pene se había hinchado, para mantenerlo allí y tenia miedo de hacerle daño si él intentaba retirarse. No le era fácil sujetar su peso, sin poder moverse, pero se apoyó en un brazo mientras deslizaba la otra mano entre ellos para agarrar sus bolas. Las masajeo para reducir la hinchazón más rápido. Era un truco que había aprendido durante las peores pruebas en Mercile. Le dolía, pero apretó los dientes, continuó frotando y la presión cesó hasta que poco a poco se retiró del cielo que había encontrado dentro del cuerpo de Sakura.

Soltó sus bolas, alcanzó detrás de él y tocó su tobillo.- "Libérame".

Ella negó con la cabeza contra él. El apoyó ambas manos y se levantó. Le sorprendió un poco cuando se la llevó con él y no tuvo más remedio que sentarse en sus piernas con ella en su regazo. Sus extremidades estaban cerradas firmemente alrededor de sus caderas y sus hombros, dándole a entender que ella no le dejaría ir tan pronto. Le sorprendió la fuerza que tenia siendo tan pequeña.

Él le devolvió el abrazo y se meció lentamente con ella en sus brazos para calmarla. Acababa de demostrar su punto del por qué no era el hombre adecuado para ella. Nadie había hecho caso a sus advertencias y ahora tenía que encontrar una manera de hacerle saber que estaba a salvo. Nunca intentaría tener sexo con ella otra vez.

-"Lo siento", susurró, rozando sus labios contra su garganta. -"No era mi intención hacerte daño Sakura."

Sus brazos aflojaron su agarre y ella se apartó para mirarlo. Agradeció profundamente ver que no había lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos verdes. No estaba seguro de poder soportar verlas, sabiendo que él había sido la causa de su dolor.

-"No lo hiciste."

-"Estás siendo muy valiente." Ojalá pudiera patearse el culo.

-"Eso fue maravilloso." Ella sonrió.

Era su turno de abrazarla fuertemente cuando el significado de sus palabras se hundió en su cerebro.- "¿No gritaste mi nombre de dolor?" Quería asegurarse.

-"No." sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rosado antes de que ella bajara la mirada a sus labios. -"Yo, um, ya sabes." Ella levantó la vista y sonrió. -"Dos veces".

Sasuke la estrecho contra él y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Tenia tan poca práctica en el sexo que había confundido las reacciones de su cuerpo y realmente se sentía agradecido por no haberlo jodido todo. Sus músculos no se habían contraído para sacarlo de su vagina, sino por el clímax.

Gracias a Dios. Él comenzó a mecerla en sus brazos una vez más, ignorando su todavía dura polla atrapada entre sus muslos. La deseaba otra vez, pero no iba atentar a su suerte por segunda vez en una noche.

-"¿Sasuke?"

-"¿Sí, Sakura?"

-"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Ella bostezó.- "Me gustaría".

Sonrió.- "Me gustaría eso. Tienes que dejar que me vaya. Apagare la luz y luego nos acurrucaremos si quieres. "

Sus brazos y piernas se aflojaron su alrededor hasta que él suavemente la acostó de nuevo. Ella le miraba con confianza. Apagó la luz, pero en cuestión de segundos estaba de vuelta en la cama. Ella se giró para mirarlo y él la atrajo hacia él. Sasuke se curvó a su alrededor y la envolvió en sus brazos. Su respiración cambió tan rápido que le sorprendió que ella se pudiera dormir tan fácilmente después de lo que habían compartido. Ella había pasado por muchas cosas, pero él aún no podía unirse a su sueño.

Todas las cosas que le había dicho giraban en sus pensamientos. No quería a otros hombres y estaba interesada en tener una relación. La mera idea de que otro la tocara le enfurecía. Rompería sus dedos si trataban de poner sus manos sobre ella. Los desgarraría y arrancaría sus corazones si intentaban alejarla de él. Mataría a cualquiera que intentara montar a su Sakura.

Es solo para mi, solo mía.

La apretó más en sus brazos. Mierda. La inhalación de su aroma enfrió la rabia intensa. Ya pienso que ella es mía.

...


	24. C22 * Descubriéndonos

...

Sakura no quería moverse, pero sabía que que pronto tendría que hacerlo. El cuerpo caliente de Sasuke hacía que se sintiera segura y protegida. Ella se había girado en la noche o él la había aprovisionado de nuevo y ahora él estaba curvado contra su espalda.

La sensación de su dura polla atrapada contra su trasero y su estómago no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto. La necesidad de usar el baño, finalmente, la obligó a moverse.

El brazo alrededor de su cintura tiró de ella hacia atrás y un profundo gruñido masculino llenó la habitación. Ella se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta en sus brazos. Sus ojos estaban parcialmente abiertos mientras la miraba.

-"No me dejes".

-"Volveré." Ella se aclaró la garganta. -"Necesito usar el cuarto de baño".

Su agarre disminuyó. -"Está bien."

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y trató de no sentir vergüenza porque la viera desnuda bajo la luz del día que entraba por la ventana aún abierta de su dormitorio. No era lógico que se sintiera tímida después de las cosas que había hecho con ella, aunque eso no aliviaba por completo su pudor.

Cuando regresó él estaba sentado y la sábana cubría su regazo. Tenía una pierna doblada a un lado de la cama y ella se alegró de haber envuelto una toalla alrededor de su cintura antes de regresar a la habitación, no se sentía cómoda al estar desnudo. Sasuke parecía menos fiero cuando estaba recién despierto y su expresión le era más fácil de leer. Él le sonrió tímidamente.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?"

-"Bien." No estaba segura de si debía volver a la cama con él o no.

La sonrisa se desvaneció. -"¿Qué está mal? ¿Te arrepientes de haber entrado en mi habitación? "

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras negaba con la cabeza. -"No sé qué hacer." era mejor ser honesta.- "Ninguno de los hombres pasaron la noche con las mujeres, así que nunca escuché lo que debería suceder a la mañana siguiente. ¿Existe tal cosa? "

-"¿Qué quieres que haga?" dijo Sasuke.

Ella esquivó la pregunta. -"¿Qué quieres que haga?"

Sonrió. Estiró su pierna doblada sobre la cama y ella se quedó boquiabierta mirando su tienda de campaña. Su erección se proyectaba hacia arriba en vez de estar acostada.- "No preguntes eso a un hombre, porque sabes cuál sería la respuesta. "Alzó la mano para agarrar la cabecera por encima de él, mirándola relajado a excepción de su erección.- "¿Quieres volver a mi cama?"

-"Quiero", admitió ella, feliz.

Sus manos apretaron la madera y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-"¿Qué está mal?"

Miró a sus manos antes de mirarla de nuevo.- "Estoy tratando de parecer dócil, para no asustarte."

Ella se echó a reír antes de que pudiera evitarlo y tiró de la toalla para aflojarla.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Eres tan grande y fuerte que nunca podrías lograr eso. Así te ves extremadamente sexy. "Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. -"¿No debería decirte eso?"

Sonrió. -"¿Qué te parece tan atractivo?"

-"La forma en que tus brazos están estirados hacia arriba y que estés apoyado sobre la almohada. Esto me recuerda a algo que leí en una novela romántica, pero el protagonista usaba esposas ".

-"Yo no las usaría, pero mantendré las manos aquí si te sientes menos amenazada."

La toalla cayó al suelo mientras se acercaba a la cama. La mirada de Sasuke se quedó fija en sus pechos. Todo rastro de humor desapareció de su rostro y la intensidad regresó a su mirada. Ella pudo identificar esa expresión. Él la deseaba y eso le dio el coraje para subir a la cama. Se quedó cerca de sus pies.

-"¿Por qué no te podrías unas esposas?" Él miró hacia otro lado, sin hablar. Se quedó helada.-"¿He dicho algo malo?"

Volvió a mirarla. -"Eso me recordaría los malos tiempos".

-"Lo siento. Tenía curiosidad ".

-"Ven a mí", dijo con voz ronca. -"No voy a hacerte daño."

-"Lo sé. No tengo miedo de ti. "gateó hacia él y le sorprendió cuando se sentó a caballo sobre sus piernas. Su culo quedó sobre sus muslos cubiertos por la sábana y aplanó ambas manos en su pecho.- "Quiero abrazarte. ¿Puedo? "

-"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras", declaró con voz ronca, tragando saliva.

-"¿Cualquier cosa?" La idea hizo cosas raras en su estómago.

-"Sí".

Respiró profundo y se acercó más a él.- "Quiero besarte."

La miró sorprendido pero asintió.-"Está bien."

Ella miró su boca. Sus labios eran carnosos, exuberantes y tentadores.- "Tal vez deberías darme un beso."

-"No lo he hecho antes. Nunca he besado a nadie en la boca ".

-"Yo tampoco." Ella sonrió. -"Aprenderemos juntos."

-"Juntos", repitió, mojando sus labios y centrándose en los de ella. -"Ábreme".

Ella cerró los ojos, abrió los labios y ladeó un poco la cabeza. El primer roce de los suyos le hizo un poco de cosquillas, pero después apretó los labios con firmeza contra los de ella. Estaban boca contra boca. La textura de sus labios era increíblemente suave.

Su lengua lamió la de ella y ella se derritió contra él. Le llevó unos segundos, pero repitió lo que él había hecho, le gusto y tuvo ganas de más. Se sentía increíble, intimo cuando Sasuke gruñó y profundizó el beso.

Sus sentidos se centraron exclusivamente en él y todo lo demás se desvaneció. El placer y la emoción se filtraron en ella lentamente, irradiando desde el punto de contacto y extendiéndose más abajo. Ella gimió y Sasuke rompió lentamente el beso.

Los dos estaban sin aliento. A Sakura le gustó besarlo y a juzgar por su mirada ardiente, a Sasuke también. No podía esperar para volver a hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su cuerpo se apoyó en él y deslizó sus manos hasta sus hombros. Ella presionó su oído sobre su corazón relajante.- "¿Me abrazas?"

Sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo con más firmeza contra él. Él movió sus caderas y deslizo su cuerpo hasta que su pene quedó atrapada entre sus vientres, con tan sólo la sábana como barrera. Ella inhaló su aroma masculino y un ruido raro escapó de su garganta, casi parecía un gemido.

Sus brazos se aflojaron de inmediato y su corazón se aceleró. -"No tengas miedo".

Volvió la cabeza para mirar hacia él.- "No lo tengo. No sé por qué hice eso ".

-"Eres primate. ¿Qué estabas sintiendo cuando hiciste ese sonido? "

Evaluó el momento. -"Felicidad. Seguridad. Y me siento sexualmente consciente de ti".

Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor un poco más para atraerla más cerca de él. -"Yo gruñó cuando mis emociones son fuertes. A veces mis instintos están tan cerca de la superficie que se niegan a ser ignorados. Eso no era un ruido humano. "Él la miró con atención.- "Está bien. Probablemente estabas teniendo uno de esos momentos. "

Se relajó.- "Le siseé a Karin, pero ella lo hizo primero. Nunca antes lo había hecho."

-"¿Nunca?"

-"No que yo recuerde." Sakura permitió que su mente vagara mientras se relajaba, presionando su oreja contra el pecho de Sasuke. Su ritmo cardíaco ahora era normal.-"Sé que cuando era joven hacia ruidos raros y me metía en problemas por ello."

Su cuerpo se puso rígido.- "¿Ellos abusaron de ti por lo que eres?"

Ella sabía que él estaba enojado sin mirar su cara. Sus dedos trazaron su piel, tratando de calmarlo.- "Aprendí a estar en silencio." Ella se negó a compartir los recuerdos de su infancia. Muchos de ellos no eran buenos.- "Aprendí a pensar siempre antes de decir algo."

-"Ahora puedes ser tú." Sasuke apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.- "Puedes hacer o decir cualquier cosa."

Ella sonrió. -"¿Cualquier cosa?"

-"Sí." dijo con voz firme y sin vacilación.

Sus manos se deslizaron desde sus hombros hasta que se posaron sobre sus costillas.

-"¿Estás seguro?"

-"Sí".

Sus dedos repentinamente se clavaron en su piel firme y se movieron. Ella no sabía si Sasuke tenía cosquillas, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Él jadeó antes de arquear la espalda. Giró su torso y de repente se movió. El rápido movimiento la sobresaltó cuando le dio la vuelta. Ocurrió tan rápido que no estaba segura de cómo acabó de espaldas, con sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y atrapadas por sus manos. Él descendió sobre ella, inmovilizándola con su peso.

La diversión brillaba en sus ojos.- "¿Quieres jugar?"

-"¡Tienes cosquillas!" Ella se echó a reír.

-"Muchas". Miró.- "¿Y tú?"

-"No lo sé."

-"No te muevas". Soltó sus muñecas y movió su cuerpo hasta que apoyó su peso en un codo. Bajó una mano y la colocó lentamente en su estómago.

El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras se preguntaba qué le iba a hacer. La textura áspera de sus dedos callosos era agradable cuando deslizó la mano hacia sus costillas y se detuvo bajo su pecho. Miró hacia arriba.

-"¿Eso te hace cosquillas?"

-"No."

La deslizó más y ahuecó su pecho, movió su pulgar ligeramente hacia adelante y atrás sobre su pezón. Instantáneamente respondió. Un cosquilleo comenzó allí y se extendió a su sexo.

-"¿Y ahora?"

No confiaba en su voz mientras se lamía los labios, así que negó con la cabeza.- "Se siente pesado."

-"¿Mi mano?"

-"No. Mi pecho ".

...


	25. C23 * Voy a matarte

...

La sabana había quedado enredada entre sus cuerpos cuando Sasuke había cambiado sus posiciones. Ella liberó una pierna y enganchó el talón de su pie detrás de su muslo y lo deslizó hacia arriba. Ella no podía ver su espalda, pero podía sentir su piel desnuda.

La sábana no cubría su culo carnoso. Estaba allí, para explorarlo con su pie. Un profundo gruñido retumbó de Sasuke mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. -"Eso se siente bien."

Sakura ya no quería hacerle cosquillas. -"Sigue tocándome."

La pasión era una emoción que estaba aprendiendo rápidamente a identificar en su rostro mientras sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus ojos se estrecharon ligeramente. Sasuke cerró la boca y la mano en su teta comenzó a masajearla mientras su pulgar dibujaba círculos alrededor de su pezón tenso. Estaba muy sexy con el pelo negro corto revuelto. Si permitiera que su cabello creciera, su aspecto sería devastadoramente salvaje. Un dolor comenzó entre sus piernas, haciéndola muy consciente de la sexualidad de él.

-"Me gusta eso. Hazme más. "

Retiró su mano, decepcionándola. Duró solamente un instante porque su cabeza bajó para reemplazar el pulgar con la punta de su lengua. Sakura cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda para darle mejor acceso.

Su boca era muy cálida cuando se cerró sobre su pezón, pero nada la había preparado para el momento en que lo succiono en su interior mientras su lengua se burlaba de la tensa punta. Se olvidó de su orden de quedarse quieta y deslizo los dedos en su pelo para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-"Sí", susurró.

Él gruñó en respuesta.

Sasuke apartó de un tirón la sábana que quedaba entre ellos. Su gran y musculoso cuerpo se acomodó sobre ella más firmemente y su dura polla se presionó contra el interior de su muslo. Deseó sentirla en su interior mientras su boca seguía jugando con su pezón, imaginó que se sentiría increíble. No necesitaba la experiencia para adivinar que sería cierto.

Soltó un pecho para darle al otro la misma atención. Ella tuvo que abstenerse de arañar su cuero cabelludo para obligarle a seguir haciéndole eso. Las sensaciones superaron todo lo demás cuando el placer y la necesidad la llenaron completamente. Ella liberó la otra pierna y la envolvió alrededor de su culo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Él succionó con fuerza su pezón, gruñó de nuevo y ella sintió las vibraciones de su pecho contra su vientre. El dolor que irradiaba entre sus muslos era demasiado doloroso y su clítoris comenzó a palpitar, queriendo su atención.

-"Sasuke", suplicó.

Su boca la soltó, levantó la cabeza y la miró.- "¿Qué necesitas?. Hablame. Soy tuyo. "

Su forma de hablar le hizo sentir de nuevo cosas raras en su vientre. Su voz era tan profunda, tan cruda y animal, que llamaba a algo en su interior. Soltó la cabeza para agarrar su rostro. -"A ti".

La olió, gruñó y levantó su torso de ella.

-"¡No!" Ella se aferró a él, negándose a liberarlo.- "No te detengas".

Se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos estirados, pero sus caderas seguían pegadas presionadas contra ella.- "¿Confías en mí?"

-"Sí".

-"Yo quiero que te pongas sobre tus manos y rodillas frente a mí."

Quería tomarla desde atrás. Ella rápidamente empujó un flash de miedo, pero él debió notarlo.

-"Yo no soy él." Su intuición era correcta. -"Quiero que se sienta realmente bien. Puedo tocarte por todas partes si te inclinas frente a mí. "

-"Yo confío en ti." y era verdad- "Puedo hacerlo." Sus piernas aflojaron su agarre y dejó caer las manos.

Él retrocedió sobre sus manos y rodillas, pero luego se detuvo. -"Aquí mismo. Sólo date la vuelta y retrocede hacia mí. "

Sakura no lo dudó. Su cuerpo lo deseaba y lo quería. Este era Sasuke y nunca podría confundirlo con el Maestro. No había comparación y le parecía una ofensa incluso permitirle un pequeño espacio dentro de su mente. Se dio la vuelta y se estableció sobre sus manos y rodillas, con el culo para arriba.

Una mirada hacia atrás y se detuvo para admirar el cuerpo de Sasuke. Era tan poderoso. Podía obligarla a hacer lo que quisiera físicamente pero se mantenía inmóvil, los únicos movimientos eran la subida y bajada de su pecho. Su sexo rígido, firme y grueso, era la prueba de que lo mucho que la deseaba. Se movió y ella apartó la mirada de él para al cabecero mientras lentamente retrocedía hacia él.

Sus manos la agarró suavemente de las caderas.- "Tranquila, amor ",la instó suavemente. -"Agradable y lento. No voy a hacerte daño. "

-"Lo sé."

-"¿Esto es demasiado difícil para ti?" Él la detuvo, apretando su agarre. -"¿Te recuerda demasiado a él?" Su tono se profundizó con un gruñido.

-"No." Ella giró la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo de nuevo.- "Yo sólo te quiero a ti." Sus palabras se hundieron en su mente y se sorprendió. -"Me llamaste amor."

La tensión disminuyó en su rostro. No dijo nada que pudiera explicar el por qué le había dicho eso, sólo deslizó una de sus manos en la cadera hacia la curva de su vientre y luego sus dedos hicieron burlas sobre la costura de su coño. Él gruñó suavemente cuando encontró su clítoris, deslizo su dedo adelante y atrás y un gemido bajo escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Cerró los ojos cuando ella miró hacia delante, bajó la cabeza y aferró a las sábanas.

Él no entró en ella de inmediato. Una de sus rodillas rozó el interior de su muslo y lo empujó. Ella las separó más para darle acceso. Él le soltó la cadera y descendió sobre ella hasta que su cuerpo descansó ligeramente sobre su espalda curvada. La cama se hundió, diciéndole que él apoyaba su peso en una mano. Él se movió hasta que sus piernas quedaron a ambos lados de las suyas y sintió su dura polla contra su muslo.

-"Eres tan hermosa", dijo con voz ronca. -"Tan receptiva."

Le era casi imposible pensar mientras él masajeaba su manojo de nervios con su dedo talentoso. Su dedo se deslizó más abajo, descubriendo lo mojada y lista que estaba para recibirlo, pero todavía no entró en ella. Trazó la costura de su coño de nuevo para continuar atormentando su clítoris. Aplicó un poco más de presión, un poco más rápido, y ella meció sus caderas. La necesidad de llegar pasó de un dolor constante a una necesidad punzante.

-"Sasuke", gimió.

De pronto la corona de su polla presionó contra su coño. Ella gimió más fuerte, animándolo. No dejó de jugar con su clítoris mientras la penetraba lentamente. Sabía que sus músculos estaban tensos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto ya que estaba justo en el borde.

Él se presionó más contra su espalda después de hundirse en ella un par de centímetros. Sasuke apoyó la mano en la cama, delante de su hombro, sujetándola dentro de la jaula de su cuerpo. Su cálida boca dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de su hombro desnudo.

Amaba como su dura polla estiraba sus paredes vaginales mientras se hundía en ella despacio y al mismo tiempo tocaba su clítoris. Se movió lentamente, penetrándola más, pero sabía que no iba a durar. Su cuerpo se estremeció por el fuerte e intenso placer. Él se retiró casi totalmente de su coño para conducirse de nuevo en él con un empuje poderoso. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

-"Sasuke" Ella gritó su nombre cuando el éxtasis la atravesó. Sus músculos se aferraron fuertemente a su eje. Sakura echó atrás la cabeza y la apoyó contra su pecho. Su cuerpo se estremecía tras su liberación.

Él gruñó y su mano dejó su sensible e hinchado clítoris para envolverla alrededor de su cintura.. Se movió entonces, follandola desesperadamente, alargando su clímax hasta que no podía respirar y no podía hacer otra cosa que sentirle. Su polla se sentía más fuerte, más gruesa y él hizo ruidos que normalmente le habrían asustado si no fueran tan sexy. Se preguntó si era posible morir de tanto placer. El clímax continuó rodando a través de ella, aparentemente sin fin.

Un aullido la asustó y pensó por un instante que Sasuke había alcanzado también su liberación, pero en lugar de derramar su semen dentro de ella, se retiró de su cuerpo.

Fue un shock para ella ser privada de él, pero entonces algo le empujó con la fuerza suficiente como para casi caerse de la cama. Se aterrorizó al presenciar el cuerpo de Sasuke estrellándose contra la pared de la habitación. Apenas registró el sonido del agrietamiento del yeso apenas mientras le veía caer al suelo. El terror se apoderó de Sakura al instante cuando otra figura le impidió ver a Sasuke. Era el hombre que la había salvado de los lobos.

Él le gruño a Sasuke, se inclinó y lo agarró de la garganta con ambas manos. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero no salió nada. El hombre lanzó a Sasuke y golpeó la ventana, rompiendo el marco de madera y luego ya no pudo verle más. Horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que había sido arrojado a Sasuke por la ventana de un segundo piso

El hombre se volvió, sus rasgos estaban retorcidos por la rabia y Sakura gimió. No le había visto bien en la oscuridad, pero sabia que era Sasori por el olor. Su pelo rojizo y sus fríos ojos verdes estaban fijos en ella. Estaba desnuda, vulnerable, pero se las arregló para apartar la mirada de la peligrosa especie para mirar hacia la ventana.

Pedazos del marco roto colgaban de la parte superior, pero no había ni rastro de Sasuke, ningún sonido que le dijera que estaba vivo. La preocupación por Sasuke anulo todo lo demás.

¿Está muerto? ¿Este hombre lo mató? El concepto dolía tanto que el dolor físico apuñaló su pecho. La pura rabia llegó después. Ella gruñó profundamente en su garganta y sorprendió a los dos. No pensó antes de actuar. Tenía que ir con Sasuke, tenía que saber si vivía.

Sakura se movió antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho y se abalanzó sobre la especie. El hecho de que estaba desnuda no fue un factor decisivo en eso cuando golpeó el pecho de Sasori. Sus manos agarraron su cuello y estrelló las rodillas contra su estómago. Sus colmillos se hundieron en su hombro, desgarrando la tela y la piel. El sabor de su sangre le llenó la boca mientras lo mordía con saña. Él tropezó, aulló de dolor y luego ambos cayeron.

Sakura le soltó y saltó, utilizando su cuerpo como un trampolín para tomar impulso y cayó al suelo junto a él, rodó, se puso sobre sus pies y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Las palmas de las manos y la cadera le dolían por el impacto contra el suelo, pero lo ignoró mientras corría escaleras abajo. El pánico era una emoción que conocía bien y que le permitió usar toda su fuerza para huir de su atacante. La puerta principal estaba abierta y casi había llegado cuando la gran forma de Sasuke de pronto llenó el espacio.

Sakura no pudo frenar a tiempo y giró, tratando de evitarlo, pero era demasiado grande. Su costado se estrelló contra su cuerpo lo suficiente fuerte como para sacar el aire de sus pulmones. Él gruñó, pero sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, la levantó del suelo y se tambaleó hacia atrás unos metros en el porche antes de recuperar el equilibrio.

Le resultó difícil llenar de aire sus pulmones, pero lo hizo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía un corte en la frente y la sangre corría por un lado de su cara, también tenía pequeños arañazos en la garganta, pero él no la miró. Se quedó mirando algo dentro de la cabaña y gruñó.

Se retorció para ver a Sasori bajar por las escaleras. Su camisa estaba rota y manchada de sangre, donde le había mordido. Sus manos eran puños y gruñó, su mirada furiosa estaba fija en Sasuke.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, la bajó y la soltó una vez que ella se estabilizo sobre sus piernas temblorosas. Él gruñó y miró al otro hombre, de espaldas a ella. Él se tambaleó un poco en sus pies. La otra especie de repente se agachó, gruñendo, preparado para atacar. Sasuke se movió antes de que pudiera agarrarlo del brazo para ayudarle a sostenerse. Sasori saltó cuando Sasuke entró en la cabaña. Sakura jadeó cuando chocaron entre sí y cayeron al suelo, gruñéndose el uno al otro. Intercambiaron golpes y ella se sintió enferma cuando oyó el sonido de carne golpeando carne.

-"¡Alto!" Sakura gritó, pero no le hicieron caso.

Ella entró corriendo en la sala de estar cuando se estrellaron contra la mesa de café y la rompieron. Sus grandes cuerpos rodaron sobre los pedazos rotos del mueble, el olor a sangre comenzó a penetrar sus sentidos y frenéticamente buscó un arma. Sasuke estaba herido y aún así trataba de protegerla contra el hombre agresivo que había venido a llevársela, pero ella sólo quería proteger a Sasuke y no le importaba su propia seguridad.

La chimenea le llamó la atención, se acercó rápidamente a ella y agarró un atizador de metal. Era un buen arma y la sostuvo con firmeza en su mano. Se giró a tiempo para ver como Sasori estaba sobre Sasuke, golpeando su pecho con los puños. Ella se adelantó y golpeó tan fuerte como pudo al hombre que atacaba a Sasuke. Le golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con tanta fuerza que le dolieron las manos.

Sasori gruñó mientras caía hacia un lado, agarrando su cabeza. Aterrizó con fuerza sobre la espalda, maldiciendo en voz alta, pero no trató de levantarse. La atención de Sakura se movió a Sasuke. Ella se alarmó al ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados. La sangre de la herida en su frente manchaba su cara, pero no al menos no salia de su nariz o boca.

Estaba aterrorizada y furiosa a la vez. Ella se dejó caer de rodillas. El arma de metal resonó al chocar contra algo cuando la arrojó a un lado, pero no le importaba mientras frenéticamente gateaba hacia Sasuke.

Lo primero que hizo fue poner las manos en su pecho, se sintió aliviada cuando se aseguró de que este subía y bajaba con cada respiración. Estaba vivo. Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo le hizo consciente de que Sasori había comenzado a recuperarse.

Se dio la vuelta, dirigió toda su rabia hacia él y gruñó. Se inclinó sobre el pecho de Sasuke, protegiéndolo con su pequeño cuerpo.

-"¡Retrocede o te matare!"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se sentó y la miró fijamente después de su amenaza.

Ella siseó, mostrando sus colmillos. -"No lo toques otra vez."

Clavó los talones contra el suelo para deslizarse hacia atrás y poner espacio entre ellos. Colocó una de sus manos agarró en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y levantó la otra abierta frente a él. -"Tranquila, mujer."

Sakura sabía que estaba a punto de hiperventilar, pero no era capaz de frenar su respiración. Demasiadas emociones se estrellaban contra ella. Rabia. Preocupación. Terror. Pero por encima de todo, quería matar al hijo de puta por herir a Sasuke. La mano sobre su pecho le aseguraba que respiraba, pero no se atrevía a apartar la mirada de la amenaza.

Su cuerpo entero temblaba de manera violencia y sabía que no tenia ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir si tenia que luchar con Sasori, pero moriría tratando de proteger a Sasuke. Estaba inconsciente y herido. Ella gruñó de nuevo, con la esperanza de aparentar ser feroz. Los ojos de Sasori serían su primer objetivo si él la atacaba. Clavaría sus garras en ellos, intentaría dejarlo ciego, era lo único que podría hacer.

-"Tranquila", repitió Sasori. Que había dejado de alejarse y permanecía sentado allí. -"Cálmate".

-"¡Que te jodan! Fuera. -"Se las arregló para levantar la mano y señalar a la puerta abierta.- "¡Largate!"

Apartó la mano de su cabeza y le mostró las dos. Fue un poco satisfactorio ver la sangre que cubría una de ella. Había logrado herirlo.

-"No voy a hacerte daño. Estaba tratando de protegerte" Miró a Sasuke. -"De él."

Otra oleada de ira rodó a través de la Sakura. -"Fuera. ¡Vete! " Ella le gruñó de nuevo mientras se agachaba sobre el pecho de Sasuke y ocultaba su cara a la especie agresiva.- "Voy a matarte. No soy débil. "

Ella esperaba que él creyera su amenaza porque no estaba muy segura de que sus piernas temblorosas siguieran aguantando su peso mucho más tiempo y mucho menos el tiempo suficiente como para luchar físicamente contra él.

Sasori palideció y abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. -"Está bien." Apoyó las manos en el suelo y luego se puso de pie.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el atizador metálico a unos metros, pero el hombre no giró hacia el , sino caminó a través de la puerta abierta y salió de la cabaña.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero se obligó a moverse. Ella corrió y agarró la puerta abierta. Sasori había salido del porche y se dirigía rápidamente hacia un jeep aparcado cerca de la cabaña. Cerró la puerta con manos temblorosas. Sus rodillas amenazaban con ceder cuando puso su espalda contra ella, mirando a Sasuke. Él todavía estaba inconsciente y sangrando.

Había armas en la habitación de Sasuke. Ella las había visto. De alguna manera encontró la fuerza para alejarse de la puerta y correr por las escaleras. No importaba que nunca hubiera tocado un arma, la agarraría y usaría si el hombre volvía a intentar llevársela.

...


	26. C24 * Ser fuerte por él

...

Sakura mordió el labio y trató de llamar de nuevo por teléfono. Las manos le temblaban tanto que había pulsado mal un par de veces el número de contacto pre-programado.

Estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala de estar, el arma se sentía fría y descansaba en un muslo, mientras la cabeza de Sasuke descansaba en el otro. Miró hacia la puerta, estaba preparada para disparar a cualquiera que la atravesara.

Pulsó de nuevo el botón de marcado rápido y se puso el teléfono a la oreja. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que contestara una voz familiar. -"Hey, Sakura. ¿Qué pasa? "

-"Ayúdanos," Sakura trató de contener los sollozos.

Ino se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.- "¿Sakura? ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué está mal? "

-"Ayúdanos". Su voz sonó firme y olfateó. -"Sasuke está herido. Él no se despierta y su cabeza está sangrando. "la emoción la ahogaba.- "Tengo un arma." Ella la miró. -"Un hombre le atacó. Sasori ".

-"¿Qué coño?" Gruñó Ino. "¿Dónde estás?"

-"En la cabaña". Sakura comenzó a llorar, era incapaz de detenerse. -"Él le atacó. Le mordí y le pegué. Él está fuera, pero no se fue. Todavía está por ahí. "

-"Cálmate," pidió Ino. -"Estoy de camino a Seguridad. Te enviare ayuda. "

-"Ven tú." Sakura obligo a sus emociones crudas a retroceder y trató de hacer lo que Ino le ordenó.

-"¿Qué pasó? Estoy corriendo pero todavía puedo hablar contigo ".

Sakura tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para hacer retroceder las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. -"Sasuke y yo estábamos en la cama cuando Sasori nos atacó. Lanzó a Sasuke por la ventana de la segunda planta y le lastimó. Él no se despierta. "Ella le miró a la cara y con su mano libre acaricio su mejilla. -"No sé qué hacer."

-"¡Tú!" Ino gritó a alguien.- "Dame la radio." Su respiración se ralentizó ligeramente.- "Espera, Sakura. Permanece al teléfono conmigo ".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga no podía ver eso. Ella podía oír lo que estaba pasando a través del teléfono móvil.

-"Ponme con la Reserva," pidió Ino.- "Esto es una emergencia."

-"Tengo un arma." Sakura no estaba segura de si le había mencionado ese hecho o no, estaba desorientada por el miedo.

-"Mierda. No la toques ", pidió Ino.- "Nunca has estado expuesta a una."

Eso era bastante cierto. Ella las había visto en la televisión y en los oficiales, pero era la primera vez que agarraba una de verdad. Sakura miró a la puerta, segura de haber oído algo en el porche.- "Creo que va a volver."

-"¿Quién?"

-"Sasori".

Sakura retira la mano de Sasuke para agarrar con cuidado el arma pesada. Temblando, la levantó con las dos manos, apuntó hacia la pared junto a la puerta cuando oyó crujir la madera y apretó el gatillo.

El fuerte ruido daño sus oídos y fue aterrador cuando el arma se sacudió dolorosamente en sus manos, pero esperaba que el agujero que apareció en la pared asustara al hombre que estaba fuera. El zumbido en sus oídos le impedía saber si había escapado o no, pero su audiencia se recuperó rápidamente. Todo lo que pudo detectar cuando se esforzó por escuchar de nuevo era su propio jadeo y la respiración lenta de Sasuke.

-"¡Sakura!" Ino gritó por teléfono.

Ella se lo puso a la oreja de nuevo. -"Creo que asuste a Sasori."

-"¡Mierda! Espera. "la voz de Ino se volvió más dura. -"Soy Ino desde el Homeland. Envía un equipo a la cabaña donde se hospeda la mujer regalo. ¡Ahora mismo! Sasori les atacó. El macho que la protege ha caído y Sakura necesita ayuda. "Ella hizo una pausa. -"No, esto no es una broma o una prueba. Enviá a las mujeres primero. ¿Entiendes? Ella tiene un arma ".

Sakura bajó el arma y la dejo en el suelo, cerca de ella. Era pesada y la muñeca le dolía después de dispararla. Había sonado demasiado fuerte, pero Sasuke ni siquiera se había movido, eso mostraba que estaba muy herido.

Pasó la mano por su mejilla para limpiarle la sangre. Su olor llenó sus sentidos. Ino empezó a hablar, pero no a ella.

-"Eso es correcto. Sasori atacó. No me preguntes por qué. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Yo no estoy allí. ¡Envía a mis hembras a esa cabaña en este momento para proteger a Sakura y envía ayuda médica! "Ino gruñó y su voz se hizo más fuerte.- "La ayuda está llegando, Sakura. ¿Me escuchas? Llegara muy pronto ".

-"Te quiero a ti."

-"Estoy demasiado lejos para llegar rápidamente. Necesito tiempo para llamar a los pilotos y conseguir que preparen el helicóptero preparado, pero llegare tan pronto como pueda. Nuestras mujeres van hacia allí. No le dispares. Simplemente baja el arma antes de que hieras a alguien. ¿Qué ha pasado? "

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras miraba a Sasuke, no le importaba mancharse las manos con su sangre cuando deslizo los dedos en su pelo. Sentía un gran chichón y eso la preocupaba.

-"Estábamos en la cama y Sasori salió de la nada. Él lanzó a Sasuke por la ventana. "Ella resopló. -"Le ataque." Todavía le sorprenda haber sido capaz de hacerlo.

-"¿A Sasuke?"

-"A Sasori." Su voz se quebró.- "Ataque a Sasori. Pensé que había matado a Sasuke".

-"No lo sé", dijo Ino a alguien, su débil voz.- "Ya has oído lo que he dicho. Necesito volar a la Reserva ahora mismo. Corre a seguridad y cuéntales lo que está pasando. Haz que llamen a la Reserva para asegurarse de están siguiendo mis órdenes. "Ella susurró una maldición.- "Sakura ¿Sasuke respira?"

-"Sí".

-"¿Le arrastraste al interior de la cabaña?"

-"No. Bajé corriendo las escaleras para llegar a él, pero él ya estaba en la puerta. "

-"¿En ese momento Sasuke estaba bien?"

-"No. Estaba herido, pero luego lucharon. Sasuke apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero se golpearon entre sí y rodaron por el suelo. Ataque a Sasori por detrás y le golpee en la cabeza. Di qué tengo que hacer. "el pánico le golpeó de nuevo.- "Cerré la puerta. Entonces conseguí el teléfono y el arma de arriba. "Ella tomó una respiración entrecortada. -"Sasuke no se despierta, pero respira."

-"Debería haber ido contigo." Sakura podía decir que Ino estaba corriendo de nuevo, sus jadeos eran una gran prueba de eso.- "Nuestras mujeres están llegando y llevan a un médico. Él o ella ayudará a Sasuke. Voy a matar a Sasori. ¿Dijo por qué atacó? "

Un recuerdo salió a la superficie. -"Me dijo que me estaba protegiendo de Sasuke."

-"¿Qué estáis haciendo cuando sucedió esto?"

-"Estábamos teniendo sexo".

-"¡Hijo de puta!"

Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Más lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Había sido maravilloso, pero después todo se había convertido en una pesadilla. Sasuke de pronto se movió. Abrió los ojos mientras ella se inclinaba sobre él. Se sintió aliviada al ver sus hermosos ojos negros, pero detestó ver su confusión.

-"¿Sakura?"

-"Estoy aquí".

La ira retorció sus rasgos y gruñó, se sentó tan rápido que estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la de ella, pero Sakura evitó la colisión. Él levantó la mano a su frente mientras se tambaleaba un poco.

-"Tranquilo. Estamos a salvo. "Ella soltó el teléfono y agarró sus hombros para calmarlo.-"La ayuda está en camino."

La habitación giraba cuando Sasuke buscó la amenaza. Su visión y algo en su cabeza no estaba también. Deslizo los dedos por la humedad en su pelo y encontró un bulto doloroso. Los recuerdos de lo que había pasado regresaron a su mente junto, junto con el dolor punzante. La furia se apoderó de él. Había estado tan centrado en Sakura que no había oído al hombre acercarse hasta que le había atacado. Volvió la cabeza y vio sangre en la delicada boca Sakura. No se lo había imaginado.

Cuando había aterrizado fuera y logró ponerse en pie para llegar a Sakura, ella corría hacia la puerta desnuda, pero había visto la sangre en su rostro antes de que se estrellara contra su cuerpo. Apenas había conseguido mantenerlos en vertical cuando Sasori había bajado tras ella.

Él gruñó, obligó a su mirada a buscar al otro macho.- "¿Dónde está?"

-"Está fuera. Cerré la puerta. "Sus manos acariciaron sus brazos y después su pecho. -"La ayuda está en camino. ¿Me has oído? "

La amenaza inmediata no estaba presente. Se centró en ella y giró sobre su culo para poder mirarla. Ambos estaban desnudos, pero apenas registró ese hecho. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su herida. Apretó la mandíbula, buscó el origen de la lesión, pero sólo vio la sangre en sus labios y el mentón.

-"Abre".

-"¿Qué?"

-"Abre la boca. Estás sangrando ".

-"No es mi sangre."

Eso lo perplejo. -"¿De quién es?"

-"Le mordí."

...


	27. C25 * Voy a protegerte

...

Sakura mordió a Sasori. Él gruñó. Mataría al macho.- "¿Te lastimo?" Aspiró con fuerza, pero sus sentidos estaban confundidos. Lo único que podía detectar era el olor a sangre.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Estaba muy decidido a pelear contigo" Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -"Le ataqué."

Sasuke miró su cuerpo desnudo, pero no vio lesión alguna. No sólo debía tener la visión un poco dañada, también escuchaba mal. -"¿Qué has dicho?"

Ella levantó la barbilla.-"Que le ataqué. Dos veces. La primera arriba cuando te arrojó por la ventana y la segunda cuando estaba golpeándote. "

Ella apartó la mirada y él siguió su mirada. Un atizador yacía en el suelo a unos metros de distancia, con la punta ligeramente doblada. Sorprendido, él regreso su atención a ella.- "¿Le golpeaste con eso?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus manos todavía vagaban por su brazo y pecho. -"En la parte de atrás de la cabeza. ¿Estás bien? "su voz tembló.- "No te despertabas."

Probablemente tenía una conmoción cerebral. No estaba seguro de si se había desmayado cuando había aterrizado, pero sabía que se había golpeado la cabeza al salir de la ventana, tal vez con el borde del techo o contra la tierra. Los puñetazos de Sasori en su rostro tampoco habían ayudado, pero él había estado demasiado mareado para esquivar eficazmente los golpes del otro macho cuando estaban peleado.

Sasuke tuvo que permitir que las palabras de Sakura se hundieran dentro de su cabeza. La imagen de ella luchando con un hombre estaba más allá de su comprensión. No podía imaginarlo. Ella era demasiado pequeña como para entrar en una confrontación violenta. Las hembras regalos huían de la violencia y nunca atacaban. Un horrible pensamiento le golpeó.

-"¿Intentó montarte? ¿Te toco? "Su voz se profundizó en un gruñido. Él le rompería el cuello si lo había hecho.

-"No."

-"Lo siento mucho."

Estaba agradecido porque no la hubiera tocado sexualmente, pero también sentía otras emociones. Culpa y vergüenza se mezclaron con el sabor de la sangre que emanaba de la herida dentro de su mejilla, dejando un sabor amargo en su boca. Había fallado en proteger a Sakura. Se había distraído por lo bien que se sentía mientras montaba su sexy cuerpo y había permitido que otro hombre se colara dentro de su habitación. No había sentido el peligro hasta que esas manos ásperas lo habían agarrado y lo habían lanzado por el aire. Entonces cayo.

-"¿Por qué?" apartó la mano de su pecho para acariciar su mejilla.

No podía mirarla, así que volvió la cabeza.- "No debería haber pasado."

-"¿Por el sexo?"

El dolor en su voz era lo suficientemente claro como para aturdirlo y volver su atención hacia ella. Definitivamente parecía emocionalmente angustiada al creer que él rechazaba lo que habían compartido. -"No. Te he fallado ".

-"Estuviste increíble."

Sus cejas se alzaron. -"Dejé que un hombre nos atacara. Estabas en peligro, pero no pude protegerte. Tuviste que defenderte sola ".

-"Oh. Pensé que estabas hablando de lo que hicimos en la cama. "Ella seguía acariciando su mejilla.- "Los dos estábamos distraídos. Él tiene la culpa ".

El sonido de los motores penetró las paredes de la cabaña.- "Ponte la ropa." Él miró abiertamente sus pechos.- "Ahora. Ha llegado la ayuda y vendrán más hombres ".

-"No quiero dejarte."

Él gruñó y se apartó de su toque. El dolor le atravesó la cabeza con el brusco movimiento -"Hazlo." Él no quería que nadie la viera desnuda. Era demasiado tentadora y atractiva. -"Estoy bien."

No estaba bien y lo sabía. Él ya estaría fuera cazando a Sasori para matarlo por poner en peligro a Sakura si sus piernas mantuvieran su peso. Puntos blancos bailaban delante de sus ojos, sentía debilitado y su cabeza era una agonía. Había sufrido una conmoción cerebral antes y conocía los signos. Tenia náuseas, pero se negó a vomitar delante de Sakura. No sería capaz de soportar más vergüenza añadida a la que ya sentía.

El pesar y la indecisión pasaron por su cara, pero siguió su orden a regañadientes y se puso de pie. Él la vio alejarse, era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su pequeño culo mientras subía los escalones de dos en dos, en su prisa por volver con él. Sabía que por eso corría. Su fe en su capacidad de proporcionarle seguridad estaba tan dañada como su cabeza.

Miró su cuerpo cuando ella estuvo fuera de su vista y gruñó. No tenía ropa para cubrir su desnudez y no tenia fuerzas para conseguirlas por sí mismo. De ninguna manera iba a pedirle nada más a Sakura. Nunca se perdonaría a si mismo por permitir que el ataque ocurriera.

Las voces en el exterior eran débiles, pero su aguda audición recogió las palabras.

-"Sasori", susurró una mujer.- "¿Qué has hecho? Siéntate o le diré al los miembros del consejo que te golpeen ".

-"Yo ... uh. Infierno. Ya me siento, Tenten. Kiba y Sai no me gusta que me mires así. Esto no es lo que parece ".

-"¿Qué está pasando?" El hombre sonaba furioso cuando él gruñó.- "¿Atacaste a una mujer regalo? ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? "

-"Vine para enseñarles a nadar." Sasori se detuvo. -"Escuché ruidos y entré en la cabaña para averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Sasuke estaba montando a la hembra regalo. ¿Qué crees que asumí? Pensé que la estaba salvando, pero ahora tengo mis dudas, Kiba ".

-"Están aquí para vincularse." La mujer sonó menos irritada. -"¿Nadie te lo dijo? Siente curiosidad por el macho. Fueron enviados aquí para ver si quería tener sexo con él ".

-"Mierda", gimió Sasori.- "Nadie me dijo eso. Lo vi sobre ella y pensé que la estaba forzando ".

-"Ella mostró interés en el macho y está resentida por la protección a la que es sometida.", anunció Sai.- "Ino los envió aquí para que pudieran pasar un tiempo a solas y para darles la oportunidad de ver si deseaban tener sexo."

-"Todo el mundo lo sabe" protestó Tenten.- "Tuvimos una reunión sobre esto cuando nos enteramos de que iban visitarnos."

-"Yo no estaba aquí", protestó Sasori. -"Tuve que recoger a un lobezno y a un cachorro de león con mi equipo. He estado fuera mucho tiempo. "

-"Mierda", gimió Kiba. -"Tenten ocupate de esto. Lleva al médico dentro. Los demás esperaremos aquí ".

Sasuke se puso en pie cuando dejaron de hablar y tropezó un poco cuando la habitación empezó a darle vueltas. Se detuvo, tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y llegó a la ventana junto a la puerta. Agarró la cortina, la arrancó de la varilla y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura.

Alguien llegó al porche justo cuando él llegó a la puerta y la abrió. Tuvo que apoyarse contra el marco para mantenerse en pie. Sasori no le había atacado para llevarse a Sakura. Eso apagó algo de su furia, pero todavía estaba furioso por lo ocurrido.

La alta mujer llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta de la Seguridad del ONS. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido y su mirada oscura lo recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.- "Pobrecito".

Sasuke se estremeció. Debía verse infernal y patético para conseguir esa respuesta de una mujer. El macho humano que iba tras ella llevaba un botiquín médico.

Sasuke miró al exterior. Había cuatro jeeps aparcados frente a la cabaña, dos concejales, la hembra y el médico. Sasori estaba sentado en la hierba delante de ellos.

Los fríos ojos cafe del hombre se volvieron hacia él y mantuvieron su atención.

-"Lo siento", dijo Sasori.- "Pensé ... bueno, ella es un regalo. Nadie me dijo que tenias permitido tocarla. Estabas muy molesto la última vez que te vi y pensé que podrías romperla ".

-"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué pasó? "Tenten puso las manos en sus caderas, mirando a ambos. -"¿Qué más ha pasado aquí?"

El humano se aclaró la garganta.- "¿Puedo acercarme a él? ¿Es un residente de la zona salvaje? ¿Es necesario calmarlo antes de tratarle? "Él salió de detrás de la hembra. -"Estoy aquí para atender tus lesiones. Estás sangrando. Yo no soy el enemigo o estoy aquí para hacerte daño ".

-"Yo no soy un residente o soy salvaje," gruñó Sasuke, pero luego suavizó su tono. -"Estoy enojado pero puedes acercarte. He trabajado con los humanos durante un tiempo. "Lanzó una mirada a Sasori.- "Tú podrías haber preguntado lo que pasaba antes de tirarme por la ventana."

La mujer se acercó más, bloqueando su visión del hombre que le había atacado. Ella le alcanzó y él al instante retrocedió, apartándose y casi se cae de culo cuando se alejó del marco de la puerta. Ella jadeó y retrocedió. El médico trató de pasar a su alrededor, pero le agarró del brazo.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" Ella mostró sus colmillos y lo miró cautelosamente.- "No ataques."

-"Tú no me puedes tocar." Él se apoyó en el marco de nuevo y esperó a que el mundo dejara de girar mientras su visión se ajustaba.

-"Hay que tratarte." Ella se acercó más y trató de tocarlo de nuevo.

Él gruñó.- "Tú no. Sakura no quiere que otra hembra ponga sus manos sobre mí ".

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero luego sonrió.- "Está bien." Ella se hizo a un lado.- "Es todo tuyo, Minato."

El médico avanzó con determinación.- "¿Te caíste por la ventana?"

-"Me lanzaron." Sasuke respaldó dentro de la casa y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared.- "Me golpeé la cabeza en el camino. También me golpeó un par de veces en la cara. Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo una conmoción cerebral ".

-"Soy Minato." El humano dejó el Kit en el suelo, se agachó y lo abrió. -"¿Puedes sentarte? Eres muy alto y tengo que examinarte ".

Sasuke simplemente se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, con cuidado de mantener la cortina alrededor de su cintura, ya que podía sentir a la mujer flotando en el umbral. Echó un vistazo a la escalera mientras se esforzaba por escuchar cualquier movimiento desde arriba. Sakura seguía allí. Él empezó a preocuparse. No debería tardar tanto en vestirse y en volver con él. Ella podría estar escondida por el humano.

Él se quedó quieto cuando Minato lo miró, gruñó cuando el médico le palpo la cabeza, buscando la herida. Después el médico utilizó una linterna para mirar sus ojos. El hombre suspiró.

-"Tengo que llevarte al centro Medico. Creo que tienes razón sobre la conmoción cerebral, necesitas que te vea el médico y tendremos que hacerte algunos análisis para ver qué está pasando en tu cráneo. ¿Estás mareado? ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿Te duele? "

-"Todo lo que has dicho" Sasuke admitió en voz baja.- "¿Tenten?"

La mujer entró en la cabaña.

-"¿Puedes por favor ir a ver a Sakura?"

-"¿Está herida?"

-"No." Él miró a Minato, y luego ella. No quería insultar al humano, pero él podría ser la razón por la que Sakura no había regresado a la planta baja.

Ella pareció entender.- "Cierto. Es un macho humano ".

Minato suspiró.- "Cierto. Es un regalo. Te llevare al centro médico ".

-"No dejare a Sakura." Sasuke negó con la cabeza, pero se quejó por el dolor que le causó.

-"Voy a protegerla,"le juró Tenten.- "Es necesario que te examinen. Ella está a salvo y los dos miembros del consejo se quedarán fuera. No tienes que preocuparse por nada que no sea recuperarte".

Sasuke no quería irse, pero él sabía que sería estúpido no ver a un médico. Le dolía la cabeza y sabía que no conseguiría llegar arriba.

-"¡Sakura!" Alzó la voz.- "Volveré muy pronto. Aquí hay una mujer. ¿Quieres quedarte con ella o venir conmigo? "

Apenas oyó su respuesta. -"Me quedo."

Su mirada la buscó en la escaleras, pero él no la vio. Estaba escondida en algún lugar cerca del descansillo en la planta de arriba. Más culpabilidad se agitó en su interior. Ella ni siquiera confiaba en que podría protegerla del médico humano.

-"Yo me encargo de ella", juró Tenten. La compasión destelló en sus ojos, lo que demostró que ella podía leer sus emociones. -"Sólo tienes que ir y volver en cuanto puedas."

Observó a la alta especie femenina subir las escaleras. Se detuvo en la parte superior y supo donde Sakura se escondía al seguir la mirada de Tenten.

...


	28. C26 * Su historia

...

-"Hola, Sakura." Tenten era una mujer muy bonita y con una bonita voz.- "¿Estás bien?"

Sakura odiaba no ser capaz de alejarse de la pared, pero conocía al médico que estaba abajo. El equipo humano podría aparecer en cualquier momento y con ellos, Shisui. Ella no quería volver a verlo.

-"¿Sakura?" La Especie bajó la voz.- "¿Necesitas que te vea el médico?"

-"¡No!" Odió que el temor sonó en su voz.

-"No te preocupes. Él es muy agradable. Estás sangrando ".

-"No es mi sangre. Mordí a Sasori y parte de esta sangre es de Sasuke. "Miró sus manos.

Sus cejas oscuras se alzaron con asombro. -"¿Tú eres la responsable de las lesiones de Sasori?"

-"Atacó a Sasuke y lo arrojó por la ventana. Yo estaba enojada. "Y asustada. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitilo en voz alta, a pesar de que era evidente.

-"Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte."

Miró a la especie más alta. -"Tú y yo sabemos que no lo hice por eso."

-"¿Entraste en pánico y le atacaste porque tu instinto se hizo cargo?"

-"Algo por el estilo."

Tenten se apoyó contra la pared opuesta. -"Yo he estado allí."

-"¿En serio?" Sakura estaba sorprendida.- "Te ves fuerte."

-"No cuando estaba encadenada y bajo el control de Mercile." Ella se abrazó a su cintura.- "No te criaste dentro de las instalaciones de pruebas, pero los técnicos que nos trataban eran humanos grandes y corpulentos. Era raro ver a uno pequeño, a menos que fueran el personal médico. "Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Los técnicos eran matones con títulos que disfrutaban aterrorizándonos."

-"Lo siento."

-"Yo también. Pero ahora es el pasado. "Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. -"¿Cómo te va?"

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

-"Están llevando a Sasuke al centro médico y estaremos un rato solas. Los machos se quedan fuera. ¿Por qué no te limpiaste? "

Sakura pasó al lado otra especie para entrar en el cuarto de baño. Se lavó las manos y se miró en el espejo para limpiarse la sangre de Sasori de su cara y cuello. Tenten la siguió, pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-"Te ves nerviosa. Relájate. Nadie entrará en la casa hasta que Sasuke regrese".

-"¿Nuestros hombres tienen miedo de asustarme si entran en la cabaña? ¿Es por eso que se quedan fuera? "

-"Sí. Nadie quiere traumatizarte más. Ino ordenó que todos los hombres se mantuvieran lejos de ti. Me quedare hasta que ella llegue. Están preparando un helicóptero para volar tan pronto como sea posible. ".

-"Qué desastre." Sakura resistió un gemido mientras cerraba el agua y agarraba una toalla para secarse. -"¿Cómo se pusieron tan mal las cosas?"

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Ya le escuchaste. Hablaste con Sasori y Sasuke. Mi oído es bueno ".

-"Quiero tu versión."

-"Sasuke y yo estábamos en la cama, pero de repente Sasori nos atacó."

-"Querrás decir que él atacó a Sasuke."

-"Sí".

-"¿Acaso Sasori te hizo daño?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, la calma reinaba ahora que las voces se habían desvanecido. No podía oír nada abajo o en el exterior, excepto un vehículo alejándose. Ese era el que llevaba a Sasuke al centro médico.

-"Sasori no sabía que Sasuke tenia permitido tocarte."

La ira quemó en su interior. -"Lo sé."

-"Sasori no es un mal hombre. Pensó que te estaba protegiendo ".

-"¡Estoy harta de eso!" Sakura apretó los dientes y miró a la otra mujer hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para hablar de nuevo.- "Por eso me trajeron aquí."

-"Lo sé. Ino me puso al corriente de tu situación y de cómo te sientes. Te molesta ser etiquetada como un regalo ".

-"Me siento más que molesta. Esto no habría pasado si todos dejaran de tratarme como si fuera un débil monstruo."Ella hizo una pausa. -"No necesito una niñera."

-"Ino no quiere que te deje sola. Podrían pasar horas antes de que Sasuke vuelva. Podrían ser más si está demasiado herido, puede que el doctor quiera observarle durante toda la noche ".

La preocupación se la comía por dentro. -"Él estaba bien ¿no? Hablaba y se mantenía en pie ".

-"Estoy segura de que estará bien. Los machos son muy resistentes y se recuperan rápidamente después de una lucha. "Sonrió Tenten.- "Lo hacen a menudo aquí."

-"Nunca te he visto en el Homeland."

-"Yo vivo aquí desde que nos rescataron. "

-"¿Por qué? Pensé que las mujeres se turnan cada pocos meses ".

La sonrisa de Tenten se desvaneció.- "Me gusta estar en la Reserva y destaco en mis habilidades como secretaria. Los miembros del consejo asignados aquí necesitan alguien que les ayude. Yo me ofrecí ".

-"¿Hay un edificio de la mujer en la Reserva?"

-"Vivo en el hotel. Es bonito. "

-"Oh." Sakura pasó delante de Tenten y la mujer la siguió hasta el dormitorio de Sasuke. -"Supongo que debería limpiar el desastre antes de que vuelva a casa. No quiero que él tenga que hacerlo ".

-"Te ayudare."

-"Puedo hacerlo sola."

Tenten levantó las manos. -"No era mi intención ofenderte, Sakura. Estoy aquí. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? "

-"Puedes irte a casa."

-"Ino patearía mi culo. No, gracias. Esta es una mujer a la que no quiero decepcionar. Ella me dio una orden y yo la sigo."Tenten sonrió, su rostro mostró su diversión. -"Ya sabes cómo se pone."

-"Ella es muy protectora."

-"Contigo tal vez." Tenten miró a su alrededor, estudio la distribución de la habitación. -"Ella es una especie de oso con el resto de nosotras. Nosotras somos la almohadilla suave que mantiene a nuestros hombres cuerdos. Esa es una cita de ella. Espera mucho de nosotras. "

-"Nunca le oí decir eso. ¿Qué significa? "Sakura se detuvo junto a la cama, con la mirada triste y fija en el marco de la ventana rota.- "No sé qué hacer con eso."

Tenten cruzó la habitación y acabó de cerrar la ventana.- "Esto se cierra. Es lo que importa. Otra persona puede arreglarla más tarde. Tenemos gente que hace eso. "Cerró las cortinas, ocultando efectivamente el daño y se volvió.- "¿Ino nunca te dio la charla sobre nuestros deberes para con nuestros hombres?"

-"No. No se me permitió estar a su alrededor. "Decidió hacer la cama.

-"Ah." La Especie caminó hacia el otro lado para ayudarla.- "Nuestros hombres son bruscos y no son demasiado simpáticos por si no lo has notado. Ellos intimidan a los demás con facilidad. Su lado suave es difícil de encontrar, pero es nuestro deber recordarles el por qué tienen que ser más sociales. De lo contrario estarían organizando concursos de puñetazos. Pelearían todo el tiempo ".

Sakura hizo una pausa, mirando Tenten. -"¿Por qué? Todos fornamos una familia, ¿no es así? "

-"Es su naturaleza. Mercile no los creó para ser débiles. Tuvimos toda una vida para resentirnos contra las figuras de autoridad. Es nuestro trabajo como mujeres darles una razón para unirse. Ellos trabajan juntos para darnos un hogar. "Ella sonrió y colocó bien la colcha.- "Nosotras permitimos que lo hagan. Tenemos que recordarles que en la vida hay muchas más cosas que buscar venganza contra los que nos han perjudicado".

-"¿Qué tienes que hacer realmente?" Sakura miró a su alrededor, no podía hacer nada más. Ella sostuvo la mirada de Tenten.

-"Ino sólo espera que nosotras apoyemos a nuestros hombres."

-"¿Es por eso que dormís con muchos hombres en vez de establecerse con uno? No sobrevivimos muchas mujeres. ".

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Tenten.- "No." Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama. -"¿Sabes algo sobre los experimentos de reproducción que nos hicieron en Mercile?"

-"He oído algo al respecto"

-"Nos llevaron a los hombres para tener sexo. A veces con él mismo durante un par de semanas, pero sobre todo nos llevaban con diferentes machos. Querían que nos quedáramos embarazadas y probablemente pensaban que lo conseguirían exponiéndonos a varios machos. Tu corazón se endurece después de varios años soportando eso ".

-"No entiendo." Sakura se apoyó en la cómoda.

El humor del Tenten desapareció mientras se abrazaba su cintura. -"Aprendimos a no apegarnos a nadie. Era un doloroso error involucrarte emocionalmente. Nos usaban para castigar a los hombres o los utilizaban para que hacernos cumplir sus órdenes sin protestar si sospechaban que alguno nos importaba demasiado. Oponernos a lo que querían no era una buena cosa ".

-"¿Qué clase de cosas querían que hicieras?"

Sus colmillos mordieron su labio inferior. -"Cosas malas. Me llevaron a un hombre después de ser torturado. Estaba en mal estado y tuve que atenderlo en vez de tener sexo. " la rabia profundizó la voz de Tenten.- "Como si estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo. Había sido brutalmente golpeado. Creo que querían humillarlo ".

-"¿Teniendo sexo?"

-"Estaba tan herido que no podía levantarse de su lecho. Ellos esperaban que yo iniciara el sexo. Dices que no sabes mucho sobre nuestros hombres, pero seguramente sabes que son muy orgullosos. Le habría avergonzado al no ser capaz de hacerlo si lo hubiera iniciado "Su voz bajó. -"Dudo que se le hubiera levantado." Miró su regazo y luego a la Sakura.- "¿Entiendes?"

-"Sí".

-"Yo sabía que se negarían a darme de comer durante unos días como castigo por no intentar tener sexo con él, pero me preocupaba que él muriera. El técnico confundió mi compasión con apego hacia el hombre cuando me devolvió a mi celda. Ese bastardo me amenazó con matarlo si no le permitía montarme. " apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos oscuros se estrecharon.- "Le rompí la nariz y le di una patada en los huevos cuando se acercó demasiado. Espero que le dolieran como el infierno. Nunca me habría sometido a ser violada sin oponer resistencia. Los otros técnicos lo sacaron de la celda antes de que lo matara o le hiciera más daño. "Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Él nunca lo intentó de nuevo."

Sakura parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.- "Me alegra que pudieras defenderte."

-"Yo también. No todas las mujeres tuvieron tanta suerte. "la compasión llenó la mirada de Tenten.- "No hace falta decir que aprendimos a proteger nuestros corazones y a no apegarnos demasiado a los hombres. Disfrutamos de nuestra libertad. Tenemos tantas opciones y ahora nadie nos dice con quien tenemos que tener sexo " Tenten dudó. -"Además, creo que muchas de nosotras sentimos que elegir a un sólo macho sería injusto para los demás, ya que no hay mujeres para todos."

-"¿Te sientes así?" Sakura la estudió de cerca y vio un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro.

Tenten se encogió de hombros. -"No lo sé. A veces, supongo. No se lo digas a Ino. Le horrorizaría. Esa no era su intención cuando nos instalamos en el edificio de mujeres del Homeland. Ella nos reunió a todas para discutir cómo ayudar a nuestros hombres en esta nueva vida. Nunca nos impusimos compartir sexo con ellos, pero nuestro deber es cuidarlos como ellos cuidan de nosotras. Los machos nos protegen de la dureza que todavía sufrimos del mundo exterior y nosotras satisfacemos sus necesidades. "Ella se echó a reír. -"Y es ciertamente agradable. Cuidan muy bien de nosotros en todos los aspectos ".

-"¿Alguno te guste más que los otros?"

-"No." Dijo firmemente.

...


	29. C27 * El único que Sakura quiere

...

El silencio rodeaba el espacio, después de la negativa de Tenten.

Tenten se puso de pie de repente.-"Me aseguro de no pasar mucho tiempo con uno de los hombres y no intimo con él. No son tantos como puedes pensar. Muchos de los hombres de aquí están interesados en las humanas. Tenemos mucha interacción con la población local. "

-"¿No te dan miedo?"

-"¿Los seres humanos?" Tenten sonrió.- "No." La sonrisa desapareció y ella continuó.-"Siento lo que te pasó. ¿Fue malo? No sé tu historia ".

-"Supongo que podría haber sido mucho peor. Sólo un hombre abusó de mí. Era viejo y no me pegaba, pero me obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales. Fue una experiencia fría e incómoda pero no me trato brutalmente. Los guardias que contrató siempre estaban tratando de sobornarme o de atemorizarme para que hiciera cosas con ellos, pero nunca las hice. "

-"Siento que hayas tenido que sobrevivir a eso, pero no debes temer a todos los seres humanos. Algunos de ellos trabajan aquí y dos de ellos son mis amigos. Deberías reunirte con Matsuri y Lee mientras estas en la Reserva. Comía con ellos a menudo, pero en este momento los mantenemos alejados. "

-"¿Eres amiga de los humanos? ¿Se pelean por ti? ¿Es por eso que los mantienen alejados? "

-"No." La pregunta pareció divertir a Tenten.- "Matsuri es la hembra que esta apareada con Gaara. Ella acaba de tener un bebé, pero Lee no puede saber que ella estuvo alguna vez embarazada. Confiamos en él, pero le pondríamos en peligro si supiera nuestro secreto. Matsuri fue transferida a otro puesto de trabajo para evitar que él la vea y a él le dijeron que ella está en el Homeland. Hablan por teléfono, ya que siguen siendo amigos pero yo tengo que verlos por separado. El bebé es adorable. ¿Alguna vez has visto uno? "

Sakura asintió.- "Sí. Tenemos algunos en el Homeland. Temari siempre lleva a Shikadai a trabajar con ella. Shikamaru es su padre y el bebé se parece a él. "

-"Yo quiero uno, pero parece que no es posible."

-"¿Un bebé?"

Tenten asintió, mirando a su alrededor.- "Bajemos a limpiar ese desastre".

El tema había terminado. La especie huyo de la habitación. Su rígida postura y el tono melancólico en su voz revelaba su dolor. Sakura colocó una mano sobre su plano vientre y se pregunto que se sentiría al estar embarazada mientras se apartaba de la cómoda.

Hasta ahora, ninguna de las mujeres de las especies habían sido capaces de concebir. La idea de que alguien dependiera totalmente de ella era un pensamiento aterrador. Apenas podía enfrentar cada día por su cuenta sin preguntarse cómo iba a conseguir pasarlo. Amaba a Shikadai y a Pein y pasaba mucho tiempo con los dos bebés, pero se alegraba de que no fueran su responsabilidad. Los niños necesitan padres que estuvieran bien informados de todas las cosas y que les pudiera enseñar a sobrevivir en este mundo.

-"¿Tenten?"

Ella se detuvo en lo alto de la escalera y se dio la vuelta.- "¿Sí?"

-"¿Por qué quieres tener un bebé?"

Sus facciones se endurecieron. Ella se quedó en silencio durante largos segundos, pero luego se relajó.- "Por que quiero saber lo que se siente al convertirte en madre y porque quiero amar a alguien. Seria seguro abrir mi corazón a un niño y compartir mi vida ".

Sakura meditó la respuesta, extendió la mano y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de la otra mujer. -"Entiendo".

-"Konan dice no perdamos la esperanza y que tal vez los expertos puedan encontrar la manera de que nuestra genética nos permita concebir."

-"¿Querrías un compañero si fueras capaz de tener un bebé?"

-"Estás llena de preguntas." Tenten vaciló. -"No es una opción en este momento, así que no me permito pensar en ello a menudo."

-"Pero lo haces."

Ella sonrió. -"Lo he considerado. Veo lo felices que son Matsuri y Gaara. Ella es todo su mundo y él es el de ella. Sería bueno volver a casa después del trabajo y encontrar a alguien que se alegra de verme. Por supuesto, dudo que sería tan comprensiva como ella. Las humanas son más agradables que las hembras de las especies ".

-"No entiendo."

-"Nuestros hombres son agresivos. Matsuri piensa que es lindo cuando Gaara se vuelve muy protector con ella. Yo me irritaría. Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidar de mí misma. Incluso podría sentirme insultada. Acabaríamos dándonos cabezazos bastante a menudo y muy agresivamente ".

-"Ella no es tan fuerte como tú." Sakura la estudió de pies a cabeza. -"Probablemente necesite su protección."

Tenten se rió. -"Eso es verdad. Matsuri es muy valiente, pero físicamente no es intimidante".

-"Me gusta que Sasuke sea protector. Muchas cosas me dan miedo, pero me siento segura con él. "No fue tan malo, admitir eso. Se sentía cómoda con Tenten. -"Quiero tenerlo en mi vida."

-"Ustedes dos han tenido sexo. ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Tuviste miedo? "

-"Fue increíble y no" Su corazón se aceleró sólo al recordarlo. -"Él fue muy dulce y fue mucho más de lo que me esperaba."

-"Tus expectativas deben ser bajas después de lo que has sufrido."

Esa declaración hizo añicos la felicidad de Sakura. -"Es cierto."

-"Lo siento. No quise decirlo en la forma en que ha sonado ".

Sakura soltó su mano y retrocedió. -"No. Es cierto. Cualquier cosa debe ser mejor que lo que he conocido ".

Tenten le agarró la mano.- "Lo siento mucho. Esta conversación ha hecho que me ponga a la defensiva y un poco triste ".

-"Yo no quiero entrometerme o molestarte."

-"No lo hiciste. Es natural que sientas curiosidad. Hablar de bebés y compañeros me deprime. Me alegro de que hayas disfrutado del sexo con Sasuke y que desea pasar más tiempo con él. Parece muy preocupado por tu seguridad. Es un buen hombre. Te puedo decir eso ".

-"Todos los hombres son buenos."

-"No." Ella vaciló.- "Evito a unos cuantos. Están dañados por dentro, llenos de odio y se cierran a las demás emociones. Ellos nunca maltratan a una mujer, pero son demasiado fríos. Sasuke es muy cálido y amable. Él será bueno contigo, pero debes saber que cuanto más tiempo pases con él, más se apegara a ti. Ellos tienden a querer mantener lo que consideran suyo. Cada vez que tengas sexo con él le darás la impresión de que mantenerte en su cama ".

-"Me encantaría."

Tenten le apretó suavemente.- "Me alegro por ti entonces. Regresará del centro médico en cuanto el doctor considere que esta bien ".

-"Es aterrador permitirme sentir." Sakura se aferró a su mano. -"Deberías correr el riesgo y permitir que alguien se acerque a ti, Tenten. Asusta, pero me he dado cuenta de que no tengo nada que perder. Yo no estaba viviendo. Sólo existía. Hay un mundo de diferencia. Merezco ser feliz. Me vi obligada a pasar toda mi vida sola, pero ahora no tengo que hacerlo. Estuve encerrada en un sótano y sólo veía a los guardias cuando decidían darme de comer. Sólo me permitían salir cuando el Maestro me quería arriba. Detestaba pasar uno o dos días sin ver a nadie, pero odiaba más que me llevaran arriba "

Tenten la miró fijamente durante largos segundos antes de que le soltara la mano.

-"Pensare en ello." Ella sonrió.- "Eres muy valiente para ser un regalo, Sakura. Deberías saber eso. Yo soy mucho más fuerte, pero la idea de poner mi corazón en las manos de un hombre me asusta como el infierno. Me han herido demasiado."

-"Realmente no lo soy. Tengo miedo todo el tiempo, pero tengo más miedo de desperdiciar la vida que me han dado por no arriesgarme. Ya tengo suficientes remordimientos ".

Sasuke gruñó al Dr. Sarutobi, el arrugado hombre de pelo blanco, mucho mayor que él, le frunció el ceño.

-"No me muerdas, maldita sea. Ya he terminado con los puntos ".

-"No voy a morderte. Me dolía. Hago ruidos cuando tengo dolor ".

-"Lo siento, pero me alegro de que no te sientes intratable conmigo." El doctor se arrancó los guantes y los tiró a la basura. -"Ya me mordieron esta semana." Él empujó su bata blanca para mostrarle el vendaje en el brazo.- "Los residentes de la zona salvaje no son los mejores pacientes. Tuve que darme cuatro puntos de sutura. Tengo suerte de que me desgarrara un poco ".

-"Yo no vivo allí. Sólo estoy de visita ".

-"De acuerdo." El médico se acercó a la luz de la pared y estudió el análisis que había pedido.- "No hay daño permanente, no hay fracturas en el cráneo y no hay sangrado o inflamación en el cerebro. Ustedes tienen las cabezas muy duras ". Apagó la luz y se volvió.- "¿Sigues teniendo problemas de visión? ¿Mareos? ¿Náuseas? ¿Cualquier zumbido en los oídos? ¿Dolor de cabeza? "

-"La inyección que me pusiste parece que ha funcionado y ha detenido los síntomas."

-"Te envidio." El médico se sentó en el taburete.- "Mis articulaciones me están matando. La artritis es una perra ".

Sasuke arqueó las cejas, no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

-"No importa. Tu clase no la sufre y probablemente nunca lo hará. Esa es la ventaja de tener tu genética híbrida"

-"Se me tensan los brazos. "Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Estás bien. Puede que te sientas más agresivo durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas, así que controla tu temperamento. No pelees y mantente alejado de las mujeres. "

-"No puedo hacer eso. Tengo que volver con Sakura. Ella me está esperando en la cabaña".

-"Oh." el interés se despertó en los ojos del hombre. -"¿Tú eres el asignado a cuidar a la mujer regalo y ver si está interesada en el sexo? ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Necesitas consejo?"

-"Está bien."

-"No estarías aquí si eso fuera cierto. ¿Ella te empujó por la ventana? Me dijeron que te tiraron desde la segunda planta ".

-"Un macho me atacó."

-"Eh. No me dieron muchos detalles. ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Creí que estarian solos. ¿Fue un residente de la zona salvaje? Pueden ser un poco inestables ".

-"Fue Sasori."

-"¿En serio?" los ojos del médico se abrieron como platos. -"Él no vive ahí, pero se ocupa de las especies salvajes a menudo. Supongo que me equivoqué con él. Pensé que sería un buen ejemplo para enseñarles a controlar sus instintos, pero tal vez debería tener una charla con él sobre el por qué no se debe ir por ahí atacando a otras personas".

La irritación estalló. -"Creía que le estaba haciendo daño a Sakura."

-"¿Y era verdad?"

-"¡No!" Sasuke gruñó de nuevo, se sentía insultado.

-"Tómatelo con calma, joven. Sólo era una pregunta. ¿Seguro que no quieres un consejo? Los doy constantemente cuando ustedes tratande conectar con mujeres que no son especies. He visto a las mujeres regalos y son bastante pequeñas. ¿Te preocupa ser demasiado duro con ella? "

-"Ya hemos tenido sexo y dijo que estuvo muy bien. "

El médico sonrió.- "Muy bien, ¿eh? Tal vez si que necesitas algunos consejos. El sexo debería ser increíble. "Él se rió entre dientes.- "Yo fui joven y sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal cuando una mujer me decía "Estuvo bien"después del sexo. En mis tiempos-"

Llamaron a la puerta y se abrió, interrumpiendo al doctor. Sasuke identificó al hombre que asomó la cabeza y volvió a gruñir. Sasori se reunió con su mirada antes de entrar en la habitación.

-"Quería disculparme." Sasori se había duchado y cambiado de ropa.

El Dr. Sarutobi se levantó.- "Nada de peleas en mi consultorio" Se colocó entre ellos.

Sasuke se puso de pie, mirando al otro hombre por encima de la cabeza del humano.-"No tenías ningún derecho a entrar en la cabaña."

-"Nadie me dijo por qué estabais allí. Asumí que la mujer regalo quería un poco de aire fresco y ver el bosque. Lo siento mucho. Escuché sonidos cuando fui a llamar y pensé que uno de los residentes de la zona salvajes había conseguido entrar. Son bastante curiosos. Entré en la casa para asegurarme de que no estaban causando problemas. Entonces me di cuenta de que estabas montando a la regalo. Está arraigado en mí protegerla ".

La rabia todavía le hacía hervir la sangre, pero reconoció el pesar en el rostro del otro hombre. Parecía sincero. Sasuke desplegó sus puños. Había aprendido a ser paciente cuando vivía en la sede. Los malentendidos ocurrieron a menudo entre las especies y los humanos. Sólo que no había esperado que eso pasara con un macho de las especies.

-"Nunca forzaría a una mujer."

-"Me alegro de oír eso, pero no te conozco. Supuse que lo peor ". Sasori bajó la mirada.- "¿Quieres aún golpearme por lo ocurrido?" Miró hacia arriba, sosteniendo su mirada.

-"No en mi consultorio" El Dr. Sarutobi negó con la cabeza.- " Y nada de peleas durante veinticuatro horas." Miró a Sasori. -"Le puse una inyección para ayudarle a sanar. Él no hará nada hasta que desaparezca de su sistema".

Sasuke decidió perdonar al hombre. Había tratando de defender a Sakura después de todo. -"Aún puedes enseñarme a nadar. El río esta demasiado cerca de la cabaña y temo que pueda suponer un peligro. Nunca aprendí ".

-"Me encantaría hacerlo. Empezaremos mañana ".

-"No a Sakura. Aléjate de ella. Tú me enseñas y yo le enseñaré ".

Una sonrisa levantó las comisuras de los labios del otro hombre.- "Entiendo. Dudo que sea su persona favorita en este momento. "Él extendió la mano y se tocó el hombro. Sasuke pudo ver la venda a través de la fina tela de su camisa.- "Ella me mordió".

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo satisfacción.- "Soy el único macho que quiere."

...


	30. C28 * ¿Mi Sasuke?

...

Tenten inclinó la cabeza.- "Alguien se acerca. Oigo un Jeep ".

Sakura la siguió desde la cocina hasta la puerta principal. Tenten se reunió fuera con los dos miembros del consejo. Sakura vaciló, mirando a su alrededor primero para asegurarse de que ninguno de los miembros del equipo humano estaban presentes. Un jeep aparco y el alivio la atravesó cuando Sasuke salió del asiento del pasajero.

Un hombre se acercó a Sasuke mientras que el otro se quedó atrás.- "¿Cómo estás?"

-"Estoy bien." La mirada de Sasuke buscó a Sakura antes de mirar a la especie. -"Puedes irte."

Sasuke trató de alejarse, pero el hombre le bloqueó el paso. -"No tan rápido".

-"¿Qué pasa, Kiba?" Tenten bajó los escalones del porche y se detuvo a su lado.

-"Al macho le han dado los medicamentos curativos. Los síntomas le volverán irritable, agresivo e inestable. Sasuke, deberías volver por la mañana, cuando te sientas más tu mismo ".

-"Estoy bien." Sasuke evitó a Kiba y fijó su atención de nuevo en Sakura. -"Nunca le haría daño."

Kiba saltó de nuevo en su camino. -"Vuelve a pensártelo. Podría darte una orden directa ".

-"No lo hagas" el otro hombre habló, su voz era profunda. -"No dañara a la regalo. Están vinculados. Este momento es importante. "

-"Maldita sea, Sai." Kiba volvió la cabeza.- "No te metas en esto."

-"Han tenido suficientes interferencias. Por eso es que ha sucedido esto. Nadie debería haberse acercado a ellos. Dejale pasar y vayámonos ".

-"No tenemos ni idea de cómo va a reaccionar a los productos químicos corren a través de su sistema para acelerar el proceso de curación"

Las otras especies sonrieron.- "Yo si lo sé. Ese es Sasuke, antes trabajaba en el equipo humano. De hecho, Leo los informes que llegan a mi escritorio en vez de ir a todos los eventos de caridad que tú frecuentas. Él los ha tomado por lo menos dos docenas de veces y nunca sufrió los efectos secundarios nocivos o atacó a las personas del equipo. Estoy seguro de que ellos le irritaron mucho. Ella está a salvo y debemos dejarlos solos".

Kiba maldijo suavemente. -"Está bien." Él miró a Sasuke. -"Llámame si necesitas algo. Bloquearemos esta zona totalmente para que nadie más entre aquí de nuevo ".

-"Ino está de camino", les recordó Tenten.- "¿Le vas a decir que tiene prohibido comprobar a su mujer regalo? Yo desde luego no pienso hacerlo. Y si piensas darme esa orden, debes saber que voy a rechazarla.".

-"Joder, no." Kiba gruñó.- "Me cortaría los huevos."

-"Acepte que Sasori me enseñe a nadar."

A Sakura le sorprendió la admisión de Sasuke. A las demás especies también les sorprendió. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-"Las intenciones del hombre eran buenas. Tengo que aprender a nadar y se ofreció a enseñarme. ¿Y si Sakura se cae en el río? Es mi deber protegerla contra cualquier peligro. Nos queremos ahogarnos ".

-"Está bien." Asintió Sai.- "¿Qué has aprendido de esos seres humanos?"

-"Que todos cometemos errores, que debemos lidiar con ellos y superarlos "

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura. El vendaje en su frente era pequeño, pero caminaba con piernas firmes. Se veía saludable y ya no estaba pálido. Se sintió agradecida porque estaba recuperándose de sus lesiones y porque había regresado. Él llegó al porche y se detuvo para mirarla fijamente.

-"¿Cómo estás?"

-"Estoy bien."

Sus cejas se levantaron.- "¿De vedad?"

-"Tenía miedo", susurró, su gran cuerpo le impedía ver a los demás.- "¿Cómo está tu cabeza?"

-"No se ha roto." Sonrió.

-"Vamos a dejarlos solos", anunció Sai. -"Tienes que ir a un evento de caridad, ¿verdad, Kiba? No queremos que llegues tarde ".

-"Cállate. Por enésima vez, no las disfruto. Son un dolor en el culo ".

-"No veo que rechaces alguna de esas invitaciones."

-"Son por por buenas causas y nuestro equipo de publicidad, dice que mejoran nuestra imagen."

-"¿Te refieres a tu imagen?. Di queso ".

-"¡Muchachos!" Tenten se rio.- "Sin peleas. Deja de molestarle, Sai. No queremos que se presente a los eventos con moretones. Siempre quieren que Kiba salga en las fotos. Él no puede evitar ser tan guapo. "

El hombre gruñó.- "Que os follen."

-"Tú no eres mi tipo", bromeó Sai.

-"Está mal joder con el jefe." Tenten se rió de nuevo. Se fueron y Sakura escuchó el sonido del motor desvanecerse. Sasuke esperó hasta que sólo podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar. Respiró hondo y se acercó lentamente para acariciar su rostro con una mano.

-"¿Estás realmente bien? Odié a dejarte ".

-"Lo sé." Ella le creyó.- "¿Los médicos te dijeron que podías irte o deberías seguir allí?"

No le sorprendería si él se hubiera negado a permanecer en el centro medico aunque los médicos se lo hubieran ordenado.

-"Dijeron que podía irme."

-"Está bien."

Él la soltó y ella retrocedió hacia el interior de la cabaña. Su mirada se apartó de ella y derivó alrededor de la habitación. Su boca se apretó en una línea sombría antes de volver a mirarla.- "Has limpiado los destrozos."

-"Tenten me ayudó. Sabía que lo harías cuando regresaras, pero no quería que recordarás lo que ha pasado ".

-"Esto siempre se quedará conmigo. Debí haberle escuchado venir. "

-"Estábamos distraídos." sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que habían estado haciendo y que Sasori les había visto tener sexo. Se aclaró la garganta.-"Estaba preparando la comida. Puedes darte una ducha mientras la termino. Sólo son unos sándwiches. No estaba segura de cuándo volverías y quería mantenerme ocupada ".

Vaciló, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y cerró con llave. -"¿Puedo abrazarte primero?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dando un paso hacia él. Al segundo sus brazos rodearon su cintura y se apretó contra cuerpo. El olor a antiséptico era fuerte, pero ella lo abrazó con fuerza. No importaba si olía mal, sólo que él estaba de vuelta.

-"Lo siento mucho", afirmó con voz ronca. -"No volverá a suceder."

-"No hagas eso."

Se puso tenso.

-"Eso no fue culpa tuya. Deja de culparte. Los dos estamos bien. Aprendimos la lección . Nunca pensamos que alguien podría entrar en la cabaña".

Él apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza.- "Estoy orgulloso de ti."

Ahora fue ella la que se tenso.- "¿Por qué?"

-"Le mordiste." Él se rió entre dientes. -"Luchaste contra un hombre. No olvidare eso. Te enfrentaste a tus miedos por intentar defenderme ".

La preocupación se desvaneció y se relajó en sus brazos de nuevo-. "Tenten piensa que herí tu orgullo y me dijo que podrías estar enojado. Esa no era mi intención. Yo sólo quería protegerte cuando estabas inconsciente ".

-"Mi orgullo está herido por haber permitido que cualquiera pudiera acercarse sigilosamente a nosotros. Me preocupaba que te arrepintieras de estar aquí conmigo. Probablemente no soy el hombre adecuado para ti. "

Era una mejoría. Había dicho "probablemente" en vez de "seguro".- "Tú eres perfecto", ella juró.

Él la abrazó un poco más fuerte. -"Voy a ducharme. Apesto a medicina ".

Se le escapó una risita. -"No voy a quejarme."

Sasuke la acarició de nuevo.- "Me daré prisa. Y después hablaremos ".

-"Está bien." aflojó su dominio sobre él pero no quería dejarlo ir. -"Tienes que comer algo."

-"Lo haré." Se miraron el uno al otro, dio un paso atrás y rompió el contacto físico. -"La comida ayudará a mi cuerpo a procesar los medicamentos que me dieron."

-"¿Estás realmente bien?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Voy a sanar rápidamente. No sufriré los efectos secundarios. No estás en peligro conmigo. "

-"Ya lo sé. Confío en ti. "Ella lo hacia, por completo.

-"Vivir con el equipo humano no fue fácil, pero me alegra la experiencia que me dio."

Sakura le vio trotar por las escaleras y desapareció en dirección a su habitación. Tuvo la tentación de seguirle. A ella le encantaría verle desnudarse y ducharse, pero en vez de eso entró en la cocina para terminar de preparar el almuerzo. Le gustaba preparar la comida para su Sasuke.

Se quedó helada. ¿Mi Sasuke? Sakura cerró los ojos mientras su corazón tartamudeaba en su pecho. En realidad no era suyo, no todavía. Habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero eso no significaba que fueran pareja. Dormir en sus brazos no significaba que él la quisiera en ellos cada noche o durante el resto de sus vidas. Le dolía pensar que algún día él podría no desearla más .

...


	31. C29 * Me encanta el sexo

...

Sasuke se apresuró en ducharse, pero tuvo cuidado con el vendaje en su cabeza. No quería mojarse los puntos de sutura porque eso significaría que tendría que regresar al centro medico o adquirir una fea cicatriz. Por lo general, no le importaría, pero ahora su aspecto era importante. Quería resultar atractivo para Sakura.

Él extendió la mano para pasar los dedos por su pelo y enjuagar el jabón. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar el pelo muy corto. Había tenido que mantenerlo así mientras trabajaba para los humanos. Para encajar en el equipo. Le había crecido un poco desde que había regresado al Homeland, pero no mucho.

¿Le molestaba a Sakura que no tuviese el pelo tan largo como la mayoría de los machos de las especies? La inseguridad era una nueva emoción que no disfrutaba. Cerró el agua y agarró una toalla. Se secó rápidamente, sabiendo que le esperaba.

Ambos fueron dañados por los seres humanos. Él y Sakura tenía ese vínculo común, ¿pero era suficiente para superar las diferencias? Ella era dulce. Él no lo era.

Ella había estado protegida después de su liberación, mientras que él se había enfrentado a los seres humanos como un miembro del equipo especial humano tras recibir su libertad. Ella se escondido mientras él recibía tratamiento.

¿Y si quería volver a la sede y trabajar de nuevo con Fugaku? Sakura tendría que hacer frente a los varones humanos a diario. La respuesta le llegó de inmediato. No podía volver. Había vuelto a pasar las vacaciones con las especies, no tenia previsto quedarse porque había disfrutado del tiempo que había pasado en el mundo exterior, pero ahora debía permanecer en el Homeland.

Sasuke entró en su habitación, cogió la ropa del armario y se sentó en la cama. La imagen de Sakura llenó su cabeza cuando cerró los ojos. Su sonrisa, la forma en que se sonrojaba. Sus ojos verdes mirándole fijamente parecían impresos en su mente para siempre. Ella confiaba en él y le había elegido para experimentar el sexo. El tiempo que habían pasado juntos durante esa tormenta había hecho de alguna manera que ella le escogiera.

-"Maldita sea," dijo con voz áspera.

Su corazón no aceptaba la idea de alejarse de ella. Le dolía. Si se marchaba otro hombre ocuparía su lugar. Ella no quería ser separada de las demás especies y era evidente que disfrutaba del sexo. Eso significaba que alguien la tocaría, besaría y pondría las manos sobre su cuerpo esbelto. La ira quemó en su interior y empezó a sudar.

De ninguna manera. Infiernos. ¡Es mía!

El mismo se asombro de su temperamento violento. Él no había tenido la intención de formar un vinculo, pero ahí estaba. Abrió los ojos mientras se levantaba para ponerse los pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta. No se molestó con los zapatos y bajó las escaleras corriendo para reunirse con ella. Estaba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina con dos platos de comida, esperándole.

La sonrisa de Sakura al verlo le dieron ganas de besarla. No dudó en agacharse cerca de su silla y deslizar los dedos en el pelo de su nuca. Sus ojos vedes se abrieron un segundo antes de que él rozara sus labios contra los suyos. Eran tan suaves. Sus labios se separaron cuando él pasó la lengua por su costura.

La quería. La sangre corrió a su polla hasta que los vaqueros dejaron de ser tan cómodos y se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada.- "¿Qué fue eso?"

-"Te extrañé."

Su hermoso rostro mostró primero su sorpresa y después su placer.- "Yo también te extrañé." ella levantó una mano para agarrar su hombro.- "Más". Inclinó la barbilla hacia arriba y le ofreció la boca de nuevo.

-"Vamos a comer primero."

No se perdió el destello de dolor en sus ojos y quería que ella supiera que no le estaba rechazando.- "Me dieron medicamentos para ayudarme a sanar. Necesito comida para que mi sistema pueda eliminarlos más rápido ".

-"Está bien." Deslizó su mano.

-"Dormirás en mi cama otra vez." No estaba seguro de cómo iba a manejar la situación si ella se negaba. No muy bien, supuso. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su reacción.

-"Me encantaría."

Respiró otra vez.- "Todas las noches." No podía dejar de presionarla por más. Era su naturaleza.

-"De acuerdo."

Alegría y alivio se fusionaron en su interior mientras se enderezaba y se sentó a su lado. El deseo de estar cerca de ella era demasiado fuerte. Se obligó a fijar su atención en la comida. -"Gracias."

-"De nada".

Él la miró y le dio una sonrisa.- "Esto huele muy bien."

-"Sé cocinar. También aprendí a limpiar y a lavar la ropa. "Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Algo la molestó. Él cambió de postura para mirarla.- "¿Qué pasa?"

-"Nada."

Él ahogó un gruñido.- "¿Sakura? Tienes una cara muy expresiva. "También hermosa. Delicada. -"¿En qué estás pensando?"

-"No es nada." apartó la mirada de inmediato.

Sasuke gruñó ese momento y no frenó su frustración. Ella parecía sorprendida cuando se reunió con sus ojos de nuevo.

-"No me mientas. Sin mentiras entre nosotros. Tienes algo en mente, algo que quieres decir. Dilo de una vez. "

Ella no sonrió, pero de pronto se interesó mucho en su camiseta.

-"¿Sakura?"

Sus hombros se hundieron. -"Es una estupidez."

-"Habla conmigo."

-"Está bien. Estaba pensando en lo patética que debes verme. Te hice la comida y ahora estoy hablando de mis cualidades domesticas ".

Confundido, agarró su barbilla y le inclino la cabeza hacia arriba. -"Esas son buenas habilidades. Soy muy malo con la ropa. " La necesidad de darle seguridad era muy fuerte. -"¿Quieres saber lo que pasa cuando lavas los uniformes nuevos de color negro con los calcetines blancos? Los calcetines terminan siendo de un feo gris. El equipo se rio de mi al verlos cuando fuimos a entrenar a las esteras. Nadie me dijo que hay que separar la ropa blanca de la oscura, especialmente los que nunca han visto el interior de una lavadora ".

-"Temari nunca nos permitiría cometer ese error. Ella nos enseña todas las habilidades necesarias en la vida." el humor iluminó su rostro antes de que se desvaneciera rápidamente.- "No tengo nada más que ofrecerte."

Trató de dar sentido a lo que estaba diciendo. Negó con la cabeza, estaba perdido.- "Yo no te pido nada."

-"Vivo con nuestras mujeres. Sé que entrenan con nuestros hombres y que a veces hacen deporte. Trabajan juntos fuera del hogar. Yo no estoy capacitada para nada más que las tareas de la casa. " el color floreció en sus mejillas.- "Ellas tienen mucha experiencia en el sexo. Yo no. sigo pensando que lo único que puedo ofrecer a nuestra relación es ocuparme de las tareas domesticas y preparar las comidas en vez de tener que comer en la cafetería. No podremos compartir historias de trabajo o entrenar duro como sé que ellas hacen. No sé nada de deportes o de las otras cien cosas que podrían interesarte. "

Se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-"Esto es patético." Ella tiró de su agarre, pero mantuvo el contacto visual.- "Ni siquiera quieres estar aquí."

Odió la forma en que ella jadeó cuando él la agarró. Lo último que quería era asustarla, pero no se detuvo. Ella era ligera cuando la levantó de la silla para sentarla en su regazo. Él la quería allí.

-"Tenía miedo de hacerte daño, pero te deseo desde el momento en que nos conocimos." Él la abrazó más fuerte contra él.- "Estoy dañado por dentro y me preocupaba lastimarte o quedarme paralizado si llegábamos a compartir sexo. "Sus dedos acariciaron su brazo, se alegró cuando ella se relajó.- "No te falta ni una maldita cosa y no eres patética, Sakura." Mentalmente enumeró su lista.- "Siempre evité a las mujeres de las especies por mis obsesiones, pero también porque me daban un poco de miedo. "Él suavizó su tono, sonriendo.

-"Nada te da miedo."

-"Muchas cosas lo hacen." No le mentiría. El orgullo era un pequeño precio a pagar cuando se trataba de asegurarse de que Sakura conocía su valor.- "No quería tener sexo con una de ellas por miedo a que mi cuerpo no funcionara. ¿Te imaginas lo que una de ellas haría si no hubiera podido tener una erección? "Sus cejas se levantaron. -"No habría sido una situación muy agradable ¿Qué habría pasado si me congelaba o tenía un flashback? Ellas son mujeres grandes, pero nuestros hombres no tienen estos problemas. Me las imaginaba riéndose o peor. Compadeciéndose ".

Sakura vio la sinceridad en su mirada y le dolió en el pecho. Paso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acurrucó contra él. Le encantaba estar sentada en su regazo.

-"Mercile casi no me utilizó en sus experimentos de reproducción y rara vez llevaban una mujer a mi celda. Luego me llevaron de allí y ... "su voz se apagó y tragó saliva. -"Abusaron de mí con máquinas y vídeos de hembras humanas. Tampoco tengo mucha experiencia. Han pasado años desde que tuve a una verdadera mujer debajo de mí. ¿No crees que me preocupaba el no ser bueno en el sexo? Tú eres otra víctima de abusos. Temblaba por dentro al pensar que podría recordarte a él cuando te tocara ".

-"No eres como él. No hay comparación. Eres muy bueno en eso. "

-"Me alegro." Sonrió.- "Realmente me alegro. Tu también eres buena en eso. No tengo ni una queja ".

La carga de la preocupación se levantó de sus hombros.

-"Todas esas habilidades que has mencionado son maravillosas. Tuve que aprender a cocinar un poco cuando vivía en la sede, pero odiaría tener que comer esas diez cosas durante el resto de mi vida o hacer cola para conseguir una buena comida. "Él le acarició la mejilla con la nariz. -"Yo no soy muy fan de los deportes y me alegro de que no trabajes conmigo. Me daría demasiado miedo que te hicieran daño y no seria eficaz en mis funciones ".

Su alegría disminuyo.- "Soy débil."

-"Nunca." Su tono se profundizó en un rugido aterrador.- "Eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Ser fuerte no implica músculos o tamaño. Eres fuerte por dentro. Atacaste a un hombre. ¿Creías que ganarías? "

Ella negó con la cabeza.-"No."

-"Pero lo hiciste de todos modos. Eres valiente ".

-"Fue porque te estaba atacando. De lo contrario me habría escondido o huido. "Ella hizo una pausa.- "Pero estaba muy asustada."

-"Es un honor." Él la acarició de nuevo, besándola en la mejilla esta vez. -"Eso significa mucho para mí."

-"¿De verdad?"

El rayo de la esperanza brilló en su interior, tal vez si podían tener un futuro juntos.

-"Sí." Él se levantó de repente, con ella en sus brazos. -"Voy a mostrarte cuanto."

Sus brazos se tensaron. -"¿Qué significa eso?"

Él se rió entre dientes, salió rápidamente de la cocina y subió las escaleras.- "No crees que realmente te deseo, mientras a mi me preocupa cómo voy a conseguir mantener las manos lejos de ti ahora que te he probado."

Le entendió perfectamente. -"Estás herido."

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Nunca tan mal, amor."

El entusiasmo se desató en el interior de Sakura ante la idea de lo que le esperaba. Sasuke entró en su dormitorio y cerró la puerta con el pie. Se acercó a la cama, se inclinó y la coloco suavemente sobre el colchón. Se dio media vuelta, se acercó a la cómoda y la arrastró delante de la puerta.

Ella le observó sorprendida.-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él sonrió a la vez que agarraba el bajo de su camiseta.- "Nadie nos sorprenderá esta vez." Empujó la mesita de noche contra la puerta del baño.

Ella le entendió. Alguien tendría que romper la puerta, hacer un agujero en una pared, romper la ventana o destrozar el techo para llegar a ellos.

Unos musculosos abdominales lograron su completa atención cuando Sasuke se sacó la camiseta y reveló cada centímetro de su glorioso torso. Tenía los hombros anchos. El grosor de sus bíceps fueron los siguientes, cuando sus brazos bajaron para tirar la ropa desechada en el suelo.

-"Me encanta mirarte." No había querido admitirlo, pero la confesión salio de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla.

-"Bien." Él agarró la parte delantera del pantalón de chándal y se inclinó para bajarlo por sus piernas. Alzo la mirada para mirarla a los ojos.- "El sentimiento es mutuo. Quitate la ropa, amor. Te quiero desnuda para tocarte por todas partes ".

Su respiración se aceleró mientras movía su cuerpo y se ponía de rodillas. Se quitó la camiseta, queriendo lo mismo. Hubo un momento en que se habría horrorizado si alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría encerrada en una pequeña habitación con un hombre desnudo y ansioso por poner las manos sobre su cuerpo, pero eso habría sido antes de conocer a Sasuke. Él había cambiado su vida. Ella termino de quitarse la ropa.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas y de repente las cosas que nunca se había atrevido a soñar llenaban sus fantasías. No tenia por qué pasar el resto de su vida sola. La felicidad y el amor estaban a su alcance y todo gracias al sexy hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Sasuke se irguió en toda su altura y se quedó absolutamente inmóvil. -"¿Estás bien? No tenemos que hacer esto ".

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo. Él era perfecto, magnífico y estaba muy excitado. El grosor y la longitud de su pene eran impresionante.- "Quiero".

Se acercó un poco más y se agachó junto a la cama, ocultando la mitad inferior de su cuerpo. -"¿Estás segura?"

-"Oh, sí." Ella sonrió.- "Te deseo, Sasuke. Me encanta lo que me haces sentir cuando me tocas ".

La tensión se alivió de su cara- "Tumbate sobre tu espalda."

Tan exigente. Le gustaba eso de él. La hacía sentirse menos tímida ya que él estaba al mando. Su espalda quedó sobre el colchón.

-"Abre las piernas."

Ella separó las piernas, no se sobresaltó cuando él la agarró por los tobillos y los coloco en las curvas de sus hombros. Los liberó para agarrar su entrepierna y separarlas más . Él gruñó cuando su ardiente mirada bajó y se centró en su su coño expuesto. Su lengua lamió sus labios y luego bajó su rostro.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás al segundo que Sasuke atacó sus sentidos. Sus dedos se hundieron en su pelo cuando su lengua lamió su clítoris, el placer aumentaba con cada pasada de su lengua. Era salvaje, indomable, pero no la asustaba. Esta vez fue suave mientras manipula su cuerpo, parecía hambriento y desesperado por hacer que se corriera lo más rápido posible. Aunque ella estaba de acuerdo con ese plan ya que la necesidad de llegar aumentaba rápidamente.

-"Sí," ella gimió, su cuerpo se tenso, los músculos de sus piernas temblaban cuando utilizó sus pies para levantar las caderas contra su boca.

Sasuke gruñó bajo y profundo y las vibraciones se añadieron a la mezcla de sensaciones. Sakura cerró los ojos cuando el clímax le golpeó con fuerza. Un grito ronco salió de sus labios entreabiertos mientras se sacudía violentamente.

Su boca se apartó de entre sus muslos y apenas se dio cuenta cuando él la agarró por las piernas, la volteó sobre su estómago. La agarro de las caderas y tiro suavemente para ponerla de rodillas en el suelo frente a él. Sasuke la inclino sobre la cama y se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando su gruesa polla comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Clavó las uñas en la cama cuando empezó a follarla con un frenesí que parecía nacer de la pura desesperación.

Sasuke quería aullar mientras sostenía las caderas de Sakura con una mano y deslizó la otra entre ella y la cama. Su dedo encontró fácilmente su hinchado y sensible clítoris y comenzó a frotarlo con firmeza. Sus músculos vaginales apretaban su polla en un abrazo mortal. Sus gemidos le estaban conduciendo al borde y le resultaba difícil pensar. Ella era el cielo y el infierno, el puro éxtasis y la pura necesidad.

-"Sakura", dijo con voz ronca, sus labios besaron su hombro y el lado de su garganta.

Quería ver sus ojos. Necesitaba verlo y entonces ella giró su cara para reunirse con su mirada.

¡Mía! Él vio su necesidad, su placer y todo estaba dirigido a él. Su corazón latía con fuerza, el sudor estalló sobre su cuerpo y apretó los dientes para contener su propia liberación. No iba a correrse sin ella y podía ver que estaba cerca. Su dedo apretó un poco más fuerte su clítoris y su polla la penetró más rápido.

-"Mierda. No voy a durar. Te deseo demasiado. "

Estaba a punto de perder el control cuando su eje se endureció hasta el punto de saber que ya estaba a punto de ser un hecho. Sintió el ligero hormigueo en la base de su pene cuando comenzó a hincharse, una señal segura. Sus músculos vaginales se estremecieron repentinamente, ordeñandole y la cálida crema de su segundo orgasmo humedeció la punta de su pene. Ella gritó su nombre y eso fue todo.

Un devastador placer le atravesó mientras disparaba su semen. Sus caderas se sacudieron por la fuerza del orgasmo, se aferró a su cuerpo y su coño le apretó aún más. No, me estoy hinchado. Bombeo la polla en su interior con cada chorro de semen y disfrutó de la satisfacción sexual. Él se quedó quieto. Estaba encerrado dentro de ella como sólo las especies caninas podían y amaba la sensación.

-"Me encanta el sexo", admitió. Sonaba feliz de estar así, con él curvado alrededor de su cuerpo.

-"Me encanta el sexo contigo" jadeó y la besó en el cuello.- "¿Fui demasiado duro?"

Temía dañar su cuerpo frágil, sin darse cuenta .

-"Nunca."

Incluso en su frenesí, él había cuidado de ella. Parte de su confianza volvió. Quizás he conseguido superar mi pasado.

-"Ha sido perfecto". Dijo Sakura

-"Me alegro". Él la besó de nuevo. Su miembro palpitaba en su interior, casi al ritmo de su corazón. -"¿Estás lista para otra ronda? La inflamación se está desvaneciendo." La necesitaba y la deseaba de nuevo. Nunca tendría suficiente de su Sakura. Nunca se cansaría de tocarla, de saborearla o de estar dentro de su dulce cuerpo.

Sakura sonrió. -"Lista."

Todo se sentía bien en su mundo.

...


	32. C30 * Fin de la paz

...

-"Lo estás haciendo bien." Sasori se rió.- "¿Ves por qué lo llaman al estilo del perro? Somos buenos en eso. "

A Sasuke no le hizo gracia.- "Podrías haberme dicho que levantara la barbilla."

-"Eres inteligente. Aprendiste antes de tragar demasiada agua del río. "El hombre nadó hacia la parte menos profunda y se puso de pie cuando sus pies tocaron fondo.- "Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Ahora no te ahogaras. Es bueno que aprendas las cosas con rapidez ".

-"La vida de Sakura está en mis manos."

Sasori asintió.- "Hacemos lo que debemos hacer para proteger a nuestras hembras."

-"Mi hembra."

Sasori se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara. -"Impresionaras a Sakura con esto. Tal vez deberías darle clases ahora ".

El rugido fue instantáneo. Sasuke miró al hombre. -"No hables de ella y no te acerques a ella."

-"Está bien." Sus manos desaparecieron en el agua. -"Te pedí disculpas. Nadie me dijo que estaban juntos. ¿Supongo que van en serio? "

Sasuke nadó hacia aguas menos profundas y se levantó. -"Tengo que volver a ella." Él salió del agua, se quitó los pantalones cortos mojados y cogió una toalla para secarse el cuerpo.

-"¿Cómo están yendo las cosas?"

Sasuke se enfrentó a él cuando salió del río también. -"Eso no es asunto tuyo."

-"Ella es como un ser humano, ¿no es así?"

-"Una vez más, no es asunto tuyo."

-"He pasado tiempo con ellos. ¿Quieres un consejo? "

-"No."

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del otro hombre.- "Tomate las cosas con calma. Somos aterradores para ellas. "

-"Déjalo. Gracias por la lección de natación ".

-"Tienes que aprender más. No te vas a ahogar, pero no sabes nadar bien todavía. Creo que seria mejor si os doy las clases a los dos. No coqueteare con ella, pero no me gustaría pensar que algo malo podría sucederle en el peor de los casos ".

Sasuke decidió ser franco. -"No te quiero cerca de ella."

-"¿Es por eso que te reúnes conmigo fuera de la cabaña?"

-"Ella es frágil."

El hombre agarró la otra toalla y se secó el agua de la cara y el pecho.- "Yo no diría eso delante de ella. Podría ofenderse ".

-"Ella no es como nuestras mujeres."

-"No me digas." se rió Sasori. -"Me di cuenta de inmediato cuando la encontré en el bosque esa noche. Si fuera como ellas los lobos habrían huido para salvar sus vidas en lugar vez al revés. Ella también me atacó ".

Ese recuerdo no divirtió a Sasuke- "¿Cuánto peligro se esconde aquí?"

-"¿Además de los lobos, osos, leones y tigres que ya he mencionado?" dejo de secarse el pecho. -"Unos pocos pumas, también unos pit bulls que los humanos no pueden domar y algunos de los residentes. Algunos están bien, pero a otros no se les debe dar la espalda. "Se tocó la cabeza. -"Ellos no están bien de aquí."

-"¿Locura?"

-"Antisociales. Fueron torturados y en algunos casos, no tuvieron interacción con nadie, salvo con los cabrones que abusaron de ellos. Algunos de ellos no entienden el concepto de que son libres y consideran a todos los seres humanos como amenazas".

-"Sakura no es humana. Es especie ".

-"Ella es pequeña y parece más humana que la mayoría. Pueden discrepar con ella. Madara les ha advertido con firmeza que deben evitar esta zona. Él controla a la mayoría y Obito, bueno, digamos que es bastante intimidante, aunque es un hijo de puta salvaje. "

-"¿Quién es Obito? ¿Es un peligro? "

-"Otro felino. No ira a por la regalo. Me preocuparía más por sus travesuras pero tiene un buen corazón. Está sano, pero no sigue las reglas y le gusta provocar dolores de cabeza a los funcionarios ".

-"¿Qué pasa con Toneri?" Recordó cómo el hombre había atacado a la hembra de Naruto.- "¿Todavía está aquí?"

-"Sí". Sasori tiró su toalla y agarró unos pantalones secos.- "Él tiene la costumbre de perseguir a cualquier mujer que siente que podría aparearse con él, pero no se acercará a tu mujer ".

-"Lo mataré si viene a por Sakura." Sasuke hablaba en serio. Había visto lo aterrada que Hinata había estado después del ataque en la sede. Toneri había intentado forzarla a ser su compañera humana. Nunca le daría a esa especie la oportunidad de poner sus manos sobre Sakura. -"Él tiene la suerte de seguir respirando."

-"Te refieres a lo que sucedió con la compañera de Naruto" Sasori Asintió. -"Me enteré de eso. Gaara tampoco era muy fan de Toneri después de intentarlo con Matsuri, pero lo solucionaron. Toneri tiene ... problemas ".

-"No me importa. Más le vale no ir detrás de mi mujer ".

-"Él va a estar muy ocupado mientras estáis en la Reserva. Los seres humanos abandonaron una camada de cachorros a nuestras puertas, así que Gaara y Madara decidieron darle esa tarea. Necesitan atención constante ya que son muy pequeños. "Sasori se rio.- "Toneri está muy contento con esa tarea. De ninguna manera dejara a los cachorros solos para ir tras tu regalo. "

-"Bien. Entonces vivirá ".

Un teléfono sonó. Sasori hizo una mueca y sacó el móvil de un bolsillo de sus pantalones.- "¿Sí?" Hizo una pausa- "Mierda. ¿Qué tan grave fue el ataque a las puertas? ¿Hay alguien herido? "Sasori escuchó y gruñó cuando le dieron los detalles. Sasuke se puso tenso. ¿Alguien había atacado a las puertas? Eso no era bueno. -"¿Dónde?" La mirada del hombre cuando se re endureció cuando se reunió con la mirada interesada de Sasuke. -"Les advertiré." Cerró el teléfono. -"Un francotirador ha disparado a uno de nuestros hombres en la puerta principal, pero no era una bala. Era un tranquilizante. Seguridad nos llamó hace diez minutos para informarnos que estamos en alerta, pero estábamos en el agua. Acaba de llegar el informe del oficial que está patrullando este lado de la reserva. Tenemos intrusos. Han disparado contra Izuna y los otros oficiales. Dieron a Izuna pero los demás se pusieron a cubierto ".

Los sentidos de Sasuke se pusieron en alerta al instante.- "¿Dónde detectaron a los intrusos?"

-"A pocos kilómetros de aquí. Un oficial ha recogido el olor de por lo menos cuatro personas diferentes en la zona salvaje, cerca de los muros. Regresa a tu cabaña. Yo me uniré a Seguridad para buscarlos. "Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y aulló. -"Aviso a los residentes." Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr.

Sasuke salio corriendo, sin molestarse en vestirse o en agarrar su ropa. La seguridad de Sakura era lo primero. No estaba sola, pero eso no importaba. Ella era suya para proteger

Sakura sonrió. -"No tienes que hacer de niñera, Ino. Estoy bien. Cuando te llame ayer estaba realmente enfadada, pero aprecio que lo hayas dejado todo para venir aquí ".

-"Ahora estoy aquí." la especie sonrió. -"¿Estoy provocandote calambres? No te preocupes. Iré al hotel cuando el chico toga regrese, por lo que ambos podréis continuar con lo que interrumpí. Pensé en que seria bueno quedarme unos días y pasar algo de tiempo con las hembras que trabajan aquí ".

-"¿Por qué llamas así a Sasuke?"

-"¿Chico toga? Porque a él le molesta, "se rió,-" Nunca olvidare cuando le vi con esa bandera. Estaba muy sexy ".

Los celos surgieron dentro de Sakura. -"Es mío".

Las cejas de Ino se arquearon y sonrió. -"¿Te sientes posesiva? Acabas de sisearme ".

-"Lo siento." Sakura se sorprendió por su fuerte e inesperada reacción.

-"Es todo tuyo. Puedo mirar, pero no voy a tocar. Todos los hombres son impresionantes, si me permites decirlo. ¿Él también se siente posesivo contigo? "Ella sonrió.- "No importa. Él lo hace. Es su naturaleza. "

-"Siento cosas por él."

-"¿Qué te parece el sexo?"

Sakura dudó, pero luego respondió.- "¡Asombroso!" Ella se sonrojó, pero se negó a mirar hacia otro lado.- "Es mucho mejor de lo que sospechaba."

-"¡Hay que anotarle unos puntos al chico toga!" Ino se rió. -"Me alegro".

-"Por favor, no lo llames así. Tienes que notar como se tensan los músculos de su mandíbula cada vez que lo dices ".

-"Lo sé. Es lindo, ¿no es así? "Ino se puso de pie.- "Las bromas son buenas para los hombres. Les recuerda que no deben ser tan serios. ¿Qué tienes de comer por aquí? "

Sakura la siguió a la cocina. -"Realmente siento haberte hecho venir aquí. Sé que tienes una vida muy ocupada ".

-"Es bueno alejarse." Ino la miró apenada. -"No hay problema. Sólo siento haber tenido que retrasar el vuelo hasta esta mañana. "

-"¿Está todo bien?"

-"Si. Tenten me llamó para decir que estabas bien después de pasar el shock y Itachi convocó una reunión de emergencia ".

-"Espero que no fuera sobre mí." La idea de que su terrible experiencia fuera la causa de que su líder celebrara una reunión le ponía un poco enferma.

-"No. No fue por ti. Recibimos algunas amenazas de alta prioridad en el Homeland. A veces pasa, pero la de estos idiotas parecían auténticas. Las llamadas fueron realizadas a unas manzanas de las puertas, decían que habían colocado unas bombas y que explotarían a medianoche. Formamos varios grupos de patrullaje y el equipo humano trajo a sus perros rastreadores. "

La idea aterrorizo a Sakura. -"¿Hay algún herido?"

-"Estaban llenas de mierda. No había ningún explosivo. No encontramos nada, pero aún así Itachi nos tiene clausurados. Nadie olvida que ya derribaron un helicóptero. Se me permitió salir sólo cuando fue seguro. "Sacó el fiambre de la nevera y se volvió.- "Así que ¿el sexo te resultó increíble? ¿Qué parte fue para ti la mejor? ¿Te tomó de frente? "

Sakura abrió la boca, pero un sonido fuerte en el porche la distrajo e hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Un segundo después, la puerta principal se abrió en la otra habitación y golpeó la pared.

-"¿Sakura?" El gruñido era reconocible.

Sakura corrió hacia la sala de estar y se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Sasuke. Estaba desnudo y cada músculo de su cuerpo, desde los hombros a los muslos, estaban tensos y definidos. Inclinó la cabeza, olfateó, dio un paso dentro de la cabaña, cerró la puerta con un enérgico empujón de su mano, echó la llave y mostró sus colmillos.

-"Sube a mi habitación Sakura"

...


	33. C31 * Luchare

...

-"Mierda", murmuró Ino mirando a Sasuke-"Impresionante. Supongo que el sexo también fue increíble para él. Quiere más ".

La expresión furiosa de Sasuke cambió a la confusión antes de mirar su cuerpo.

-"Mierda." Él ahueco la mano sobre su pene semi-erecto, tratando de ocultarlo y miró frunció el ceño. Miró a Sakura y después a Ino. -"Han recogido el aroma de varios intrusos humanos a pocos kilómetros de aquí, dentro de la Zona Salvaje." Miró a Sakura. -"Sube las escaleras, permanece alejada de las ventanas y tirame unos pantalones." Él respiró profundo. -"Por favor." Se dio media vuelta, revelando su culo carnoso y se acercó al armario. -"Hay una escopeta y munición encima de la nevera, Ino. Asegura la cocina ".

-"Yo me encargo." Ino soltó el envase de fiambre sobre la mesa, miró a Sakura y sacudió la cabeza hacia las escaleras. -"Muévete. Consigue esos pantalones y evita las ventanas. "Ella se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar el arma a la cocina-"¿Cuántos, Sasuke? ¿Están armados? "

-"Por lo menos cuatro, tal vez más." Sasuke abrió de golpe el armario y sacó una bolsa de lona.- "Los oficiales están buscándolos ellos, pero eso es lo único que sabemos."

Sakura corrió escaleras arriba. Sus manos temblaban mientras abría los de cajones de la cómoda para buscar un pantalón de chándal, lo agarró y salió corriendo de la habitación de Sasuke.- "Toma". Ella les arrojó por encima de la baranda y cayeron al suelo de abajo.

Sasuke apareció al segundo con una pistola en la mano. Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla directamente. -"Te quiero dentro del cuarto de baño, hazte un ovillo en la bañera. Estarás a salvo de balas perdidas ".

Quería protestar. -"Podría pelear contigo si ellos vienen."

Su expresión de horror le dolió.- "No. Ve al baño, allí estarás más segura. Ahora, Sakura".

Dejó la pistola sobre la mesa y se inclinó para meter las piernas en los pantalones. Ino apareció agarrando la escopeta y se detuvo a su lado. No se perdió el echo de que llevaba una caja de municiones debajo de la camiseta, seguramente para tener las dos manos libres para usar el arma.

-"La puerta de la cocina está cerrada con llave y la he bloqueado con la mesa. Los oiremos si intentan entrar por allí" Echó un vistazo a la puerta principal. -"¿Quieres cubrir el frente o la espalda?"

-"Tú cubre la parte de delante y yo me encargo de atrás. Los seres humanos creen ser astutos y piensan que somos estúpidos. Ellos elegirán atacarnos por la espalda si su intención es robar a la mujer regalo ".

Las palabras de Sasuke aturdieron a Sakura.- "¿Por qué vendrían a por mí?"

Ino levantó la vista, el enojo era evidente en su rostro.- "Ya has oído Sasuke. ¡Entra en esa bañera y mantente abajo! "

Creen que soy inútil. Eso le dolió. Retrocedió para ocultarse de ellos, pero se quedó para escuchar su conversación cerrar.

-"¿Crees realmente que vienen a por ella?" Ino bajó la voz.- "¿Cómo saben dónde encontrarla?"

-"Hubo una reunión sobre nosotros antes de llegar a la Reserva. Seguramente es alguien asistió a ella." Gruñó las palabras, evidentemente, todavía estaba furioso.- "¿Por qué si no iban a violar este área? Esta zona está menos protegida que el Homeland. Alguien tiene que saber que ella está aquí ".

-"No lo sé." cargó la escopeta, era un sonido distintivo.- "Los humanos realmente sienten curiosidad por las hembras de las especies. Itachi y el Consejo han usado las leyes para evitar deliberadamente que los periodistas hagan fotos a nuestras mujeres. Puede ser que sólo quieran tomar algunas fotos. Los seres humanos saben que ella no aguantaría mucho en una pelea y que es un blanco perfecto. Puede ser que también la quieran para pedir un rescate. Los regalos son los miembros más débiles y piensan que pagaríamos más por ellos ".

Sasuke vaciló.- "Creo que el cabrón que la poseía la quiere de vuelta. Sé que yo haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla si la alejaran de mí. Me informe sobre él después de conocer a Sakura. Los guardias que capturaron cuando la rescataron afirmaban que el hombre estaba obsesionado con ella".

-"Hijo de puta", gruñó Ino. -"No pensé en eso. Él era un de los ricos que financiaban a Mercile. Nunca le atrapamos y tiene los recursos para enviar a los humanos tras ella. "

-"No va a pasar", juró salvajemente. -"Nadie la alejara de mí."

Maestro. Las rodillas de Sakura cedieron y cayó de rodillas en la alfombra cuando los recuerdos la asaltaron. Él haría cualquier cosa para recuperarla si sentía que podía. Sólo la idea de volver a su antigua vida le revolvía el estómago.

Estaría encerrada de nuevo en un sótano oscuro y sólo saldría cuando él quisiera vestirla como a una muñeca. Los guardias se burlarían de nuevo, la aterrorizaran y tratarían de matarla de hambre si no les mostraba sumisión. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándose fuerte mientras su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Peor aún, los hombres contratados para ir tras ella tendrían que matar a Sasuke y a Ino para poder sacarla de la Reserva. De ninguna manera iban a permitirían que regresara con el monstruo que la había mantenido cautiva durante toda su vida. Ese conocimiento la aterrorizo aún más.

No va a suceder. ¡No! La ira quemó en su interior mientras se ponía de pie y entraba en la habitación de Sasuke. También tenia armas allí. No iba a volver a ese infierno. Nunca más volverían a obligarla a soportar el toque del hombre al que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ningún guardia volvería a llamarla con apodos crueles mientras amenazaba con violarla. Ella prefería morir primero.

La bolsa de Sasuke contenía al menos seis armas de diferentes tamaños. Cogió una de las pistolas más pequeñas. Era pesada y fría, pero serviría. Se agachó, se aseguró de que el cañón no apuntaba hacia su cuerpo, ya que no seria de mucha ayuda si se disparaba accidentalmente y se acercó a la ventana. Miró fuera, pero no había ningún movimiento, excepto los arboles del bosque agitándose un poco por el viento. Por una vez deseó tener el sentido del olfato de las demás especies, ya que el de los primates no era tan agudo como el de los caninos o felinos.

Su frecuencia cardíaca se mantuvo inestable, en parte por el miedo y en parte por la ira. Sasuke y Ino estaban en peligro. De ninguna manera iba a acurrucarse y a esconderse en la bañera mientras ellos luchaban si llegaba el momento. Podrían pensar que era una inútil, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Nunca antes le habían dado la oportunidad de demostrarles que no estaba indefensa y había atacado a Sasori.

El viento arrastraba de vez es cuando algunos susurros procedentes de la planta baja. Ino y Sasuke hablaban demasiado bajo y no escuchaba sus palabras, pero se tensó cuando uno de ellos gruñó. Eso decía que habían visto o sentido algo que no les gustaba.

-"Mierda", dijo en voz alta Ino.- "Los troncos de los árboles no se mueven, pero eso es lo que vi. Están usando ropa de camuflaje. Tengo movimientos en dos ubicaciones ".

-"Tres a este lado", gruñó Sasuke.- "Son más de cuatro."

-"Llamare desde mi teléfono móvil." Hubo una pausa. -"No tengo señal."

-"No debería pasar."

Sakura estaba de acuerdo. Había llamado a Ino desde su teléfono móvil sin problemas.

-"Deben de haber inutilizado la antena que aumenta la señal." la voz de Ino se profundizó por la rabia. -"¿Tienes teléfono por satélite? No pueden inutilizar uno de esos ".

-"Está arriba."

-"Yo me encargo" gritó Sakura, feliz de hacer algo.

-"Dije que te metas en la bañera," Sasuke gruñó en voz alta.

Ella no le hizo caso y corrió hacia la cómoda. Lo había visto en el primer cajón, agarró el teléfono y lo sacó. Tardó unos segundos en encontrar la forma de encenderlo. El número de la Reserva estaba programado en la memoria, pero tampoco daba señal.

-"Oh no. No funciona ".

-"Traelo abajo," Ino gruño las palabras.

-"No," protestó Sasuke. -"Quédate ahí arriba, donde estas más segura."

-"Tenemos que pedir ayuda." Ino hablo en voz baja. -"Se están acercando poco a poco, pero los veo. Traelo, Sakura. Date prisa ".

Sakura soltó el arma porque no quería que se enfadaran con ella por tener una, bajó las escaleras corriendo y le dio el teléfono a la especie. Ino apoyó el arma contra su pecho, acunada en un brazo y trató de usarlo. Su rostro palideció notablemente.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando", susurró.- "No hay señal. ¿Cómo es posible? Nos aseguraron que éstos funcionaban independientemente ".

-"Deben estar interfiriendo toda la zona." Sasuke gruñó. -"Esto no es típico de los seres humanos."

-"¿Qué significa eso?" Sakura los miró a ambos.

-"El equipo humano posee equipos que pueden bloquear todas las líneas aéreas." Él parecía sombrío. -"El equipo militar no es barato o fácil de conseguir."

-"¿Crees que son miembros de tu equipo?" Ino palideció. -"¿Nos traicionará de esta manera?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.- "No. No es el equipo especial. Sólo digo que, si tienen en sus manos un equipo como ese, entonces no son un grupo normal de humanos. Tienen dinero y contactos. "Su mirada se deslizó a Sakura. -"Ve arriba."

-"¿Crees que el Maestro los envió a por mí?"

Él gruñó. -"Te dije que dejes de llamarle así."

-"Eso es lo que piensas, ¿no es así?"

Él asintió con la cabeza bruscamente.- "Él es rico y puede contratar a los mejores mercenarios. Sube esas escaleras ".

-"¿Dónde están los hombres? ¿Dónde está Sasori? Se supone que debería estar cazándolos. "Ino soltó el teléfono.- "Haz lo que dice, Sakura. Permanece en la bañera. Estoy segura de que están armados. Los disparos alertaran a los residentes de aquí si primero no recogen el olor de los seres humanos en el viento ".

-"Dos más", gruñó Sasuke.- "Eso hace un total de siete, a menos que hayas descubierto alguno más".

-"Ocho", susurró Ino.- "Uno está en los árboles. Acabo de ver el destello de algo. Probablemente está utilizando binoculares para descubrirnos. "Ella se pegó más a la pared, tratando de ocultarse. -"Nos superan en número." Soltó el arma con una mano y usó los nudillos para golpear ligeramente la pared.- "No es bueno. Las balas atravesaran la madera. Esta es una de las cabañas que estaban aquí cuando adquirimos la Reserva y no tiene la calidad de las nuestras".

-"Debemos asumir lo peor." Sasuke habló con calma pero parecía furioso. -"Sasori no sabía que había tantos. Seguridad tampoco es consciente o le habría dado una información más precisa ".

-"¿Crees que Sasori y los oficiales de este área están muertos?" Ino le miro tristemente a los ojos.

-"Sí".

-"Pero, habríamos oído los disparos. No pueden vencer a nuestros hombres en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ellos son humanos ".

-"Habrán usado silenciadores." Sasuke miró por la ventana.- "Tampoco los habríamos escuchado si hay francotiradores. Nuestros hombres ni siquiera se habrán dado cuenta, hasta que es demasiado demasiado tarde. Han podido dispararles antes de que recogieran sus olores ".

Ino palidecidó, pero centro su atención en la ventana. -"¿Qué hacemos?"

-"¿Sakura? Vuelve arriba. "Sasuke sonaba calmado cuando habló.

Ella vaciló, observándolos. El miedo y el pavor rugían en su interior. Su amiga y el hombre que amaba estaban en peligro debido a su pasado. Sasuke había admitido que los superaban en número y ella había visto el miedo acechando en los ojos de Ino antes de que mirase de nuevo por la ventana. Ella era la mujer más valiente que conocía.

-"Podría salir y entregarme a ellos."

Sasuke volvió la cabeza en su dirección y le miró furiosamente. -"¿Qué?"

-"Ellos se marcharan conmigo y ambos estaran a salvo. "era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesta hacer. Ella sostuvo la mirada de Sasuke.- " Tu y el equipo me encontraran de nuevo. Sé que lo harás, pero tienes que vivir para poder hacer eso. El Maestro no me matara. Es obvio que me quiere de vuelta con vida si ha llegado a contratar a esos hombres. "Ella se abrazó a su cintura. -"No puedo dejarte morir."

Él gruñó.-"Ve arriba y no vuelvas a llamar "Maestro" a ese hijo de puta. No hay manera de que vaya a permitir que vuelvas con él. "

Hubo un tiempo en que habría salido corriendo al escuchar la dureza en su voz, pero ahora conocía a Sasuke. Sakura se mantuvo firme y siguió mirándole a los ojos. -"Tiene sentido. Morirás intentando protegerme, pero al final él me recuperara. Esta es la única forma de evitar eso. "Miró a Ino. -"Dile que tengo razón. Ambos necesitan sobrevivir. Esos hombres de ahí afuera me necesitan con vida para cobrar su dinero. Conozco al hombre que solía poseerme."Evitó llamarle Maestro.- "Él sólo quiere que vuelva. El equipo especial me encontrara como lo hizo antes ".

La boca de Ino se abrió y se cerró. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero ella las parpadeó de nuevo.- "¿Qué te hace pensar que vamos a perder? Estoy muy orgullosa de ti ahora mismo por ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ofrecer tu vida por la nuestra, pero eso no va a suceder. "Sus facciones se tensaron. -"Ahora lleva tu culo arriba y entra en esa bañera. Somos especies. Luchamos. De ninguna manera te enviaremos fuera para que vuelvan a encerrarte en otra jaula ".

Los hombros de Sakura se hundieron por la derrota. -"Tú sabes que tengo razón."

-"Somos naturalmente tercos ." Ino de repente sonrió.- "Y nos encanta una buena pelea."

-"Ve arriba," ordenó Sasuke.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. Todavía estaba furioso y sabía que no iba a cambiar de opinión.

-"Hazlo antes de que te ate y te lleve allí", dijo con voz ronca.- "Haré lo que sea para protegerte, incluso eso."

Se giró y corrió escaleras arriba. El arma se sentía un poco mejor en su mano cuando la recuperó de encima de la cómoda. Entró en el cuarto de baño, echo un vistazo a la bañera y decidió quedarse en su habitación. Se asomó por la ventana y buscó a los hombres que el Maestro había enviado tras ella.

Ella era una especie y lucharía también.


	34. C32 * Fui traicionado

...

Sasuke estaba que echaba humo. Sakura se había atrevido a ofrecerles el entregarse a los seres humanos para ser devuelta al hombre que había abusado de ella. La idea era insultante y ultrajante.

-"Calmate", Ino susurró.- "Estoy prácticamente ahogándome con el olor de tu rabia."

Él no la miró. -"Estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida."

-"La he oído." Suspiró. -"Fue muy dulce."

Él gruñó. Él prefería enfrentarse a un ejército de humanos armados hasta los dientes a permitir que Sakura volviera a ser capturada.

-"Su corazón estaba en el lugar correcto."

-"No, no lo estaba." Su corazón le pertenecía a él.

-"Maldita sea, Sasuke. Dale un descanso. Nos está anteponiendo a ella. ¿De verdad crees que extraña al bastardo que la mantuvo cautiva? Yo estaba allí cuando vino por primera vez a nosotros y te aseguro que no quiere volver. Esto demuestra lo mucho que le importamos ".

Su temperamento se enfrió ligeramente.- "Ellos siguen manteniéndose en sus posiciones. ¿ qué están esperando? "

-"No lo sé, pero es mejor a que nos disparen."

-"No quieren correr el riesgo de disparar a Sakura, si es lo que realmente quieren. Por eso la quieroo en la bañera. Puede ayudar a ocultar su firma de calor. Todo depende del equipo que estén utilizando. Seria más fácil para ellos distinguirla de nosotros por su tamaño si pueden ver a través de las paredes ".

-"Como en las películas?"

-"Sí".

-"Trabajar con el equipo especial te ha enseñado mucho."

Él no lo negó. La tecnología del equipo era impresionante.- "¿Cuántos residentes hay en la zona salvajes?"

-"Unos cuarenta en total." Ino hizo una pausa.- "Se les dijo que no debían acercarse a esta zona, pero espero que el hedor de los intrusos humanos les impulse a ignorar la orden."

-"Yo también." Un poco de ayuda les vendría bien, pero también podrían asesinarlos y no quería eso. -"Me pregunto qué está pasando en las puertas. Tal vez lanzaron el otro ataque allí para mantenerlos ocupados ".

-"¿Otro ataque?"

Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que no lo sabia. Le dijo a Ino que habían disparado a Izuna un tranquilizante.- "Fue para distraerlos."

-"Seguro", ella estuvo de acuerdo. -"Estamos jodidos. Seguridad habrá ordenado a todos los funcionarios que vayan a las puertas para ayudar. El protocolo general consiste en llamar a todos los oficiales asignados a patrullar la zona salvaje para que protejan las puertas mientras que los que están en los muros mantienen sus puestos. Ellos no pueden abandonar sus puestos por temor a que violen la pared. De algún modo los humanos consiguieron pasarlos ".

-"Esto no ha terminado." Se negó a perder la esperanza. -"Hay ocho humanos, pero son débiles. Tenemos una oportunidad ".

-"No es una buena idea", susurró.- "Qué demonios, ¿no? Es un hermoso día para matar a los humanos malos. Algunos morirán conmigo. Supongo que de todos modos estoy viviendo un tiempo prestado. "Hizo una pausa y bajó la voz. -"Siempre pensé que iba a morir en Mercile."

Sasuke esperaba que los mercenarios decidieran que era demasiado arriesgado atacar la cabaña. El tiempo no estaba a su favor. Cuanto más tiempo se estuvieran en tierras de la ONE, menos posibilidades tenían de cumplir con su misión. Los oficiales de las especies terminarían regresando a la zona. Un movimiento lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Algo junto al tronco de un árbol se movió y tomó forma humana. Se colocó delante de otro árbol.

-"Se están acercando."

-"Estaba a punto de decirte eso. Dos de ellos acaban de acercarse un poco más".

-"No dispares hasta que estés segura de que los tienes en el objetivo. Hay espacio libre entre la cabaña y el bosque. Estarán expuestos cuando intenten acercarse a nosotros ". Ino tomó una respiración inestable.- "Supongo que debo decirte que no soy muy buena disparando. Lucho mejor con mis manos, pero he pasado mi formación. No voy disparare a mi propio pie ".

Apretó los dientes. -"Dispara a sus pies en vez de a los tuyos. Eso los frenara ".

-"Puedo hacerlo."

-"Evita disparar a sus pechos. Seguramente llevan chalecos. Apunta a sus piernas o cabezas. Simplemente dispara a tantos como te sea posible ".

-"Lo tengo." la determinación sonaba en la voz de Ino.

Sasuke respiró hondo y siguió vigilando los movimientos alrededor del bosque. Un hombre se acercó más y estuvo a punto de llegar hasta la leña apilada cerca de la cabaña. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver las marcas negras de pintura en su cara. Ahora no tenia dudas de que no eran humanos normales. Eran mercenarios expertos.

Quería mantenerlos a distancia. Levantó el rifle que él mismo había diseñado, golpeó el cristal con la culata, haciéndolo añicos. El sonido hizo que él humano se ocultara detrás del tronco de un árbol.

-"Estamos bien armados", les engañó. -"Y seguridad está de camino. Su tiempo ha terminado. Márchense mientras podan porque mi pueblo no permitirá que vivan ".

Silencio. Pasó un minuto entero antes de que una voz masculina le respondiera, aunque no podía verle.

-"Entréguennos a Basura. Ella es una pequeña nueva especie con el pelo rosa y ojos verdes. Les permitiremos vivir si lo hacen".

La rabia se apoderó de él y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Basura? Voy a matar al hijo de puta que le puso ese nombre. Había asumido que estaban allí por Sakura y ahora se lo habían confirmado. Le costo un gran esfuerzo conseguir controlar sus emociones. A las nuevas especies les habían dado números cuando eran sujetos de pruebas, pero a ella la habían etiquetado con un apodo despectivo.

-"malditos, hijos de puta", susurró Ino.

Sasuke también quería decir palabrotas, pero otras salieron de su boca. Tuvo cuidado de hablar con claridad en vez de gruñir.- "No sé de quién estás hablando. No hay nadie aquí con ese nombre. "

-"No juegues, Sasuke. Sabemos quién eres y que Basura está ahí ".

Absorbió esa información. Ellos sabían su nombre, eso significaba que alguien había traicionado a la oficina nacional de estadística. La bañera ocultaba la temperatura corporal de Sakura, si es que usaban un escaneador térmico, ya que estaban confundiendo a Ino con ella. La otra opción era que no podían ver el interior y que su informador no les había advertido que había otra hembra de las especies presente.

-"Maldición", susurró Ino. -"Tenemos una fuga. Voy a averiguar quién es y le arrancare los huevos ".

Él gruñó suavemente para hacerla callar. Lidiarían con eso después. Ahora necesitan ganar tiempo. Decidió tirarse un farol y se rió lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran oírlo.

-"Soy Sasori. Estan en la cabaña equivocada, humanos. Pagaste por una dirección errónea. Espero que te hayan follado por una pequeña fortuna ".

-"Mierda." dijo otro varón humano. -"Hemos seguido la señal. Eres Sasuke ".

El aire en sus pulmones se congeló mientras su cerebro trataba de trabajar rápido. ¿Cómo podían tener una señal? O la llevaba algo en su persona o en una de sus maletas?

Hizo una lista mentalmente de los artículos que había embalado para venir a la Reserva. La otra bolsa contenía armas. Una docena de posibilidades de en donde podría llevar un rastreador se estrellaron en su cabeza. Eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para ocultarlos en la ropa, en las botas o incluso en las bolsas. Las únicas personas que habían tenido acceso a él o a sus pertenencias habían sido los miembros de su equipo y las pocas especies con las que había estado en contacto en el Homeland. Por supuesto que cualquier persona podría haberse colado en su habitación en el edificio de hombres. Aunque sólo las especies tenían acceso.

-"Soy Sasori", repitió.- "No sé que tipo de señal piensas que has rastreado, pero te equivocas. Sasuke está en otro lugar ".

-"Mentira". Respondió el mismo ser humano, probablemente era el encargado y el que estaba detrás de una gran roca.- "Deja de perder el tiempo y envianos a Basura. Su dueño la quiere de vuelta ".

Sus colmillos brillaron mientras luchaba contra el impulso de gritar. Nadie es dueño de Sakura.

El humano volvió a hablar.- "Es tu moneda, idiota. Cada miembro del equipo tiene una y la lleva siempre encima. Deja de perder el tiempo y dámela. No hemos abierto fuego porque vale mucho dinero con vida, pero eso es todo. "Hizo una pausa. -"Viva. Eso no quiere decir que no podamos herirla. Disponemos de un médico para curar sus heridas. Es tu decisión. De cualquier manera ella vendrá con nosotros, entramos ahí y mueres o la enviás y vives. Esas son las únicas opciones que tienes. "

Sasuke volvió la cabeza y vio que Ino le observaba sorprendida y desconcertad.-"¿Moneda?"

-"Del equipo humano", dijo con voz ronca. -"Alguien en el equipo me ha traicionado." Miró hacia el techo, luego a ella. -"Aún está dentro de mi bolsa. Todos la llevamos, generalmente en nosotros, por si secuestran a un miembro. Sólo Fugaku y otros tres miembros conocen los códigos que activan los rastreadores dentro de ellos ".

Sus ojos se estrecharon. -"Entiendo".

Eso reducía a los sospechosos. Sasuke juró en silencio vengarse del miembro del equipo que le había traicionado. -"Tengo algunas cosas de Sasuke, pero él no está aquí." Él decidió seguir mintiendo. Cada segundo contaba y detenía a los mercenarios.

-"Vamos a entrar. Sé lo que estás intentando hacer y no va a funcionar. Disponemos de al menos media hora más antes de que nuestra ubicación corra peligro. Tengo francotiradores en los árboles que rodean la zona. Las especies que se acerquen recibirán un disparo. Nadie te ayudara. "

¡Joder! Sasuke calmó su rabia lo suficiente como para apuntar con su rifle al humano más cercano. Le dispararía cuando se moviera. Quizás algunos cadáveres lograrían persuadirlos de entrar en la cabaña. Aunque lo dudaba. Los mercenarios eran conocidos por luchar para conseguir sus propósitos y por ser unos asesinos. Probablemente ya contaban con esas perdidas antes de aceptar la misión.

-"Mata a todo el que entre en el espacio abierto," ordenó a Ino suavemente.

-"Entendido".

...


	35. C33 * Capturada

...

Sakura se alejo de puntillas del pasillo, después de haber escuchado lo que Sasuke y Ino habían dicho. Ocho personas estaban allí dispuestos a matarlos para llevarla de vuelta al Maestro. Sasuke le había enseñado a vivir de verdad. Ino le había dado su amistad. Ninguno de los dos merecían morir por esas cosas maravillosas.

La idea de que Sasuke muriese le dejaba una herida abierta en su alma. Ella no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Lucharía también. Tres contra ocho tenían más probabilidades. La bolsa dentro de la habitación de Sasuke era pesada cuando la levantó y la llevó a su dormitorio. Desde su ventana se veía el camino y su habitación estaba en la parte de atrás de la cabaña, justo encima de donde estaba Sasuke.

Sacó las armas y las dejo sobre la alfombra, justo al alcance de su mano. Se tomó unos minutos para saber dónde poner los dedos sobre cada arma. Apunta y dispara. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Tal vez no diera en el blanco, pero la potencia del fuego adicional podría sorprender a los humanos y dar a las dos especies de abajo una oportunidad de sobrevivir .

Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido mientras se arrastraba delante de la ventana. Abrió la tapa y su mirada barrió la habitación. Los libros de tapa dura en las estanterías junto a la puerta llamaron su atención. Ellos ayudarían a evitar que las balas llegaran a su pecho cuando atravesaran la madera, si los humanos respondían a los disparos. Dio cada paso con mucho cuidado para que Sasuke no descubriera que no estaba en la bañera y cogió varios libros.

Ella regresó junto a la ventana, se arrodilló, los coloco de forma que cubrieran el hueco hasta la ventana y movió la cortina lo suficiente como para mirar al exterior, en busca de cualquier movimiento. Le llevó unos barridos pero vio a un hombre justo en la linde del bosque. Otro estaba dos árboles detrás de él, a la derecha. No conseguía ver a más de ellos, pero al menos tenia un par de objetivos.

Era demasiado arriesgado abrir la ventana abierta. Tendría que mover a un lado la cortina y ellos lo verían. Sería estúpido mostrarles su ubicación. Sólo podía disparar a través del cristal. Sakura respiró hondo varias veces para calmar su corazón. Puedo hacer esto. Se lo repitió un par de veces más.Por Sasuke.

El primer disparo no hizo demasiado ruido. Era parecido al sonido de un petardo a lo lejos, pero que rompió un cristal en la planta de abajo.

-"¡Al suelo!," gritó Sasuke.- "¡Ya vienen!"

-"Oh Dios." Ya ha empezado y Sasuke estaba vivo. Había oído su voz.

El hombre más cercano a la casa de pronto salió de detrás del árbol con algo en la mano. Su brazo se arqueó hacia atrás como si fuera a lanzar una pelota, pero el sonido de disparos sonaron en la primera planta y el hombre salio impulsado hacia atrás. Sakura observó con horror como la sangre salia de las heridas en su brazo y pierna antes de caer al suelo.

¡BOOM! El sonido provino de algo cerca de la cabeza del hombre tumbado en el suelo. Sangre y vísceras volaron en todas las direcciones, sobre todo salpicaron el tronco del árbol. La bilis se le subió a la garganta, pero se la tragó de nuevo. El hijo de puta había estado a punto de tirar una granada contra Sasuke. Podría haber sido él el que hubiera estallado en mil pedazos si no hubiera disparado al hombre antes de que fuera capaz de tirarla a la cabaña.

El segundo hombre que había visto levantó un arma larga y disparó. Otro cristal se rompió en la planta de abajo. Sus manos temblaban cuando le apuntó con su arma y su dedo apretó el gatillo. Un agujero apareció en el cristal, pero siguió disparando. Disparó tres veces antes de que el humano se sacudiera y dejara de disparar. Él miró hacia abajo.

Ella también. Él levantó su bota, con el ceño fruncido. Y ella vio una pequeña rotura en la punta.

-"Mierda", maldijo. Le había dado pero no le había hecho sangre. Apuntó y disparó de nuevo. Esta vez le dio en la pierna, justo por debajo de la rodilla. Se agachó, esperando que el humano devolviera el fuego y agarró un arma más grande. La pistola no disparaba lo suficientemente rápido.

-"¡Sakura!" Sasuke rugió su nombre.

Ella hizo una mueca. Sasuke acababa de darse cuenta de que no estaba acurrucada en la bañera, pero al menos ahora sabía que estaba vivo. Gritó algo más, pero no pudo entenderlo porque más disparos sonaron a continuación. Venían de la parte delantera de la cabaña. Ino también estaba disparando contra los hombres.

Sakura envolvió sus manos alrededor del gran arma como había visto hacer a las mujeres cuando jugaban a los videojuegos. Era gruesa, con un clip de metal insertado al final y muy pesada. Estaba segura de que era una especie de fusil. Ella lo acunó, encontró el disparador y se puso de rodillas. Apoyó la culata del arma en su pecho y miró por el cristal roto de la ventana.

Dos hombres corrían hacia la cabaña, apuntó y apretó el gatillo. Las balas salieron más rápido esta vez y la cosa retrocedió contra su pecho. El impulso la tiró de espaldas y las balas golpearon la ventana, la pared y el techo antes de que pudiera soltar el gatillo. Ella se quedó boquiabierta mirando los destrozos. El cristal de la ventana estaba totalmente roto, la pared y el techo estaban llenos de pequeños agujeros. Luchó para arrodillarse de nuevo.

Ahora que sabía qué esperar, separó las rodillas, tensó los brazos y apuntó de nuevo. Su dedo vaciló esta vez, con la esperanza de que el arma no la tiraría de espaldas una vez más. Los hombres se habían refugiado detrás de un árbol pero de nuevo empezaron a correr hacia la cabaña. Alguien disparó desde abajo, probablemente Sasuke. El humano no hizo seis metros en la zona abierta antes de caer. Se quedó así, sin moverse y la sangre empezó hacer un charco alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los ruidosos sonidos de abajo le aseguraron que ambas especies estaban disparando sus armas. Algo golpeó el espejo sobre la cómoda, rompiendo el cristal. Ella giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y vio los agujeros en él y en la pared. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que alguien le había disparado y se agachó.

Con el corazón acelerado, apuntó de nuevo y abrió fuego. Los brazos le dolían de sujetar esa cosa y los disparos la ensordecían, pero se las arregló para ignorarlos y se concentró en el bosque. Movió el cañón de lado a lado, rociando las balas en un amplio arco, aunque no sabia a lo quien estaba disparando. No importaba. El enemigo estaba ahí afuera y la gente que le importaba estaba dentro. El arma comenzó a hacer clic en lugar de disparar más balas. Estaba vacía.

La echó a un lado y cogió una que era un poco más pequeña. El miedo ya no era un obstáculo. Ni siquiera tenia tiempo de pensar en ello. Las balas estaban destrozando la cabaña, la mayoría de ellas iban dirigidas a Sasuke, ya que podía oír el daño que estaban haciendo justo donde estaba arrodillada. Ella abrió fuego de nuevo, disparando salvajemente hacia el bosque.

Ino gritó algo, pero Sakura no logró captar las palabras. Todo era un caos y no entendía por qué la ayuda no había llegado. El ruido de los disparos debían oírse a kilómetros de distancia y había oficiales por toda la Reserva.

El arma dejó de escupir balas, la tiró y agarró otra. No sabía cómo volver a cargarlas y odiaba la idea de quedarse sin armas, pero lucharía todo el tiempo que pudiese.

De repente unas manos brutales la agarró por los hombros y la arrojo a un lado. El arma se le cayó de las manos cuando su costado se estrelló dolorosamente contra el suelo. Un gran cuerpo se puso encima de ella y la giró sobre su espalda. Un rostro humano, manchado con pintura negra, era lo único que podía ver mientras luchaba por respirar bajo el peso que aplastaba su pecho.

Sus ojos parecían muertos y fríos mientras miraban los de ella. Se movió y el dolor explotó en el lado de su cara cuando le dio un puñetazo. La oscuridad amenazó con llevársela, pero no era la primera vez que le golpeaban tan fuerte, los guardias lo hicieron muchas veces. Ella luchó contra el impulso de escapar hacia la inconsciencia.

Él gruñó de satisfacción antes de agarrar una radio con la misma mano que le había golpeado y habló.- "Tengo a la perra. Está sola en la segunda planta. Ábreme paso ".

Él se levantó de encima de ella, pero no podía moverse, todavía estaba aturdida por el golpe que le había dado. Se sentía enferma, como si acabara de vomitar y unos puntos la cegaban mientras seguía luchando para no perder el conocimiento. Su mejilla se sentía rota, palpitaba de dolor y también le dolía el cuello. El hijo de puta le había golpeado con mucha fuerza.

Sus manos ásperas excavaron debajo de ella y la levantó para echársela sin esfuerzo sobre su hombro. Ella quedo colgando, sin fuerzas, mientras enganchaba un brazo por detrás de sus muslos. Empezó a caminar y el vaivén sólo lo hizo peor. Vio las armas que llevaba atadas a sus piernas, pero sus manos se negaban a cogerlas cuando su mente les ordeno hacer precisamente eso. En cambio, sus brazos colgaron inútilmente.

Entró en la habitación de Sasuke y otra voz habló.- "Tus ojos acertaron. Menos mal que la viste y que no disparamos a la segunda planta como pensábamos hacer".

-"¿Quieres bajar con ella o lo hago yo?"

-"Tú. Ella no es grande, ¿verdad? "

-"Nop. No pesa ni una mierda. "Se acercó y se volvió. -"Sígueme."

Sakura miró fijamente al hombre de pie en el alféizar de la ventana del dormitorio de Sasuke. Era un largo descenso hasta el suelo. Ella sintió una punzada de miedo cuando él liberó sus muslos. ¿Iba a dejarla caer? Era un concepto horrible.

En vez de su brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus caderas y él saltó. Cayeron unos cinco metros, pero luego sus botas golpearon el lado de la cabaña y se impulsó de nuevo. Bajo haciendo rapel el resto del camino, dos saltos más y cayó al suelo. El tiroteo era muy ruidoso, la batalla continuaba. Él se detuvo un momento, mientras el segundo hombre bajaba de la segunda planta y su brazo se enganchó de nuevo alrededor de sus muslos.

Corrió hacia el bosque, llevándola con él.

-"¡No!" Trató de gritar, pero fue más un siseo que un grito

-"Cállate la boca", jadeó. -"Tienes un montón de problemas, pero vales un infierno de mucho dinero, Basura."

No.¡NO! Su mente gritó cuando su voz se negó. Iban a devolverla a su Maestro y a la vida que había llevado. Él siguió corriendo, alejándola cada vez más de la cabaña.

El tiroteo cesó repentinamente y otro temor le golpeó. ¿Significaba eso que Sasuke y Ino estaban muertos? No podía oír nada, sólo el jadeo de los hombres mientras corrían.

-"Ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba ."

-"Sí", el que corría con ella respondió.

-"Ella no vale un millón de dólares para mí."

-"El cliente siempre tiene la razón." Él redujo la marcha rápida.- "¿Cuando llega el helicóptero?"

-"En tres minutos fuera. Tenemos que llegar al claro. ¿Quieres que la lleve? "

-"Nop. Ella está bien y ya estamos cerca ".

Una vez que la subieran al helicóptero, todo habría terminado. Desaparecería. Existía la posibilidad de que la ONE volviera a localizarla de nuevo, pero creía que no iba a tener tanta suertes esta vez. Que la hubieran liberado una vez ya era un milagro. Se humedeció los labios y cerró los ojos, tratando de hacerse con el control de su cuerpo.

Estaba herida, pero era una especie. Dura. Apretó la mandíbula y abrió los ojos.

Las armas de fuego en los muslos del hombre estaban al alcance de su mano y las correas de la funda un poco flojas. Miró una y apretó las manos. Tenía que hacerlo rápido. Mantener su cuerpo laxo era esencial para que él creyera que no era una amenaza. El tipo que iba al lado de ellos se adelantó un poco para separar unos arbustos.

Está era probablemente la única oportunidad que tendría. Ella se abalanzó y agarró la culata del arma. Su dedo de alguna manera encontró el gatillo, retorció ligeramente la pistola y lo apretó mientras la retorcía. El disparo sonó fuerte y luego llegó su grito.

Él se tambaleó y la sangre empezó a brotar de la hería. Se dejó caer de rodillas y ella se las arregló para sacar el arma de la funda mientras él la tiraba contra el suelo. Su espalda golpeó la hierba pero estaba preparada para que sacara el aire de sus pulmones.

Ella levantó la pistola y disparó al otro hombre, pero él se lanzó contra un arbusto para evitar la bala. Ella se retorció y luchó para ponerse en pie.

-"¡Mierda!"

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies, pero funcionó. No importaba hacia dónde fuera, sólo tenía que escapar. Sasuke y Ino necesitaban ayuda. Podía ser capaz de encontrar algunos de los residentes de la zona salvaje.

Algo salió corriendo detrás de ella, sabía que el otro hombre la perseguía, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo por miedo a estrellarse contra un árbol o a tropezar con algo en su camino.

¡Corre! Instó a sus piernas a moverse más rápido. Si había un instinto que conocía, era el terror. Dejó que tomara el control de todos sus pensamientos y sólo se centró en sobrevivir.

...


	36. C34 * Voy a dispararte

...

Sasuke se levantó del suelo, se habíalanzado a él para evitar la lluvia de balas que habían atravesado las paredes. Vio a Ino gateando para alejarse de la chimenea. Podía oler la sangre, pero no estaba seguro de quién era, ya que ambos tenían cortes causados por los escombros. Las paredes estaban destrozadas por la enorme cantidad de balas que habían golpeado contra ellas .

Levantó el brazo y simplemente disparo a ciegas desde detrás de las dos mesas que había colocado juntas para resguardarse detrás de algo más grueso. Era mucho más peligroso intentar localizar al enemigo antes de apuntar, ya que para eso tendría que mostrar la cara y corría el riesgo de que un francotirador le disparara.

-"Mierda", gruñó Ino. "¿Qué es lo que mantiene la cabaña en pie?"

No tenía una respuesta. Entraba tanta luz solar por todos los agujeros que bien podrían estar fuera. El enemigo tenía unas armas potentes y brutales y en su opinión, lo único que la mantenía en pie era los cimientos de roca que la bordeaban por el exterior.

Tirarse al suelo cada vez que el enemigo disparaba era lo que probablemente les había salvado de recibir una bala. Sólo podía rezar para Sakura estuviera a salvo. Era una cabaña, pero más estaba seguro de que la bañera estaba hecha de hierro fundido y las balas no podrían penetrarla. Levantó la vista al techo, también tenía unos agujeros, seguramente de las balas que habían rebotado.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Ino vaciló.- "Me dieron, pero no es grave. Me atravesó el costado ".

Era un milagro que ambos estuvieran aún con vida. El enemigo había disparado miles de balas dirigidas a ellos desde que el ataque había comenzado. Le gritaría a Sakura cuando esto terminara. Sabia que había estado disparando sus armas al comienzo de la batalla, pero estaba seguro de que se había metido en la bañera después de gritarle.

Segundos más tarde, le había sido imposible decidir de donde procedían los disparos. Sus oídos todavía resonaban. La interrupción de los disparos era inquietante. Se tensó, esperando a que devolvieran el fuego, pero los segundos pasaron y nada sucedió. Frunció el ceño y miró a Ino. Ella se agachó junto a la chimenea con el arma en la mano, se encontró su mirada y también frunció el ceño.

-"¿Crees que van a entrar?" arqueó su ceja.

Sasuke disparó otra bala para asegurarse de que los mercenarios sabían que estaban vivos. Eso debería evitar que entraran en la cabaña. Ino disparó una bala desde el otro lado de la cabaña, sin mirar a fuera. A Sasuke casi le habían destrozado la cara con una bala y no iba a arriesgare de nuevo. Desde entonces, los dos permanecieron abajo.

Nadie disparó de nuevo. Más segundos pasaron. Ino se encogió de hombros con una mano en su costado para sostener su herida. Vio la sangre que empapaba su camisa. No parecía demasiado grave, pero le preocupaba.

La esperanza suavizó sus rasgos.- "Quizás ha llegado la ayuda y han salido corriendo. Tal vez deberíamos dejar de disparar. No me gustaría dar a uno de los nuestros por error".

Se esforzó por escuchar, pero seguía teniendo dificultades porque todavía le zumbaban los oídos, eso era lo malo de tener los sentidos tan agudos, un ruido fuerte podía lastimar los oídos hipersensibles. Ino hizo un ruido quejumbroso.

-"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

-"Una llamada de socorro. Nuestros hombres responderán si están cerca ". Ambos escucharon. Sasuke miró Ino. Su audiencia no podía estar tan perturbada como la suya. Ella sacudió la cabeza, la preocupación regresó. Mierda, ella vocalizó. Estaba de acuerdo. Un aullido de pronto desgarró el aire y ambos se sintieron aliviados.

Ino bajó la pistola y sonrió. -"Tenemos ayuda."

Dudó sobre levantarse del suelo, aún no sabía si era seguro. Los minutos pasaron antes de que algo se estrellara contra la puerta acribillada por las balas. El hombre apenas iba vestido con un par de pantalones cortos y una mata de pelo que francamente le recordó a un león.

-"Obito". Ino sonrió.

El hombre miró a su alrededor y sostuvo la mirada de Sasuke durante un segundo antes de acercarse a Ino. Se arrodilló, la olió y quitó suavemente la mano de su herida. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.

Sasuke se estremeció. No tenia ninguna duda de que el hombre era parte felino, aun sin ver sus ojos y sus rasgos faciales. Él lo reconoció como el hombre que había visto en el río cazando a una leona. Sasuke se puso de pie y se dirigió a las escaleras para comprobar a Sakura.

-"¿Los seres humanos están muertos?" Sasuke lo esperaba.

-"Ellos salieron corriendo. Nos dispararon y no pudimos llegar antes. "Obito obligo a Ino a tumbarse de espaldas y le gruño cuando ella protestó.- "¡No te muevas, mujer! Estás sangrando ".

Otro hombre de las especies entró corriendo en la habitación antes de Sasuke llegara arriba. La sangre corría por su cuello. La vista detuvo Sasuke en seco.- "¿Estás bien?"

Sasori volvió la cabeza y echó su cabello hacia atrás para mostrarle la oreja ensangrentada.- "Un francotirador casi me quitó la oreja. Había varios encaramados en las copas de los árboles y nos mantuvieron inmovilizados en el interior de un barranco, a un kilómetro de aquí. Hemos venido en cuanto se han ido y envié a los hombres a pedir ayuda. "Miró a Ino. -"¿Estás bien?"

-"Me atravesó el costado", respondió ella.- "No me toques los pechos, Obito. La herida está más abajo ".

-"Sólo quería asegurarme" contestó el hombre y se rió entre dientes.

Sonó un golpe de carne contra carne.

-"Deja de sobarme." gruñó Ino.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba.- "¡Sakura!"

Ella no respondió.

El pánico le golpeó con fuerza ¿Le habían disparado?. Suspiró aliviado al ver la bañera vacía y corrió a su habitación. Sus armas estaban en el suelo, algunas todavía estaban alineadas como si no las hubiera utilizado. La ventana estaba hecha añicos, las cortinas rotas y había agujeros en la pared y el techo. Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación. Sasori estaba en el pasillo bloqueando su camino, así que sólo le empujó para apartarlo de su camino.

Miró hacia la ventana y la cuerda balanceándose en el espacio abierto le hizo gruñir. Se acercó, la agarró y miró hacia abajo. Sakura había desaparecido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló. Salió por la ventana antes de asegurarse de que la cuerda podía soportar su peso. Alguien había robado a Sakura. Por eso habían dejado de atacar. Los mercenarios se la habían llevado de la cabaña.

Aterrizó duro sobre sus pies, el dolor se disparó por sus dos piernas pero él barrió el suelo con la mirada, en busca de señales mientras soltaba la cuerda. Le fue fácil detectar las huellas pesadas, dos pares, unas más profundas que las otras. No había pisadas más pequeñas, por lo que uno de ellos cargó con Sakura. Apenas registró el hecho de que Sasori saltó junto a él, también con la cuerda para suavizar su aterrizaje.

-"Se la llevaron. "

-"Lo sé", gruñó Sasuke.- "No llegaran muy lejos."

Un disparo rasgo el silencio, provenía del sur. El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo. Que sólo fuera un disparo podía significar un montón de cosas malas. Una de ellas era que los mercenarios tenían orden de asesinar personalmente a Sakura, tal vez tenían orden de grabarlo en vídeo para su cliente o de arrancar la cabeza de su cuerpo como prueba de su asesinato. El hombre que la había poseído podía desear su muerte para evitar que ella lo identificara si era llevado ante la justicia.

Él corrió en esa dirección, la rabia le impulsaba hacerlo. No le importaba si los mercenarios le superaban en número o si estaban fuertemente armados. Sólo necesitaba llegar hasta Sakura. Viva o muerta, no iba a regresar con el humano que había abusado de ella.

Sasori le siguió. Escuchó la respiración dura del macho mientras pasaba los árboles, saltaba sobre las rocas y olfateaba el aire, tratando de captar su esencia. Lo capto, era bastante débil, pero lo siguió. El olor a sangre fresca le hizo gruñir mientras corría alrededor de un grupo de arbustos.

Un mercenario yacía en el suelo, sosteniendo su muslo con las dos manos. La sangre empapaba su pierna y la tierra mientras el hombre gemía de dolor. Sasuke observó la herida y la funda vacía de su arma, realmente esperaba que hubiera sido Sakura quien había intentado matar al hijo de puta.

Se dejó caer al suelo cerca del chico, le desarmó rápidamente y apartó a un lado las manos del hombre. La expresión del mercenario, rozaba la agonía, su mirada se reunió con la de él. La rabia hervía su sangre. Sasuke agarró la herida y a propósito hincó el pulgar. El hombre gritó.

-"¿Dónde está?" Sasuke gruñó, listo para desgarrar al macho. Podía olerla en el hombre.

El mercenario se retorció en el suelo, pero señaló una dirección con la mano. Sasuke se puso de pie y se movió hacia ella. -"Mata al hijo de puta si se mueve," le ordenó a Sasori por encima del hombro.

Divisó las pisadas de Sakura, casi destruidas por otras más grandes y pesadas. Alguien le estaba persiguiendo de cerca. El aroma de su terror aún persistía en el aire. Se sintió agradecido porque no hiciera viento mientras la seguía más por el olfato que por las huellas en el suelo.

Sakura sabía que el hombre iba ganando terreno. Podía oír su respiración entrecortada justo a su espalda. Los músculos de las piernas le dolían y se estaba cansando rápido.

Ella se giró, levantó el arma y trató de apuntar. Realmente estaba cerca de ella. Apretó el gatillo, jadeando, ni siquiera podía coger aire para gritar. El disparo no le alcanzó porque él se apartó y se estrelló contra un arbusto y cayó al suelo. Estuvo a punto de caer también, pero mantuvo el equilibrio. Los sonidos del río la guiaban,era la única manera de asegurarse de que no corría en círculos. Ella se apartó de los árboles y casi cayó al agua.

Giró y busco otra vía de escape, pero no había ninguna. Un movimiento a su izquierda le hizo gemir. Otro hombre vestido de uniforme le bloqueó el camino y le apuntó con su arma. Ella se detuvo y algo que vio por el rabillo del ojo le llamó la atención. Un tercer hombre corría hacia ellos. Le habían atrapado.

-"Baja el arma." El hombre que la perseguía también le apuntó con un arma.

-"Yo no sé nadar", les advirtió. -"Si me disparas y caigo al agua me ahogare" Apuntó el arma hacia ambos hombres.- "El Maestro me quiere viva, ¿no? Si caigo me quedaré abajo hasta que me ahogue. Prefiero morir antes que volver a él ".

La inquietud se deslizó por sus características. La creían. Había una caída de por lo menos dos metros desde el borde del barranco hasta el río.

-"Moriré por el golpe contra el agua. La corriente es fuerte. Parpadea y me tiro ".

Él que la perseguía se quedó quieto, pero los otros dos le apuntaron con sus armas.

-"Suelta el arma," le exigió uno. -"No vamos a hacerte daño. Nuestro jefe te quiere viva. Ahogarse es una forma horrible de morir ".

Ella se echó a reír amargamente.- "¿Y de ser devuelta al Maestro es mejor?" Su ritmo cardíaco comenzó a disminuir ahora que no estaba corriendo por su vida.- "Prefiero morir".

Se miraron el uno al otro, obviamente no esperaban eso.

-"¿No les pagara si estoy muerta?" Adivinaba que el dinero era la única razón por la que habían venido tras ella. Tendría que ser mucho para que hubieran entrado en las de la ONE, ya que era un suicidio. Las especies no eran conocidas por ser amables con los intrusos.- "Alejaos de mí."

-"Ella luchara por salir a la superficie cuando caiga al agua. Es un instinto ", murmuró uno de ellos.- "La atraparemos cuando salga."

Sakura giró la muñeca y apuntó el arma hacia su pecho.- "¿Sobreviviré a un disparo en el corazón? Un disparo y se acabó. Han hecho todo esto para nada. No voy a volver." Esperaba que se creyeran.- "Aléjense de mí."

-"Maldita perra loca", dijo uno de ellos. -"No te vas a pegar un tiro." aunque no parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.

-"Me mantuvieron encadenada dentro de una jaula, en un asqueroso y oscuro sótano. Sólo me sacaron cuando el Maestro quería verme." Ella levantó la barbilla mientras se acercó un poco más a la orilla y su mirada busco a su alrededor una vía de escape. No había ni uno.- "Me debilité por la falta de alimentos y agua, sólo me bañaba cuando el Maestro decidía poner sus manos sobre mí." la ira profundizó su voz. -"¿De verdad crees que no prefiero morir antes que volver con él?" Ella hizo una pausa.- "Una bala es más mejor que sufrir ese destino."

Una rama baja atrajo su atención. Se quitó los zapatos y los hombres fruncieron el ceño.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Uno de ellos dio un paso hacia ella.

Ella reaccionó apartando el arma de su pecho y disparando contra él. No importaba si le daba o no. Él se lanzó a un lado y los otros dos también lo hicieron. Ella metió la pistola en la cintura de sus pantalones y saltó hacia la rama. Sus pies se apoyaron en el tronco del árbol, su instinto primate se hizo cargo y empezó a trepar rápidamente.

Trepó más rápido de lo que había creído posible y cada vez más alto. Sus manos se cerraban alrededor de las ramas y pies se arañaban con la corteza áspera, pero no le importó, tenia que subir tan alto como fuera posible.

-"Baja de ahí", gritó uno de ellos.- "¡Mierda! Sube a por ella, Kabuto ".

-"Ella se mueve rápido", se quejó.- "Maldita sea, mira a qué altura está."

-"Me importa una mierda", espetó el primero. -"¡Ve tras ella!"

-"¿Qué es? ¿Un mono? "

-"Ella se parece a un chimpancé", afirmó uno de ellos. -"¿Has visto su nariz? También es muy pequeña para ser una mujer. "

Ella siguió subiendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que las ramas se romperían bajo su peso. La rama en la que estaba sentada se balanceaba cuando el viento soplaba. Una sensación de malestar se apoderó de su estómago mientras miraba hacia abajo. Estaba a unos cincuenta metros del suelo. Los tres hombres la miraron fijamente.

-"¡Abajo!" El encargado señaló con un dedo.- "Ahora mismo! No tenemos tiempo para esto. "

-"El helicóptero está a punto de aterrizar", anunció Kabuto

Ella miró para ver si podía detectarlo, pero demasiados árboles bloqueaban su vista, incluso a esa altura. Ella escuchó y oyó el ruido, antes había estado demasiado centrada en los hombres para darse cuenta. Volvió la cabeza y lo vio. Volaba bajo, al lado de las copas de los árboles y cada vez estaba más cerca.

Se deslizó por la rama ligeramente hasta el tronco y se abrazó con fuerza, temía que iban a tratar de alcanzarla. Miró hacia abajo y vio que Kabuto había empezado a trepar. Sacó la pistola e hizo una mueca ante la punzada que sintió en el vientre, seguramente se había quemado cuando se guardo el arma tras disparar. Apuntó y él levantó la mirada. Se quedó inmóvil.

-"Aléjate de mí."

-"¿Cuántas balas quedan?" El encargado dijo en voz baja pero ella le oyó.

-"No lo sé, Nagato." Contestó Kabuto.- "Ella ha disparado tres veces, pero esa es una Glock del 9. No sé cuántas tenia antes de que la cogiera o las que quedan en la recamara.". Ella frenéticamente buscó una vía de escape. Los otros árboles estaban demasiado lejos para saltar a ellos de forma segura. Algunos primates podían saltar de rama en rama, pero no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de caerse. La mano le temblaba ligeramente cuando apuntó el arma hacia el hombre.

-"Voy a dispararte. ¡Alto! "

Él se subió al otro lado del gran tronco, fuera de su vista. Ella se movió hacia delante, tratando de verlo, pero las ramas gruesas se lo impidió. Miró a su alrededor de nuevo y rezó para que la ayuda llegara pronto.

Fue como si Sasuke escuchase su súplica silenciosa. De repente salió corriendo de la espesa vegetación y se abalanzó contra los dos hombres.

...


	37. C35 * Estas a salvo

...

Sakura observó con asombro como agarraba por el cuello a los dos mercenarios, los levantaba y los tiraba. Uno cayó al suelo, pero el segundo no tuvo tanta suerte. Se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol. La especie enfurecida no se detuvo, los desarmo y lanzó sus armas al río. El hombre en el suelo intentó ponerse en pie pero Sasuke le dio un golpe y cayó de nuevo. El que se había golpeado contra el tronco aún no se había recuperado. Sasuke miró al tercer hombre en el árbol y aulló.

Sorprendido, Kabuto perdió su posición en el árbol y cayó desde una altura de diez metros sobre unos espesos matorrales. Sasuke fue tras él, arrastró al hombre gimiendo por la bota y lo desarmó. Arrojo al río las armas de fuego y cuchillos.

Sakura observaba fascinada como Sasuke se puso en el medio de los tres mercenarios.

-"¿Pensaban que podian quitármela?. Luchen contra mí en vez de perseguir a una pequeña mujer. Son unos cobardes. Seguro que prefieren quedarse ahí lloriqueando en vez de pelear. Yo no. Pero presten atención. Los voy a matar de todos modos.".

Sakura se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de que estaba tentada a advertir a los humanos que luchar contra una especie enfurecida era algo estúpido. Sasuke claramente quería vencerlos y arremetió contra ellos cuando le atacaron. Por supuesto que él no les dio otra opción, su amenaza de matarlos era más fuerte que sus gruñidos. Probablemente pensaban que entre los tres podrían con Sasuke, pero él se había asegurado que sólo podían luchar con sus cuerpos. Bajó el arma, tenia miedo de dispararla accidentalmente y dar a Sasuke.

Su mirada fue a Sasuke. Él no estaba sangrando mucho. Tenia rasguños en la cara y en los brazos, pero desde esa altura tampoco podía ver si sufría heridas más graves. Se movía como si estuviera ileso mientras esquivaba un puñetazo dirigido a su cara y lanzó uno por su propia cuenta. Se oyó un ligero crujido antes de que Kabuto gritara, se tambaleo y la sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz y boca antes de caer sobre su culo. El pie de Sasuke salió disparado cuando el líder de los mercenarios trató de llegar a él.

El grito que salió de Nagato era horrible cuando el talón de su bota se estrelló contra su ingle. Sakura estremeció cuando el mercenario herido cayó al suelo y se hizo una pelota.

Sasuke no estaba peleando limpio, pero estaba infligiendo dolor. Él no mostró simpatía por sus oponentes. Habían tratado de matar a dos especies y querían llevarla de vuelta al infierno.

El tercer hombre dudó antes de abalanzarse sobre la espalda de Sasuke. Sasuke debió sentirlo porque lo esquivó, se inclinó un poco y el hombre aterrizó en la tierra. Sasuke cayó de rodillas sobre su torso y probablemente le rompió las costillas en el proceso. Sus puños se estrellaron contra el humano y Sakura apartó la mirada, pero luego se obligó a prestar atención. Ella no era débil. Nunca más.

Kabuto trató de arrastrarse hasta el río, probablemente tratando de escapar. Sasuke se levantó de encima de su ensangrentado oponente y pisó la pierna de Kabuto. Un gruñido escapó de su boca mientras el hombre caído gritaba en agonía, ahora tenia una fractura en la pierna que hacia juego con su nariz. Sasuke se agachó, lo agarró del pelo y le dijo algo que no podía oír. Kabuto sollozó, rogando por su vida, pero Sasuke sólo golpeó su cabeza con fuerza contra la tierra.

-"¿Sakura ?" la cabeza de Sasuke se inclino hacia atrás bruscamente. -"¿Estás herida?"

-"Estoy bien." Su voz temblaba.

-"Ven aquí abajo. ¿Puedes hacer eso o subo a por ti? "

-"Puedo hacerlo". Sus manos temblaban ligeramente al meter la pistola en su cintura y empezó a descender. Era más difícil bajar que subir o sólo lo parecía porque ya no estaba presa del pánico. Sasuke se quedó completamente inmóvil hasta que llegó a la rama más baja y luego levantó los brazos. Ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, se agarró a sus hombros y se inclinó hacia delante. Sabía que el la agarraría y lo hizo.

Sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, él la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que le era difícil respirar, pero no se quejó. Ambos habían sobrevivido y él había venido a salvarla. Ella había estado segura de que no terminaría tan bien.

-"Mírame, amor", dijo con voz ronca.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Tenia pequeños cortes en una mejilla, probablemente causados por los cristales de la ventana cuando la habían destrozado las balas. Tenia otra herida en la frente, pero no estaba sangrando. Uno de sus brazos le soltó la cintura y su gran mano tocó suavemente su mejilla.

-"¡Ay!" Ella se apartó.

Entrecerró los ojos con rabia.- "¿Quién te ha hecho esto?"

-"Está bien. Estoy bien ",le prometió. Le habían golpeado antes, muchas veces. No era grave, aunque, ahora no era el momento de hablar de eso. Eso sólo le recordaría a Sasuke los abusos que había sufrido en el pasado.

-"¿Quién te ha pegado? ¿Cuál de ellos fue?. "Su voz animal daba miedo.

-"Yo le disparé en el muslo y escapé de él."

Observó a los hombres en la tierra antes de que él la bajara al suelo y señaló con la cabeza en dirección por la que él había venido.-"Ve. No debes ver esto. "

-"¿Ver qué?" Ella no quería alejarse de él y se aferró a sus brazos.

Su mandíbula se tensó.- "Vete, Sakura."

Él iba a matarlos. Ya no era sólo una amenaza en vano para asustarlos cuando quería que los mercenarios pelearan contra él mano a mano. Él estaba muy enojado y quería más que sangre.

-"No tienes que hacer eso. Arrestalos. Tenemos leyes ".

Se acercó más, mirándola.- "Vete." Olfateo. -"Más especies se están acercando. Ahora estás a salvo. Sólo ve y espérame ".

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Podrías tener problemas si los matas. No hagas esto por mí ".

El respiró profundo varias veces, posiblemente para tomar el control de su ira.

-"Vinieron a robarte y yo tengo que enviarles un mensaje. Nadie sobrevive si se acerca a ti. No quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. El que les pagó podría intentar contratar a otros pero mi mensaje se extenderá a todos los mercenarios cuando éstos desaparezcan. Ellos sabrán que les espera la muerte si aceptan este trabajo. Ahora vete ".

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a morir y a matar por ella. Ese era el mensaje que quería enviarles. Fuertes emociones brotaron en su interior y casi la abrumaron. Gratitud por salvarla, aprecio por el auto-sacrificio que estaba dispuesto hacer. pero sobre todo, sentía amor.

Estoy enamorada de él, se dio cuenta. Que hubiera pasado tan rápido no era realmente un misterio. La atracción, la confianza, las risas, las intensas conversaciones que habían compartido, y finalmente, la unión física les había unido en un fuerte vínculo. También se dio cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión.

-"¿Es esto lo que realmente sientes que debes hacer o lo estás haciendo por mí?"

-"Ambas."

-"¿Vas a dormir mejor por las noches sabiendo que están muertos o la sangre en tus manos te mantendrá despierto?" él arqueó una ceja.-"No quiero que los mates si vas a sufrir después por eso. No vale la pena. Sé que Itachi no permitirá que vuelvan a ser libres. "Ella se lamió los labios y buscó las palabras adecuadas. -"No quiero que me mires y recuerdas estas muerte. No nos hagas eso".

Él levantó la cabeza para mirar algo detrás de ella y siguió su mirada, apenas contuvo un grito de asombro. Dos enormes especies, con tan solo unos taparrabos, salieron del bosque. Por sus caras, sus rasgos más animales que humanos y sus llamativos ojos, adivinó que eran residentes de la zona salvaje.

-"Los otros están muertos", dijo uno de ellos. Se quedó mirando a Sakura con curiosidad, pero luego desvió la mirada hacia arriba.- "Estos son los únicos que quedan, salvo el que tiene un tiro y está en el suelo con Sasori."

-"¿Y el helicóptero?"

Un hombre grande con pantalones cortos salió de los bosques. Sus ojos felinos eran impresionantes y también lo era su inusual nariz, un rasgo que debía haber heredado del león u otro gran felino. Hizo un gesto con sus manos a los otros dos, indicando que volvieran al bosque y ambos desaparecieron sin decir una palabra.

-"Soy Obito." Él sonrió a Sakura.- "Me alegro de que estés a salvo." Su mirada fue a Sasuke. -"Los agentes arrastraron a los dos humanos fuera del vehículo volador y los tienen tumbados en el suelo. Sasori me envió para ver si necesitabas ayuda. "Se agachó y agarró a uno de los mercenarios por el pelo.- "Vamos, humano. Lucha y te haré más daño ". Él gruñó bajo, una advertencia aterradora. -"Los oficiales te quieren." Cogió al otro mercenario que todavía se acurrucaba en una bola, tras la patada en sus pelotas.

El alivio atravesó a Sakura al ver que Sasuke no tendría que matarlos después de todo. Ya había habido suficiente derramamiento de sangre en su vida y no quería ser la razón para que se derramara más.

-"Tú también, Idiota. Camina o te arrastro. " –dijo Sasuke mirando a uno de sus secuestradores. Una emoción muy parecida a la decepción cruzó por su hermoso rostro antes de suspirar.- "Sakura, Camina delante de mí, pero quedate a la vista. Huelo a muchos residentes de la zona. Yo llevare a éste y Itachi puede decidir su destino ".

-"Gracias."

Ella le observó en silencio mientras Sasuke agarraba al hombre y lo levantaba del suelo. El hombre gimió de dolor, pero estaba vivo, aunque podría ser algo que lamentara cuando se enfrentara a sus leyes. Las nuevas especies no tenían piedad con sus enemigos. Ella caminó,pero se mantuvo cerca de él..

No tuvo miedo cuando vio algunas figuras solitarias en el bosque. Eran los residentes de la zona salvaje que habían venido a ayudar. Ella les sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, pero mantuvo la distancia. Algunas de sus características eran impactantes, más animal que humano, pero su corazón estaba con ellos. Era difícil para ellos encajar en el Homeland y por esa razón habían adquirido la Reserva.

Cuando vio la cabaña se le debilitaron las rodillas. La primera planta estaba acribillada a balazos, todas las ventanas estaban destrozadas y las paredes tenían agujeros de diversos tamaños. Le sorprendía que aún estuviera en pie. Parte del porche estaba hecho pedazos, probablemente por una granada. Ella se detuvo en seco, ni siquiera era consciente de que se había detenido o de la docena de especies en el patio. Ino salió por la puerta rota, ayudada por unos machos de las especies. La sangre empapaba su camisa y los pantalones Le habían disparado.

-"Oh, no." las lagrimas la cegó.

-"Estoy bien," Ino le juró firmemente. -"Es sólo un rasguño."

El hombre que la ayudaba a caminar gruñó en respuesta. -"Eso implicaría que no tienes un agujero atravesándote. Cállate y deja que te lleve al Jeep ".

-"No. Cállate tú. "Ino golpeo, en plan juguetón, el brazo que el hombre tenia alrededor de su cintura. Y le dio a Sakura una sonrisa forzada. -"No es tan malo, Sakura. Te ves a punto de desmayarte. No lo hagas. Es sólo un rasguño ".

Algo cayó pesadamente al suelo con un gruñido, Sakura se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza en esa dirección. Sasuke había dejado al mercenario que había estado llevando y se acercó a ella, la ira seguía grabada en su rostro. Él la alcanzó a grandes zancadas y se limpió la sangre de sus manos en sus pantalones antes de agarrarla de las caderas.

-"Te tengo. Sube sobre mí y te llevaré ".

Ella miró a su alrededor, todos los hombres de las especies los observaban en silencio. Sasuke la levantó sin otra advertencia más y ella terminó pegada a su pecho. Él la acuno entre sus brazos con firmeza, pero ella no protestó. No había otro lugar donde quisiera estar.

Él apoyó la barbilla descansaba en su cabeza.- "Estás a salvo. Todo va a estar bien. "

Esperaba que él tuviera razón. Su mirada se desvió a la cabaña destruida y ella se estremeció por dentro. Unas vacaciones. Tenía el presentimiento de que todo había terminado, incluso su tiempo con Sasuke. Sus brazos se enrollan alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Ella no quería dejarle ir.

...


	38. C36 * Los traidores

...

El centro médico estaba repleto de oficiales. Los médicos y el personal estaban sobrecargados de trabajo. Sasuke entró con ella en sus brazos, se acercó al mostrador y le gruñó al enfermero humano detrás de él.

-"Le han golpeado y necesita ser examinada."

-"Toma un número," el macho acosado suspiró y miró a Sakura.- "Se ve bien, aparte de la contusión. Ambos médicos están muy ocupados en este momento. Están remendando a esos mercenarios y a los oficiales heridos".

Sasuke gruñó.- "Ella es más importante que los humanos que nos atacaron."

Los ojos del enfermero se abrieron como platos y dio un paso atrás. -"Te entiendo y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero estamos en modo Triage. Esto significa que los más críticos son vistos primero ".

Otro hombre se acercó por detrás del mostrador, era una especie con uniforme azul, y esperó a que Sasuke se encontrara con su mirada antes de hablar.- "Soy Asuma. Acabo de ser trasladado desde el Homeland. "Miró a la Sakura. -"Hola, Sakura. ¿Estás bien? "

Ella asintió con la cabeza. A Sasuke le alarmó un poco que el macho conociera su nombre. No le gustó y dio un paso atrás cuando el otro hombre trató de tocarla. Él gruñó en señal de advertencia, para que él no lo hiciera de nuevo.

Asuma levantó las manos, mostrando sus palmas. -"Tranquilo. Soy enfermero. Me formé en el Homeland y estoy familiarizado con todas las mujeres, ella incluida. Sólo quería apartarle el pelo de la mejilla para ver los daños. Los médicos están ocupados, pero puedo examinarla ".

Sasuke lo debatió.- "Quiero un doctor. Dile a uno de ellos que deje al humano para que cuide de ella. Ella es prioritaria".

-"Estoy de acuerdo." Asuma bajó las manos a su lado.

-"Estoy bien", protestó Sakura.

-"Silencio," Sasuke le ordenó en voz baja.- "Consigue a un médico, Asuma. Un humano le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sus huesos son frágiles y tiene la mejilla inflamada. Podría tener algo roto ".

-"Estoy segura de que estoy bien", susurró. -"Está bien, Sasuke. Puedo esperar. Huelo a mucha sangre por aquí ".

-"Eso es verdad. Dispararon tranquilizantes a varios oficiales y algunos manifestantes se aprovecharon de la confusión. Ellos lanzaron botellas y piedras a los oficiales y alcanzaron a unos cuantos " Asuma se acercó más. -"Uno de los residentes de la zona salvaje recibió un disparo y está en cirugía."

-"¡Den paso! Vengo con dos médicos para ayudar ", gritó un hombre cuando las puertas se abrieron detrás de él. Sasuke reconoció esa voz y volvió la cabeza, le sorprendió ver algunos de los miembros del equipo entrar en el edificio.- "Ayudenlos" Fugaku ordenó a dos miembros del equipo. "Haga lo que pueda."

Sasuke se volvió de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza a Asuma.- "Llevanos a un cuarto."

Él se aseguró de no golpear a nadie mientras alejaba a Sakura de todos los humanos. Le asustaban y ya había estado expuesta a ellos demasiado tiempo. El equipo humano planteaba un peligro inmediato, ya que había un traidor entre ellos.

Agachó la cabeza, con la esperanza de evitar que su antiguo jefe le viera, por el momento. Asuma los llevó por un pasillo y entró en una sala de examen vacía. Sasuke miró a su alrededor y acomodó a Sakura con mucho cuidado en la cama. La soltó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño adjunto, para asegurarse de que no había nadie escondido. Como estaba despejado, se acercó de nuevo a Sakura.

-"¿Te sientes segura con este hombre?" Señaló al enfermero de las especies.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Sí. Le conozco. Me hago chequeos regularmente y él siempre está allí. "

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al hombre. -"Tú la proteges. No te apartes de su lado. ¿Entiendes? Si algo le pasa, tendrás una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa. Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien, pero volveré rápidamente ".

Asuma lo miró tranquilamente. -"Todo lo que necesito está en esta habitación. Estará a salvo ".

A Sasuke le enfurecía el tener que confiar en alguien que no conocía, pero no tenia otra opción, a menos que trajera a Fugaku a la habitación, pero Sakura ya había sido traumatizada demasiado.

-"Más te vale." Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Le fue fácil encontrar al jefe del grupo humano. Estaba de pie en una de las sillas de la recepción, ladrando órdenes a los otros miembros en escena.- "Siéntate, maldita sea, estás sangrando." Fugaku señaló a Shisui, uno de sus compañeros. -"Consigue vendas y trapos húmedos. Limpia a los que puedas para que al personal médico le sea más fácil evaluarlos ". Señaló a otro miembro. -"Hidan, arregla los malditos teléfonos. Este zumbido incesante me está dando dolor de cabeza ".

Sasuke se detuvo detrás de Fugaku y gruñó. El hombre volvió la cabeza y le miró.

-"Sasuke. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Te ves golpeado, pero bien. Ve a seguridad y presenta un informe. El segundo equipo llegara en diez minutos, pero tenemos que saber lo que pasó. Realizaremos una reunión de emergencia en cuanto el helicóptero aterrice ".

-"El pedazo de mierda humana que una vez poseyó a Sakura contrató a los mercenarios para robarla." Rodeó la silla para hacerle frente.- "Alguien en el equipo les dio acceso a mi transmisor de emergencia."

Fugaku palideció. -"¿Qué?"

-"Ellos sabían sobre mi moneda y así es como me encontraron en la cabaña." Quería aullar de rabia. -"Ellos lo admitieron, antes de que preguntes si estoy seguro. Se jactó de ello. Alguien me traicionó ".

Fugaku se bajó de la silla.- "Mierda." Cogió su teléfono móvil y marco. -"Alguien nos traicionó a todos, pero me ocupare de ello. Cogeré de los huevos a ese hijo de puta antes de que pueda decir "Estoy jodido".

-"Quiero su cabeza", exigió Sasuke.

Fugaku asintió con gravedad.- "Ponme con Deidara a través de un canal privado", ordenó a alguien. Puso su mano sobre el teléfono.- "Estoy hablando con uno de los pilotos del helicóptero. Sospecho de dos posibles. Voy a decirle a Deidara que los detenga hasta que averigüemos quien fue. Hoy están asignando a su equipo. ".

-"¿Cómo sabes que puedes confiar en Deidara? Sé que él tiene los códigos de acceso ". Fugaku resopló, parte de su ira desapareció de su mirada.- "Ese muchacho es el hijo que nunca tuve y es tan leal como el que más. Una vez pensé que se casaría con mi hija, pero entonces ella conoció a uno de los tuyos. No fue Deidara el que nos vendió. Apostaría mi pensión por él ".

Sasuke no estaba seguro de lo que era una pensión, pero se fiaba de Fugaku. El hombre no siempre era agradable, pero tenía honor. Se enorgullecía de su trabajo y de su equipo. Su hija estaba acoplada con un miembro del consejo. Él le había mostrado en privado a las especies del equipo las fotos de su nieto, Kismet. El amor que sentía por el niño era demasiado evidente. Fugaku nunca traicionaría a su ahora-gran-familia-de-las-especies.

-"Deidara" Fugaku se cubrió la otra oreja para oírle mejor.- "Tenemos una situación. Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor y asegurate de que todos los hombres de tu equipo tienen quitados los auriculares, en caso de que el piloto se olvidara de decir que esta es una conversación privada ". Hizo una pausa.- "¿Todos?" Él se detuvo de nuevo. -"Bien. Sólo escucha. Alguien activo el transmisor de emergencia de Sasuke. Esos hijos de puta atacaron la Reserva para secuestrar a la mujer regalo. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?. No fui yo o tú, pero sabemos quien más conoce los códigos. Arresta a los dos en cuanto aterrices y transporta sus culos a Seguridad. Lo resolveremos más tarde "Sostuvo la mirada de Sasuke mientras escuchaba la respuesta en silencio, asintió con la cabeza y colgó. -"Deidara está en ello. Está cabreado ".

-"Yo también"

Fugaku metió el teléfono en su bolsillo. -"Averiguaremos quien fue de los dos."

-"Quiero estar ahí."

Fugaku vaciló. -"Primero averiguare quién ha sido y después yo personalmente te dejare a solas en la habitación con ese hijo de puta." Miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz.- "¿Sabes cuántas veces quise hablarles de mi nieto a los otros chicos del equipo pero no se me permitió? Gracias a Dios. "Apretó los dientes.- "Él también podría haber vendido esa información. Pensé que la ONE era demasiado paranoica al no permitir que los humanos lo supieran, pero estaba equivocado. "apoyó las manos en las caderas. -"Sólo dejame un pedazo de él intacto."

Sasuke no haría promesas que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir. -"Tengo que regresar con Sakura. Esta información no podía esperar. Sé que lo tienes bajo control en este momento ".

-"Tienes que ir a declarar a seguridad. Estabas en la escena. "

-"Los mercenarios fueron contratados por el hombre rico que compró a Sakura en Mercile. Buscalo y asegurate de que nunca vuelve a intentarlo de nuevo. Ella me necesita. "Se alejo de Fugaku antes de que pudiera responder.

Sakura y Asuma se volvieron cuando él entró en la habitación. El hombre estaba muy cerca de ella, pero era porque estaba poniendo una bolsa de hielo en su mejilla herida. Miró a su alrededor, olió y supo que nadie más había entrado en la habitación mientras él no estaba.

-"Gracias por protegerla." Él asintió con la cabeza al enfermero.- "¿Cómo está?"

-"Nada parece estar roto y no muestra síntomas de una conmoción cerebral. De todos modos he ordenado un análisis para asegurarme. Es un regalo y es mejor prevenir que curar. Sus huesos no son tan fuertes como los de las otras hembras. Pensaba llevarla tan pronto como volvieras. ¿Puedes llevar a tu mujer? "

Sasuke avanzó a su alrededor y cogió a Sakura en sus brazos. Le gustaba que el hombre supiera a quién pertenecía. -"Muéstrame el camino."

-"Puedo caminar," murmuró Sakura.

-"Sé que puedes." pero no quería que lo hiciera. Ella todavía estaba un poco pálida y había pasado por mucho. -"Deja que me ocupe de ti." Como si fuera a darle otra opción, pero era más educado permitirle pensar que la tenía.

-"Gracias, Sasuke." ella apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

Asuma abrió la puerta de par y siguió al enfermero por el pasillo para que hiciera las pruebas que asegurarían que Sakura no tenía daños graves. Sasuke quería ir a seguridad para mostrar su disgusto sobre el traidor en el equipo especial, pero eso significaba dejarla y Sakura era su primera prioridad.

...


	39. C37 * La identidad del maestro

...

Sakura no se quejó mientras esperaba a que volviera Asuma. Sasuke estaba a su lado y se sentía agradecida. Incluso había exigido que le trajeran comida, mientras esperaban los resultados. Su estómago estaba lleno.

-"Me han dicho que los análisis están bien" dijo el enfermero cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación. -"Estás bien. Ninguna fractura y la contusión sólo te hace más bonita ". Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

Sasuke gruñó. -"No coquetees con ella ."

-"Se llama tratar bien a los pacientes no coquetear" Asuma se tensó. -"Le hice el cumplido porque quería que ella sonriera. No le estoy ofreciendo sexo a tu mujer. ¿Crees que estoy ciego o que mi nariz no funciona? Tu aroma está sobre ella y tu nombre es el más adecuado en este momento ".

Sakura frunció el ceño.- "¿Su nombre?"

-"Él es tu 'Sombra'." Asuma de repente se echó a reír. -"Es bueno, ¿eh? Está justo a tu lado. "

Ella sonrió.- "Gracias por cuidar de mí."

Sasuke volvió a gruñir, atrayendo su mirada.

-"¿Qué?" No sabía por qué estaba enojado.

-"Es su trabajo darte tratamiento. Soy yo el que está cuidando de ti. "

-"Está bien." Ella empezó a preguntarse si Sasuke estaba más herido de lo que pensaba. Estaba inusualmente irritable y tal vez un poco irracional como para hacer esa distinción. -"¿Permitirás que Asuma examine tus cortes? Me sentiría mejor. No quieres que me preocupe por ti, ¿verdad? Porque lo haré".

-"Estoy bien." Su lado terco se mostró -"Ninguna de mis lesiones requieren su ayuda."

-"Está bien," estuvo de acuerdo Asuma.- "He estado mirando sus heridas y la forma en que se está moviendo. Él tiene algunos moretones, pero los cortes no son graves. Sólo tienes que desinfectarlos en cuanto puedas y vendar los peores. Luchamos contra las infecciones con facilidad, pero ¿por qué arriesgarse? "Se dio la vuelta, abrió un armario y sacó una pequeña caja. -"Toma. Es un pequeño Kit- medico. Tiene todo lo que necesitas ".

-"Gracias."

Se abrió la puerta detrás de ellos y un ser humano entró. Ella le recordaba de cuando le rescataron. Sakura se tensó y Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos. Su cuerpo la protegía por completo de los ojos del otro hombre.

-"Quería que supieras que ambos sospechosos están detenidos y que estamos realizando un seguimiento de sus cuentas bancarias, registros telefónicos y de sus desplazamientos durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Averiguaremos quien es ".

-"Gracias, Fugaku." Sasuke gruñó suavemente.- "Todavía quiero su cabeza."

-"Tengo la sensación de que no vas dejar mucho de ese culo a nuestro equipo. Él rompió el código. Nunca jodas a tus hermanos. Vamos a enviar uno de los helicópteros de vuelta al Homeland. Itachi llamó y quiere que escoltes de vuela a la mujer regalo. Dice que aquí está demasiado expuesta y yo estoy de acuerdo. Ella necesita más seguridad ".

-"Entendido".

-"Saldran en veinte minutos. Algunos de los chicos los acompañaran hasta el Homeland".

-"También vendrán algunos oficiales "

El hombre vaciló. -"Sólo porque tengamos una manzana podrida no significa que tengamos que cortar el árbol, Sasuke. No quiero que esto os haga dudar de los demás miembros del equipo ".

-"Confío en el equipo, pero quiero que a esos oficiales conmigo".

-"Por supuesto."

Sasuke estrechó la mano del hombre y Fugaku se fue. Él la miró seriamente. -"Vamos. Tengo que presentar el informe antes de reunirnos con el helicóptero ".

-"Así que regresamos al Homeland." eso no era lo que realmente deseaba decir. ¿Qué pasaría ahora con su relación?

-"Si. Estás más segura allí. Aquí hay demasiados espacios abiertos por los que ellos pueden entrar y kilómetros de muros que, obviamente, fueron capaces de cruzar clandestinamente ".

Llamaron a la puerta y la abrió, era Kiba, el miembro del consejo. Echó un vistazo a Sakura e hizo una seña con el pulgar a Asuma para que saliera antes de dirigirse a Sasuke.- "Te ves bien después de lo que has sufrido."

Kiba se quedó junto a la puerta mientras hablaba, lejos de ella. Ella se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no se interpuso entre ellos, por lo que supuso que confiaba en él.

"Buen trabajo. Ino se pondrá bien. La hembra es demasiado terca como para quedarse más de unas pocas horas, ahora están limpiando su herida para suturarla. Ella ya ha empezado a amenazar a uno de los Doctores. "Él se rió entre dientes.- "Al más joven. Aprenderá a ser tan gruñón como su padre cuando nos trate. Autodefensa".

-"Me alegra saber que estará bien." –dijo Sasuke.

Sakura también, pero guardó silencio, no se sentía cómoda hablando con alguien que no conocía.

-"Itachi quiere un informe completo cuando llegues al Homeland. Tienes que llevar a Sakura a casa. El equipo especial os custodiara en unos veinte minutos. Tienen sus dos helicópteros aquí ".

-"Fugaku me lo dijo."

Kiba vaciló, miro a Sakura y se aclaró la garganta.- "Tal vez deberíamos hablar en el pasillo."

Sasuke no se movió.- "¿Qué es? ¿Es que ya no confías en el equipo? Conozco a esos hombres. No esperábamos que uno traicionara a los demás, pero tengo fe en ellos".

-"No es eso." Kiba levantó una mano y se pasó los dedos por el corto pelo negro. -"Tenemos un problema. Un francotirador disparo un dardo tranquilizante a Izuna ".

-"Sasori me informó de eso. Yo estaba con él cuando recibió la llamada. "

-"Creímos que lo hicieron para alejar a los oficiales de la puerta principal y así tener acceso a la zona salvaje, pero se despertó salvaje. No era un tranquilizante. Estoy seguro de que le dispararon con ese propósito, pero el resultado es mucho peor ".

A Sakura no le gustó el silencio incómodo que de repente cubrió la habitación.- "¿Qué significa eso?"

Kiba realmente la miró durante más de unos pocos segundos antes de mirar a Sasuke.-"¿Seguro que no quieres que hablemos fuera? Podría perturbarla ".

-"No voy a dejarla sola." Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho -"Es más fuerte de lo que crees. Ella casi mató a uno de esos hijos de puta, pero ahora está tranquila ".

-"Entendido." Kiba se acercó más y bajó la voz. -"Izuna está completamente salvaje. Él no nos conoce, no quiere o no puede hablar y tiene un comportamiento muy violento. El viejo doctor Sarutobi le sacó sangre para hacerle unos análisis después de que seis especies lograran contenerlo cuando Izuna intentó matarlos. Aún no están los resultados oficiales, pero nuestros hombres han olfateado el dardo para compararlo con las drogas que conocemos, ya que nuestros sentidos son más rápidos que las máquinas. Ninguno ha reconocido esa droga. "Su mirada se desvió a Sakura y de nuevo a Sasuke. -"Hay una conexión entre Danzo y Mercile. Puede que estén trabajando juntos. ¿Quién más podría crear un medicamento que puede enviar a uno de los nuestros a una furia asesina? Mercile es el único que puede hacerlo ya que conoce nuestra biología. Izuna es uno de los machos más tranquilo. Le conozco bien, pero el que ahora está en esa habitación es un completo extraño. Su personalidad ha cambiado completamente".

Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron en puños.- "Eso significa que esto ha sido planeado con mucha antelación y que han estado trabajando en una droga que puede perjudicarnos ".

-"O que ya poseían, pero ninguno de nuestros hombres sobrevivió a sus experimentos."

-"Hay un médico de Mercile involucrado en esto."

-"Eso es lo que pensamos. Danzo sólo estaba esperando a su oportunidad. Él tiene el dinero que los empleados de Mercile necesita para seguir con sus investigaciones. He leído el expediente de Danzo y aunque tiene congeladas sus cuentas en este país, dispone de otras posesiones que el Departamento de Justicia de los EE.UU no puede tocar. El hijo de puta incluso tenia a un humano trabajando para él dentro de la sede que le informaba de todos nuestros movimientos. Algunos humanos son muy vengativos. Puede que empezara a planear todo esto cuando se dio cuenta de que recuperamos lo que él te tenía y lo puso en marcha cuando vio la oportunidad de recuperar ... lo que él quiere ".

-"¿Quién es Danzo?" Sakura trataba de seguir la conversación. -"¿Qué quiere? ¿Es él uno de los propietarios de Mercile? "

Sasuke se volvió y se acercó más, mirándola a los ojos. Su cálida mano acunó suavemente su mejilla ilesa.- " Danzo es el ser humano que te encarceló."

El Maestro. Era un golpe emocional pero mantuvo la cabeza alta y resistió el impulso de acurrucarse en una bola para protegerse del dolor que atravesaba su sistema. Ni una sola vez le había preguntado sobre el ser humano que la había criado y mantenido encerrada. Sólo se había centrado en recuperarse de lo que le había hecho, en vez de centrarse en los detalles de quién era y por qué. La conversación entre Sasuke y el concejal de repente tenía un sentido horrible y se alegraba de estar sentada. Sasuke gruñó suavemente y su pulgar acarició su piel.

-"No es tu culpa."

-"Lo es. Él me persigue y quiere que regrese. "Ella se apartó de su toque para inclinarse hacia un lado, para poder ver a Kiba detrás de él. -"¿Crees que ..." tuvo que hacer una pausa y tragar la bilis que le subió a la garganta. Ella no podía pronunciar su verdadero nombre.- "Ese bastardo está colaborando con Mercile y que quiere lastimar a las especies en represalia por salvarme?"

Kiba vaciló y miró a Sasuke.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado.- "Dile la verdad. Ella se merece eso ".

Sakura agradeció su apoyo y casi agarró la mano que él había bajado a su lado. Ella se resistió, por miedo a parecer más débil, de lo que sin duda pensaba que era, ante los ojos del miembro del consejo. -"Por favor, dime."

-"Mercile cayó y demasiados empleados huyeron. Cortamos su dinero e incautamos todas sus pertenencias con la ayuda del presidente. Danzo tenía un montón de dinero en el extranjero que no pudimos tocar. Él está en busca y captura, por lo que no puede regresar a los Estados Unidos o ir a cualquier país que pueda extraditarle. " la simpatía suavizo los rasgos de Kiba.- "Sabemos que él contrató a los seres humanos que vinieron tras de ti y creemos que es el responsable de la condición inestable de Izuna." Kiba tomó una respiración profunda y exhalo lentamente. -" Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Danzo y algunos de los médicos de Mercile deben estar trabajando juntos para alcanzar los mismos objetivos. Él tiene el dinero para ocultarlos y ayudarles si lo desea. Mercile ya intento, con sus drogas, que uno de nuestros hombres asesinara a su compañera humana. Eso habría apoyado su postura de que somos peligrosos, de que no merecemos tener los mismos derechos que los humanos y de que las especies sólo somos ratas de laboratorio para sus experimentos. Si Shikamaru hubiera matado a su compañera, habría sido una victoria importante para ellos y habría influido en la opinión pública mundial ".

Sasuke llamó su atención.- "Shikamaru recibió dos disparos cuando otros humanos intentaron asesinar a su compañera y le asignaron a una enfermera humana. Esta mujer le inyecto una droga que le puso muy agresivo y violento. "Miró a Kiba.- "¿No puede ser la misma droga?"

-"No, según la prueba de aspiración. Esta vez los síntomas son mucho peores que los de Shikamaru. Izuna es totalmente violento y no responde a nada ni a nadie. Esta droga o bien le provoca tanto dolor que no puede pensar con claridad o ha dañado su mente tan extensivamente que ahora su personalidad es la de su animal. Eso es lo que estamos evaluando en este momento pero aún es pronto. Siempre existe la esperanza de que su sistema la expulse de algún modo como Shikamaru hizo en aquel momento. Hemos llamado a los especialistas y llegaran en las próximas horas".

La culpa se la comía. -"¿Por qué no termina de morirse?"

Los ojos de Kiba brillaron con ira.- "Izuna es mi amigo. No me gusta verlo así, pero me alegro de que haya sobrevivido ".

-"Me refería a ese cabrón. No a tu amigo. "De repente deseaba estar a solas con Sasuke. -"Esta enfermo y es viejo. Eso es lo que quise decir. Esto no habría pasado si se hubiera muerto. No me perseguiría o perjudicaría a nuestro pueblo ".

No mencionó en voz alta que no estaría viva si se hubiera muerto mientras estaba prisionera. Los guardias le habrían hecho todo lo querían hacerle y nadie lo habría impedido. Después habrían quemado su cuerpo para eliminar las pruebas.

-"Entiendo". Kiba se calmó. -"Algunas personas quieren hacernos daño de todos modos. Nos tienen miedo o se niegan aceptar lo que somos. No lo tomes como algo personal. Si no fuera Danzo, sería otra persona " se dirigió ahora a Sasuke. -"Te dejo ahora. Quería informarte de todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Tendremos hechos más sólidos para cuando llegues al Homeland. " sus ojos felinos volvieron a Sakura.- "Quise decir lo que dije. Esto no es culpa tuya. Somos diferentes y algunas veces esa es la razón por la que los demás nos odian. Tu no eres responsable de Danzo y sus acciones ".

Ella se quedó a solas con Sasuke. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos, pero las contuvo.- "Me siento culpable."

-"No debes hacerlo." Él pasó sus dedos sobre su brazo, acariciándola suavemente.

-"A ti y a Ino os han herido por protegerme. Otras especies se han visto afectadas. He visto a todos esos hombres que necesitan ayuda médica ".

-"Las peores heridas las sufrieron los mercenarios." Él sonrió para animarla con su broma.

El esfuerzo no funcionó. -"No le quites importancia a esto. Por favor "Ella extendió la mano y la aplanó en su cálido pecho. Se calmaba simplemente tocando cualquier parte de su cuerpo.- "¿Cómo sabes su nombre? "

-"¿El de Danzo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-"Tuve que revisar todos los archivos cuando me asignaron al equipo especial. Es un fugitivo, uno de los muchos que planeamos cazar y capturar. Revise los archivos de los humanos que poseyeron a los regalos después de que me contaras tu historia. El equipo especial no pone los nombres de las víctimas en los archivos, pero me distes suficientes pistas como para dar con él. Por eso también sé lo que pasó con Shikamaru y Temari. El equipo se mantiene al tanto sobre todos los casos sin cerrar. La enfermera humana tuvo ayuda externa y seguimos rastreando algunos socios de Mercile ".

-"Shikamaru no sufrió daños permanentemente por la droga. Le veo siempre con Temari y nunca le ha hecho daño." Eso le hizo sentir esperanzas por Izuna. -"Su amor es hermoso."

Sasuke miró el reloj.- "Tenemos que irnos, amor. El helicóptero saldrá pronto. "

-"Está bien."

-"Todo va estar bien."

Eso esperaba.

...


	40. C38 * Rencuentro con Shisui

...

Era lo peor que le podía pasar. Cuando llegaron a la zona donde les esperaba el helicóptero ella vio al miembro del equipo humano hablando con otro, deseo que se abriera un agujero bajo sus pies y desaparecer en él. Shisui volvió la cabeza y su sonrisa le confirmo que le había reconocido.

No, ella rogó en silencio y bajó la mirada. Que no intente hablar conmigo. ¡Por favor!

Miró hacia el suelo, a sus manos e incluso a su camisa. Sasuke había ido a hablar con el piloto, dejándola sola. Unas botas militares se acercaron y se detuvieron a un metro de ella. Sabía que era Shisui. El corazón se le aceleró.

-"¿Sakura? ¡Wow! Te ves fantástica. Bueno, excepto por la contusión en la cara. "

Tenía que mirar hacia arriba, pero temía hacerlo. El nudo en su garganta se sentía grande, pero tenía que hablar o de lo contrario él probablemente sentiría lástima por lo que le había pasado. Era importante para ella demostrarle que no era la mujer frágil y aterrorizada que había salvado anteriormente. Su mirada se levantó para mirar hacia un rostro que habría preferido no volver a ver.

-"Hola, Shisui."

-"¿Te acuerdas de mi nombre?" sus mejillas enrojecieron. -"Eso significa mucho para mí. Nosotros siempre esperamos que sea una vía de doble sentido, pero para ustedes es demasiado traumatico. Somos como un borrón en sus recuerdos ".

-"No entiendo."

-"Ya sabes, todas las especies que liberamos son un triunfo para nosotros. Devolverle su vida a alguien es lo que hace que merezca la pena enfrentarse a todas las cosas malas en este trabajo. Los recordamos a todos, pero no estamos seguros de si los rescatados nos recuerdan ".

Ella deseaba poder olvidarlo, al menos la parte horrible de esa noche.- "También los recordamos ."

Su mirada la recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies.- "De verdad te ves bien." Se sonrojó más.- "No lo digo en la forma en que ha sonado. Sólo quería decir que ahora estás sana. Has cogido un poco de peso. No estoy diciendo que estás gorda o algo así. "dijo rápidamente.- "Maldición. Mis hermanas me patearían el trasero. Pondré mi pie en mi boca. Sólo digo que te ves bien y saludable. Perfecta. Si. Bueno, he terminado. Ahora sacare mi pie de la boca ".

Ella casi se rió. Parecía que él estaba más nervioso que ella y eso hizo que se relajara un poco. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.- "No me ofendes. Sé lo que quieres decir. Es increíble lo que un poco de comida y unos baños hacen con tu aspecto".

-"Si. Estabas muy delgada. "Él se puso serio. -"¿Estás bien? Es decir, aparte de lo que te ha pasado. Todos sabemos que los mercenarios querían agarrarte. ¿Eres feliz en el Homeland y te cuidan bien? "

-"Lo soy y lo hacen." Ella tragó-. "Um, hay algo que tengo que decirte."

Él cambió de postura.- "Por supuesto. Dime ".

Se tomó unos segundos para reunir el valor, pero lo hizo. -"Siento mucho lo, um, ya sabes ..." lo intentó, pero no pudo decir todas las palabras. -"Por lo que hice o intenté hacer aquella noche ..." por hacer el ridículo cuando casi te suplique que tuvieras relaciones sexuales conmigo, por pensar que serías un mejor maestro y que me protegerías del viejo.

Él se sonrojó de nuevo y miró al suelo antes de encontrarse con su mirada.- "No sé de qué me estás hablando. No tienes nada que lamentar. "aunque su mirada decía lo contrario. -"Nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera sé a que te refieres. "

Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse, pero las parpadeó rápidamente. Él estaba siendo muy amable con ella. Puede que las pesadillas no se detuvieran por disculparse. Pero por lo menos recobraría su dignidad.- "No sabía lo que hacía, pero ahora sí. Gracias por lo que hiciste esa noche y por protegerme de mi propia ignorancia. Podrías haberte aprovechado pero no lo hiciste ".

Levantó la mano y le tocó el brazo lentamente, observándola cuidadosamente primero para asegurarse de que la asustaba. Sus cálidos dedos apretaron suavemente su brazo.

-"Hey, no te preocupes. Fue un error honesto después de todo lo que te había pasado y no tienes que disculparte por nada. "Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Nunca. ¿De acuerdo? Me alegro de que te sacáramos de allí y lamento haberte clavado esa aguja. Me sentí mal por eso ".

-"No tenías elección. Me asusté. Era lo que tenias que hacer ".

-"Gracias."

-"Aparta la mano de ella," gruñó Sasuke.

Sakura se giró y apenas pudo bloquear su camino cuando intentó arremeter contra Shisui. Temía que él acabara chocando contra ella en sus prisas por atacar al otro hombre. Su rostro estaba tenso por la furia. Si el tono aterrador de su voz no era indicio suficiente de su intención, sus colmillos lo eran.

-"¡Alto!"

-"Él te estaba tocando." Sasuke ni siquiera la miró, en cambio, continuó mirando al miembro del equipo.- "No hagas eso", advirtió, ya no hablaba con ella. -"Te arrancare la mano y te la daré de comer."

Sakura empujó suavemente su pecho, tratando de que diera un paso atrás.-"¡Sasuke! ¡Basta! "

La miró entonces.- "Él no tiene permitido tocarte. ¡Lo hizo! "

-"Este es el hombre que me protegió de las balas de los francotiradores la noche que me liberaron."

Sasuke alzó la cabeza y le gruñó a la vez que trataba de alcanzar a su objetivo de nuevo. Sakura consiguió ser arrastrada y se podría haber caído si no hubiera estado agarrada a él con tanta fuerza. Él se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría liberarse de su agarre sin lastimarla. Ella sabía que Sasuke recordaba su vergonzosa historia de esa noche con Shisui y parecía decidido a golpear al miembro del equipo humano.

-"Sasuke" Ella usó su voz más severa.

-"¿Qué?" Gruñó, y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Cálmate." Su tono se suavizó.- "Sólo estábamos hablando hasta que nos has interrumpido bruscamente. Me estaba disculpando por confundir sus intenciones y él sólo me estaba diciendo que no debía sentirme culpable. Sólo me estaba consolando. No es lo que estás pensando. "

Sasuke parpadeó y algo de su ira se desvaneció.- "No debería tocarte."

Sus manos aflojaron su agarre sobre él. -"No había nada inapropiado en ello."

La estudió cuidadosamente.- "Está bien. El helicóptero se está preparando para el despegue. "dio una mirada de advertencia a Shisui- "Voy a estar ahí." Hizo una pausa. -"Pero estaré observando. No la toques otra vez." alzó las manos para agarrar sus muñecas y suavemente tiró de ellas.

Ella lo soltó y él se dio la vuelta, caminó unos tres metros, se volvió y cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho mientras miraba a Shisui. Iba a observarles en serio. Vaciló antes de girar. Shisui había palidecido considerablemente durante el enfrentamiento y se había retirado lo suficiente como para poner una gran cantidad de espacio entre ellos.

-"Él es muy protector." hablo en voz baja Sakura. -"Gracias."

-"No hay problema. Tal vez debería tomar el próximo vuelo. "Dio un paso atrás y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Sasuke. -"Iba a regresar al Homeland en el helicóptero con mi unidad, pero ahora no me suena bien. Estoy seguro de que hay coches de alquiler en la ciudad ".

-"Está bien. No deberías tener este problema. "Ella miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con los enojados ojos de Sasuke. -"Basta. Dile que puede regresar en el helicóptero ".

Vaciló, pero luego se encogió de hombros.- "Está bien. Pero te sientas al otro lado y no te acercas a ella. "

-"Seguro, Sasuke." Shisui pasó corriendo.- "Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo, Sakura."

Sakura observó al miembro del equipo daba un gran rodeo para escabullirse de la especie enfurecida. No estaba segura de si debía estar irritada o halagada porque Sasuke fuera tan protector. Le había distraído de su vergüenza con Shisui. Sasuke descruzó sus brazos y se acercó a ella.

-"Vamos. Metí las maletas que los oficiales recuperaron de la cabaña en el helicóptero. Están listos para irnos ".

-"¿Estás bien?"

Él parpadeó.

-"¿Sasuke? Era un toque inocente ".

-"No me gusta que alguien te toque."

Él es un hombre. Un macho, se corrigió. Las especies no eran exactamente como los hombres normales. Ino le había dicho que las especies podían ser muy posesivos y ahora lo comprendía. Sasuke habría atacado a Shisui si no se hubiera puesto en su camino.

-"Entiendo. Tratare de recordarlo para que no haya una próxima vez. No es como si muchos hombres estuvieran a mi alrededor ".

Otro miembro del equipo se reunió con ellos. Sakura le reconoció y sonrió. Era Deidara.

...


	41. C39 * Quiero estar a tu lado

...

Deidara le sonrió Sakura mientras estrechaba el hombro de Sasuke.- "Me alegro de que sigas vivo, amigo. He oído que pateaste algunos culos. Apuesto a que no me odias ahora tanto por todas esas horas de practica con las pistola. "

La actitud de Sasuke cambio y sonrió.-"No. Todavía me molestan todas esas horas que me gritaste, pero sé que las necesitaba. "Él alargó un brazo, lo envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo contra su costado.- "Esta es Sakura."

Deidara miró a ambos.- "Nos conocemos. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sakura. "Se puso las manos en las caderas.- "Yo estaba allí cuando fuiste liberada. ¿Estás listo para volver, Sasuke? El equipo te echa de menos. Sé que dijiste que volverías a finales de la próxima semana pero no nos vendría mal que regresaras ahora.".

Sakura oyó las palabras y el dolor pinchó su corazón. ¿Va a volver de nuevo con el equipo especial? Su mirada se movió al rostro de Sasuke, pero él seguía sonriendo a su amigo. Dile que no, le insto en silencio. No podía perderlo. Él vivía fuera del Homeland cuando trabajaba con el grupo humano. Eso significaba que no volvería a verlo o que lo haría muy raramente.

-"Le prometí a Naruto que pararía un algún tiempo en el Homeland." Sasuke se encogió de hombros. -"Él piensa que necesitamos conectar con nuestro pueblo. Ha sido bueno conocer y vivir con mi gente".

Más dolor atravesó su corazón. No la había mencionado en absoluto. ¿Significaba eso que no era importante para él? Miró al suelo, por si acaso él la miraba, ella no quería que él viera cómo le dolían sus palabras.

-"Bueno, te echamos de menos." Deidara lo soltó y dio un paso atrás.- "Tenemos unos juguetes nuevos que te gustaran seguro que no pasas mucho tiempo en acción. "

-"En el Homeland las cosas van a un ritmo más lento."

Deidara se echó a reír.- "He oído que te ponen a patrullar en el interior. Seguro que eso es bastante aburrido. Las especies no causan demasiados problemas. Ellos deberían asignarte a las puertas, allí hay más acción. "

-"Shikamaru decidió que apreciaría el no tener que lidiar con los humanos después de vivir entre ellos."

-"Sí, somos unos molestos hijos de puta, ¿no es así?" Deidara se rió le palmeó el hombro de nuevo y Sakura miró a Sasuke.- "Vuelve pronto. Hemos hecho algunas mejoras en la vivienda y pienso que realmente te encantaran los nuevos alojamientos. Hemos agrandado los dormitorios y los baños. A mi me gustan y se ven muy bien. Fugaku incluso añadió televisores de pantalla grande y una nevera, por lo que no tienes que ir hasta la cocina para conseguir tu soda ".

-"Eso suena bien."

Muy bonito, concluyó. Le molestaba que su relación terminara antes de que hubiera empezado realmente. Ellos tenían sexo. ¿No significaba eso algo para Sasuke? Tenía un compromiso con ella, pero puede que él no lo viera de esa manera. Le rompería el corazón si se iba.

-"Fugaku se sintió mal porque Hinata tuviera que vivir en esos cuartos. Tú sabes que su hija está acoplada a una especie. "Deidara miró hacia otro lado y saludó a alguien.- "Es hora de irse. Carga y llámame mañana para decirme cuándo vas a volver. Aunque espero que vuelvas pronto, tu reemplazo me vuelve loco. Gracias a Dios que sólo es temporal. Él gruñe con demasiada frecuencia y no entiende que estoy pateando su culo por su propio bien ".

-"¿Felino? Ellos no aceptan bien las ordenes ".

-"Nop. Es canino. "Deidara se alejó.

-"Vamos." Sasuke tiró de su cintura.

Ella se fue con él de buena gana, pero con su mente siguió dando vueltas al asunto más importante. ¿Qué pasaría si volvía a trabajar para el equipo?¿dejarían de verse? ¿Le pediría que fuera a vivir con él lejos del Homeland? El concepto le dejó una sensación fría en el interior. No había manera de que pudiera vivir rodeada de humanos y sentirse segura después de todo lo que le había pasado. Confiaba en los hombres, pero ¿Podría Sasuke relajarse alguna vez con los hombres con los que trabajaba? realmente lo dudaba, uno de ellos había traicionado a la oficina nacional de estadística.

Sasuke la dejaría sola dentro de sus aposentos mientras estuviera trabajando. El temor se apoderó de ella al considerar que los miembros del equipo tendrían acceso a ella. Podrían ser similares a los guardias que una vez la atormentaron. Sasuke mataría a cualquiera si eso ocurría. Ni siquiera le había gustado que Shisui tocara su brazo. Se pondría como loco si alguien se le acercaba para tener relaciones sexuales.

No tendría a las otras mujeres para hacerle compañía o para protegerla o para asegurarse de que nadie la molestaba. Por mucho que a veces le molestara, las mujeres también eran reconfortantes. Ya no tendría acceso a sus amigas. No volvería de nuevo a la Reserva para quedarse en una cabaña con Sasuke. Su inquietud aumentó. No había manera posible de que pudiese dejar las tierras de la ONE.

El helicóptero era muy ruidoso y le asustaba un poco cuando Sasuke la cogió en sus brazos y saltó dentro. Parte del equipo ya estaba sentado, pero se mantuvieron a un lado. Sasuke la llevó adentro, tuvieron que agachar la cabeza y la dejó en un asiento. Ella le permitió ponerle el cinturón y después él se sentó a su lado, quedaron cadera contra cadera y muslo contra muslo. Pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo contra él.

Se sentía segura entre sus brazos. Sasuke siempre conseguía aplacar sus miedos. Tendrían que hablar de lo que pensaba hacer con el equipo, pero no podían hacerlo en el helicóptero. Tendría que esperar hasta que estuvieran a solas. Sabia que este iba a ser el viaje más largo de su vida. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en Sasuke, aferrándose a él, temiendo que su tiempo juntos estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Amo a Sasuke y perderlo me va a destrozar, admitió en silencio, a la vez que luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Sasuke sabía que algo iba mal. Aun podía sentir los dedos de Sakura clavándose en su brazo mientras hablaba con Deidara. Él la abrazó con más fuerza cuando ella se volvió hacia él. Sabia que volar le aterrorizaba, podía entenderlo porque a él tampoco le gustaba, aunque se había adaptado porque el equipo solía volar continuamente.

Sus amigos del equipo parecían amenazantes, pero no le harían daño a Sakura. La parte razonable de su mente sabía eso, pero su instinto protector le estaba pateando en el culo. Los hombres estaban demasiado cerca y el olor de su miedo le estaba volviendo un poco loco. Resistió el impulso de gruñir, pero no apartó su mirada de ellos. Algunos le sonrieron para asegurarle que no representaban ningún peligro para Sakura. Se obligó a devolverles la sonrisa, pero mantuvo los labios pegados para ocultar sus colmillos afilados. No era culpa suya que ella tuviera miedo de los hombres.

No le había gustado que Shisui la tocara, pero creía que había sido inocentemente. Por supuesto que le había llevado algo de tiempo controlar su ira. Su compañero de equipo era tranquilo y hablaba bien de las mujeres. A menudo hablaba de todas sus hermanas. Sasuke había visto cientos de fotos de ellas, el varón estaba orgulloso de su familia. Shisui no era una amenaza para Sakura.

Aspiró, la dulzura de su miedo se había diluido un poco. Deidara captó su atención, ellos esperaban que regresara con el equipo. Eso significaría dejar a la mujer que sostenía. Ellos no se conocían mucho, pero simplemente no podía imaginarse alejándose de ella. Habían acordado tener sexo y ella sólo le quería a él, pero no estaba seguro de por cuánto tiempo. Él odiaría perder su puesto en el equipo y que después le dijera que se perdiera. Sentía emociones profundas por ella y con el paso del tiempo se iban fortaleciendo. Tenían que hablar.

Pero primero, tenía que reunirse con Itachi y los otros machos de las especies. Danzo seguía siendo una amenaza para Sakura. No podía consentir que siguiera conspirando para dañar a las especies y que ese hijo de puta volviera a intentar recuperarla.

Ella estaría más segura en el interior del edificio de mujeres mientras asistía a esas reuniones. Estaba situado casi en el centro del Homeland y se habían corregido los defectos en el diseño del edificio después del anterior ataque. También exigiría que se le asignara un equipo de mujeres para protegerla durante todo el día. Aunque no quería dejar a Sakura, necesitaba hacer esto. Quería poder opinar sobre las medidas que se debían adoptar para mantenerla a salvo.

Podía ser más útil si regresaba con el equipo humano para eliminar la amenaza. Incluso tendría que dejar de lado sus planes de ir tras el miembro del equipo que había dado a los mercenarios su ubicación para ayudarles a llegar hasta la hembra regalo. Ese hombre iba a morir por su traición y por poner en peligro a Sakura. Tendrían que trabajar en su relación cuando pasara el peligro. Sólo esperaba que después ella quisiera que formara parte de su vida. Alejarse de Sakura iba a ser muy difícil. Le dolía en el alma la idea de decirle adiós. Hasta ahora habían estado muy poco tiempo juntos, pero esperaba que se convirtiera en una relación permanente.

Compañeros. Esa palabra hacia cosas extrañas a su corazón. Sus latidos eran bastante irregulares y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería que fuera suya para siempre. Dormirían juntos todas las noches y se despertaba con ella en sus brazos. Ninguna incertidumbre estuvo presente mientras registraba sus sentimientos. Quería quedarse con ella. Ellos se acercarían mucho más y él experimentaría la felicidad que Naruto había descubierto con Hinata.

Sakura se acurrucó más contra su pecho y él ajustó su cuerpo para que estuviera más cómoda. Ella se sentía bien en sus brazos y encajaba perfectamente en ellos. Estaba donde debía estar. Él sonrió y observo a los hombres para ver si existía alguna señal de amenaza.

Deidara le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo, pero Sasuke reconoció el deseo reflejado en los ojos del hombre. Él había sentido lo mismo cuando había visto a Naruto con Hinata. Él deseaba tener una relación profunda con una mujer. Naruto había tenido la suerte de encontrar eso y ahora él la tenía a ella. Él no iba a apartarla nunca más por miedo a hacerle daño a consecuencia de los abusos que había sufrido. No iba a permitir que su pasado arruinara la oportunidad de tener un futuro con ella.

Tendría que hablar con Yahiko, Shikamaru y Itachi sobre los arreglos de una vivienda si Sakura aceptaba ser su compañera. No podían vivir en los dormitorios. Iban a necesitar su propio espacio. Tal vez le asignaran una casa junto a Naruto y Hinata. Realmente le gustaba la idea. Le daría a Sakura una amiga cercana y sería más seguro para ellas si él y su mejor amigo se encontraban en las proximidades para custodiar a sus compañeras.

Se agarró a ese concepto con el paso de los kilómetros. Hinata y Sakura eran suaves, bondadosas y se llevarían bien. Le acarició la espalda con la mano y disfruto del simple hecho de tocarla. No se cansaba de la maravillosa sensación de tenerla tan cerca. Sólo deseaba que estuvieran solos. Un beso estaría mejor ... o liberarla de su ropa. La necesidad de inspeccionar cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba profundamente arraigada, sólo tenia que asegurarse de que no le hacia daño. Le encantaría besar cada moretón o rasguño que descubriera mientras le hacia el amor.

Su polla se llenó de sangre y se movió en el asiento para cerrar las piernas y atrapar su erección entre ellas. Su pantalón de chándal no ocultaría la reacción de su cuerpo y encima no llevaba ropa interior. Ahora lamentaba no haberse tomado el tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa mientras que los demás estaban en el centro médico.

Tenia que cazar a Danzo rápidamente para eliminar la amenaza sobre Sakura. No tenia otra opción. Mientras el hombre siguiera vivo y en libertad, él usaría sus vastos recursos para mantener el envío de mercenarios tras ella y pagaría a los médicos de Mercile para que siguieran creando drogas con la intención de dañar a su gente.

También porque deseaba destruir al macho que la había perjudicado. Él gruñó bajo en su garganta, era incapaz de contener su ira. Sakura debió sentir la vibración que causó en su pecho, porque su cabeza se levantó y sus hermosos ojos verdes le miraron preocupados.

Él le sonrió, para asegurarle que estaba bien. Le acarició la espalda y arqueó su espalda un poco para indicarle que debían descansar mientras volaban. No podían hablar. El ruido era demasiado fuerte para hacerlo sin auriculares, aparte de que todo el equipo oiría cada palabra a través de aquellos.

Ella entendió su mensaje silencioso y se relajó contra él. Sasuke cerró los ojos, era feliz con el simple hecho de poder abrazarla mientras hacía planes. Una vez que se asegurase de que estaba segura, podría pedirle que fuera su compañera. Si decía que no... sólo tendría que convencerla de lo contrario. Usaría la seducción si era necesario para conseguir que aceptara. Esos malditos vídeos que le habían obligado a ver mientras robaban su semen le habían enseñado a dar placer a una mujer.

De una forma u otra, la convencería para que se quedara con él. Para siempre.

...


	42. C40 * Sasuke es mío

...

Sakura observó a Sasuke con temor cuando se inclinó y besó su frente. Él se marchaba para asistir a una reunión y ella se quedaba en el edificio de mujeres. Aunque no parecía feliz, tampoco mostraba arrepentimiento.

-"Aquí estarás a salvo. Estás en casa. "Ella quería que se quedara, pero se mantuvo en silencio.-"Las mujeres van a protegerte."

-"Estoy a salvo en el Homeland." No estaba segura de por qué dos mujeres habían sacado dos sillas de sus respectivos apartamentos para sentarse en el pasillo y vigilar su puerta.

-"Lo estás." Se enderezó. -"Pero me sentiré mejor sabiendo que están ahí."

-"Seguridad no permite que cualquiera entre en el edificio. Hay cerraduras en las puertas, las ventanas son a prueba de balas y nadie puede acercarse sin que los vean las cámaras. Los oficiales detendría a todos los que no estén autorizados antes de que se acercaran al edificio ".

Dudó. -"Algunas de las mujeres tienen visitantes masculinos."

-"No pudieron entrar a menos que alguien les ayudara a cruzar las puertas. ¿Crees que alguno de los machos de las especies representa un peligro para mí? "

-"Yo no he dicho eso."

-"¿Hay algo que yo no sé?"

-"No."

Se miraron el uno al otro. Sakura de pronto deslizo las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus bíceps. Ella se acercó más y tuvo que levantar la barbilla. Era muy alto, algo que tendía a olvidar cuando estaban sentados. Cuando estaba en su regazo, sus rostros quedaban a la misma altura.

-"Sasuke, estás siendo sobreprotector. Lo entiendo. Antes casi mueres por protegerme. Te lo agradezco, pero no estoy en peligro. Esta es mi casa ".

Sasuke bajó la cabeza para acercarlos y sus manos agarraron sus caderas. "Hazlo por mí". La tensión se disipó cuando le sonrío, claramente divertido.

-"Hay un montón de cosas que haría por ti Sasuke." era divertido burlarse de él. -"O en su caso. ¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres? "

Se puso un poco descarada y deslizo su mirada lentamente por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en la delantera de sus pantalones. No se perdió como su polla creció notablemente bajo su mirada. La deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Un suave gruñido le hizo mirar hacia arriba. La diversión en los ojos de Sasuke había desaparecido y ahora la miraba con pasión. Su agarre sobre ella se tensó y él bajó la cabeza más.

-"Lo estás haciendo a propósito."

-"No quiero que te vayas." Podría parecer necesitada por admitirlo, pero era la verdad.

-"Sigue mirándome ahí y no me iré." De repente la soltó y sólo dio un paso atrás, aunque fue suficiente para romper el contacto físico. -"Tengo que irme. Ellos me están esperando ".

-"¿Itachi y los demás?"

-"Sí. Todavía tengo que presentar el informe. Tengo que hacer esto ".

-"¿Puedo ir contigo? Puede ser que tengan que hacerme algunas preguntas ".

Ella haría cualquier cosa para no quedarse atrás, le preocupaba que él no regresara. Asistir a una reunión llena de hombres no sonaba divertido, pero al menos estaría a su lado. Tenía un mal presentimiento, el término "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" podría aplicarse a Sasuke.

De pronto se puso de rodillas. -"Ven aquí". Abrió sus brazos.

Ella rápidamente cerró la distancia. Le gustó que él la abrazara con fuerza, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y enterró la cara en su cuello. Sasuke era tan grande y tan fuerte. -"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura? Cuéntame".

Ella vaciló. A los hombres no le gustaban las mujeres pegajosas. Los libros románticos que había leído le habían enseñado eso y era exactamente lo que sentía. Ella no quería que se fuera, tenía miedo de que lo que habían empezado iba a terminar y no quería volver a su solitaria vida.

-"¿Sakura?" la estrechó con más fuerza, no era exactamente una advertencia, pero el mensaje era claro. Él no la soltaría hasta que tuviera respuestas.

-"No quiero perderte", le espetó.

Una de sus manos se deslizó desde su cintura hasta su culo y agarró una mejilla. Él la apretó.- "¿Por eso me estás retrasando deliberadamente?"

Ella amaba esa mano en su trasero, pero la quería en otro lugar. -"Sí. Todo es tan nuevo para mí. ¿Y si no vuelves? "

Él la abrazó y hundió la cara en su cuello, acariciándola con la nariz. Aspiró su olor, su pecho vibró contra el suyo cuando él suavemente emitió un sonido atractivo. -"No podrías mantenerme fuera de tu cama aunque lo intentaras, amor. Estoy de rodillas por ti. ¿Crees que cualquiera puede hacerme caer a sus pies?"

-"Sólo intentas parecer menos amenazante."

Él se rió entre dientes y sus labios jugaron con el lóbulo de su oreja antes de deslizar su cálida lengua por el mismo lugar. Los dedos de Sakura se deslizaron en su cabello, para mantenerlo allí. Él apretó su culo de nuevo, pero deslizó la mano de nuevo a su cintura. Fue decepcionante.

-"Es cierto, pero no es la única razón. Quiero que sepas que si me dejas me lastimarías profundamente ".

Ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. Su honestidad rebosaba en ellos mientras los estudiaba.- "¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Tú sólo me quieres a mí, ¿no?"

-"Sí".

-"¿A nadie más?"

-"No. Nunca."

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. -"Yo siento lo mismo. Eres todo lo que quiero. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero ahora me esperan en la oficina de Itachi. No quieres que me grite, ¿verdad? "Su tono se volvió burlón.- "Ese hombre es temible cuando está enojado."

-"Lo es." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Está bien. Seré buena y no te retrasaré más. Sólo vuelve pronto ".

Él se puso serio. -"No sé cuánto tiempo me llevara. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas ".

-"¿Horas?"

Dudó.- "Quizás días. No estoy seguro. Volveré y hablaremos. "

-"Está bien." No tenía otra opción y le había prometido que iba a volver. Eso era lo único que podía obtener de él... por ahora.- "Te echare de menos." Admitirlo ponía su orgullo en juego, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

-"Yo también te echaré de menos." Miró sus pechos. -"Mucho."

Ella se echó a reír. -"Entonces vuelve pronto conmigo."

Llamaron a la puerta. -"¿Sasuke? Seguridad acaba de llamar para preguntar donde estás. "era Karin, su irritación era muy clara. -"Deja de jugar con la regalo y mueve el culo."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Sakura apretó los dientes. Se miraron y ella habló primero.

-"Esta mujer es una puta", susurró.

-"Escuché eso. Muévete, Sasuke ".

Se puso de pie y la soltó. Una mirada a su cuerpo le hizo maldecir suavemente. Sakura siguió su mirada y sonrió. Él había pasado de estar semi-erecto a una erección en toda regla. No había forma de ocultar el estado de su cuerpo.

Se volvió, se acercó a su fregadero y abrió el agua. Sakura le observó fascinada mientras él se mojaba las manos y después frotaba su cuello.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. -"Intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sea llevarte a la cama."

Cerró los ojos, volvió a mojar su cuello y finalmente cerró el grifo. Su pene ya no estaba duro cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia ella.- "Quédate aquí. Volveré en cuanto todo esté arreglado."

-"Está bien."

Odiaba verlo partir, pero se quedó quieta hasta que salió de su apartamento. Karin entró cuando trató de cerrar la puerta. Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente, pero luego siguió caminando cuando la felina sonrió después de mirar su entrepierna.

-"¿No es lindo?" Karin cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

-"No te acerques a él. Es mío. "Sakura la fulminó.

-"Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. Hemos oído lo que te pasó. "Karin se quedó donde estaba.- "Casi te perdemos por culpa de esos humanos."

-"Siento si te decepciona que no fuera así."

La sonrisa de la otra mujer desapareció y luego le frunció el ceño.- "No soy tan mala como piensas. No me desagradas y me alegro de que estés a salvo. "

-"Yo no te gusto y crees que soy débil. "Era inútil pretender lo contrario. Sakura decía lo que pensaba. -"Probablemente tu vida sera más fácil si me hubieran secuestrado."

-"Eso no es cierto. Ayame y Natsu habrían llorado y necesitarían más cuidados si te hubiésemos perdido. "Karin suspiró ruidosamente y se alejó de la puerta.- "En realidad me gustas. Te enfrentaste a mi sin asustarte. Realmente me preocupe por ti cuando llegaron los informes del ataque. He venido a ver si querías hablar con alguien o si simplemente no querías estar sola ".

Le sorprendió la confesión, Sakura dio un paso hacia ella. -"Gracias."

-"Creo que mejor me voy." Karin giró y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

-"¿Karin?"

Miró hacia atrás y la abrió. -"¿Qué?"

-"Me gustaría que te quedaras."

Karin cerró la puerta y se volvió de nuevo hacia Sakura.-"Está bien. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo estoy hambrienta. Acabo de salir de mi turno. Abajo han hecho pizzas. ¿Quieres que llame a cocina y les pida que suban un par de ellas? "

-"Eso suena bien. Me encanta la pizza ".

-"Con carne, ¿no?" Karin hizo una mueca.- "Hicieron varias pizzas solo de queso. ¿Por qué harían eso? "

-"No lo sé." Sakura sonrió.-"Es extraño, ¿verdad?"

-"No somos vegetarianas. Somos carnívoras. ¿Puedes imaginarte que les dieran manzanas a un león o a un lobo para cenar? Ellos mostrarían su dedo corazón por el insulto ".

-"Es cierto." Sakura se relajó y disfrutó de este nuevo lado de la mujer generalmente espinosa. Ella esta vez no señaló que era especies de primates. -"Me encanta la carne en pizza."

Karin levantó el teléfono. -"Entonces vamos a comer algo. Mientras puedes darme todos los detalles de lo que te pasó ".

Sakura asintió, contenta de no estar sola.

...


	43. C41 * Sakura es mío

...

Sasuke se dio una ducha rápida en su apartamento y se puso el uniforme de la ONE para la reunión. Llegó casi una hora tarde. Shikamaru, Yahiko, Itachi y Neji estaban comiendo pizza cuando él entró.

-"Ahí está." Itachi arqueó una ceja. -"Por fin".

-"Me di una ducha y me cambié." Se encogió de hombros Sasuke.- "les pido disculpas".

-"Nosotros decidimos comer." Shikamaru señalo la comida.- "¿Quieres un poco? Temari hizo unas cuantas más para compartir. "Él sonrió a Itachi. "También quiere que agreguemos dos hornos adicionales a la cocina principal del edificio de mujeres. Ellas prefieren cocinar a comer en la cafetería ".

-"¿No tienen suficiente con cuatro? Aparte de los que tienen dentro de sus apartamentos." Yahiko frunció el ceño.

-"A las mujeres les gusta cocinar juntas. Es una buena forma de relacionarse. "Shikamaru miró a su alrededor.- "Ella los quiere. Deja que los tengan. "Él le estrechó la mirada a Itachi. -"No digas que no. Decepcionarías y harías infeliz a mi Temari. Y si eso pasa llamara a Izumi y tu compañera también será infeliz ".

Itachi se rió entre dientes. -"Mi compañera es sexy cuando está enfadada, pero las hembras pueden tener los hornos. No es mucho pedir. "Cogió una pluma y escribió en un papel.- "Anotado. Será atendido ".

Yahiko asintió. -"Dos hornos es mucho más barato que el equipo de gimnasio que acabamos de pedir para el edificio de los hombres."

-"Nosotros tendemos a romperlas fácilmente." Neji puso unos pedazos de pizza en un plato de papel y se lo pasó a Sasuke. -"Siéntate. Te voy a conseguir un refresco de la nevera de la Itachi ".

Sasuke se sentó a la gran mesa cuadrada. La actitud relajada en la habitación era bienvenida. Había esperado cólera después de hacerlos esperar. Sólo le había dado un bocado cuando comenzó oficialmente la reunión.

-"Ino llamó para informarnos detalladamente de lo que sucedió en la cabaña," le informó Itachi . -"Estuvimos hablando mientras estaba en el centro Medico. ¿Qué ocurrió en el bosque después de que la dejaras? "

-"¿Ino está bien?"

Shikamaru asintió. -"No le gusta la idea de tener que estar en el centro medico durante unos días, pero el doctor Sarutobi insistió en darle los medicamentos curativos. Eso disminuirá la posibilidad de que la herida le deje una cicatriz. Necesitan mantener un ojo sobre ella, mientras que está con ellos. Los hombres no son los únicos que se vuelven agresivos. Casi me alegro de que este allí en vez de aquí. No me gustaría ser su enfermero ".

Neji se rió y le dio un refresco a Sasuke antes de sentarse en el sofá.- "Mejor ellos que nosotros. Ella es una mujer maravillosa, pero me siento mal por Asuma. Ino le hará sentirse miserable sólo para divertirse ".

Shikamaru se echó a reír. -"No quería acercarse a la compañera de uno de los nuestros después de lo que le pasó."

-"¿Qué le pasó?" Sasuke miró a su alrededor.

-"¿Te gustaría que otro hombre estuviera alrededor de tu mujer después de que le dejases claro que la quieres demasiado?"

No me digas más.- "Entendido." Sasuke abrió la soda y dio un sorbo.-"Seguí a los humanos después de dejar la cabaña. Ellos treparon hasta la habitación de arriba y se llevaron a Sakura. Le quite las armas y los arrestamos. "

Neji resopló. -"El ser humano al que atacaste todavía está en cirugía. Los médicos no pudieron salvar uno de sus huevos. Se lo rompiste "

Sasuke recordaba a ese mercenario, pero no sentía remordimientos. Él no dijo nada.

-"Me sorprende que todavía estén vivos." Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.- "Yo los habría matado."

-"Sakura no quería irse." No quería mentir. -"Y ya había visto suficiente violencia. Quería matarlos, pero no estaba dispuesto hacerlo delante de ella. "

-"Estamos contentos de que sigan vivos." Itachi se inclinó hacia delante.- "Ellos saben cómo localizar a Danzo. Fugaku está interrogando a los que capturamos y fácilmente le dijeron que Danzo está en Afganistán.".

Neji se rió.- "Seguro que Sai tuvo algo que ver con eso. Entró en las celdas con Fugaku para convencerlos de que debían cooperar. Fugaku es bueno en eso de la intimidación, pero no es tan convincente como un macho enfurecido. Tienden a creer que nos los comemos vivos ".

-"Es cierto." Itachi vaciló.- "También tenemos una pista sobre quién podría estar detrás de la droga dada a Izuna, pero no estaban seguros de cómo Danzo la consiguió exactamente. Sabremos más cuando pillemos al humano ".

La ira llenó a Sasuke.- "No tenemos autoridad para ir a Afganistán."

-"Por suerte para nosotros, conocemos a alguien que ya está ahí." Itachi le sostuvo la mirada.- "Izumi tiene un hermano que trabaja para una empresa de seguridad privada que protege a los trabajadores estadounidenses. Hice una llamada y ya está reuniendo a un equipo. Le llevara un poco de tiempo, pero Rai capturará a Danzo y lo deportara a los Estados Unidos. Nos entregarán a ese bastardo tan pronto como puedan".

-"Quiero estar presente." Sasuke quería matar personalmente al tipo que había abusado de su Sakura.

-"No." Itachi negó con la cabeza. -"Lo necesitamos vivo. Él tiene que decirnos que inyectaron exactamente a Izuna y de dónde sacó la droga ".

-"Él abusó de una mujer de regalo." Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo estar. Él no descansaría hasta que ese hijo de puta ya no fuera una amenaza para Sakura. -"Él envió a los mercenarios a la Reserva. Sera muy peligroso mientras siga con vida. "

-"Sufrirá por sus crímenes, pero la muerte no es la respuesta", gruñó Itachi. -"Calmate. La regalo no es la única víctima a la que ha hecho daño. Varios hombres resultaron heridos cuando ese equipo atacó la Reserva y Izuna sigue estando salvaje. El medicamento no ha desaparecido. Cada hora que pasa le perjudica más. Los médicos y especialistas que están atendiéndole están de acuerdo en eso. Ellos están tratando frenéticamente de identificar la droga, pero hasta ahora no han sido capaces de hacerlo. Ningún tratamiento logra calmarlo y devolverlo a su estado natural".

La idea de que Danzo siguiera con vida le revolvía las tripas. No merecía respirar por lo que le había hecho a Sakura. Él la encerró, la encadenó en ese sótano y la obligó a tener sexo. Cuanto más pensaba en eso, más furioso se ponía.

-"Tranquilo", Neji le ordenó, mirándolo con preocupación. -"Entendemos que la muerte es un castigo demasiado rápido. Ella sufrió infinitamente. ¿Por qué no él debería enfrentarse todos los días al infierno? ¿Entiendes? El hermano de la compañera de Itachi encontrará a Danzo. Podría tardar algunas semanas, ya que es bastante complicado buscar allí, pero lo conseguirá. Conocí a Rai cuando visitó a Itachi. Él es un hombre duro con rasgos depredadores. Encajaría bien con el equipo humano si lo deseara. Te gustaría".

-"No importa si me gustaría o no. Es mi derecho vengar a Sakura ".

Neji arqueó una ceja.-"Ya veo."

-"Ella es mía", gruñó, todavía furioso. -"Él la forzó en el sexo y le hizo daño. La llamaba Basura. "Su rabia creció. -"Le impedía ver el sol y la expuso a humanos viles que le amenazaron con hacerle daño. Yo no quiero que sufra. Quiero que muera y que realmente vaya al infierno".

Neji se levantó lentamente.- "Estás profundamente unido a ella."

-"Sí." Sasuke no iba a negarlo.

-"¿Tan rápido?" Parecía escéptico.

-"No se necesita mucho tiempo", reflexionó Itachi.- "Confía en mí en esto, mi amigo. Pasé un par de horas con Izumi y quedó profundamente incrustada bajo mi piel ".

Yahiko gruñó.- "O unos minutos. Me desperté en un hospital después de ser liberado de Mercile y vi a un ángel inclinada sobre mi cama. En segundos la atrapé bajo mi cuerpo con la intensión de reclamarla. La ame inmediatamente y nunca dejare de amar a Konan. Ella es mi compañera. La atracción fue demasiado fuerte, pero casi la perdí cuando nos volvimos a encontrar porque no me di cuenta que era la misma mujer. "

Sasuke lo miró boquiabierto.

-"Se había teñido el pelo de otro color y yo estaba muy drogado en ese momento. Mis recuerdos sobre ella se vieron afectados. "Yahiko sonrió.- "Sabía que mi atracción era inusualmente fuerte cuando conocí a esa pequeña doctora tan bocazas, pero no las relacione hasta que ella admitió que era ella ".

Sasuke apartó el plato, su apetito había desaparecido.- "Tengo que hacer algo."

-"Hazlo con tu mujer," Itachi le instó suavemente.- "Confía en mí en esto. Esa es la única cura para la rabia que sientes. Ayudale a curarse del daño que le han hecho y muestrale todo lo que se perdió durante su cautiverio ".

Sasuke lo consideró y miró a Neji. -"Fugaku quiere que regrese al equipo. Me necesitan allí, pero Sakura no podría vivir en la sede. No puedo volver al grupo ".

Neji parecía sorprendido.- "Estás dando a entender que ella quiere vivir contigo. ¿Estás hablando de aparearte con ella? ¿Cómo se siente ella al respecto? "

-"Todavía tenemos que hablar de eso." Su pecho se tensó ante la perspectiva de que se negara a aceptarle de forma permanente.- "Ella admitió que sólo me quiere a mi y estamos de acuerdo en no tener sexo con otras personas ".

-"Temari y yo hemos hablamos sobre las mujeres regalos. Las otras mujeres tienden a rechazar el concepto de establecerse con un hombre, "Shikamaru dijo en voz baja. -"Ellas aprendieron a protegerse de la unión con los hombres para evitar ser torturadas emocionalmente cuando eran trasladadas a diferentes machos para los experimentos de reproducción. Pero las regalos son diferentes y pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo solas. Sólo conocieron a sus agresores. Es posible que pueda desee aparearse con un hombre. "Sasuke lo consideró silenciosamente.- "Tú eres el primero que ha estado con una regalo. Ella debe sentir fuertemente atraída por ti".

-"¿Tuviste sexo con ella?" Yahiko arqueó una ceja.

-"No me siento cómodo hablando de esto."

-"Tuvieron relaciones sexuales", anunció Itachi.- "Ino me lo confirmó por teléfono y dice que la experiencia para Sakura fue muy positiva ".

Sasuke odiaba la forma en que todos le sonrieron. -"Basta." Le avergonzaba un poco.

-"Creo que tus temores eran injustificados," bromeó Neji.

-"No voy a hablar de eso."

-"¿Quieres aparearte con ella?" Itachi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Tengo la intención de hablar de eso con Sakura. Quiero. "Él tomó una respiración profunda. -"Necesitaríamos una vivienda familiar. Quiero vivir junto a Naruto y Hinata".

-"De acuerdo." Itachi agarró su pluma.

-"Me gustaría que se redactaran los documentos."

Itachi levantó la mirada de sus notas para mirar a Sasuke.- "Sólo los tenemos para las humanas. Es una cuestión jurídica sobre sus derechos, también sirven para protegerlas y convertirlas oficialmente en especies ".

-"Los compañeros tienen papeles." Sasuke se negaba a dar marcha atrás.- "Quiero que sea oficial si Sakura está de acuerdo. Ella merece saber que hablo en serio. "

-"Podríamos inventar algo", intervino Shikamaru y sonrió a Itachi.- "¿No podemos? Temari tiene nuestros papeles enmarcados en nuestro dormitorio ".

Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa. -"Podríamos hacer eso. Izumi colgó los nuestros en la oficina de nuestra casa. "

-"Le preguntare en cuanto se encuentre fuera de peligro." Sasuke cogió la pizza. Debía comer.

-"¿Por qué esperar?" Yahiko hizo una pausa.- "No puedes hacer nada por el momento y no vas regresar con el equipo porque ella no puede vivir en la sede. Hay demasiados machos humanos y no querrás dejarla desprotegida. No podrás trabajar si te niegas a salir de su apartamento. Tampoco ayudaras a capturar a Danzo. Tu prioridad es Sakura".

-"Ya lo sé." aún quería discutir sobre el futuro de la persona que abusó de Sakura, pero era evidente que el asunto ya estaba resuelto. No se le permitiría matar al hijo de puta. No le gustaba ni un poquito, pero había aprendido a aceptar ordenes.- "Está la cuestión sobre el miembro del equipo que activó mi transmisor de emergencia y dio las coordenadas a los mercenarios para rastrear la ubicación de Sakura. Fugaku prometió que me permitiría acceder a él. "

Los hombres se miraron. Itachi habló primero.- "Fugaku no debería haberlo hecho, pero sabemos quién lo hizo. Fue Azura, el encargado de las comunicaciones en el equipo. Él tenia problemas de dinero después de su divorcio y así fue como llegaron a él. No te está permitido matarlo, pero digamos que no te castigare si tus puños accidentalmente hacen cierto contacto con su cuerpo un par de veces. Tengo una compañera y comprendo que necesites una pequeña venganza. Eso sí, no le dejes lisiado de por vida. Pasará el resto de su vida como un invitado en Fuller. No matamos a nuestros enemigos cuando no tenemos que hacerlo. Somos mejores que ellos. "

Sasuke consideró esas palabras. Tenían sentido pero dormiría mejor por las noches sabiendo que el abusador de Sakura estaba muerto. También tendría que conformarse con la oferta de sólo dañar al miembro del equipo que había arriesgado la vida de Sakura.

Aunque eso no significaba que tuviera que gustarle.

...


	44. C42 * Te amo

...

Sakura acababa de salir de la ducha cuando sonó el timbre. Ella frunció el ceño, envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y entró en el dormitorio. Eran poco más de las once de la noche. ¿Se había olvidado algo Karin? La mujer no sólo se había quedado con ella mientras comían pizza, después hablaron durante horas y fue francamente agradable.

Se apresuró a la sala pero se detuvo junto a la puerta.- "¿Quién es?"

-"Soy yo".

La sorpresa y la emoción le golpeó duro al escuchar esa sexy y profunda voz. Quitó los cerrojos y abrió la puerta a Sasuke. Llevaba su uniforme y se veía un poco cansado.

-"Has vuelto. ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar en el edificio? "

-"Un grupo de las hembras estaban viendo una película en la planta baja. Abrieron la puerta. "Se aclaró la garganta. -"No es un secreto que estamos viéndonos."

Retrocedió.- "Entra."

Dudó.- "Quiero pasar la noche", aclaró. "¿Te parece bien?"

-"Sí." Ella se alegró de que no se hubiera ido por unos días y de no tener que dormir sin él. La experiencia de estar en sus brazos era adictiva y era algo de lo que ya no quería prescindir.- "Siempre."

Él se movió a un lado, levantó una bolsa y entró. Era grande y parecía pesada. Se preguntó qué habría dentro. Dejó caer la cosa dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de él y hecho el cerrojo. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella.

-"Quería haber llegado antes, pero tenia que hacer unos arreglos."

-"¿Qué hay en la bolsa?"

Él cambió de postura, su expresión era ilegible.- "Mis pertenencias."

-"Es más grande que la bolsa que llevaste a la Reserva."

-"Contiene todo lo que tengo. Acabo de tomarlas mi habitación. "

La sensación punzante en su corazón era de pura agonía. Ella se dio media vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que se negaban a ser negadas. Quemaban detrás de sus párpados cerrados, pero algunas corrieron por sus mejillas. Sasuke sólo haría eso si había decidido regresar con el equipo. Dejaría el Homeland al amanecer y no volvería a verlo, excepto cuando regresara de visita.

Tal vez creía que podría ser feliz viéndole de vez en cuando o algunos fines de semana durante los descansos entre las misiones. Las mujeres de las especies querían su espacio, pero ella quería gritar que no era como ellas. La etiqueta de "Mujer regalo" de repente se burlaba de ella. No deseaba esas concesiones especiales y no quería esas distinciones. Sasuke le había escuchado y la trataba como cualquier otra especie.

Cuidado con lo que deseas, se burlo una voz interior.

-"¿Sakura?" Se puso detrás de ella.- "¿Qué está mal? Mírame ".

Ella vaciló y trató de controlar sus emociones.

-"¿Sakura?"

Ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente las lágrimas, volviéndose hacia él. Era el momento de ser totalmente honesta. No tenia nada que perder si ya planeaba irse. Ahora sólo podía ser franca y esperar que reconsiderara su decisión actual.

-"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Pasó algo durante mi ausencia? ¿Esa mujer te molestó? La vi entrar cuando me fui ".

-"Karin fue muy agradable y no hizo nada malo ".

-"¿Qué es?"

-"No quiero que te vayas del Homeland para trabajar con el equipo. Apenas nos veremos. Sé que debería sentirme agradecida de tenerte en mi vida después de pasar tanto tiempo sola, pero quiero más que eso. Te agradezco que me veas como al resto de las mujeres, pero soy diferente. "enderezo los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada. -"Merezco más que un hombre que apenas podrá estar conmigo. Lo quiero todo, Sasuke ". Parecía aturdido. -"Ya sabes, una relación real. Quiero un hombre que vuelva a casa cada día y que pase las noches conmigo. Quiero preparar la cena y acurrucarme contra él en el sofá mientras vemos la televisión. Quiero saberlo todo sobre ti, incluso las cosas que te molestan. No importaran porque estoy dispuesta a aceptarte como eres. No quiero volver a estar sola de nuevo. "

Sus labios se separaron, pero no salió nada.

Se aclaró la garganta.- "Quiero un compromiso real." se sintió un poco mareada al admitirlo, pero fue sólo por los nervios. Lo peor que podía pasar era que él se fuera. -"No sólo alguien que regrese a mi vida cuando haya un hueco en su apretada agenda. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho. Tendrías que quedarte aquí en vez de disfrutar de las emocionantes aventuras que tendrías con el equipo. Es un trabajo muy peligroso. Tú tratas con la clase de hombres que vinieron tras de mí. Ellos son malos y peligrosos. No puede ser bueno para ti. Ahora somos libres y debemos abrazar las cosas buenas que la vida puede ofrecernos. Sé que te gusta tú trabajo, pero también el sexo. Tu equipo no puede darte eso, pero yo sí. "

Sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas.- "Yo no puedo compartir historias de trabajo contigo, ya que no se me permite trabajar al ser un regalo, pero puedo ofrecerte un buen hogar. Puedo ocuparme de las tareas domesticas mientras estás patrullando. A mí me importa lo que te pase y no dudo de que le gustes a tus amigos del equipo, pero lo que siento por ti es más fuerte. Estoy segura de eso ".

-"Sakura ... yo-"

Sus rasgos se suavizaron. Probablemente sentía lástima por ella. Ella se negó a darse por vencida y lo interrumpió. No podía alejarse.

-"Sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero te estoy ofreciendo todo lo que soy. No puedes simplemente ignorarlo, Sasuke. Deberías darnos una oportunidad para ver a dónde nos lleva esto. Creo que podríamos ser felices. Sé que quiero que lo seamos. Ambos estamos dañados, pero también nos une. Hay algo especial entre nosotros, algo fuerte y no es sólo sexo ".

-"Yo-"

-"No me digas que no, al menos, considera lo que te ofrezco. Tienes que quedarte aquí para llegar a conocerme mejor. "Ella suspiró.- " Pero tampoco seré un felpudo. No puedes tener las dos cosas. No puedes dejarme aquí para volver al equipo y esperar que me quede esperándote".

La agarró y la atrajo contra su cuerpo.- "¿Alguna vez permites que un hombre hable?"

Ella se agarró a sus bíceps y deseo poder sentirlos sin esa camiseta.- "No quiero que digas algo que no soportare oír."

Él gruñó suavemente, desengancho un brazo de su cintura y sacó algo del bolsillo de atrás. Levantó una hoja de papel doblada.- "¿Sabes qué es esto? "

-"No. ¿El permiso para volver con el equipo? "Era su mejor conjetura.

Negó con la cabeza y luego la soltó por completo. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Se lamió los labios.- "Es el documento oficial de compañeros. Esta preparado y sólo tenemos que firmarlo. No es como el que une a una especie con una humana porque el mundo de afuera no tiene derechos sobre nosotros, pero nos une oficialmente".

Sus piernas se volvieron de goma y ella terminó de rodillas frente a él.

-"Recogí mis cosas porque ya no tengo ninguna razón para conservar mi apartamento. Quiero estar contigo y tú estás aquí. "Se aclaró la garganta, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.- "Vine a pedirte que seas mi compañera y a decirte que si estás de acuerdo, nos asignaran una vivienda familiar. Podemos tener una casa junto a mi mejor amigo y a su pareja. Ella es agradable y creo que se haran amigas. "Él respiró hondo. -"Te estoy ofreciendo todo, amor. Te quiero conmigo. No quiero aventuras o irme del Homeland. Tú no estarías allí y sólo quiero estar contigo Sakura".

-"Sí." Ella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente, conteniendo las lágrimas otra vez.

-"Ambos estamos dañados." Sasuke sonrió de pronto.- "Pero eso no importa mientras estés a mi lado."

-"Me tienes." Ella le tendió la mano.- "Vamos a firmarlos. ¿Eso es lo único que tenemos que hacer? "

Sonrió.- "También debemos tener mucho sexo para celebrarlo."

Se las arregló para ponerse de pie y dejó caer la toalla. La mirada de Sasuke bajó y se detuvo en sus pechos. El hambre sexual agudizó sus características y su suave gruñido de aprobación la excitó.

-"¿Por qué esperar? Te quiero ahora. "Ella sonrió. -"Pero hay una que quiero hacer primero."

Apartó la atención de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos. -"Lo que sea. Es tuyo. "

-"Primero debes quitarte el uniforme."

Puso el papel sobre la mesa de café y se inclinó para quitarse las botas. Ella sonrió cuando en sus prisas por desnudarse casi se cayó de lado. Él se puso de pie y se deshizo de los pantalones y la camiseta. Realmente la quería, a juzgar por su enorme erección.

Ella se puso de rodillas otra vez y él se inclinó para arrodillarse también. -"No lo hagas. Quedate como estás ". Se enderezó y se quedó inmóvil. Ella camino de rodillas hasta él. -"He leído sobre esto y quiero probarlo. Puedes detenerme si no te gusta, pero por lo menos dejame intentarlo una vez ".

Sakura se acercó y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su eje rígido. Él jadeó ante el repentino movimiento. Ella se lamió los labios para humedecerlos y bajó la mirada a su sexo. Su polla le fascinaba.

-"Tal vez debería sentarme." Su voz sonó áspera y ronca.

Ella levantó la mirada, apreciando sus musculosos abdominales, su pecho ancho y se quedó en su hermoso rostro.- "¿Por qué?"

-"No tienes ni idea de lo que me hace verte así."

-"Cuéntame".

-"Nunca he deseado a las otras mujeres. Me duele por ti. Es un dolor físico ".

-"Tu me haces eso a mí."

-"Sabes que las mujeres nunca hacen esto, ¿no es así? No puedo correrme en tu boca porque podría asfixiarte. Disparo el semen muy fuerte. Sería demasiado ".

-"Yo sólo quiero jugar un poco. ¿Vas a dejarme? "

-"Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Soy tuyo ".

La emoción le inundó. -"Te amo, Sasuke y espero que llegues a quererme ".

...


	45. C43 * Mi mundo y mi corazón *FIN*

...

Sasuke de repente se apartó, se agachó y la agarró por las axilas. Ella jadeó cuando él la levantó, se giró e irrumpió en su dormitorio. Ella se aferró a él.

-"¿Qué estás-"

Cuando aterrizaron en la cama se sobresaltó. Sus caras quedaron a la misma altura y su boca cubrió la de ella un segundo más tarde. Uno de ellos gimió, pero no estaba segura de quién lo hizo y no importaba. Su cálida piel contra la de ella se sentía increíble.

Él rompió el beso, jadeando. -"¿Me amas?" Su mirada oscura estudió sus ojos.- "¿Estás segura?"

-"Sí".

-"Bien. Me has hecho muy feliz. Nunca he amado antes, pero estoy seguro de que es lo que siento. Eres todo lo que quiero y necesito. Haces que me sienta completo y tenerte en mis brazos es lo correcto en mi mundo. Tu invades cada uno de mis pensamientos y sólo deseo mantenerte a mi lado ".

-"Tenía miedo de asustarte si admitía mis sentimientos."

-"La única cosa que podría asustarme es que te negaras a firmar los papeles de pareja."

-"¿Quieres que lo haga en este momento? Déjame ir y me pondré con ellos. "

-"Más tarde". Su boca rozó la de ella.- "Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte. No puedo decidir cual hacer primero ".

-"Tumbate de espaldas." Ella apoyó las manos sobre su pecho y empujo ligeramente. -"Dijiste que podía jugar. Eso es lo primero de mi lista. "

Se dio la vuelta y se acostó sobre su espalda. -"Voy a ser un buen compañero."

-"Sé que lo serás. Lo descubriremos juntos."

Su mano acaricio la longitud de su pene y la cautivó cuando se movió ligeramente. Había un montón de cosas que no sabia sobre los hombres, pero aprendería. Sería divertido descubrir como satisfacer a Sasuke y que él hiciera lo mismo con ella.

-"Yo no leo mucho, pero he visto un montón de videos." Sasuke sonrió. -"¿Has oído hablar del sesenta y nueve?"

-"¿Del número?"

-"De la posición".

-"¿Es una cosa deportes?"

-"Um, no." Se lamió los labios. -"Quieres jugar conmigo con tu boca y yo quiero jugar contigo con la mía. Tú pones las rodillas justo aquí. -"Señaló justo por encima de sus hombros y a ambos lados.- "De cara hacia la cabecera. ¿Entiendes? "

Sus labios se abrieron en estado de shock. -"¿Quieres que me abra de piernas sobre tu cara mientras juego con tu polla?"

-"Sí." Él sonrió ampliamente. -"Exactamente. Sólo tienes que apartarte cuando te lo diga. Tengo la sensación de que no voy a durar mucho. Es mi primera vez. Probablemente no debería admitir eso, pero somos compañeros. No tendré secretos contigo. Ahora somos uno. "

La curiosidad y la emoción anuló cualquier signo de timidez que pudo experimentar. Era cierto. Ahora eran compañeros. Él era de ella y ella era de él. No había necesidad de ocultar nada o de perder el tiempo sintiendo vergüenza. Ella se movió, abrió los muslos y con cuidado coloco sus rodillas donde él quería. Se dio cuenta de lo cerca que su boca estaba de su coño.

-"¿No te asfixiare?" realmente le preocupaba eso.

Sus grandes manos se apoderaron de sus caderas.- "No." Su atención se centró más bajo. -"Me gusta esta posición. Inclinate hacia adelante y extiende un poco más las rodillas ".

Se inclinó y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre sus caderas. Deslizó las manos hasta la parte baja de su vientre y con los pulgares separo los labios de su sexo. Su cálido aliento la acaricio íntimamente mientras se acomodaba en su rostro. El primer golpe de su lengua sobre su clítoris envió una oleada de placer a su cerebro.

"Me encanta eso."

Él gruñó y las vibraciones se mezclaron con los lentos latigazos de su lengua. Se humedeció los labios, levantó una mano y agarró firmemente el eje de su polla gruesa.

Él gruñó más fuerte al sentir su primer contacto y su lengua le lamió más rápido. Se sentía tan bien que le resultó difícil concentrarse en lo que quería hacerle. Sasuke lamió su clítoris una y otra vez, empujándola cerca del clímax.

Sakura amaba los helados y uno de los libros que había leído sobre el sexo sugería que el sexo oral con un hombre que era muy similar. Ella sacó la lengua y lamió la punta de su polla.

Sasuke se detuvo un segundo, gruñó y siguió devorando su coño. Ella meció las caderas contra su cara, le dolía la necesidad de llegar al orgasmo y cada vez era peor. Él le lamió otra vez con firmeza y un poco más de presión.

Ella abrió lo boca alrededor de su punta ancha y con mucho cuidado se la llevó dentro. Su lengua lamió su corona mientras su boca se cerraba a su alrededor. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo ella. Ella se movió entonces, tomándolo un poco más y apretó los labios alrededor de su eje cuando subió de nuevo. Bajó otra vez y volvió a subir, disfrutando del dulce sabor de su pre-semen.

Más gemidos salieron de sus labios y ella se dio cuenta de que sus caderas se movían solas. No podía detenerlas, la necesidad de correrse era tan fuerte que le dolía. Ella gimió más fuerte, su mano empezó a acariciar su miembro a la vez que lo bombeaba con su boca. Los dientes de Sasuke atraparon con firmeza su clítoris y tiró de él con firmeza mientras su lengua lo acariciaba más duramente. Ella apartó la boca de su miembro para gritar cuando el primer espasmo de su liberación le atravesó y su cuerpo se sacudió por las oleadas del intenso orgasmo

Sasuke se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerla gritar de asombro cuando doblo una rodilla, plantó su pie en el colchón y se impulsó para rodar sobre ella. Su espalda golpeó la cama mientras aún estaba en las garras del orgasmo. Su cuerpo caliente ya no se presionó contra el de ella y abrió los ojos. Él se quitó de encima de ella y se dio la vuelta para volver ascender por su cuerpo. Su gran cuerpo la inmovilizó contra la cama y sus rostros casi se tocaban. Se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para permitirle respirar y su otra mano agarró su pierna para envolverla alrededor de sus caderas que ahora estaban perfectamente encajada entre sus muslos.

Él se acomodó sobre ella, mirándola a los ojos y luego gritó cuando él entró en su cuerpo con un empuje lento tras alinear su polla contra la entrada de su coño. Sus músculos vaginales apretaron en protesta mientras él la penetraba, pero estaba mojada y dispuesta a tomarlo. Él casi cerró los ojos, gruño cuando enterró profundamente su polla en ella y empezó a follarla más rápido, enviándola rápidamente al segundo orgasmo.

-"Sakura", gruñó y se sacudió violentamente.

Sintió el calor de su semen en su interior y él bajó su rostro hacia la curva de su hombro. Las puntas de sus colmillos se clavaron en su piel, pero no le dolía. Él gimió, siguen corriéndose y meciendo lentamente sus caderas contra ella. Ella clavo las uñas en sus brazos, para sólo aferrarse a la realidad. Ambos se quedaron así, jadeando y con sus corazones latiendo rápido hasta que empezaron a recuperarse. Él soltó su hombro y levantó la cabeza.

-"Lo siento."

-"¿Por qué?" Sus dedos se deslizaron a sus anchos hombros y se cerraron allí.- "Eso fue increíble."

-"Fui muy bruto." Él frunció el ceño.

-"No me quejo. Me gustó. "

-"¿Estás segura?"

-"Sí." Ella se rió y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos. -"Me gusta tu sabor. ¿Cómo se sintió mi boca en tu sexo? "

Él gruñó y su polla, aún dentro de ella, se sacudió en respuesta.-"Muy bueno."

-"Me gusta el sesenta y nueve."

-"Vi muchas cosas en los vídeos."

-"¿En serio?" Ella estaba interesada. -"¿Qué más?"

Él se hecho un poco a un lado y admiró su cuerpo con mucho interés. -"¿Alguna vez te has tocado?" Él la miró a los ojos.- "Me gustaría ver eso."

-"Puedo hacer eso, sólo tengo que hacer lo que tu me haces. ¿Podría ver como tu te tocas?"La idea de ambos viendo como el otro se masturbaba hizo que su polla saltara de nuevo.

-"Sí." Su voz sonó ronca. -"Podríamos hacerlo juntos."

Esa idea le excitaba. -"¿Ver como nos acariciamos ?"

-"Sí, pero ¿Sabes lo que quiero ver por encima de todo lo demás? "

-"¿Qué?"

-"Quiero ver como firmas el documento de compañeros."

Ella se echó a reír. -"Hagámoslo!"

Sasuke separó sus cuerpos lentamente y rápidamente salió de la habitación. Ella se sentó, casi agarró la sabana para cubrir su desnudez, pero decidió seguir desnuda. Eran compañeros y no quería ocultarse de él. A ella le gustaba ver su cuerpo y a él le gustaba ver el suyo. El apareamiento consistía en hacer feliz a tu pareja.

-"¿Dónde está la pluma?"

-"En el cajón de la cocina."

Regresó con el papel y la pluma, se sentó en el borde de la cama y arrastró la mesilla de noche. Volvió la cabeza, sonriendo.- "Ven aquí, amor."

Ella gateó hacia él, se sentó a su lado y desdoblo el papel con cuidado para leerlo.

-"Dice que oficialmente estamos de acuerdo en pertenecernos el uno al otro y que la Organización nuevas especies aprueba nuestra unión. Que nos comprometemos a cuidarnos."Su dedo temblaba mientras lo deslizaba bajo las palabras conforme las iba leyendo.- "Dice que nadie tiene derecho a separarnos y que nuestra lealtad primero es para con nuestra pareja y después para nuestro pueblo." Hizo una pausa y miró a Sasuke. -"Me gusta eso."

-"A mi también. Te prometo todas esas cosas ".

-"También te lo prometo." Ella miró hacia abajo.- "Dice que juramos hacer feliz a nuestra pareja y que siempre seremos sinceros el uno con el otro"

-"Podemos hacer eso."

Ella le sostuvo la mirada. -"Sí, podemos."

Él se centró en el papel, levantó la pluma y firmo donde ponía su nombre impreso en tinta. Le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció la pluma. -"Tu turno. No te arrepentirás de esto, amor".

-"Lo sé." agarró la pluma y firmó bajo su nombre impreso. Su corazón se hinchó cuando terminó y observo ambas firmas en el documento.

-"Mañana llevare esto a la oficina para que le hagan una copia. Podemos quedarnos con el original. Itachi dice que es habitual enmarcarlo para protegerlo de futuros daños y colgarlo en la pared de la habitación que más usemos. "

Sakura le dio una sonrisa divertida. -"En el dormitorio".

-"Lo que yo pensaba." Agarró la pluma de su mano y la dejo sobre la mesilla. Levantó a su compañera de la cama para sentarla en su regazo. -"Te amo, Sakura."

-"Yo también te amo. ¿Puedes creerlo? Somos muy felices. "

-"Sí. Lo somos y seguiremos siéndolo. Me aseguraré de eso ".

-"¿Tienes que dejarme?" La idea la dejó fría.

-"Yo sólo jure no hacerlo."

-"¿Quieres ir tras ..." Ella vaciló, no quería sacar la fealdad de su pasado en un momento tan importante.

-"Tú eres mi prioridad." Él entendió lo que ella no había dicho.- "Otros se encargarán de eso. Él no puede hacerte daño. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es mudarnos a nuestro nuevo hogar, una vez que lo preparen para nosotros y disfrutar de nuestra nueva vida juntos ".

-"Voy a ser un gran compañera. Te voy a preparar la cena y mantendré nuestra casa en buen estado, pero también quiero hacer algo para ayudar a nuestra sociedad. Quiero enseñar a las mujeres regalos a aferrarse a la vida, para que sepan que es posible tener lo que nosotros tenemos, Sasuke ".

-"Sé que lo harás." Él dio un beso en los labios.- "Voy a hacerte reír y siempre estaré mas que feliz de volver a casa después de terminar mi trabajo."

-"Suena maravilloso. Gracias, Sasuke ".

-"¿Por qué? Quiero que seas mi compañera. Yo debería darte las gracias por haber aceptado ".

-"Por darme una vida real y por ser tan maravilloso."

Sasuke se sintió humilde. No podía creer que tuviera una compañera. Sakura era más de lo que merecía, más de lo que nunca había esperado tener y había cambiado su vida.

-"Yo soy el que está agradecido", admitió.- "Nunca veré de nuevo un rayo sin sonreír. Te ilumino para que pudiera cazarte ".

Ella se echó a reír. -"No más carreras durante las tormentas. Ya no tengo que hacerlo para sentirme viva, ahora sólo tengo que tocarte. "

Y se tocarían mucho. No podía y no deseaba mantener sus manos lejos de ella. Hubo un tiempo en que se había sentido roto por dentro, pero ella le había curado con sus sonrisas, con su coraje y con su confianza. Él la abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez, todo era perfecto y no le asustaba el futuro. Porque se enfrentarían a él los dos juntos. Sakura era su mundo y su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* FIN *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	46. *10* En cuerpo y Alma (Moon) SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

**SIGUIENTE HISTORIA...**

.

.

.

.

***10* En cuerpo y Alma (Moon) SasuSaku**

.

.

.

La Dra. Sakura Haruno nunca ha conocido a nadie tan sexy y tan irresistible como 466 (Sasuke) . Se niega a hablar de cualquier cosa excepto de tenerla desnuda debajo de él. Sus sesiones de terapia son cada vez más calientes, su hambre por ella es cada vez más agresivo, y ella se está enamorando de él. Sakura sabe las consecuencias nefastas si cede al deseo. Esto le romperá el corazón, pero debe alejarse.

.

.

.

**NO TE LO PIERDAS**!

.

.

**Evelin18**

.

.

.


End file.
